Flower Field
by Love Mamo
Summary: A Squall and Rinoa story. It's an alternate reality themed story. What if Sis never left Squall? How would Squall's present personality change? This is a Squall and Rinoa story with many chapters based on some changes in Squall's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Flower Field**

This is a Squall and Rinoa story.

This story is alternate reality. It's a Squall and Rinoa romance in a different situation. This time, it's a what if. In this story, Sis is not taken. Years later, Squall and Rinoa meet, however, Squall's personality is a lot different because of the difference in his past. This story goes through Squall and Rinoa's relationship and has a love triangle and goes through how strong their relationship becomes. Will they be able to stay together or will something come between them? Ellone may be portrayed a bit differently in this story. I am not trying to portray Ellone in a different light. Ellone's cool, I do not mean to hurt Ellone's character, however, this is a Squall and Rinoa romance. They are the main couple in FFVIII and in this story. This is a pro- Rinoa and Squall story. They had a wonderful story in the game and this story is an alternate version of it. Squall's teasing is his way of showing affection. Their will be many chapters. Anyway, with that in mind, get ready for the story. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

A young boy named Squall Leonhart walked through an orphanage. He was four years old. He was a quiet boy, but when around the right people he could talk a lot. He was young and filled with thoughts. He walked through the orphanage.

"Hey Squall.", a voice called.

"Hi Seifer.", Squall replied. Seifer was Squall's best friend and rival. They both understood each other.

"Squall, how about we play a trick on Zell?", Seifer asked.

"I don't know about that. Um… you know about how Zell reacts.", Squall said.

"Yeah, I know. It'd be fun, though.", Seifer said.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?", Zell asked.

"Nothing.", Seifer and Squall replied.

"Hey, everyone!", a voice called.

"Matron!", they exclaimed.

"We have a visitor today.", Matron told them. Matron walked outside.

"Hello.", Matron said.

"Hello Mrs. Kramer.", a man said.

"Ah, General Caraway. You would like to speak with me.", Edea said.

"Yes. May my daughter stay here for awhile?", Caraway asked.

"Yes, of course.", Edea said.

"Bye!", a little girl called. Rinoa ran into the orphanage. She was lonely as a kid. Her dad was rich and she didn't get to talk to any kids. She wished she could have fun and hangout with other kids. She ran around the orphanage. She arrived in a field filled with flowers.

Squall looked around. He decided to explore and go to that field of flowers. He ran there, and saw a young girl. He looked at her.

"Hi.", Rinoa said.

"Hi.", Squall replied.

"Do you live here?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Where are your parents?", Rinoa asked.

"Their gone.", Squall said.

"Oh.", Rinoa said.

"Are you coming to stay here?", Squall asked.

"No. My daddy is taking me here. He wants to talk to that lady. I don't know why.", Rinoa said.

"Oh. Why is he talking to Matron?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said. "Do you like this place?", Rinoa asked.

"I guess.", Squall said. "It's nice and quiet here. I go here to think.", Squall told her.

"Oh.", Rinoa said. "I have to go to my room to think. People are always coming over, asking to see me. Daddy's always busy. Mommy talks to me a lot, but I wish I had someone to talk to.", Rinoa said.

"You don't have anyone to talk to?", Squall asked.

"No.", Rinoa said.

"You can talk to me.", Squall said.

"Thank you. Who do you talk to when you're lonely?", Rinoa asked.

"Sis.", Squall said.

"Sis?". Rinoa asked.

"Sis helps me when I'm sad. I hangout with everyone in the orphanage.", Squall said.

"You're so lucky.", Rinoa said.

"Well, you have a family.", Squall told her.

"I guess I'm lucky too.", Rinoa said.

"Maybe I'm lucky as well.", Squall said.

"It's nice meeting you.", Rinoa told him.

"You're the first person outside of the orphanage I've met.", Squall told her.

"You're one of the first people I've really been able to talk to.", Rinoa told him.

"Oh.", Squall said.

"I wish I could talk to you everyday.", Rinoa said.

"You're leaving?", Squall asked.

"Yeah. I wish I could be with you again.", Rinoa told him.

"I know. Let's make a promise.", Squall said.

"Huh?", Rinoa asked.

"If we want to be with each other again, we meet here.", Squall told her.

"Okay!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise.", Squall said.

"Okay! I'll meet you here next time.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa! We have to go now!", a voice called.

"I gotta go. Bye. We'll meet again someday.", Rinoa said. She walked away.

"Bye.", Squall called. The rest of the day, Squall kept thinking about that little girl he met.

"Squall, did you see that girl who came here?", Selphie asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"That's cool.", Seifer said.

"Let's go play.", Irvine called out to Selphie.

"Bye bye.", Selphie said.

"What was that girl like?", Seifer asked.

"She was nice.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Quistis exclaimed.

"What?", Squall asked.

"You met someone new? Sis will be mad.", Quistis told him.

"We are talking.", Seifer told her.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Will you ever see her again?", Seifer asked.

"Yes. We promised to meet here again.", Squall said.

"Squall.", a voice called.

"Sis!", Squall exclaimed.

"Squall, are you ready to talk.", Ellone asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Bye bye.", Seifer called.

"I met a girl today.", Squall said.

"Was she nice?", Ellone asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Nicer then me?", Ellone asked.

"Yes!", Squall said.

"What?", Ellone asked.

"Sis, I realized that not everyone with parents is happy.", Squall said.

"Huh?", Ellone asked.

"We should treasure everyone we have.", Squall told her.

"I guess.", Ellone said.

"I miss her.", Squall said.

"I'll be here.", Ellone said. She held his hand.

"Thanks, sis.", Squall said.

"Ready for lunch?", Ellone asked.

"Yeah!", Squall exclaimed.

"Squall, why are you always talking to sis?", Zell asked.

"Squall can talk to sis if he wants, Zell.", Seifer said.

"I wanna talk to Squall.", Zell said.

"Let Squall do what he wants.", Seifer said.

"Sis, can you tell me about Laguna?", Squall asked.

"Laguna was like my uncle. He and Raine took care of me.", Ellone said.

"Sis, is our bath ready?", Squall asked.'

"Yes, Squall. Let's go.", Ellone said.

"Ah! I got some water on me!", Squall exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up.", Ellone said.

"Thanks, sis.", Squall told her.

13 years later

"Hey!", Squall called.

"Want to practice training?", Seifer asked.

"Seifer, you're my best friend, but you know how we get in the training center.", Squall told him.

"Were only practicing.", Seifer told him.

"We are both very strong.", Squall said.

"I know, I'll go easy on you.", Seifer said.

"Don't hold back.", Squall said.

"How's Ellone?", Seifer asked.

"Fine.", Squall said.

"You guys have been going out for four years and you still haven't kissed?", Seifer asked.

"Well, it hasn't been the right time.", Squall said.

"Right.", Seifer said.

"Are you teasing me?", Squall asked.

"Nope. Have fun.", Seifer said.

"See you at the SeeD exam.", Squall called.

"Squall, there you are.", Ellone said.

"Hi.", Squall said.

"Ready for your big exam?", Ellone asked.

"It's the nest day.", Squall told her. "Seifer and I are practicing later.", Squall said.

"Be careful.", Ellone told him.

"We will.", Squall said.

"Then I give you permission.", Ellone said.

"Thanks, Ellone.", Squall replied.

"Good luck.", Ellone told him.

"I can't believe the big day is almost here.", Squall said.

"You're been waiting for this for awhile.", Ellone said.

"Yes, I have.", Squall told her.

"I have to go, Squall. I'll meet you in the cafeteria later today, okay? Bye.", Ellone called.

"Squall, you're not with Ellone?", Quistis called after Ellone left.

"We plan to meet later.", Squall said.

"You guys are with each other too much.", Quistis said.

"So?", Squall asked.

"You spend so much time with her.", Quistis said.

"Well,she seems toneed me.", Squall said.

"You're always together.", Quistis said. "You guys are almost never apart.", Quistis told him.

"She looks after me, I guess.", Squall said.

"Bye.", Quistis called.

"Bye.", Squall said. _Whatever_, he thought. He had been seeing Ellone for four years, since he was 13. He was 17 now and Ellone was 21. Even now, Squall never made a move. Squall sighed as he ran to class. He sat next to Seifer.

"Hey.", Seifer called.

"Hey.", Squall replied.

"Does Ellone approve of our training?", Seifer asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Awesome. We'll rumble.", Seifer told him. After class Squall and Seifer walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey, there's your girlfriend.", Seifer said.

"Hey, Elle!", Squall called.

"Hi Squall.", Ellone said.

"Come here.", Squall called after her.

"Squall!", Ellone said, smiling.

"Let's go buy food.", Squall said. Squall and Ellone walked over to buy some food. Seifer followed behind them.

"There they are.", a girl said.

"They've been going out for four years.", another girl said.

"No one's ever seen them get intimate.", another girl said.

"Lucky guy.", a boy said.

"I wonder how intimate they are.", another girl said.

"They're always with each other.", the first girl replied.

"Let's go sit, Ellone.", Squall said. The two of them sat down next to Seifer, Fujin and Raijin.

"My oh my. It's them again, ya know?", Raijin said.

"Squall and I are close. Is that a problem?", Ellone asked.

"They are always together.", Seifer said.

"Yeah, we are.", Squall said.

"What if you meet someone new? Then what?", Seifer asked.

"I doubt that'll happen.", Squall said.

"You never know.", Seifer told him.

"Whatever.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Ellone exclaimed.

"Sorry.", Squall replied.

"Remember Squall.", Seifer said.

"Yes.", Squall told him.

That night, Squall and Seifer met in the training center.

"You ready?", Squall asked.

"You're on.", Seifer said.

The two best friends and rivals began to fight. They fought hard. However, Seifer accidentally gave Squall a scar, and Squall accidentally gave Seifer one. After the fight, they were out of breath.

"That was good, Seifer.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Seifer said. They breathed heavily. Before they could think, they had fallen to the floor. All went black.

"Hey, Squall! Squall, you okay? Squall! Squall!", Seifer called. "I have to get some help!", Seifer said. "I can't stand up.", Seifer breathed.

Squall was sleeping. He awoken. Where was he? He remembered he was training with Seifer and he couldn't remember the rest.

"Squall, are you alright?", a voice called. Squall looked up. He saw two faces. One of Dr. Kadowaki and the other of Ellone.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Oh my gosh! Squall, I am so sorry! I never should've approved the training! You better rest. We should cancel the SeeD exam. Squall, are you okay?", Ellone asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said. "It's not that big a deal.", Squall told her.

"Hey, lift that bandage, what's under there?", Ellone asked. Squall lifted the bandage.

"Ouch!", Squall exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! A scar! Squall, you better relax. It looks permanent.", Ellone said.

"I'm okay, Ellone.", Squall said.

"You should rest more.", Ellone told him.

"I'm fine. I can go to class and take the exam.", Squall told her.

"No! I won't have you in anymore danger!", Ellone exclaimed.

"I'm taking the exam.", Squall told her. "Look, when I become a SeeD I'll be earning enough tobuy a house once I graduate.", Squall said.

"I'll let you go, but you better be careful.", Ellone said.

"I will.", Squall told her. Squall walked to class.

"Hey, you okay?", Seifer asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Sorry about that.", Seifer told him.

"It's my fault too. It looks like we both have scars.", Squall told him.

"Good luck on the SeeD exam.", Seifer said.

"You too.", Squall said.

"I can do it without luck and so can you.", Seifer said.

"Got it.", Squall told him.

"Squall, are you ready for the exam?", Quistis asked.

"Yes.", Squall said. "Are we going to practice?", Squall asked.

"Ellone requested we do not visit the Fire Cavern for your health. You will take the SeeD exam later tonight. I wish you luck.", Quistis said.

"Bye.", Squall called.

"Hey there.", Squall said, looking at a girl.

"Hey, you're the well-known Squall.", the girl said.

"Hey Selphie.", Seifer called.

"Seifer, is this your new girl?", Squall asked.

"I've been showing her around.", Seifer said.

"Hey, remember how me we allwent to that beach last summer?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Seifer said.

"Well, maybe you can take her there too.", Squall joked.

"Squall!", a voice called.

"Your wife calls.", Squall said.

"She is not my-", Squall started.

"I'll be with Selphie.", Seifer said, calling out to Squall.

"Hey, Ellone.", Squall said, walking up to her.

"Squall, you must rest up today in your bed. I've gotten you breakfast in bed by me.", Ellone said.

"Sure, Ellone.", Squall said.

Later that day, the SeeD exam began. Squall put his uniform on.

"How do I look?", Squall asked.

"You look great.", Ellone said. "Be safe.", Ellone told him.

"I will, Ellone.", Squall said. He walked downstairs.

"Squall, you are in the same group as Seifer.", Quistis said.

"Got it.", Squall told her.

"Squall, hey!", Zell called out.

"Hey chicken-wuss."

"What?"

"Zell, calm down.", Squall said.

"Come on, puberty boy.", Seifer said,

"What?", Squall asked.

"You know you gotta love that name.", Seifer said. He pat Squall on the back. They got in the back of the garden car.

"I got puberty boy here.", Seifer said.

"Seifer.", Squall said.

"Just kidding.", Seifer told him.

"Hey.", Zell said.

"We are talking.", Seifer told him.

"But-", Zell began.

"This is between me and Squall. Not you, Zell.", Seifer said.

"Fine.", Zell said.

"There is a chicken named Zell in this car.", Seifer said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?", Zell asked.

"I think you heard me loud and clear. We need some mature people for SeeD.", Seifer said.

"Hey!", Zell exclaimed.

"Zell is a chicken. A chicken is Zell.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, Zell's gonna explode.", Squall said.

"Okay, I'll stop.", Seifer said.

"Hey, I'll check outside.", Squall said.

"Have fun.", Seifer told him. The mission continued as they arrived.

"You nervous?", Seifer asked.

"A little.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Seifer told him.

"Hey! Let me in!", Zell said.

"We are talking.", Seifer told him. They walked on.

"Hey Seifer?", Squall asked.

"Yeah?", Seifer questioned.

"What's up?", Squall asked.

"Well, do you have a special dream?", Seifer questioned.

"Hmm?", Squall asked.

"Well, I have a romantic dream. I plan to become a knight one day.", Seifer said.

"Hey, that's a good one. I guess I'll be a knight too.", Squall said.

"We'll both be knights. Maybe we can work together.", Seifer said.

"Okay.", Squall said.

"Let me in on it!", Zell said.

"It's our business.", Seifer said.

"Hey Seifer.", a voice called.

"Hey, Selphie. Squall and I are here. Let's go.", Seifer said.

Later, something was released.

"We gotta run.", Squall said. Together, they ran from a machine.

"We got out!", Squall called.

"Let's go.", Seifer said. They arrived back at Garden.

"I bet we'll pass together.", Squall said.

"We can both do it.", Seifer said.

"I gotta go to my room.", Squall said. He entered his room.

"Squall! Are you doing okay?", Ellone asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Did you get hurt?", Elloen questioned.

"I'm fine.", Squall said.

"I'm so happy. I wish I could make you a special dinner, but I have to go to Balamb to meet with some people. I wish I could cancel, but it's important. I'll make it up to you.", Ellone said.

"Got it.", Squall replied.

"Good luck.", Ellone said.

The names of those who passed were called.

"We both passed.", Squall said.

"There's a party tonight. Meet you there.", Seifer said.

"Cool.", Squall said. He laughed as he saw Zell and Selphie jumping around.

"We made it!", Zell exclaimed.

"We are in!", Selphie exclaimed.

"You passed!", Ellone said, as she saw Squall.

"Seifer and I both did.", Squall said.

"Good job.", Ellone said. "I have to go now.", Ellone told him.

"I'll be at the SeeD party.", Squall said. Squall got changed.

"You look great. Have fun.", Ellone said. She left. Squall stayed in his room, looking at his uniform. He arrived in the ballroom.

"Hey Seifer.", Squall said.

"Lookin' good Squall.", Seifer told him.

"I see you have someone.", Squall said, gesturing to Selphie.

"Yeah. Where's Ellone?", Seifer asked.

"She had to go somewhere.", Squall said.

"I'm surprised. She goes everywhere with you most of the time. Anyway, Squall, I gotta go. Bye.", Seifer said.

Squall looked around. Deep in Squall's heart, he wondered if he was truly happy. He seemed to have a nice life. Ellone was there for him. However, there was something missing. He didn't feel as much passion with Ellone as he could have. Something seemed to be missing. He felt a bit empty. He figured it was because Ellone wasn't here, but instead he felt better. Maybe he was spending too much time with Ellone. He felt a bit lonely now. He looked outside at the night sky. He then saw a girl who caught his eye. She lifted up one finger. Squall couldn't take his eyes off her. She walked over to him.

"You're the best looking guy here.", she said. "Dance with me?", she asked.

"Um…", Squall said, trailing off.

"Let me guess… you'll only dance with someone you like?", the girl asked. She smiled. "Ok then. Look into my eyes…", she said. She put a finger in front of Squall. You're-going-to-like-me… You're-going-to-like-me. Did it work?", she asked.

"...I can't dance.", Squall said.

"You'll be fine. Come on.", the girl said. "I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone.", the girl said.

Squall looked at her. He felt calm around her. Tranquil. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. The girl took Squall onto the dance floor. They began to dance. The girl put Squall's hands in the right positions. As they danced, Squall bumped into someone. They gave him a look. The girl gave him a look back. Squall smiled. He was about to leave, but the girl got him back. He got better as they danced. Fireworks went off. A smile crept to his face. The girl put a finger to her mouth as she walked away. Squall's eyes followed her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Rinoa walked around. She had just danced with a wonderful guy. She was looking for Headmaster Cid. She had contacted Cid about helping out her group, the Timber Owls. When she saw that boy, she had decided to ask him to dance. As she danced with him, she felt great. She felt strong chemistry. She kept thinking of him. She wished they could've danced more. _Perhaps I'll get to meet him again_, she thought.

Squall smiled. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He wished he could've danced with that girl more. Thoughts of that girl filled his head and he forgot Ellone. He went over to the balcony to look outside. He wanted to change his life. The chance encounter with that girl made him rethink his ways. _I wonder if I'm going down the right path_, Squall thought.

"Was that Squall over there dancing with someone else?", a voice called. It was Quistis.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Think of how Ellone will feel.", Quistis said.

"It was only a dance.", Squall said.

"How many times have you danced with Ellone?", Quistis asked.

"Whatever. It was just one time.", Squall said.

"I guess so. Well, Squall have fun.", Quistis said. Squall went back to his room. He changed. He decided to go to the training center to think. He began to think as someone came up beside him.

"Hello there, Squall.", a voice said.

"Hey, Ellone.", Squall said.

"Miss me?", Ellone asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said. He wasn't sure if he really meant it or not.

"How was the party?", Ellone asked.

"Great.", Squall said.

"You had fun without me? Did you dance with anyone?", Ellone asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said. He wasn't prepared for the shocked look on Ellone's face.

"Squall!", she said.

"It was just a dance.", Squall said.

"I forgive you.", Ellone said. Ellone went over to Squall. She leaned toward him. Squall panicked. He pushed her away. "Squall?", Ellone asked.

"Sorry, Ellone. It's just not the right time.", Squall said.

"Squall, we have been together for four years and we still haven't kissed.", Ellone said.

"It has to be the right timing.", Squall said. Squall walked off to bed. He woke up the next morning.

"Hey Squall!", a voice said.

"Yeah?", Squall asked.

"Everyone's talking about your little dance.", Ellone said.

"Oh.", Squall said.

"It seems you had a great time even without me.", Ellone said.

"Ellone, it was just a dance. I'll take you to dinner to make up for it, okay?", Squall asked.

"Okay, but you better keep your promise.", Ellone said.

"I will.", Squall told her.

"Squall, you have a mission today. You are to go to Timber to help a movement.", Quistis said.

"Got it.", Squall said.

"We're going to have some fun.", Seifer said.

"You bet.", Squall replied. They took a train to Timber.

"Let's go.", Seifer said.

"Got it.", Squall replied. They arrived on another train. Squall talked to some others and they explained who they were.

"You must wake up our Timber leader, sleeping somewhere near here.", Zone said.

"Got it.", Squall said. Squall walked to the room.

"Hey.", Squall said. He saw a girl on her bed. She got up.

"It's you!", they both exclaimed.

"SeeD is here!", the girl said. She gave Squall a hug.

"You seem happy.", Squall said.

"So, we meet again.", the girl said. "I'm Rinoa.", Rinoa said.

"Squall.", Squall replied.

"Very pleased to meet you, Squall. SeeD members dance quite well, don't they?", Rinoa asked.

"Approach your target at a dance, huh?", Squall asked.

"Yeah, and here's Angelo.", Rinoa said, introducing Angelo.

"Ah.", Squall said.

"I'm glad it's you.", Rinoa said.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa told him.

"So, what're you doing here?", Squall asked.

"I work for the Timber Owls.", Rinoa said.

"You don't look the type, but I guess you are.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Just kidding.", Squall teased.

"You better be.", Rinoa said playfully.

"Ready to go?", Squall asked.

"Yep.", Rinoa replied.

"So, it's her.", Quistis said as they entered.

"This is Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I lead the Timber Owls.", Rinoa stated.

"Although I can't believe it.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa said.

"Just kidding.", Squall said.

Squall looked at Rinoa as she explained the mission.

"We are going to try and help Timber. We are going to take over Vinzer Deling's car. We are going to have a duplicate cart. We will be parting cars and separating them. We must seize President Deling and confront him. A high tech officer is on board and there are sensors. We must uncouple the cars correctly. There are codes we must enter. I'll relay them to Squall. We have five minutes.", Rinoa said. She continued to explain the mission.

"So, where's our contract?", Squall asked.

"Right here.", Rinoa said, Squall looked at Rinoa.

"That is one crazy looking car.", Squall said.

"That's my model.", Rinoa said.

"It looks scary.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised.", Squall said.

"Quit it.", Rinoa said.

"You're so fun to joke with.", Squall said.

"I'm going to get you for that.", Rinoa said.

"Try me.", Squall said.

"Let's go!", Rinoa said. They began to part the cars.

"Ready?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"Don't mess up.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa said.

"Just kidding.", Squall said.

"You just love to joke around, don't you?", Rinoa asked.

"Only with you.", Squall said. Squall was surprised at his words. He had never felt so relaxed around someone.

"We'll catch up with the escort soon. Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up to them to save some time. From now on we have exactly...5 minutes to complete the operation. Let's try and use every second.", Rinoa said.

"Got it.", Squall replied. They ran towards the cars together

"This is the President Deling's car. After we get across, we'll proceed with the first uncoupling.", Rinoa said.

"Okay.", Squall said, following her.

"This is the 1st escort. We're gonna uncouple this first.", Rinoa explained.

"No kidding.", Squall joked.

"Hey! Stop it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Sure.", Squall said. Squall climbed down toward the car.

"Ok, are you ready to enter the codes? You remember everything, right? We'll have to enter 3 codes to disable the circuit for this uncoupling. Ok, Squall. Get the cable ready.", Rinoa said.

Squall climbed down to enter the codes. Rinoa gave him the codes as he entered them. They soon uncoupled the cars. Squall went back up.

"Squall, over here!", Rinoa called. Squall went over toward her.

"Let's go.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa jumped onto a car. They jumped around together. Rinoa fell. Squall lifted her up.

"I told you not to mess up.", Squall said.

"Very funny.", Rinoa said.

"You know I'm playing around.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa replied.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall felt at ease. He felt so relaxed with Rinoa. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. He just wished this could last forever. He loved teasing her, seeing her face when she got angry. Seeing her smile.

"This is the 2nd escort. After this, we're home free. I think there are 2 guards on this car, too.", Rinoa explained. Squall went down and Rinoa gave him the codes. As they finished, Squall went back up. They watched as the cards uncoupled.

"Squall, we're done!", Rinoa said. They approached the car with Deling.

"You ready?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Then let's enter.", Squall told her. They entered the car. Squall noticed that Deling was acting differently.

"Squall, this isn't Deling!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa, look out!", Squall said. They began to get into a battle. Squall looked over at Rinoa, making sure she was alright. He checked over her every few minutes. The battle finished.

"That was scary.", Rinoa said.

"You looked terrified.", Squall said.

"Very funny.", Rinoa said.

"I'm joking.", Squall said.

"You keep joking like that and we'll see how far it gets you.", Rinoa said.

"Anyway, are you okay?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Good.", Squall said.

"I can't believe we fell for that, though.", Rinoa said.

"We?", Squall asked.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah.", Squall said, smiling. _I should take some time to sheer her up_, Squall thought.

"Let's go to Timber.", Rinoa told him.

"Got it.", Squall replied. They walked into Timber.

"Something's happening.", Rinoa said.

"They're doing a broadcast.", Squall said.

"Why in Timber? Usually these things happen in Galbadia. Something's going on.", Rinoa said.

"What do you think?", Squall questioned.

"What I want to know is, what is Deling going to broadcast? He's using radio waves. He might be planning to say something to the whole world. But what could it be?", Rinoa asked.

"These kinda of broadcasts in this way haven't been done in quite some time.", Squall said.

"It would've been nice is the broadcast would've been Timber's liberation.", Rinoa told him.

"We need to find out what's going on.", Squall told her.

"We need to come up with a plan.", Rinoa said.

"Can I look out our contract again?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Rinoa said, handing over the contract.

"I see this.", Squall said, as he read over the contract.

"It's kind of complicated, here's a different one.", Rinoa said, handing over another.

"Who gave you it?", Squall asked.

"Cid. He's a very nice man.", Rinoa told him.

"Nice, eh?", Squall asked.

"Are you insinuating something?", Rinoa asked.

"Nothing, nothing.", Squall said.

"Hello, there.", Zone said.

"There you are.", Squall told him.

"I need to leave right now, again.", Zone said, leaving.

"Alright...", Squall said, trailing off. They walked over to the station.

"Maybe this'll be fun.", Rinoa told him.

"Hey.", Seifer said, approaching.

"There you are. What's up?", Squall asked.

"I'm going to go check it out.", Seifer said.

"This is Seifer, my best friend and rival.", Squall said.

"Hey.", Seifer called.

"Nice to meet you again.", Rinoa said.

"You met before?", Squall asked.

"Yeah, we met last summer.", Rinoa said.

"It's nice seeing you again.", Seifer told her. "I have to go.", Seifer said.

"Have fun.", Squall called out.

"Let's go!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Oh, here's Miss Timber Owl getting all messed up.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa said.

"You plan to change the world and don't have a plan.", Squall said.

"Squall, are you starting an argument?", Rinoa asked.

"Can you really achieve your goal using us? Do you have a plan? Are as prepared as you think you are? Can you make a decision or do you need out input? Do you take time toensurethings go right? Do you knowthe consequences of every action? Are you taking this seriously? Do you know how we feel, working for an organization like this?", Squall asked.

"Squall...", Rinoa said. _I guess that's the way he views me_, Rinoa thought.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away.", Squall said.

"You know, maybe this was a mistake. I thought everything could work out once SeeD came to help us. It seems the only reason you are helping us is because you were hired. Do you even want to help us? I guess we'll cancel these things. I thought up a lot of plans that might work. I guess you will never take me seriously. This is a serious issue, though. It is!", Rinoa said.

"I'm sorry. I was really only kidding. I guess you took me seriously.", Squall said.

"I thought you were serious.", Rinoa told him.

"I'mpartly kidding, however, you should try to form a plan before you contact SeeD. I do believe you are serious. I was only telling you those things to seeexactly how you take this mission.We'll do the best we can to help you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"There's the Squall I know.", Rinoa said.

"You're fun to joke with.", Squall said.

"Let's go up there.", Rinoa said, pointing at the screen. They saw Deling. Seifer knocked him out of the way.

"Seifer?", Squall asked.

"It's all part of the plan.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, you could get in trouble.", Squall said.

"I'm fine.", Seifer told him. Squall ran to follow him.

Seifer saw a screen. A sorceress appeared. Seifer looked at the Sorceress.

"Such a confused little boy.", Edea said.

"Stay back!", Seifer exclaimed.

"Will you step forward or retreat?", the sorceress asked.

"Huh?", Seifer questioned.

"The boy in you in you is telling you to come, the adult is telling you to back off. Which decision will you make?", Edea asked.

"What are you talking about?", Seifer asked.

"You want help. You can't find the right answer.", Edea said.

"Stop it!", Seifer exclaimed.

"You need help, don't you? You wish you could escape from this.", Edea said.

"You wish.", Seifer said.

"Come here to a place of no return.", Edea said.

"Wait!", Seifer exclaimed. He looked at the sorceress. "I have important people here. I will stay here.", Seifer said.

"Oh?", Edea asked.

"I'm staying here.", Seifer said.

"Then I must take you by force.", Edea told him. Edea cast a spell and took Seifer with her. Squall ran up.

"Seifer? Seifer, where are you?", Squall asked.

"I hope he's okay.", Selphie said.

"Where is he?", Rinoa asked.

"I don't know.", Squall said.

"Are you okay?", Rinoa asked him.

"Yeah. I had plans for tonight, but I'm not going. I need to make sure he's safe. Also, I need to protect you.", Squall said.

"Oh, so you want to protect me, huh?", Rinoa asked.

"It's my order.", Squall said.

"Right.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, I'm the one who jokes with you, not the other way around.", Squall said.

"Oh, you're blushing.", Rinoa said.

"I am not!", Squall exclaimed.

"Now you get a dose of your own medicine.", Rinoa said.

"I'll get you for that.", Squall told her. He laughed. He hadn't had this much excitement in a long time. Suddenly, he didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay here, with Rinoa. _I wish that I could do just that_, Squall thought.

"I have a place where we can strategize.", Rinoa said. "Come on.", she called. They entered a home.

"Are you Rinoa's mom?", Squall asked the woman. He looked at Rinoa, hoping to get a rile out of her. "Rinoa? What's wrong?", Squall asked, noticing her silence.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said. "Let's go.", she called. They walked up the stairs.

"You look upset. You scared again?", Squall asked.

"How mean!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm joking around.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa looked at Squall. Whenever Squall would joke around with her, she felt good. The playful insults, the fun arguing, Squall made her feel happy.

"We'll have to get some rest.", Rinoa said.

"I'm worried about Seifer.", Squall said.

"I hope he's alright.", Rinoa said.

"Seifer did what he felt was right.", Squall said.

"Squall, you seem worried about him.", Rinoa said.

"I am.", Squall said.

"He was a great guy.", Rinoa said.

"He was. He really tried to help. I hope he's still alive.", Squall said.

"I'm really worried.", Rinoa said.

"Me too.", Squall said.

"I wish their was something we could do.", Rinoa told him.

"I know.", Squall said.

"Let's get some rest.", Rinoa told him.

"Sleep tight.", Squall told her. The next morning Squall woke up.

"Where am I?", Squall asked. He went to the next room and saw Rinoa sleeping.

"Wake up, sleepy-head.", Squall said.

"I'm tired.", Rinoa said.

"It's time to get up.", Squall said.

"One minute.", Rinoa said. Squall looked around the house. He felt good. He was still with Rinoa. He was glad to be with her. Squall got dressed. An hour later he walked downstairs.

"I'm up now.", Rinoa said.

"It took you long enough.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"It's my joking again.", Squall told her. He looked at Rinoa, glad to see the pout on her face replaced with a smile.

Rinoa looked at Squall. She liked being with him. "Let's go.", Rinoa said.

"Alright.", Squall told her. The others got up.

"We are to report to Galbadia Garden later by sundown.", Quistis said.

"I promise I'll be back. Take care, okay?", Rinoa said, looking toward the others.

"Bidding farewell to your lover?", Squall teased.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed angrily.

"Just joking.", Squall said.

"Let's go.", Rinoa said.

"Got it.", Squall said. They boarded a train.

"Squall, are you ready?", Rinoa asked.

"Yep.", Squall said.

"Good.", Rinoa said.

"Are you ready is the question.", Squall said.

"I am ready, thank you very much.", Rinoa said.

"No need to get so mad.", Squall said.

"Oh, now whose the stud?", Rinoa asked.

"You're so funny.", Squall said. He smiled at Rinoa. He loved joking with her. They all boarded a train.

"So are you.", Rinoa said.

"This will be a long ride.", Squall said. It was soon sunset.

"It's late.", Rinoa said.

"We are here.", Squall said.

"Were finally here.", Rinoa said. They exited the train.

"Hey, let's go through the woods.", Squall said. They walked through.

"Squall, can we stop?", Zell asked.

"Save it for later.", Squall said.

"Oh, so you think it's perfectly fine to treat your comrades that way?", Rinoa questioned.

"Huh?", Squall asked.

"I have better manners then that.", Rinoa said.

"Are you picking a fight?", Squall asked.

"Wouldn't think of it.", Rinoa said.

_I wonder what's happened to Seifer_, Squall thought.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"I've been thinking about Seifer a lot. I wonder if he's okay.", Squall said.

"Me too.", Rinoa told him.

"Ow!", Squall exclaimed, falling.

"Squall? Squall, are you alright?", Rinoa asked.

"Hey, where am I?", Squall asked after quite some time.

"Squall, you passed out for quite awhile. I was worried. I'm sorry about what I said.", Rinoa told him.

"It's okay.", Squall replied.

"Let's head on.", Rinoa said. They went to Galbadia Garden.

"It's quiet here.", Squall said.

"I bet you'd love it.", Rinoa said.

"I'm going to get you in trouble for that.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed. Squall looked at her.

"We shall meet in the guest room.", Quistis told them. They all walked toward the room.

"I'm worried about Seifer.", Squall said.

"Me too.", Rinoa told him.

"He is my best friend.", Squall said.

"I know. You both have a friendly rivalry.", Rinoa told him.

"He was very interesting.", Selphie commented.

"Yes. He helped me out a lot.", Rinoa said.

"I have a question.", Squall told her.

"What is it?", Rinoa asked.

"What… exactly happened between you two last summer?", Squall asked, nervously.

"Well, we met and he helped me have the strength to continue with our group. He made me feel like a great person. He helped me out a lot.", Rinoa said.

"Do you have feelings for him?", Squall asked.

"Well… I did. I mean, I did last summer.", Rinoa said.

"You feel different now?", Squall asked.

"Things change.", Rinoa told him.

"I hope he's okay.", Squall said.

"I wish I knew where he was. He helped out all of us.", Rinoa told him.

"Rinoa, I understand how you feel. We are both worried about him.", Squall told her.

"I'm worried about what will happen.", Rinoa said.

"You tend to worry a lot.", Squall said.

"I bet you worry a lot.", Rinoa said.

"Are we arguing again?", Squall asked.

"I think we are.", Rinoa said.

"It's cheering me up, given the situation.", Squall told her.

"I do enjoy arguing with you.", Rinoa said.

"Anyway, I understand how you feel. I think he will be alright.", Squall said.

"I hope so.", Rinoa replied.

"He tried so hard to help everyone.", Squall said.

"I know. We have to do something. He is alive. I know it.", Rinoa said.

"Let's hope so.", Squall told her.

"I'm very grateful to him.", Rinoa said.

"He knew me well.", Squall said.

"I...really liked him. He was always full of confidence, smart... Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world.", Rinoa said.

"He was a great guy.", Squall told her. _I really liked Seifer. He was fun to be around. I enjoyed being around him a lot_, Squall thought.

"What if he was executed?. He attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the Forest Owls…", Rinoa said.

"Let's hope that Seifer is okay.", Squall said.

"I hope so, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked down.

"He was very intelligent.", Selphie said.

"I will always remember him.", Rinoa said.

"He was always trying harder then the others.", Quistis commented.

"He gave me so much confidence and influenced me a lot.", Rinoa commented.

"He was my best friend.", Squall said.

"We argued a lot, but still...", Zell trailed off.

"He is my best friend.", Squall said.

"Squall, what's going on?",Rinoa asked.

"What's Squall doing?", Selphie asked.

"Are you okay?", Rinoa asked.

_Is this what it's all about? Has he become just a memory? Are peopel saying that he's gone? Is thsi what death is about? Talking about people in the past tense, saying whatever they want. Are people going to do this to me? Squall was this, Squall was that. I won't have it!_, Squall thought."I won't have it!", Squall exclaimed.

"Huh?", everyone asked.

"I'm not having anybody talk about me in the past tense!", Squall exclaimed, running out the door.

"Squall...", Rinoa said. _I think I under what he means_, Rinoa thought.

Squall walked around the Garden. _I really overeacted. It just felt so painful. Thinking about it... Hearing that... Where am I?_, Squall thought. He had been walking around for awhile. He looked around. He was in the auditorium now.

"Are you alright?", a voice asked.

"Who is it?", Squall questioned.

"It's me, Rinoa. I needed to look for you. You seemed really upset when you ran off. I was worried about you. I understand what you're saying. I know how you feel.", Rinoa said.

"Really?", Squall asked.

"I know exactly what you are saying. I worry about death a lot and what people will say about me.", Rinoa told him.

"I never would have thought.", Squall said. _I think Rinoa understands me_, Squall thought.

"I also wonder about things like that. I'm sorry if anything I said really got to you. I'm really sorry. I got lost while looking for you and ended up here.", Rinoa told him.

"I had to leave the room. Everyone was just talking and it was making me go crazy.", Squall told her.

"I feel like that at times, too. I know how you feel. You can talk to us when you're upset, too. You can count on us, Squall. I don't want to admit it, but I was really worried. I just want you to know that I understand you, Squall. I really do.", Rinoa told him.

"I guess we have a mutual understanding. Maybe we should head back.", Squall told her.

"I guess you're right. They're probably ready for us.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall told her. _Rinoa made me feel better_, Squall thought.

"I'm kind of lost, but we can make it back.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall said.

"Wait!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Yeah?", Squall asked.

"Were you jealous?", Rinoa asked.

"Of what?", Squall questioned.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"You tell me right now.", Squall told her.

"It's nothing.", Rinoa said.

"I'll get you in trouble if you don't tell me.", Squall said.

"Try.", Rinoa said.

"I'm just joking.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked through Garden and arrived outside together.

"Here comes you-know-who.", Squall said.

"Can we say that I'm part of your group?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's see if he'll buy it.", Squall said.

"That's it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm joking.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa said. She smiled at him.

"Follow our lead.", Squall said. Rinoa looked at Squall and followed his gestures. Squall looked over at Rinoa. _I am having a great time_, Squall thought. He looked at Rinoa as she followed SeeDs gestures. They were introduced to Irvine.

"Hey everyone.", the man said.

"Hi.", Squall replied, casting a look at Irvine.

"I'll take these two ladies.", Irvine said. Squall looked at Irvine grabbed hold of Selphie and Rinoa. "Bye now.", he said. Squall looked at the hurt look on Rinoa's face.

"Squall, aren't you going to do anything?", Rinoa asked.

"Like what?", Squall questioned. Rinoa's face looked hurt as they walked off.

"Wait!", Squall exclaimed.

"Yeah?", Irvine asked.

"Rinoa is coming with me.", Squall said.

"Can I go with Selphie?", Zell asked.

"I know you want to.", Squall said.

"I meant-", Zell began.

"Zell, you go with Selphie.", Squall said.

"I hope Seifer is doing well.", Rinoa said.

"I hope so too.", Squall told her.

"I was really glad when you came for me.", Rinoa said.

"Oh? You were?", Squall questioned.

"Well…", Rinoa began.

"Let's head for the train.", Squall said. They arrived on the train. Squall looked over at Rinoa. He looked at her. He felt relaxed. He wished he could stay with her. She helped him realize a new side of him. He looked over at her and turned around when he saw her looking at him.

"How about we spend the night?", Rinoa asked.

"Kinky.", Squall said.

"I never thought you'd speak that way.", Rinoa told him.

"I'm just full of surprises.", Squall said.

"Well, we should get some rest.", Rinoa said.

"It's going to be a long week.", Squall said.

"I'm up for it.", Rinoa said.

"Good luck.", Squall told her.

"I guess it's time to rest up.", Rinoa said.

The next day they got up.

"We must reach Deling by night.", Rinoa said.

"Here's some food.", Squall said, handing Rinoa something to eat.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said.

"You're really eating fast.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm just joking.", Squall told her. By night they had reached Deling. It was very late at night.

"It's so late. Deling is very romantic at night.", Rinoa said.

"How would you know?", Squall asked.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. They walked around.

"It is great here.", Squall said.

"Let's hangout.", Rinoa told him. They walked around and eventually reached Caraway's mansion.

"Squall, there's a message for you.", a voice called from behind.

"I'll be right there.", Squall said. Squall followed the person in front of him to an area with a phone. Squall looked at it. He had a feeling he knew what would happen.

Well, that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please be gentle. I've been a member of for a long time and had at least two previous accounts from many years ago, way back when MSTs were allowed, the message boards were up and more. This is a different account I'm on now. All my other stories from my other accounts are deleted. Anyway, this story will get better as I get into more chapters. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Squall and Rinoa will get together soon and their romance will become very strong, stronger then in the game. They are getting closer and their feelings are getting stronger. In the next chapter Rinoa finds out about Ellone. Squall and Rinoa get closer and must make a serious choice. Find out what will happen. All FFVIII's characters are great so this story will respect all the characters. Squall's teasing is his way of showing affection. Oh, for reviewers, please be kind. If you are going to critique this story, please sign in on your account and don't leave anonymous flames. Thanks. Well, that's the end of chapter one. Chapter two is coming soon if you like the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower Field**

The story continues. Now, Squall and Rinoa are getting closer. Squall is beginning to realize he has romantic feelings for Rinoa. Meanwhile, Rinoa soon meets Ellone and a love triangle is formed. Oh, and for the comments, thank you. I need to work on my story. However, when I read the comments, I was already almost done with the second chapter. So I'll be re-uploading the first two chapters to make it better. I do have a lot of dialogue. I seem to be rewriting the story with some differences. I hope I can get my story to get better. I will be rewriting the story, but their will be changes. I will be portraying some characters with different personalities to add variety into the story, but they will blend back. I know I seem to just be writing the story again, with a difference in Squall's personality. A lot of the dialogue is based off of the dialogue from the game. I want to make Squall and Rinoa closer this time and rewrite FFVIII, with Rinoa and Squall having a very strong relationship. This is a pro- Rinoa and Squall story, for Rinoa and Squall fans. Rinoa and Squall are a great couple. Since the first two chapters are written, once I get to the third, I'll start editing my earlier chapters and start editing based on my reviews.

**Chapter 2**

Squall looked at the phone. He sighed.

"I'll call them back.", Squall said.

"What?", the person asked.

"I'm in the middle of something.", Squall said.

"It's from some girl named Ellone.", the person said.

"I'm busy right now.", Squall said.

"It's important.", the messenger told him. Squall sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hey.", Squall said. "Yeah. I understand. That's not for awhile. Okay. Bye.", Squall said and hung up. He walked back to the others.

"Hey.", Rinoa said.

"Hey.", Squall said.

"What was the message?", Rinoa asked.

"Nothing.", Squall replied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing.", Rinoa told him.

"It's late. Let's go on.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied.

"Ahem. To enter you must pass a test of skill.", someone towards the door said.

"We have a mission. We were hired.", Squall said.

"There is a student ID in a tomb near here. Get it and you'll enter.

"Okay.", Squall said.

"Let's go.", Rinoa told him. Squall and Rinoa walked with the others in town.

"This is a big city.", Squall said.

"I'll show you the hotel.", Rinoa told him.

"Wait!", Squall exclaimed.

"You guys have fun.", Zell said. He looked over at Selphie.

"Where do you wanna go?", Selphie asked Zell.

"Well, I guess it's just us.", Rinoa said.

"The famous hotel.", Squall said. _It looks great_, Squall thought. He looked over at Rinoa.

"Let's go.", Rinoa told him. They entered the hotel room.

"Are you two together?", the attendant asked.

"WHAT!", they exclaimed. Squall and Rinoa blushed. They looked at each other.

"There's a free room in there. You'll have to pay, though. You can go downstairs as well.", the attendant said.

"We'll go downstairs.", Rinoa said, blushing. Squall and Rinoa walked down the steps as they arrived at the bottom of the hotel room.

"It looks amazing.", Squall said. He looked around the room. He saw a piano. He looked at Rinoa. He felt relaxed, yet a bit nervous. _I like it here_, Squall thought.

"Want to sit down?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa sat down in a chair. Squall sat by her.

"Are you trying to seduce me?", Squall teased.

"You wish.", Rinoa said.

"You invited me to a hotel.", Squall said.

"It was to look around.", Rinoa told him.

"It's great here.", Squall said.

"Ready to get up?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said. They walked upstairs.

"Want to walk around town?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure.", Squall replied. They walked together around town. They town was lovely at night.

"This is a large city.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa told him.

"How do you know it so well?", Squall asked.

"This is where I spent my childhood.", Rinoa told him.

"Oh.", Squall replied.

"It's great here.", Rinoa told him.

"Ready to go?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Rinoa said. They joined the others and walked outside.

"Wow, this place is big.", Squall said, when they arrived at the tomb.

"I'm a bit nervous.", Rinoa said.

"Scared stiff, huh?", Squall asked.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Just teasing.", Squall said.

"I'm fine.", Rinoa said. They entered the tomb and walked around. They found an ID and continued to explore the tomb. They soon traveled back to Deling City.

"We are back.", Squall said.

"It's late.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go to the mansion.", Squall said. Everyone walked over to the bridge.

"You may enter.", the doorman said. They all walked inside. Squall looked over at Rinoa. He noticed she was nervous.

"What's wrong?", Squall asked.

"I'm fine.", Rinoa said. They entered the mansion.

"How long have we been waiting?", Squall asked after some time.

"He always does this.", Rinoa said.

"It'll be done in time.", Squall told her.

"I'm going to find out what's going on.", Rinoa said, leaving. "Oh, by the way, this is my house. So don't worry.", Rinoa said.

A few minutes later, Caraway entered.

"So it is SeeD.", Caraway said.

"Where's Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Rinoa, my daughter, well, I'm worried about her. I thought I'd keep her here during the mission.", Caraway said.

"Oh.", Squall replied. He wished he could be with Rinoa some more.

"You guys seem completely different.", Zell said.

"We are. It has caused controversy.", Caraway said.

"We await your orders.", Squall said. _Rinoa's orders are important to us. I feel close to her_. _We are getting closer everyday_, Squall thought. "We are helping Rinoa. We have a contract with her. Therefore, I hope you can respect her, because she's more then just a client to us. She's a good person. She's trying really hard.", Squall said.

"Squall?", Quistis asked.

"I'm sorry.", Squall said. _I don't know how that came out_. _It wasn't until now that I've realized how important Rinoa is to me… to us_, Squall thought.

"You've changed, Squall.", Zell said.

"I...", Squall began. He suddenly felt himself turning red.

"I will explain the plan pertaining to the Sorceress.", Caraway said in a stern voice. They followed him out.

"Yes.", Squall replied.

"Sorceress Edea is going to establish herself as a central figure in Galbadia.", Caraway explained.

_The Sorceress is named Edea_, Squall thought.

"There is going to be a parade that is held. The Sorceress shall appear.", Caraway continued.

_This is a serious mission_. _I know I should be concentrating on it_. _I'm beginning to think of Rinoa more and more_. _She's on my mind_, Squall thought. He followed the others around Deling City. As Caraway explained the mission, Rinoa was on his mind. After walking through the city, they returned to the mansion.

"Who shall lead the sniper team?", Caraway asked.

"I will.", Squall said. Squall wished he could talk to Rinoa one last time as he left to go to his post. As he left, Rinoa entered the room.

"Where's Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, we have to get down to business.", Quistis said.

"I-I know. But, I have a plan. I have an Odine Bangle you see, and…", Rinoa began.

"We must leave now. We don't have time.", Quistis said coldly as she left.

"But…", Rinoa began.

"Do you have a plan?", Quistis asked.

"That's what were going to discuss.", Rinoa said.

"What exactly are you going to do with it? You need to stay here. You don't have a plan. Until you have a plan, you can't try things like that.", Quistis said, leaving.

"I…", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked down. She wanted to help. She knew if she tried hard enough, she could help. She wanted to prove to Squall that she could help him. "I know it's not just a game. I know it's a mission. I can help you.", Rinoa said. Quistis had left. Rinoa looked around. "It's not like I don't have a plan. I can help.", Rinoa said.

Squall walked outside.

"People are saying this Edea is supposed to be evil.", Irvine mentioned.

"Nothing is pure evil or pure good. There are two sides with different opinions. Both sides blame the other. It's our views and standpoints that separate us. There's no good or bad side, just two sides holding different views", Squall said.

"Since when did you talk so much?", Irvine asked.

"Let's go.", Squall said.. He saw Caraway.

"Why is the Sorceress having a parade like this?", Squall asked. He listened to Caraway's response, but something else was on his mind.

Rinoa sat down in the mansion.

"Stay here.", Caraway said, leaving.

"Oh no! He's going to lock me in.", Rinoa said. She knew that if Caraway locked her here, she couldn't be able to help Squall. She wanted to prove herself, to show that she could do this. She ran out. "I...I can do it...", she said.

"Do you think she's safe?", Squall asked.

"Who?", Irvine questioned.

"….", Squall trailed off. He didn't know how he should respond.

"You're into her, aren't you?", Irvine asked.

"What?", Squall questioned.

"Squall, you like Rinoa. You pretend to tease her and argue, but you care about her. I may not have known you that long, but from what I've heard, and the way you sound and look when you speak about her, I can tell you care about her a lot.", Irvine said.

"I…", Squall began.

"Ask her out.", Irvine told him.

"What?', Squall asked. "Irvine, we have to go.", Squall said.

Rinoa began to climb up. She had an idea. "I'm not a SeeD, but... I can do this... This isn't some kind of game...", Rinoa said. She knew she could help. She wanted to show Squall that he could count on her. She wanted to prove it. She began to climb up. She gulped as she saw the Sorceress sitting on a chair.

"Yes?", a voice asked.

"Um… excuse me…", Rinoa began. "I'm the daughter of General Caraway and I'd like to… pay my respects. I have brought a small gift. Please…", Rinoa began.

"Oh?", Edea asked.

"Huh?", Rinoa questioned. She gasped as Edea used her powers to levitate her in the air. Edea looked toward Rinoa. Rinoa gasped.

Squall looked up and saw Edea. The parade was going on.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed, catching a view of Rinoa.

"Hello." , Edea began. "I am the Sorceress you all have come to see. All of you worship me. Who are you? How you celebrate me coming here with joy and happiness, hailing me, the one you all condemned. Generations have passed with stories of sorceresses being ruthless. Have you now shame? Where is the sorceress you all fear? She stands before you now. Ha ha ha ha ha!", Edea said.

"What's going on?", Squall asked.

"What's with Edea?", Irvine questioned.

"A new era has begun.", Edea said. She took Deling and cast a spell on him, pushing him to the side. "No one can help you now, a crowd is abound, watching you.", Edea said. "Sit back and enjoy the show.", she screamed. "I assure you, this is only the beginning. A new reign of terror is approaching. I will let you live a reality beyond your imagination.", Edea said. "Now let's end the ceremony with a sacrifice.", Edea said.

"Wait!", Squall gasped. "Rinoa's up there! I have to help her!", Squall exclaimed. The parade was starting. "Let's go!", Squall said. He ran past Irvine. _Hold on, Rinoa_. _I'm coming_, Squall thought. Squall ran quickly to help Rinoa. Irvine followed him.

"Squall, I'm here to help you.", Irvine said. A float passed by. Seifer stood on the platform.

"Seifer!", Squall exclaimed.

"Squall?", Irvine asked.

"I need to save Rinoa. I have to go. Meet me at the place.", Squall said. He ran and found Rinoa. He saw two iguanas charging. "Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. "Step away from Rinoa!", Squall said. After defeating the iguanas, Squall ran to Rinoa. "Are you okay?", Squall asked.

"Squall! Thank you. I'm really glad you saved me.", Rinoa said.

"You had me worried. Please, don't put yourself in danger. You had me so worried.", Squall said.

"I was scared…", Rinoa said.

"Hm?", Squall asked.

"…Really scared.", Rinoa said. She held Squall's arm gently.

"It's over now.", Squall told her in a comforting voice.

"I was scared. Really, really scared. I thought I could do it, but then, I don't know.", Rinoa said.

"You're used to battles, right?", Squall asked.

"I couldn't… I just couldn't… I couldn't fight alone.", Rinoa said.

_You're not ready for all this_, Squall thought. He looked at Rinoa. He was so glad she was safe. He was so worried. Seeing her made him feel happy.

"Squall, I… I'm sorry. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do it, like I can handle the battles. However, when you were gone, I just felt so nervous. I didn't know if I could do it. I needed you here. Thank you for coming.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa...", Squall began. "Just stay close to me.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Rinoa said. She looked after him. _With him I feel I can do anything_. _We argue a lot and he loved to tease me_, _but those words_… _They give me comfort_, Rinoa thought. She followed Squall. They arrived at the carousel.

"Irvine, you ready?", Squall asked. Their was no reply. _I can't hear anything_. _I wonder what's going on in the parade_. _Seifer…_ _So he's alive_, Squall thought. _I'm glad Seifer's alive, however, he looks different from the Seifer I know_, Squall thought. Squall looked at Rinoa.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa… Seifer's alive.", Squall said. "He was in the parade with the sorceress.", Squall told her.

"…What does it mean?", Rinoa asked.

"Who knows.", Squall said. _If I have to fight the sorceress directly... Would I have to go through Seifer? What should I do?_, Squall thought.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, I know how you feel. Seifer was close to me too. Seifer's in the parade. We may… we may have to fight him.", Squall said.

"You're both… prepared, right?", Rinoa asked. "That's the kind of world you live in. You've had a lot of emotional training. But… of course, I'd rather it not happen.", Rinoa said.

"……..", Squall was silent. "Rinoa, I… I know how you feel. Seifer and I were very close. It'll be really hard for me. I know we may argue a lot and have lots of fights, but if it ends that way and you need someone to talk to, I'm here.", Squall said.

"You and Seifer were really close. It'll be hard for you, too, won't it?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes. Yes it will.", Squall said.

"I want to try to be like you. Thinking I can handle everything. I wish I was more like you.", Rinoa said.

"You're fine being who you are. Be yourself.", Squall said.

"Is the almighty Squall complimenting me of all people?", Rinoa asked teasingly.

"Don't get your hopes up.", Squall replied jokingly.

"Anyway, I think I'm ready.", Rinoa said.

"Me too. It's all up to Irvine.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied.

"This will be hard for both of us, but we can do it.", Squall said.

_I can if I'm with you_,Rinoa thought.

"I'll go check on Irvine.", Squall said.

_The affect Squall has on me is so amazing_, Rinoa thought. _We may argue a lot, but I admire him_.

"Irvine, what's going on?", Squall's voice called out. Rinoa's head turned.

"I can't do it.", Irvine said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"I just can't. I try to stay cool but, I can't.", Irvine said.

"Just shoot.", Squall replied.

"I can't!", Irvine exclaimed.

"Irvine, calm down.", Squall said.

"Everyone's counting on you. I don't care if you miss. Whatever happens, just leave the rest to us. Just think of it as a signal. A sign for us to make out move.", Squall said.

_Wow… he gives some really good advice_, Rinoa thought.

"Just a signal…", Irvine said, trailing off.

"You can do it.", Squall said. Rinoa held her breath as she watched Irvine shoot. He missed.

"It's ok. Your aim was perfect. Just leave the rest up to me. I'm goin' in for the sorceress. Irvine, Rinoa, just be ready to back me up.", Squall said.

"Good luck.", Rinoa whispered.

"Take care of Rinoa.", Squall told Irvine.

"Be safe.", Rinoa whispered.

Squall leaped from above with his gunblade and jumped. Rinoa watched as he jumped into a car and swerved through the crowd. He looked so professional, like he knew what he was doing. He drove quickly and went to the platform. Rinoa watched in awe. He truly knew what he was doing.

Squall walked over to the float and saw Seifer.

"So this is how it turned out.", Seifer said.

"What's going on, Seifer?", Squall asked.

"I am now the Sorceress' Knight. My dream is being fulfilled, Squall.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, it's me, Squall. Were on your side. What's happened to you?", Squall asked.

"Let's go. Squall, you're mine!", Seifer exclaimed. Squall stepped back as they engaged in combat.

"Seifer…", Squall said, his voice trailing off. Squall fought, but made sure not to do any serious damage. He didn't want to hurt Seifer.

"Squall, this is it!", Seifer exclaimed.

"Seifer.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Seifer said, trailing off.

"You were my best friend. You were the one person who understood me.", Squall said. "However, I knew, deep down, we'd end up like this.", Squall said. _It's the sorceress_, Squall thought. _I have to fight her now_. Squall looked over at Edea.

"A Seed… let's see how a SeeD is in battle.", Edea said.

_Here goes_, Squall thought. He began to battle Edea.

"I can fight if I'm with you! That's why I'm here!", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa…", Squall replied.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They began to battle Edea, the sorceress.

"…The accursed SeeD.", Edea said. "Goodbye, dear SeeDs.", Edea said as the battle ended.

Squall watched as Edea pulled out an ice shard. Rinoa looked at the shard as it zoomed passed her and pierced Squall's chest. Rinoa screamed and reached for Squall as he fell off the platform.

Rinoa awoke. She looked around. "Where am I?", she asked. She then gasped. She remembered last night she and Squall fought together. They planned a mission against the sorceress. They fought hard and an ice shard pierced Squall. Rinoa gasped. After that she passed out. She remember it clearly. The question was, where was she now? Where was Squall? Certainly he was alive. _Squall couldn't have died_, Rinoa thought. She looked around, noticing the others.

"Where are we?", Rinoa asked.

"Prison.", Zell responded.

"We've been jailed?", Rinoa asked.

"We are in jail.", Selphie said.

"Where's Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"We don't know.", Zell said.

"We are in trouble!", Selphie exclaimed.

"Mega trouble!", Zell exclaimed.

"I wish I knew if Squall was alright.", Rinoa said.

"If you need a hand, I'll help you out, Selphie.", Zell said.

"Oh, thanks, Zell.", Selphie said.

"We went up against the president, the sorceress, the Galbadian government. I want to stay positive, but we may get sentenced to death.", Rinoa said.

"I'm afraid Rinoa's right.", Quistis said.

"I'm worried about Squall the most. He had an ice shard thrown at him.", Rinoa said.

"You fight and argue a lot, but I think you feel different inside.", Zell commented.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"Nothing.", Zell said.

"Now that Galbadia's in the hands of the sorceress... What's going to happen to us?", Rinoa asked.

"That sorceress.", Zell said.

"I thought you were going to take care of me.", Selphie said.

"I will.", Zell replied.

"I'm really worried about Squall.", Rinoa said.

Squall sat up in his bed. _Where am I?_, Squall thought. _I challenged Edea… Seifer was there…I got a wound… He was there… Seifer… looking at me… so many things happened_, Squall thought. Squall felt his cell move.

"What's that noise?", Zell asked.

"It's the sound of your comrade being tortured.", a voice said. They turned around.

"Who are you?", Zell asked.

"Don't screw around with me. Do you understand whose in charge here?", the guard asked.. The guard came in and began to beat Zell over and over.

"Stop!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Is a Rinoa with you?", the guard asked.

"I'm Rinoa.", Rinoa said.

"Come over here.", the guard said.

"What are you gonna do?", Zell asked. The guard kicked Zell.

"Stop. I'll go.", Rinoa said. The guard took Rinoa. "I'll be fine. Let's go.", Rinoa said.

Seifer entered Squall's cell.

"Hello there, Squall.", Seifer said. He picked Squall up. Squall was put up on a board.

"Hello there, Squall.", Seifer said.

"Seifer. What's going on?", Squall asked.

"Squall, I'm sure you can imagine what happens now.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, you're my best friend. We were rivals, but more then that, you were the only person who had truly understood me. Please, return to yourself.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Seifer began. A flash entered him. "My best friend.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, please remember us.", Squall said.

"Squall… I..", Seifer began. A jolt entered him.

"Seifer?", Squall asked.

"Ah… Edea wants to know what SeeD is.", Seifer explained.

"Someone's put a spell on him. Seifer, please come back.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Seifer began. "Squall… I wish I could. This isn't me. Someone put this spell on me.", Seifer said.

"Seifer!", Squall exclaimed.

"Squall, I will always be your friend and rival too.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, you are good. I know what's happening to you. Someone put a spell on you and their thoughts are entering you. I will help you remember who you are.", Squall said. He watched as a jolt entered Seifer.

"Squall, tell me what SeeD is.", Seifer said.

"We don't know.", Squall said.

"I admire your toughness.", Seifer said.

"Thanks.", Squall replied. A jolt entered Squall.

"Everyone is here.", Seifer said.

"Everyone? They're here?", Squall asked.

"Yep, but since I like you so much, I thought I'd speak with you first, Squall.", Seifer said.

"Seifer…", Squall said.

"I was hoping you'd be here, watching me as a knight.", Seifer said. "My dream has been fulfilled.', Seifer said.

"Seifer, you're dream is to become a knight. I understand you. We promised we'd both be knights.", Squall said.

"The mercenary versus the sorceress' knight. A touching tale.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, you are a good person. I want the real you to come back. The Seifer I admire.", Squall said.

"Squall?", Seifer asked. "Squall, wake up.", Seifer said. Suddenly, a jolt entered them both.

"Where are you taking me?", Rinoa asked the guard.

"You were requested to be released. Be grateful.", the guard said.

"Where is Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"The boy with the gunblade?", the guard asked.

"Take me to him.", Rinoa said.

"No can do.", the guard replied.

"I need to see him.", Rinoa said.

"Zell, I'm trying to cure you.", Selphie said.

"Use a potion.", Zell replied.

"It won't have the same effect.", Selphie said.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here.", Quistis told them.

Squall awoke.

"Squall, what does SeeD stand for?", Seifer asked. "Why do they oppose the sorceress? Balamb trains SeeDs to fight the sorceress.", Seifer said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"We grew up together in Balamb.", Seifer said.

"I know. I have a lot of respect for you. You are the only one who understood me.", Squall said.

"Squall, let's have fun.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, you are a great guy. Please return.", Squall said. Seifer left. A guard entered.

"Ready to talk?", the guard asked.

"Flower…SeeD… the goal of SeeD is to spread SeeDs all over the world. To plant flowers all around the world. Make the world a happy place.", Squall said.

"What?", the guard asked.

"It's the truth. Seeing flowers… takes away people's will to fight.", Squall said.

"Huh?", the guard asked.

"SeeD… SeeD plants flowers and… steals the will to fight.", Squall said.

"Huh?", the guard asked.

"I'm joking around.", Squall told him.

"Oh.", the guard said.

"Where am I?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm here to drive you to Deling.", Irvine said.

"What are you talking about?", Rinoa asked as she went in the car. They drove. Rinoa pushed Irvine.

"We are going back now! We have to help Squall and the others!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"It was my order.", Irvine said.

"We have to go back.", Rinoa told him.

"Okay, back we go.", Irvine said.

An alarm sounded. Squall collapsed onto the ground.

"Squall, are you alright?", a voice called. Squall looked up and saw Zell. They ran and later they were about to be attacked when gunshots were fired.

"Hope you're alright.", Irvine said entering.

"Stop trying to act so cool.", Rinoa said. "If you agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess.", Rinoa continued. Squall ran up to her.

"Hey.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. _Squall's alive! I knew he would be. Squall's ok!_, Rinoa thought. "Yeah!", Rinoa said happily.

"Missed me?", Squall said.

"I was just crying all day, missing you.", Rinoa teased.

"I'm taking that comment to the Headmaster.", Squall joked back.

"You try.", Rinoa countered.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay.", Squall said.

"What happened?", Zell asked.

"My father pulled some strings with the military. He told them to get me, and only me, out.", Rinoa said. "So this guy here... He came and got me. Just me! Knowing you were all captured!", Rinoa said.

"Well, you see…", Irvine said.

"Irvine, you were telling me how much you liked Selphie and wanted her.", Rinoa said.

"He WHAT?", Zell asked.

"Get ready for this.", Squall said.

"Yeah, I want her. She's special to me. I was going to come back and all.", Irvine said.

"So he does have the hots for her.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Irvine responded.

"WHAT?", Zell asked.

"Zell's getting jealous, of course.", Squall chimed in.

"Whose getting jealous?", Zell asked.

"Zell has hots for her as well.", Rinoa said.

"I have a feeling Squall here has the hots for you, Rinoa, even though you too fight all the time.", Irvine said.

"Irvine, quit it.", Squall said.

"Rinoa here seems to like Squall as well, they love to tease each other, but share an amazing passion.", Irvine said.

"Come on.", Rinoa said.

"Squall and Rinoa, you two love to argue and fight, but secretly want each other so much.", Irvine said.

"Irvine, that's enough.", Squall said.

"Squall, you know you have the hots for Rinoa.", Irvine said.

"I think we should get back to the main subject.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah, I mean, seriously.", Squall said.

"This is an important subject.", Irvine said.

"I guess I did tell a secret or two of yours, so were even.", Rinoa said.

"Okay, okay.", Irvine said, smiling.

"Anyway, I scratched Irvine up a bit and we got back here.", Rinoa explained.

"I'm glad to see you again.", Squall said.

"Really?", Rinoa asked him.

"Yeah, so we can argue again. Arguing with you is the highlight of my day.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Anyway, we have this big plan to escape.", Zell explained.

"I think we are about to be caught.", Selphie said.

"I'll take Rinoa with me.", Squall said.

"I'm going with Selphie.", Zell said.

"Irvine, you want to join us?", Squall asked.

"I was going to get my chance to be with Selphie.", Irvine said.

"We need to decide who will be next.", Rinoa said.

"I can go with them.", Quistis said.

"Then it's settled.", Rinoa said.

"I had my big chance right there.", Irvine told them.

"I wonder how I could've done that.", Squall said.

"I know a way out of here.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They escaped together. A piece of the building collapsed, and Squall was hanging on a bridge.

"Squall! Hold on! Over here! Hurry!", Rinoa said.

Squall moved toward the others and made it.

"Squall, thank goodness.", Rinoa said.

"You were worried about me, huh? Huh?", Squall asked.

"Squall, you can be so overconfident at times.", Rinoa said.

"Is this Miss Timber Owl speaking?", Squall asked.

"That does it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Only kidding.", Squall said.

"You better be.", Rinoa replied.

"Sorry, Rinoa. I'm glad you were concerned. I'm really glad to see you again.", Squall said.

"Squall… I'm sorry for what I said too. I'm sorry we argue so much.", Rinoa said.

"It's my fault as well.", Squall told her.

"That was way too dangerous.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go, we can escape now.", Squall said. They arrived together.

"It looks like we have to split up.", Rinoa said.

"We should help Trabia.", Selphie said.

"Let's take a vote! Squall will decide on the party. Squall will return to Balamb Garden because he's the leader. Anyone against the plan please raise your right hand! I don't mind which team you put me on.", Rinoa said.

"I'll go with Rinoa. That way, Zell can hangout with Selphie.", Squall said.

"Thanks Squall. I mean, it wasn't because I, you know.", Zell trailed off.

"We can handle it.", Irvine said.

"I guess I go with you.", Quistis said.

"Let's go.", Rinoa said.

"Okay.", Squall said. They ran to the train.

"Let's catch it.", Squall said. They ran quickly towards the train.

"Squall! Someone's coming after us.", Rinoa said.

"Oh boy.", Squall said. They watched as they left them behind.

"Sorry, it's an emergency.", Rinoa called. They arrived at Garden.

"We have to go.", Squall said.

They rode the train together.

"You're going to be at Garden soon. It's going to be dangerous. You ready?", Squall asked.

"Of course!", Rinoa said.

"Don't get scared like last time.", Squall teased.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Just kidding. It's okay if you do. I'll be there for you.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said.

"Are you nervous?", Squall asked.

"Kind of.", Rinoa said. _I feel relaxed if I'm with you_, Rinoa thought.

"It'll be fine. Things might speed up, but it'll be okay.", Squall said.

"I hope so.", Rinoa told him.

"I hope Garden will be okay.", Squall said.

"Me too. I mean, it's your home.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall told her.

"Are we there yet?", Rinoa asked.

"Almost.", Squall said. They looked at each other as the train sped up.

"It's going fast.", Rinoa said.

"I thought you were so brave.", Squall teased.

"You take that back right now.", Rinoa said.

"I love your reactions to this.", Squall said.

"Fine.", Rinoa said.

"I'm sorry.", Squall said.

"It's okay.", Rinoa told him.

"I'm just trying to get you to relax.", Squall said.

"Looks like were here.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa ran together to Balbamb Garden. "It looks fine.", Squall said.

"Good.", Rinoa told him. Hey ran toward the gate. When they entered, they weren't prepared for the chaos ensuing.

"What's going on?", Squall asked. People were running everywhere. _Something isn't right_, Squall thought.

"Find the headmaster!", a voice yelled.

"Cid?", Squall asked.

"Seize him! Kill him!", a Garden member exclaimed.

"What's going on?", Squall asked aloud.

"I hope Cid is alright.", Rinoa said.

"Which side are you on?", a voice asked. It was a Garden staff member that came up to them.

"What?", Squall asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you with the Headmaster or NORG?", they asked.

"I don't know what's going on.", Squall replied.

"You must be with the Headmaster then.", the voice said. A battle ensued.

"What was that about?", Rinoa asked.

"I don't know.", Squall said. They ran to the center of the Garden to see Fujin and Raijin.

"What's going on?", Squall asked as he ran up to Raijin.

"Welcome back.", Raijin said.

"Why is everyone running around?", Squall asked.

"People are trying to see who is with the Headmaster or the Garden Master. Things are all chaotic, ya know?", Raijin told him.

"DISTURBING.", Fujin said.

"Sorry we couldn't do anything.", Raijin said.

"Why are we being targeted and where's Cid? Is he alright?", Squall asked.

"We don't know.", Raijin said.

"There may be missiles coming this way. Everyone needs to evacuate.", Squall said.

"We'll warn everyone.", Raijin said.

"We'll look for Cid.", Squall told him.

"Watch out for the Garden master people.", Raijin said.

"So, who's side are you on?", Squall asked.

"The headmaster?", Rinoa asked.

"Were with Seifer, always have been, always will be.", Raijin said.

_I wish we could all help Seifer. He's with the sorceress. I wish we could help him_, Squall thought.

"We should try to help everyone.", Rinoa said.

"Yes, let's go.", Squall told her. They an through Garden. They walked to the Library. It was blocked.

"Are you a follower of Cid? Prepare to die.", a garden staff member said. Another battle ensued. After the battle ended, they entered the library.

"Are you okay? Is the Headmaster here?", Squall asked.

"No.", a library committee member said.

"We need to find him.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall said.

"Where to next?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's check the cafeteria.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied. They ran together to the cafeteria. The same situation ensued. They battle another one of the garden staff. As the battle ended, they ran to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for the backup. Xu's helped make a plan to protect the Headmaster. He isn't here, though.", a student in the cafeteria said.

"Got it. Let's head to the infirmary.", Squall said. They ran to the infirmary as another battle ensued. After the battle was won, they helped Dr. Kadowaki take an injured student to the infirmary.

"Why are you helping me? I'm with the garden master.", the student said.

"That doesn't matter.", Dr. Kadowaki told him. "Help me with this student.", Dr. Kadowaki said, gesturing to Squall. They walked into the infirmary.

"Cid's not here. What's with all this chaos in Garden?", Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"I don't know. I guess Cid's not here? Where might he be?", Squall asked.

"I think Xu knows.", Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Thanks.", Squall called. As they walked back to the hallway, Xu was seen walking up the steps. "Xu?", Squall asked.

"She went up.", Rinoa told him. They walked to the elevator and arrived upstairs. They spotted Xu.

"Whose side are you on?", Xu asked.

"Neither. We have urgent news, though. Galbadian missiles may be coming this way. We must speak to the Headmaster immediately.", Squall said.

"I shall inform him. He's in his office. Follow me.", Xu said. They followed her to Cid's office soon after.

"Sir.", Squall said, looking at Cid.

"Xu informed me of the information.", Cid began. "The intercom is down so I can't tell the students to evacuate. You must help the students.", Cid said.

"I have a lot to report, sir.", Squall told him.

"You can tell me later.", Cid said.

_You might be dead later_, Squall thought. "What are you going to do?", Squall asked.

"I'm going to stay here.", Cid said. The others looked at him.

"No...! You can't! Just come with us, please! You can always rebuild this place!", Rinoa said.

"I am going to try something. Their may be a way to save Garden.", Cid said.

"Against missiles?", Squall asked. "What is your plan?", Squall asked.

"Why are you so concerned?", Cid questioned.

_...I don't know...Because you might screw up. ...Because I want to do more than announce the evacuation. Because this place is important to me, too. Because I want to find out your plan. Because this is my home. I have too many reasons. I don't know why...Who cares?_, Squall thought. "My feelings have nothing to do with it, sir.", Squall said.

"Is that so?", Cid asked.

"Please tell us your plan.", Squall said.

"Here's a key. Go down to the bottom and find the control center.", Cid said.

"I understand. We'll go.", Squall said.

"Good luck.", Cid called.

They walked toward the elevator to go to the bottom. The elevator began to rumble. The lights went out.

"What's going on?", Rinoa asked.

"It's okay, we'll figure something out.", Squall said.

"Squall, I'm kind of nervous. What will we do?", Rinoa asked.

"I'll figure out something.", Squall said. The lights turned back on.

"Come on. There has to be a way out.", Rinoa said.

Squall saw a hatch. He opened it.

"I found a way out.", Squall said.

"Thank goodness.", Rinoa said.

"Let's climb out.", Squall said.

"Wait, what will happen? It could be dangerous. Are you sure it's okay?", Rinoa asked.

"It's our only option at the moment.", Squall said.

"Then I guess we'll go.", Rinoa said. They climbed out together.

They walked together through the area.

"Are we at a dead end?", Squall asked. They noticed a ladder.

"I wonder where this thing goes?", Rinoa asked.

They spotted a room.

"Well, Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"I'll go check it out.", Squall said.

"Be careful.", Rinoa said.

"Got it.", Squall told her.

Squall climbed the ladder. As he climbed it, the ladder began to collapse. The ladder crashed through a glass window. Squall arrived inside.

"I made it at least.", Squall said. He saw a panel and began to operate it. "I guess I'll go down this ladder.", Squall said. He climbed down the ladder.

"Gosh. You scared me. That must have been terrifying.", Rinoa said.

"It's nothing new. The missiles could be on their way.", Squall said.

They entered another room. As they entered the room, they saw a wheel. Squall found a valve. He began to turn it. Suddenly, the heard a rumble. Their platform rose as they went up.

"Missiles!", Squall exclaimed.

"NO!", Rinoa said.

Suddenly, the Garden began to fly. The missiles headed toward them, but the Garden dodged them as it flew through the air.

"Were moving?", Squall asked.

"This is the secret.", Cid said.

"Wow!", Rinoa said.

"What's going on outside?", Cid asked.

"Come on, Squall. Let's go.", Rinoa said.

"Okay.", Squall replied. Squall and Rinoa went down through the elevator.

"Ready?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. They walked toward the platform of Garden. Rinoa walked outside. The breeze blew. Squall looked outside as well. As the breeze blew gently through the air, Squall saw Rinoa. Rinoa looked outside and smiled as she turned to Squall. The breeze gently blew her hair as she smiled gently at Squall. Rinoa pushed her hair from her face and looked up. Squall's eyes were still on Rinoa. He admired her. _It's so relaxing here with Rinoa_, Squall thought. _Finally, a moment of peace._

"Hi, Rinoa.", Squall said, walking over to Rinoa.

"Hey.", Rinoa replied.

"What a day, huh?", Squall asked.

"Yeah. It's a lovely view, isn't it?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, it is.", Squall said.

"The breeze is relaxing and refreshing after the passed few days have been full of so much excitement.", Rinoa said.

"It is refreshing.", Squall told her.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"We still have a lot to worry about.", Squall told her.

"I know.", Rinoa said.

"Be prepared.", Squall warned.

"I am.", Rinoa said.

"Be ready for everything. Anything could happen, so be careful.", Squall said.

"Yes.", Rinoa replied. They stood there for a minute, taking in the breeze.

"Ready to go down?", Squall asked.

"I'd like to be here longer, but it seems like we have to go.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told her. They walked downstairs together.

"Squall!", a voice called. Xu ran downstairs. "It's the headmaster. Go to the bridge.", Xu informed him.

"Let's go.", Squall told Rinoa. They ran to the bridge.

"Squall! The controls aren't responding. We might crash!", Cid exclaimed.

"No way! Can't you do something?", Rinoa asked.

"I don't know.", Squall said.

"We have to do something.", Rinoa said. Squall ran to the controls and began to operate them. The Garden began to go over Balamb, but turned.

"Alright, Squall! You did it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Everybody hold onto something. Were going to crash into the sea!", Cid exclaimed.

The Garden landed and began to drift.

Squall lay down in his bed. He began to think.

_How long has it been since we started moving?_ _...We're in the middle of nowhere._

_Man, I'm bored... Having nothing to do gets me thinking too much_, Squall thought.

"There's so much going on.", Squall said. He turned over in his bed.

_That sorceress...Who is she? Is Seifer ever coming back?_, Squall thought. _I hope Seifer is alright. I wish Seifer could come back. I'm also worried about Rinoa. I've been thinking about her a lot. There's a lot on my mind_, Squall thought.

Rinoa walked toward Squall's bed.

"Hey. You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby. Come on, get up. Let's go.", Rinoa said.

"Go where?", Squall asked.

"Give me a tour of the Garden.", Rinoa said.

"Hm?", Squall questioned.

"I just want you to show me around. You know, to get acquainted with the place. Please?", Rinoa asked.

"Fine.", Squall said. They walked out of Squall's room, through Garden.

"This place is huge. Do you think it's bigger than the other Gardens?", Rinoa asked.

"Who knows?", Squall asked. They walked across the Garden and passed many rooms.

"What's over there?", Rinoa asked.

"The cafeteria.", Squall said.

"What about over there?", Squall asked.

"The parking lot.", Squall replied.

"Squall, I really appreciate you showing me around. But, I was wondering if you could make it sound a bit more exciting. You know, like a normal tour.", Rinoa said.

"How? Am I not exciting?", Squall asked.

"I didn't say that.", Rinoa told him.

"Well, what is it?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said.

"I'm going to take this to the Headmaster. You're going to get in trouble.", Squall teased.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry.", Rinoa said.

"You better be.", Squall teased.

"Oh, you are just so great, aren't you, Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"You trying to get in an argument?", Squall asked.

"I wasn't.", Rinoa said.

"Do you love arguing with me?", Squall asked.

"Huh?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm just kidding, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Squall, you tease me too much..", Rinoa said.

"Let's move on.", Squall said. They walked to the cafeteria together.

"Here's the cafeteria. Obviously, this is where we take our meals, but keep in mind, there's always competition for the good stuff.", Squall told her.

"I can believe it.", Rinoa said. Rinoa began to laugh.

"What's so funny?", Squall asked.

"Nothing. It's just when you explain it that way, you sound so serious.", Rinoa said.

"You're the one who asked me to show you around.", Squall said.

"Oh, I'm sorry… You don't have to get mad like that.", Rinoa said.

"You bet I'm mad.", Squall teased.

"Squall, come on!", Rinoa said. They walked to the infirmary and saw Dr. Kadowaki.

"Squall, who is this? Is she you're new girlfriend?", Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"What are you talking about?", Squall asked.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. _I see. I really thought we could've had something. However, his reaction kind of hurt me_, Rinoa thought.

"What?", Squall asked.

"Can't you just say yes for fun?", Rinoa asked.

"Huh?", Squall asked.

"Never mind.", Rinoa said. _I was really disappointed with Squall's reaction. I don't know why, but it hurt me_, Rinoa thought.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They exited the room.

"What's wrong?", Squall asked Rinoa.

"Nothing. I was joking before.", Rinoa said.

"Oh. Right.", Squall said. They walked to the quad and saw people standing around. After that, Squall walked over to the training center.

"Here's the training center.", Squall said. "Students go here to battle. You wanna try?", Squall asked.

"I can imagine you doing this on a first date.", Rinoa teased.

"Huh?", Squall asked. They walked toward the parking lot. "Here's the parking lot. Nothing special.", Squall said.

"That'd it?", Rinoa asked.

"Yep.", Squall said. They walked to the library.

"Wow! This is so cool! Mind if I look around?", Rinoa asked.

"No problem.", Squall said.

"Thanks!", Rinoa exclaimed. A few minutes later, they walked out of the library.

"What next?", Squall asked.

"Wherever you want.", Rinoa said.

"Okay.", Squall replied.

"Where do you want to go?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, I'll show you. Follow me.", Squall said. Rinoa followed Squall as they walked through the training center.

"Where are you going?", Rinoa asked.

"Might I add that this is a special place?", Squall asked.

"Got it.", Rinoa said. They arrived at the secret area.

"Here's the secret area a lot of students go to. Many people come here to think. If you ever feel like thinking or something, just come here. I come here every now and then.", Squall said.

"It's really romantic.", Rinoa said.

"Hm?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa replied, smiling.

"It's been a long day.", Squall said.

"It sure has.", Rinoa told him.

"Ready to go?", Squall asked.

"Already?", Rinoa questioned.

"I need to go do something.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa told him. They parted their ways as they walked outside the training center. Rinoa walked around _I keep thinking about Squall's reaction_, Rinoa thought. She felt disappointed. She wasn't sure why, but it really hurt her. She walked around Garden and decided to go to the cafeteria.

Squall walked through the halls. He wasn't sure what to do. He walked around Garden some more and began to think. Time passed. Eventually, he walked through the center of Garden. He bumped into someone.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa, it's you.", Squall said.

"Well, here we are.", Rinoa said.

As they were talking, someone came up to them.

"Squall, the Garden master wishes to see you.", they said.

"Got it.", Squall said.

"Let's go.", Rinoa said.

"I wonder what lies ahead.", Squall said.

"I'm kind of nervous.", Rinoa told him.

"Whatever happens, I'm ready.", Squall said. They took the elevator to the bottom.

"Here goes.", Rinoa said.

"Let's see what happens.", Squall said.

They walked down to the room and heard someone yell.

"Listen to me!", a voice called.

"That's Cid!", Squall exclaimed.

"SeeDs were brought up for the future! You can't take it away! I would've never built this Garden in the first place! Greed son of a bitch! I trusted you!", Cid yelled. Cid walked back.

"What's going on?", Squall questioned.

"You heard everything? I'm sorry, even people like me lose their temper.", Cid said. They watched as Cid left.

"Let's find out what's going on.", Squall said. They slowly walked forward.

"You're here to see the Garden Master?", someone asked. Theyw ere a staff member.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Step right up.", they said. Squall walked forward.

"Give your report on the sorceress.", the Garden master said.

"We failed to assassinate Edea.", Squall said. "It was Balamb and Galbadia's orders.", he continued.

"Balamb and Galbadia's? You've been fooled.", Norg said.

"Their's an alliance between Galbadia and the sorceress.", a Garden staff member explained. Squall listened as Norg and the staff member gave more information.

"You know, Cid and Edea established Garden together.", Norg said.

"How?", Squall asked.

"They are married.", Norg said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"Prepare to die.", Norg said, heading towards Squall.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

They began to fight Norg. They battle ended later.

"What just happened?", Rinoa asked.

"It's okay. Forget about it for now.", Squall said.

"I can't believe you said that. I think what happened is really serious.", Rinoa said.

"There's no reason to talk about it now. I feel like a puppet in some kind of scheme!", Squall exclaimed.

"Squall…", Rinoa said.

"Let's go see Cid.", Squall said. They walked to the infirmary. He heard Dr. Kadowaki.

"Headmaster Cid is here.", she said.

"Headmaster Cid.", Squall said.

"Yes?", Cid asked.

"Is Sorceress Edea your wife?", Squall asked.

"Yes. Edea had many dreams when she created Garden. I became obsessed with the plan. I said that SeeD may have to fight her one day. We laughed it of, though.", Cid said.

Squall left. He and Rinoa walked through the halls.

"Cid seemed very upset.", Rinoa said.

"I know. It's rare to see him in such a state.", Squall said.

"I hope he's alright.", Rinoa told him.

"Well, I'll be going.", Squall said.

"Bye.", Rinoa called as they parted ways.

Squall went to his dorm room and began to sleep.

_What's going on? Why is life getting so complicated? Why do I feel so confused?_, Squall thought. He went to bed as night fell.

The next day, Rinoa awoke. _I'm so tired_, she thought. _I need to rest some more_, she thought. She cuddled into bed and began to rest. Two hours later she got out of bed. She decided to visit Squall. She walked to his dorm room. She saw Squall sleeping in his bed. She giggled. Then she remembered what Squall said the other day. She decided to try and forget it.

"Hey, again.", Rinoa said as she saw Squall's eyes open.

"I wasn't asleep. I was up hours ago.", Squall said.

"Oh really? I think I hear you talking in your sleep. I'm not telling you what you said.", Rinoa told him.

"Tell me now.", Squall demanded.

"Sorry.", Rinoa said.

"Tell me.", Squall told her.

"It doesn't matter.", Rinoa told him.

"Fine.", Squall said.

"Hey, let's go for a walk.", Rinoa suggested.

"We did that yesterday.", Squall said.

"Well, that was a tour! This time, it's a walk. It's just for fun.", Rinoa said.

"It's safe here. You can go.", Squall said.

"It's not that I want a guard with me. You know... You're always too deep in thought. Why don't you lighten up a little? It's not good to think too much. What I'm trying to say is... It would be my honor... to have your company, your highness, in hope that I may get your mind off things. How about it, your highness?", Rinoa asked playfully.

"Huh?", Squall questioned.

"How about it?", Rinoa asked.

"Fine.", Squall said.

"Thank you, your highness! Alright, let's get goin'!", Rinoa said.

Squall and Rinoa took a walk together. They walked through Garden.

"So, what's this walk about?", Squall asked.

"Squall, it's just for fun!", Rinoa exclaimed. "I've known you for six days. I think it'd be nice if we could have a walk and not have an argument.", Rinoa said.

"We tend to argue all the time.", Squall said.

"Squall, come on! Can't we just relax?", Rinoa asked.

"Okay.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa told him.

"So, where shall we go?", Squall asked.

"How about you choose.", Rinoa suggested.

"Want to go to the classroom?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Rinoa said. _Now I feel better_, Rinoa thought. She walked with Squall to the second floor classroom.

"Here's my classroom.", Squall said.

"It sure looks like one.", Rinoa told him.

"What do you mean?", Squall asked.

"I don't know. Hey, there's a seat.", Rinoa said. She sat down.

"There's a lot of cool machinery here.", Squall told her.

"I see.", Rinoa said. She looked around.

"Look, it's a message from Garden!", Squall said jokingly, as he showed Rinoa the message.

"Oh, and look, the rules!", Rinoa chime in.

"How exciting.", Squall joked.

"Let's keep looking, here's conduct.", Rinoa said.

"The skills must never be used for personal gain.", Squall said.

"Ah, rewards.", Rinoa said.

"Students who engage in violent acts, sexual promiscuity or fall behind in their curriculum…", Squall began.

"Squall, how many of those rules have you followed?", Rinoa asked.

"Wanna keep going down the list of rules?", Squall asked.

"Okay.", Rinoa said, giggling. _Squall can be really funny_, Rinoa thought.

"Students should be in their dorm rooms after hours unless in the training center.", Squall read.

"Let's see…", Rinoa began.

"That means, making out in the secret area.", Squall said. Rinoa laughed.

"This is fun.", Rinoa said. Suddenly, they heard an announcement.

"Hello, the intercom is fixed. Squall, please report to my office right away.", Cid said.

"I guess we better go.", Squall told her.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

They arrived at the office.

"Squall, Rinoa, hi. We have landed at a town called Fisherman's Horizon. I would like you to apologize to the mayor and take a look around the city.", Cid said.

"Yes, sir.", Squall said. _Why do I have to go?_, Squall thought.

"Were here.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told her. They walked out on the deck.

"Do not have any types of armed conflict here. This is a peaceful city. Understand?", the person on deck asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Welcome to Fisherman's Horizon.", they said.

"Sorry about us crashing into you.", Squall said.

"We'll help fix your Garden.", the person said.

"Ready to go?", Squall asked RInoa.

"I'm ready.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They walked through the town to the mayor's office.

"Please have a seat.", the mayor, Dobe said.

"Yes.", Squall replied.

"Allow me to get to the point. When are you leaving?", the Dobe asked.

_He doesn't waste much time_, Squall thought.

"As soon as Garden is capable of moving.", Squall said.

"Any idea when?", Dobe asked.

"I'm afraid not. Our Garden is in need of repairs.", Squall said.

"We have technicians ready to repair it.", Dobe said.

"Excuse me, why do you want us to leave that much?", Rinoa asked.

_Rinoa loves to state her mind_, Squall thought.

"You use force to solve your problems. We cannot have this here.", Dobe said.

"We want you to leave as soon as possible or the town may attract violence.", Dobe said.

"Wow.", Rinoa said as they left.

"Well, I can understand them.", Squall said.

"I guess we better go.", Rinoa told him.

"Yeah.", Squall replied. They began to walk back to Garden.

"Galbadians are coming!", a voice called.

"I shall talk to Deling.", Dobe said.

"Deling is dead. Galbadia is ruled by the Sorceress now.", Squall explained.

"They are here because of you, right?", Flo asked.

"Could be.", Squall said.

"You must take full responsibility. It's your fault!", Flo told him.

"We mustn't rely on them. They won't be able to do anything without resorting to life threatening situations.", Dobe said.

"We have to help him.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told her. They walked through the town and spotted Dobe.

"We are going to torch your city.", a voice said.

"What? You can't!", Dobe exclaimed.

"Edea's orders.", Dobe said.

"Please! I beg of you, don't!", Dobe exclaimed.

"We better go help him.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied. They walked forward.

"Were SeeDs! Let Dobe go!", Squall exclaimed. They began a battle. As the battle ended, a noise was heard.

"Something's coming.", Rinoa said.

A need battle ensued. As it ended, they heard something.

"It's them.", Squall said.

"Selphie and the gang.", Rinoa said.

"Selphie, it's nice to see you. Rinoa and I did a lot here I'm glad everyone is okay..", Squall said.

"Garden is safe.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Zell said. They walked back to Garden. Squall and Rinoa were left together.

"You know, you surprised me. sounded so happy to see them. Like a little boy.", Rinoa said.

"Hm?", Squall asked.

"You seemed so honest, glad and relaxed. You seemed so sweet.", Rinoa told him.

"I was glad to see them. Something wrong?", Squall asked.

"No! There's nothing wrong. I was just glad you were so happy. It was really nice seeing you this way.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Hey, Squall. Would you be worried if it was me, too? You know, if I was with them?", Rinoa asked.

"I.. ah… um… well… yeah.", Squall said.

"Oh my gosh! Squall, you're turning red!", Rinoa said.

"Huh?", Squall asked.

"You're so sweet, taking it seriously.", Rinoa said.

_What's going on?_, Squall thought.

"Squall, when I was gone when we were in the prison, did you miss me?", Rinoa asked. "I know I didn't admit it earlier, but I really missed you.", Rinoa said.

"I… wanted to see you too.", Squall said.

"Squall! I'm really happy you said that. You surprise me a lot, you know?", Rinoa asked.

"Well…", Squall began.

"Catch you later.", Rinoa said.

Squall walked up. _I liked talking to her_, Squall thought. He saw Irvine.

"Hey.", Squall said.

"Hey, I need to impress Selphie.", Irvine said.

"Irvine.", Squall said.

"I need some advice, man.", Irvine said.

"Irvine, I'll go with you.", Squall said. They entered Garden.

"Hey Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Hey.", Squall replied.

"Let's check on Selphie.", Rinoa told him.

"Sure.", Squall said.

They walked toward the quad.

"The festival was going to be great. Now it's gone.", Selphie said.

"You can still do something.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Selphie said.

"Squall, this is the headmaster speaking.", an announcement said.

"I have to leave, Irvine, it's your big chance.", Squall said.

"Hey, Selphie. We can get people to fix the stage, their can be a concert, we can help you out a lot. I'll back you up.", Irvine said.

"Thanks.", Selphie told him.

_Score!_, Irvine thought.

Squall walked upstairs. He saw Rinoa.

"Hey Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Hi Squall.", Rinoa replied.

"I'm going upstairs.", Squall told her.

"It looks like Cid wants something. Another report I guess.", Rinoa told him.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Being a SeeD is tough, huh?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm used to it.", Squall said.

"If you ever need help, you can ask me.", Rinoa said.

"I think I'll be the one helping you.", Squall joked.

"Hey!", Rinoa said.

"Or maybe you have a crush on Cid, huh?", Squall asked.

"Squall, that is so wrong. How could you even think that?", Rinoa asked.

"You never know. Cid could be good in bed.", Squall joked.

"That is so sick. How could you even think about that?", Rinoa asked.

"Hey, it could be true.", Squall said. He laughed as he left.

"I never knew Squall had such a side to him.", Rinoa said.

Squall walked up to Cid and they spoke.

"I guess I should go now.", Squall said as they finished.

"You must fight the sorceress.", Cid said.

"Don't act like that's my only choice.", Squall said.

Squall walked down to the dormitory and went to his bed.

_I don't mind fighting the sorceress. It's unavoidable as long as I'm a SeeD member._

_What? As long as I'm a SeeD member? What if I quit? Quit...Then what? Don't even want to think about it. Just stop thinking... I've been thinking of Rinoa a lot. She's on my mind. I feel so relaxed around Rinoa. With her, everything feels great_, Squall thought.

"We are going to have a concer for Squall.", Irvine told the others in the quad.

"It sounds special.", Quistis said.

"Squall deserves it.", Rnoa said.

"You're right.", Selphie said.

"I can help you.", Zell said.

"Zell, everyone knows your ulterior motive.", Rinoa said.

"W-what?", Zell asked.

"Were going to be performing.", Irvine said.

"Oh really? I gotta see this.", Rinoa said.

"Let's give it a try.", Zell said.

"This is gonna be fun!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa, you'll have a special roll.", Selphie said.

"You're leaving me out?", Rinoa asked.

"Were going to have a music concert.", Selphie explained.

"Sounds interesting Zell said.

"So I guess we'll pick some instruments.", Rinoa said.

"After that, you're up.", Selphie said.

"You can count on me!", Rinoa said.

That night, the concert was planned. It was night at night and Squall was in his room, sleeping.

_What's going on? I'm bored. What's everybody doing?_, Squall thought. He got up.

Rinoa stood in the hallways in her gown.

Squall slowly walked down the hall.

"You're not going anywhere What's up?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm tired.", Squall said.

"You look upset. Squall, you're a teenager. Act like one!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I do.", Squall said.

"Let's go to the concert.", Rinoa said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"We made a special concert for you. Wanna go?", Rinoa asked.

"Why not?", Squall asked.

"YES! Let's go!", Rinoa said.

"So, what is this concert about?", Squall asked.

"Well, you have to be a leader now, according to Cid. It's going to be a very difficult job. We thought it'd be nice to have a night to relax you.", Rinoa said.

"Okay.", Squall replied. Squall walked forward. He saw Irvine.

"I'm going to be trying to get with a certain someone here while you get with Rinoa. I left a special magazine for you to meet her at. Good luck.", Irvine said.

"Hey Irvine.", Selphie said.

"Selphie, let's have a nice time.", Irvine said.

"Squall, it's you and me now.", Rinoa said.

"Yep.", Squall replied.

"Ready to see the concert?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure.", Squall said. They walked down together. The others were playing a song. Squall and Rinoa watched them together. They found a magazine on the floor as they walked.

"Oh, a naughty magazine!", Rinoa said.

"That's not mine!", Squall exclaimed.

"I know.", Rinoa said.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?", Squall asked.

"Yeah, let's sit down.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa sat down next to each other over the ledge.

"What is it?", Squall asked.

"It's about your promotion. Things are going to get tough from now on, huh?", Rinoa asked.

"I don't want to think about it.", Squall said.

"Squall, I'm sure they'll be a lot of difficult things coming up you'll have to deal with. It's going to be hard. You might end up getting upset.", Rinoa said.

"Me?", Squall asked.

"Even though I haven't been around you that long, I know you quite well. Your reactions, the way you act. When you frown, you tend to go like this.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked at Squall and they both did a gesture.

"Hey!", Squall said. He swiped his hand as Rinoa rolled back and stood.

"Squall, you can be funny at times.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"That's it!", Squall exclaimed.

"Come on! I'm sorry. What I was saying was, well, you can't handle things on your own. You may get confused with this knew role and withdraw yourself. Even if you don't think it may happen, it can. I want you to know that we'll be here to support you and be by your side.", Rinoa said. Rinoa gently pushed Squall off the platform. He landed on the bottom. Rinoa jumped after him.

"Hey!", Squall exclaimed.

"That's it! Just let it out. Anything. I want to get to know you. You tend to tease me a lot and we have many arguments. It seems like you're covering something up. If something's upsetting you or anything, don't hesitate to tell me. It may be hard, but you can trust me.", Rinoa said.

"Well, there's a lot on my mind. I don't think I can share it all. I'm confused about a lot of things. I can get worried a lot. But, things are okay.", Squall said.

"What a night. Great music, an interesting an funny guy here. However, although he loves to tease me and we argue, he can be very sweet at times. He'll listen to what I have to say. He'll let me cheer him up and cheer me up in return. I feel happy being around him. So, what do you think? Is it just me?", Rinoa asked.

"I never knew I meant that much.", Squall said.

"We may not get to be around each other much after this. We should just relax. Go with the flow. Have fun, you know? Enjoy the night. We might as well enjoy each other's company and talk, right?", Rinoa asked.

"Maybe.", Squall said.

"Are you worried about something?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, I have a feeling that life ahead will be hard and there are some things I can change. I might live a sad life.", Squall said.

"Come on, Squall. There are no guarantees that things will turn out bad. Things can be really good. Life can turn out great. We could have fun.The future can be great. Something good may happen, right? We have to live today and have fun. The time we have is important. All of us want to help you as much as we can, for as long as we can. You can talk to me. We all like you a lot, Squall. You can count on me. If you're every upset, feel free to ask me, you know? We can get through this together.", Rinoa said.

"Together?", Squall asked.

"Keep it in the back of your mind. Call on us whenever you need to. We'll be there. I don't know what'll happen in the future… but I have a feeling we'll be together for awhile. So, what's on your mind? Do you have any dreams, Squall? Anything you want to tell me?", Rinoa asked.

"I don't think I can talk about this now. What about you?", Squall asked.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really that good at anything. I don't have a special talent. I can mess up at times. I'm not really that good at some sort of amazing thing. I don't know what's next. If I was good at something I could do that, but I'm not. I want to be able to do something I'm really good at. I tried helping out everyone with the Timber Owls. I don't know. I just wish I could do something great.", Rinoa said.

"You know, I'm like you in that category, Rinoa. I often felt that I wasn't good at things. I wanted to find something I was good at, but I couldn't. Well, is there anything you feel like doing?", Squall asked.

"Hey! I have an idea!", Rinoa said. Rinoa gently lifted Squall up. She took him to the middle of the floor. She put his arms in the correct places and they began to dance. It seemed to come natural. After a minute of dancing, they stopped.

"Hm?", Squall asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what I did. It just felt right. I really liked being with you.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah, me too. What shall we do now?", Squall asked.

"I don't know… but… right now… I want to stay here right now… like this.", Rinoa said.

They listened to the concert together.

That night, Squall went to his bed.

_I really liked tonight, being with Rinoa. We had a lot of fun. It felt really great. I enjoyed it. I liked it a lot. It felt nice and relaxing. I wish I could just go with the flow, like she said_, Squall thought.

The next day, Squall got up. The day passed by.

Rinoa walked through the halls. _I had a lot of fun with Squall last night. I want to see him today and chat a bit. I think I realized something important. I think I may have feelings for him. I think I like him_, Rinoa thought. She decided to walk to Squall's dorm room. Her heat beat quickly as she felt excited.

"I really want to see him.", Rinoa said.

"Squall, I was out and hadn't seen you in awhile.", a voice said.

"It's okay, a lot happened.", Squall replied.

"You can tell me all about it.", the voice said. Squall entered.

_There here is_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa smiled as she made her way over to him. Then she saw someone come by him. She watched as Squall entered a girl ran by him and wrapped her arm through his. They began to walk together. Rinoa gasped. She watched as Squall and the girl walked toward her. Squall stopped in his tracks and glanced over at her with a surprised look on his face..

"Squall, we have to go now.", the girl said.

"Yeah, let's get going.", Squall said. They walked forward.

"Huh?", Rinoa asked. She watched as Squall and the girl walked passed her, leaving her behind.

"It seems he has a girlfriend.", Rinoa said. "I guess there's nothing between us. It's alright.", Rinoa said as she turned around. However, as she left, she felt tears in her eyes. A tear began to fall down her cheek. Rinoa wiped the tear away and walked back.

That was chapter two. Squall and Rinoa have a lot of great moments in this chapter Squall and Rinoa will get together and have lots of sweet scenes together. They will have a lot of challenges when they do get together, but when they do, their relationship will be very strong. In this chapter, Squall and Rinoa got very closer and went through a lot together. Squall's beginning to realize that he has feelings for Rinoa and Rinoa's realized that she likes Squall. However, Rinoa found out about Ellone. Now Squall and Rinoa will get together and lots of things are going to happen. I will try to add more detail and description into my further chapters. This is a Squall and Rinoa story and it will become very romantic. In a lot of stories I write I have descriptions, but I made this chapter very long so I put in more dialogue and thoughts. I promise I will add more detail and description in so stick with me. Thank you so much and I promise I will write better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower Field**

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of my Squall and Rinoa story. Now, Squall is beginning to realize her has romantic feelings for Rinoa. He's realized that although he loves to tease her, he's having strong feelings for her. Rinoa's realized that she liked Squall. They're getting closer and then, Rinoa finds out about Ellone. A lot of events happen. Squall and Rinoa are a great couple and will have a great story.

**Chapter 3**

Rinoa watched as Squall walked outside. She noticed he was with someone. Rinoa looked on as Squall and the girl walked passed her. "It seems he has a girlfriend. I guess there's nothing between us It's alright.", Rinoa said. She turned around and felt tears in her eyes. She felt a tear drop down her cheeks and wiped it away. She walked away. "It's fine.", Rinoa said. She began to walk back.

"It's fine. I thought I liked him, but I changed my mind.", Rinoa said. _Everything is okay_, Rinoa thought. _It's really okay if he has a girlfriend_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa nodded as she walked on. She wasn't sure where to go. She had a room in Garden, but didn't know whether to go back to it. She didn't want people to know she had been crying. She tossed her hair to the side as she walked forward. She walked in a circle across Garden. She walked over to the training center. Then she spotted Squall with that girl walking together through the training center. The same place Squall had showed her a couple of days ago. Rinoa watched them closely. She shook her head as she felt another tear go down her cheek. She turned around again.

Squall sighed. Squall had run into Rinoa. Squall wanted to see Rinoa so much. He loved being around her. However, seeing her while Ellone was with him was not what he had planned. Squall found out that Ellone had something to do and couldn't see him. She explained how worried she was. However, alls quall could think about was Rinoa. He wondered why she was over there.

"Squall, did you see that girl?", Ellone asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Did you know her?", Ellone asked.

"Yeah. We have a contract with her.", Squall said.

"I heard you went up against the Sorceress and escaped from Prison. I wanted to welcome you back, but I couldn't. I went to Fisherman's Horizon so I could get back to Garden.", Ellone said.

"I see.", Squall said. Squall sighed. He wished he could've gone with Rinoa to have fun. He wished he could just talk to Rinoa. However, the secret was out now.

Rinoa walked back to her room. She ran to a nearby sink to wash her face. She didn't know why tears kept dripping down her cheeks. She kept wiping them away, but they wouldn't stop. "Come on. I knew him for seven days.", Rinoa said. "It's only been a week. Sure, we've been through a lot this week, but it's only been a week.", Rinoa said. _I thought I really liked him_, Rinoa thought. _I thought I knew him well_. Rinoa sighed. _After all those things I did and said I can't believe this happened_, Rinoa thought. Her light skin shined in the mirror, but her eyes began to redden at the tears. She tried so hard to hold them back, but it didn't work. She tried to think of something funny, but couldn't. She tried to convince herself that the one she really liked was Seifer. However, she knew that while she liked Seifer a lot, she had feelings for Squall. Rinoa kept thinking of him.

"I need to forget Squall.", Rinoa said. "After all those things I said… oh my gosh.", Rinoa said. She began to replay the thought in her head. The memories of the past week. As she sat on her bed, the memories kept playing over and over again.

"_Dance with me?", Rinoa asked Squal._

"… _I can't dance.", Squall said._

"_You'll be fine.", Rinoa told him. They began to dance and waltz together._

"_SeeD is here!", Rinoa exclaimed, giving Squall a hug._

"_So, we meet again.", the girl said. "I'm Rinoa.", Rinoa said._

"_Squall.", Squall replied._

"_I'm glad it's you.", Rinoa said._

"_I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot.", Squall said._

"_I work for the Timber Owls.", Rinoa said._

"_You don't look the type, but I guess you are.", Squall said._

"_Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed._

"_Just kidding.", Squall teased._

"_You better be.", Rinoa said playfully._

_When they were together, getting ready to part the cars, Squall began to joke around._

"_Ready?", Squall asked._

"_Yeah.", Rinoa said._

"_Don't mess up.", Squall said._

"_Hey!", Rinoa said._

"_Just kidding.", Squall said._

"_Let's go.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa jumped onto a car. They jumped around together. Rinoa fell. Squall lifted her up._

"_I told you not to mess up.", Squall said._

"_Very funny.", Rinoa said._

"_You know I'm playing around.", Squall said._

"_I know.", Rinoa replied._

"_You plan to change the world and don't have a plan.", Squall said._

"_Squall, are you starting an argument?", Rinoa asked._

"_I'm just kidding.", Squall said._

"_I thought you were serious.", Rinoa told him._

"_I'm only kidding, however, you should try to form a plan before you contact SeeD. We'll do the best we can to help you, Rinoa.", Squall said._

"_There's the Squall I know.", Rinoa said._

"_You're fun to joke with.", Squall said._

"_Yeah. I had plans for tonight, but I'm not going. I need to make sure he's safe. Also, I need to protect you.", Squall said._

"_Oh, so you want to protect me, huh?", Rinoa asked._

"_It's my order.", Squall said._

"_I hope he's okay.", Squall said._

"_Me too.", Rinoa told him._

"_Rinoa, I understand how you feel. We are both worried about him.", Squall told her._

"_I'm worried about what will happen.", Rinoa said._

"_You tend to worry a lot.", Squall said._

"_I bet you worry a lot.", Rinoa said._

"_Are we arguing again?", Squall asked._

"_I think we are.", Rinoa said._

"_Squall, I… I'm sorry. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do it, like I can handle the battles. However, when you were gone, I just felt so nervous. I didn't know if I could do it. I needed you here. Thank you for coming.", Rinoa said._

"_Rinoa...", Squall began. "Just stay close to me.", Squall said._

"_Missed me?", Squall said._

"_I was just crying all day, missing you.", Rinoa teased._

"_Squall, thank goodness.", Rinoa said._

"_You were worried about me, huh? Huh?", Squall asked._

"_Squall, you can be so overconfident at times.", Rinoa said._

"_Is this Miss Timber Owl speaking?", Squall asked._

"_That does it!", Rinoa exclaimed._

"_Only kidding.", Squall said._

"_Hey. You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby. Come on, get up. Let's go.", Rinoa said._

"_Go where?", Squall asked._

"_Give me a tour of the Garden.", Rinoa said._

"_Oh, you are just so great, aren't you, Squall?", Rinoa asked._

"_You trying to get in an argument?", Squall asked._

"_I wasn't.", Rinoa said._

"_Do you love arguing with me?", Squall asked._

"_Huh?", Rinoa asked._

"_I'm just kidding, Rinoa.", Squall said._

"_What a night. Great music, an interesting and funny guy here. However, although he loves to tease me and we argue, he can be very sweet at times. He'll listen to what I have to say. He'll let me cheer him up and cheer me up in return. I feel happy being around him. So, what do you think? Is it just me?", Rinoa asked._

"_I never knew I meant that much.", Squall said._

"_We may not get to be around each other much after this. We should just relax. Go with the flow. Have fun, you know? Enjoy the night. We might as well enjoy each other's company and talk, right?", Rinoa asked._

"_Maybe.", Squall said._

"I can't believe I said all those things.", Rinoa said. She felt tears coming down her face again. "Why do I like him so much?", Rinoa asked. She wiped the tears again. She began to shake her head as she lay on her bed. She put a pillow toward her face "I can't believe I said all that!", Rinoa exclaimed. "I asked him to dance with me. I joked around with him. I called him a great guy. Oh, I wish I could just take that back.", Rinoa said. "I didn't know he had someone. No one told me.", Rinoa continued. _I can't believe this is happening_, Rinoa thought. "I actually thought he might have felt the same.", Rinoa said. She shook her head. "I must have a great imagination.", Rinoa said. As she felt another tear coming down she wiped it her with hand. She lay down on her bed and began to cry.

Squall walked through the training center. He began to walk back. Ellone kept talking to him.

"Tell me your next mission.", Ellone said.

"I'm finding it out today.", Squall told her.

"We can go together.", Ellone said.

"Sure.", Squall replied.

"I can't believe what happened to Seifer. You two were best friends.", Ellone told him.

"Yeah.", Squall said. _I wish he was here so I could talk to him_, Squall thought. He smiled. He kept thinking of Rinoa. He wished he could talk to Rinoa. However, he had to talk with Ellone.

"What did you do when the Sorceress came?", Ellone asked.

"We fought her and an ice shard fell into me.", Squall said.

"I'm so glad you're alright.", Ellone told him.'

"Thanks.", Squall replied. He brushed his hair and felt the scar on his face with his finger.

"When we get back to Balamb, we can get a cup of coffee together.", Ellone said.

"Sure.", Squall said. He forced a smile.

"Want to go back to your room?", Ellone asked.

"Okay.", Squall said.

Rinoa looked around her room. She had finished taking a bath and tried to change her thoughts. However, her thoughts kept going back to Squall. She couldn't forget him. She wished she hadn't seen him with that girl. It was getting late. She needed some way to forget him. But how? She got up and walked to the library. She smiled. However, she remembered the time she was there with Squall.

"_Wow! This is so cool! Mind if I look around?", Rinoa asked._

"_No problem.", Squall said._

_Even the littlest things remind me of him_, Rinoa thought. Her hair brushed gently against her face as she walked forward. She walked to the back of the library and sat down in a seat. She sighed and lay her head down. This was going to be a long day.

Squall walked through the halls. He wondered how much longer he was going to have to walk around with Ellone. Then she took him to the infirmary.

"Why are we here, Elle?", Squall asked.

"We need to see Dr. Kadowaki again.", Ellone said.

"Squall, there you are. With another girl, of course.", Dr. Kadowaki said, shuckling.

"What other girl?', Ellone asked.

"I was showing someone around earlier. You know, SeeD stuff.", Squall said.

"You are so sweet, Squall.", Ellone said.

"Thanks.", Squall replied.

"We have to find out your next mission.", Ellone said.

Rinoa walked around. It was now late at night. It had been a sad day. The day seemed to go on and on. Rinoa walked to the room she and Squall had the concert in. It was late and no one else was there. Rinoa sat down in the spot she'd sit with Squall. She began to cry. She had to get out a long, good cry. She took a deep breath and stood up. A few hours later she walked back to her room and went to sleep.

The next day Rinoa woke up. It had been eight days since she had met Squall. Yet she felt as if she knew him so well. She sighed. She stayed in bed for a few hours and then got dressed. She walked down the halls of Balamb Garden. She had spent yesterday thinking of Squall. Squall was on her mind all day yesterday she had to think of something.

"I have to think of something good.", Rinoa said. Rinoa tried to smile. However, as she was smiling, tears fell down her cheeks. Rinoa wiped the tears away. _I have to forget him_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa sighed. She kept thinking of Squall. She wondered why he kept entering her mind. She took a deep breath and sniffed as she smiled. This time she was going to keep smiling. She walked around Garden. Rinoa nodded her head. She walked through the center and headed toward the quad. "Why am I going here?", Rinoa asked aloud. She turned the other way and continued walking straight. _Everything will be fine_, Rinoa thought as she headed to the library. It was nice and calm in the library. She sat down in a chair in the back and began to think. She lay her head down. She woke up awhile later. "Time sure did pass.", she said.

"Rinoa, it's good to see you.", Selphie said. Rinoa turned around and saw her.

"It's nice to see you too.", Rinoa said.

"You seem upset.", Selphie said.

"I'm fine.", Rinoa told her.

"I'm going to be walking around with Zell, so take care.", Selphie said.

"I remember when I walked around with Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Attention, everyone.", an announcement said.

_Whenever I see other people happy, I think of me and Squall_, Rinoa thought. It was the afternoon, and Rinoa decided to cheer up for the day. "I'll go to the quad.", Rinoa said aloud. She walked toward the quad and looked around. Things seemed to be going smoothly. Then she saw Selphie and she was reminded of her time with Squall there. Seeing two other people doing what she had done recently made her remember all those times. Rinoa began to feel sleepy. She ran out of the quad and back to her dormitory.

Squall walked through the hallways. He had a smile on his face. Although it wasn't the genuine smile he'd had with Rinoa. Squall felt so much happier when he was with Rinoa. However, he couldn't tell Ellone that. Squall had to pretend he was enjoying himself, but his thoughts kept floating to Rinoa.

"Squall, the library looks really nice, let's go.", Ellone said.

"Fine.", Squall replied. He followed Ellone, but thoughts of Rinoa followed him. Squall began to realize that he really liked Rinoa. However, he knew he must abandon his feelings because of what he had to do. He pictured Rinoa's smile in his mind. However, he told himself that he couldn't think of her in this position. Squall sighed as he walked forward.

"I keep thinking of him.", Rinoa said. _Everywhere I go, he appears in my mind_, Rinoa thought. She sighed as she closed her eyes and rested on her bed again.

"Squall Leonhart, please report to my office.", Cid said over the announcements.

"Squall…", Rinoa said. "I can't forget you."

"I need to go.", Squall said.

"You can take me.", Ellone told him.

"I guess I can.", Squall said. Squall walked up to Cid's office with Ellone trailing behind him.

"Hello.", Squall said.

"Squall, we have important information for you. You will now be in control of Garden. Nida, here, will help you command it. You must drive to Balmamb, it's likely to be a new target.", Cid explained.

"We're here to support you.", Xu said.

"To Balamb we go.", Squall replied.

"We're going to Balamb.", Rinoa said. "Maybe this mission can help me concentrate on other things.", Rinoa said. "Now that I have feelings for Squall, things are more challenging. When I had feelings for Seifer, things seemed to be relaxing, but now that I have these feelings for Squall, I feel so confused.", Rinoa said. "I guess I'll get ready for the mission.", Rinoa continued.

"You are heading toward Balamb.", Squall said.

"Now, Squall, shall you state more information?", Nida asked.

"What? No, cut the mic…", Squall said.

"That's the Squall I know.", Rinoa said, listening to the announcements with a smile on her face. "I guess I better head up.", Rinoa said.

Rinoa walked through the halls. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!", Rinoa said.

"Don't worry about it.", a girl said. Rinoa looked up and saw Squall and that girl.

"I… I have to go.", Rinoa said. Rinoa ran back She couldn't face them now. Rinoa ran back to her room. "I can't believe I just did that.", Rinoa said. "I guess… it's true. I can't stop this feeling. I can't try to forget it anymore. I like Squall.", Rinoa said. A tear gently fell down her eye to her cheek. _I like him_, Rinoa thought.

"Squall, why did she run away?", Ellone asked.

"Hmm?", Squall questioned.

"I wanted to talk to her.", Ellone said.

"She's a really fun person to be around. We'll be running into her a lot.", Squall said.

"That's nice. She looked new.", Ellone said.

"She leads the Timber Owls and were helping her out.", Squall said.

"Yes, I remember.", Ellone told him.

"Yeah.", Squall replied. Squall turned his head. Squall wished he could be with Rinoa. He wished she hadn't run off, so he could talk to her. Squall looked down.

"I should have said something.", Rinoa said. She sighed. "I really should of. At least I admit it. I like Squall.", Rinoa said. She felt another tear in her eyes. She wiped it away gently. "Tomorrow will be a new day. A better day. I promise to smile tomorrow.", Rinoa said. Rinoa walked outside the deck and around Fisherman's Horizon. It was late outside. She began to think. She later walked back and went to her bedroom. "I will smile tomorrow.", Rinoa promised.

Rinoa woke up the next morning. "It's a new day.", Rinoa said. A few hours later she was dressed and walked upstairs.

"We are about to arrive at Balamb.", Cid's voice said over the intercom. Rinao walked up to the top. Rinoa sat down. She heard people arrive and looked up. She saw Squall and the girl. Rinoa looked up and smiled. She was going to make the best of this. _I will be kind_, Rinoa thought.

"Oh, hi there.", the girl said.

"Hi.", Rinoa replied.

"Hey.", Squall said.

"This is Rinoa, this is Ellone.", Squall said, introducing them.

"Hi.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked down. She felt nervous to look them in the eye.

"Squall, well be going to Balamb.", Ellone said.

"Yes.", Squall replied.

"This'll be nice.", Rinoa said.

"It really will.", Ellone told her.

"Well, let's go.", Squall said.

"Right.", Rinoa replied. _I feel happy seeing him_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa followed the others as they exited Garden and headed to Balamb, the town. They entered the town and found it occupied.

"It seems Balamb is occupied.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa mentioned.

"It seems that way.", Ellone said.

"We have to do something.", Rinoa said.

"Zell, it's your hometown.", Selphie told him.

"Maybe Zell can help out.", Rinoa said.

"Give it a try.", Squall said.

"Let me in, this is my town.", Zell said.

"This town is being occupied under Edea's orders.", a person replied.

"Why?", Squall asked.

"Edea wishes to establish herself as a central figure and wants other towns to recognize it.", the person said.

"We can still be let in.", Zell said.

"As you wish.", the person replied. They walked in.

"This town is really nice.", Rinoa said.

"It's where Zell grew up.", Selphie explained.

"It seems that we need to help Balamb.", Rinoa said.

"Zell, can we go to your home?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Zell replied. Zell led them to his home. "Enter.", Zell said.

"This house is very nice.", Ellone told him.

"It's peaceful.", Rinoa said.

"Small, though.", Squall commented.

"Hey, ma.", Zell called.

"Hell there, Zell.", his mom said.

"These are some people from Garden.", Zell explained.

"Hi.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked over at Squall. She watched as Ellone looked up at him. Rinoa looked back down as she saw her touch his arm. Rinoa sighed. _I have to let it be_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa shook her head.

"How are you doing, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?", Rinoa asked

"Am I okay? Is that supposed to be some punch line?", Squall teased.

"I was just being concerned!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Maybe try, 'how are you?'", Squall teased.

"Fine.", Rinoa said.

"Squall, stop being so hard on her.", Ellone said.

"I know, I know.", Squall said.

"It's okay.", Rinoa said. _It seems she doesn't understand the bond Squall and I have_, Rinoa thought. _Or the bond I thought we had_, Rinoa continued.

"My, what a group.", Zell's mom said.

"This is your mother.", Selphie said.

"Yes, she's my mom.", Zell said.

"We were wondering about Balamb.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah, we want to help Balamb.", Squall explained.

"Well, this girl with an eye patch was here.", Zell's mom said.

"That must be Fujin.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa commented.

"Let's go find her.", Squall said.

"I'll come too.", Rinoa said.

"I'd like to go.", Ellone said.

"Well, it's going to be a tough battle.", Squall said.

"You can help me cook.", Zell's mom said.

"Oh, that'd be nice. I can make something.", Ellone said.

"Yeah, that'd be nice…", Rinoa said, trailing off.

"Squall, come back soon.", Ellone said.

"Yeah, I'll come back.", Squall said.

"I guess we'll be going.", Rinoa said.

"Ready?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied. They walked together.

"So, you two are close, huh?", Rinoa asked.

"Who?", Squall asked.

"You and her.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah, you could say that.", Squall replied.

"Oh.", Rinoa replied.

"Something wrong?", Squall asked.

"No. Nothing.", Rinoa said. _I wish I could tell him how I feel_, Rinoa thought.

"You look upset.", Squall said.

"I'm just tired.", Rinoa said.

"Tired, huh?", Squall asked. Squall took out a water spray.

"Don't you dare.", Rinoa said.

"I'm going to do it.", Squall said playfully.

"Ahh!", Rinoa said, running.

"Hey, hey, hey.", Squall said. Squall ran after her.

"Get away!", Rinoa exclaimed. Squall chased Rinoa around Balamb.

"I'm coming.", Squall said.

"No!", Rinoa exclaimed. Squall and Rinoa laughed. As they finished, they were out of breath.

"Now that was crazy.", Squall said.

"Oh yeah.", Rinoa told him.

"Hey, were supposed to be doing a mission and you distracted me.", Squall said.

"I distracted you? I think it's the other way around.", Rinoa told him.

"I don't know.", Squall said.

"I do know.", Rinoa told him.

"I was just kidding.", Squall said, smiling.

"Others may take you seriously.", Rinoa told him.

"So what if they do?", Squall asked.

"Well… I'll get in trouble.", Rinoa said.

Let's go.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa laughed as they walked around Balamb.

"Hey! Look, the docks!", Rinoa said.

"They look nice.", Squall said.

"I'm going to sit down.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa went over to the docks and sat.

"I can push you down.", Squall said.

"You better not!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm only joking, but you never know.", Squall said.

"That's right. I don't.", Rinoa told him. _It's so relaxing, being here like this_, Rinoa thought. _I like Squall so much_, Rinoa thought.

"You're usually loud, but seem a bit lonely today. What's wrong?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"You keep saying nothing, but I don't believe you.", Squall told her.

"I said nothing!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Woah, no need to get all excited.", Squall said.

"I'm sorry.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa looked up at Squall and smiled.

Squall looked down at Rinoa. Squall smiled. Squall loved being with Rinoa. Squall stopped. _I keep thinking about Rinoa when I'm supposed to be thinking about Ellone_, Squall thought. He had to admit, he had a lot more fun with Rinoa. Rinoa was sweet and playful and kind. Ellone didn't joke around like that. Squall sighed.

"So, I guess we should go.", Squall said. Squall sat next to Rinoa.

"Well, we're waiting here.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall said, laughing.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Up we go.", Squall said, lifting Rinoa up.

"Squall, what are you doing?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's go to the hotel.", Squall said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"Fujin might be there.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied. They walked to the hotel together.

"It's nice here.", Squall said.. _Could Seifer be here too?_, Squall thought.

"Squall, what are you thinking?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm wondering if Seifer could be here.", Squall said. _I hope Seifer is doing good_, Squall thought.

"Yeah, Fujin might know where to find him.", Rinoa said.

"The Sorceress has taken him. He's a great guy. I don't know what the sorceress plans to do.", Squall said.

"We have to hope everything turns out okay.", Rinoa said.

"Ready to go?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa replied. They stood up and walked to the hotel.

"Hey.", Squall said, spotting Raijin.

"Wow! You're here, huh?", Raijin asked.

"I could ask you the same question.", Squall said.

"So, you're not with Ellone.", Raijin said.

"Nope.", Squall replied.

"It seems we have to fight you.", Raijin said.

"Wait, why are you doing this?", Rinoa asked.

"It seems we have to.", Raijin said.

"I guess we have no choice.", Squall said.

"I was talking to Seifer.", Raijin said.

"Is Seifer okay?", Squall asked.

"He's doing well, but he's changed.", Raijin said.

"Seifer's a great guy. I wish we could've ended up allies.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa mentioned.

"We have to fight now.", Raijin said.

"You ready, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"I'm ready.", Rinoa replied. The battle began and soon ended.

"I gotta go, ya know?", Raijin said, leaving.

"Should we follow him?", Rinoa asked.

"It seems we have to.", Squall said.

"Then let's go.", Rinoa told him. They walked inside.

"This might be tough.", Squall said. _I'm glad RInoa's here with me_, Squall thought.

"It's Fujin.", Rinoa said, recognizing her.

"You defeated Raijin?", Fujin asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Where's Seifer?", Rinoa asked.

"Squall, Rinoa.", Fujin said.

"I'm back, ya know?", Raijin said.

"You recovered quickly.", Squall said.

"I guess we must battle again.", Rinoa said. The battle began and soon ended.

"Are you taking orders from the sorceress?", Squall asked.

"No.", Fujin said.

"Are you working with the sorceress?", Rinoa asked.

"We're working with Seifer.", Raijin said.

"Seifer is my best friend.", Squall said.

"Things are this way now.", Raijin said.

"Can't we try to all go back to the way we were before?", Rinoa asked.

"If only it were that easy.", Fujin said.

"We need to support Seifer.", Raijin told them.

"We also want to help Seifer. However, the Sorceress has taken control of him.", Squall explained.

"We'll support Seifer in whatever decision he makes.", Fujin said.

"We want to support Seifer too.", Rinoa explained.

"We can't be a part of Garden anymore.", Fujin said.

"This is goodbye then?", Squall asked.

"It can't end like this!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"It seems it's going to be different now.", Squall said. _I'm glad I have Rinoa by my side_, Squall thought.

"I wish there was something we could do.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked at them and then up at Squall. Rinoa closed her eyes.

"We have to go by what they decide.", Squall said.

"You're just going to let them go? Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"We can't change their minds.", Squall said.

"I can't talk anymore… it's kind of painful.", Raijin said.

"We're not going to hold back anymore.", Squall said.

"It's time to leave.", Fujin said. Rinoa turned around and watched as they left.

"…I feel sad.", Rinoa said.

"Either way, it all comes down to the circumstances we were placed in.", Squall said. "It's nothing special.", Squall continued. _Nothing special? I don't feel that. I feel upset. What is this I'm feeling?_, Squall thought.

"Squall, I know you don't think that.", Rinoa said.

"We have to go.", Squall said.

"I guess you're right.", Rinoa said. They walked out.

"You seem upset.", Squall said.

"So many things are happening.", Rinoa told him.

"Don't worry, things will get better.", Squall said.

"I hope so.", Rinoa replied.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"Something is wrong. Tell me.", Squall told her.

"I said it's nothing!", Rinoa exclaimed. _I wish that was true_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, come on.", Squall said. Squall looked at Rinoa. Rinoa cast a glance down.

"I don't want to talk about it.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa! Look at me!", Squall exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Squall.", Rinoa said. _I wish I could tell you_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa…", Squall said, trailing off.

"Usually, I am open and state my mind. However, now I feel differently.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you're the one who helped me be more open.", Squall told her.

"Squall, I wish I could help you more.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you've helped me out a lot.", Squall told her.

"Should we go back now?", Rinoa asked.

"I guess so.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked back to the house.

"It took you a long time.", Zell said when they entered.

"Sorry.", Rinoa said.

"We were enjoying out time.", Selphie said.

"I have a feeling that's true.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa.", Squall told her. Squall smiled at Rinoa.

"We have food for you.", Ellone said.

"Hey.", Rinoa said.

"Oh, hey Rinoa.", Ellone said.

"Hi Ellone.", Rinoa replied.

"Did you make something?", Squall asked.

"Yes I did. I made it for you.", Ellone said.

"Oh.", Squall replied.

"You're lucky.", Rinoa said.

:You should listen to her.", Ellone told him.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said. _She's nice_, Rinoa thought.

"So, I guess let's eat.", Squall said. They went to the table and began to eat.

"This is so good.", Rinoa said.

"You're eating fast.", Squall joked.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You seem to know her well, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall replied.

"Squall helped me with the Timber Owls.", Rinoa said.

"So, I hear you lead the Timber Owls. How is that?", Ellone asked.

"It involves a lot of excitement. I never expected this much excitement. I have a feeling that the Timber Owls will succeed.", Rinoa said.

"Here's Miss Timber Owl.", Squall joked.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Good luck with that.", Ellone said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa replied. _This is a bit awkward_, Rinoa thought.

"She's trying hard.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"She likes to state her mind a lot.", Squall told them.

"Well, at least I'm honest.", Rinoa said. _Squall can tease me, but he's really sweet_, Rinoa thought. They continued eating and soon finished.

"I'm going to walk outside.", Rinoa said. Rinoa exited the room and began to walk. It was getting late. Rinoa walked around ad sat by the docks again. _Life can be tough_, Rinoa thought. "I made it through today, at least.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked down at the water.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. Rinoa looked up to be face to face with Squall. _I wish things would be as good as this_, Rinoa thought.

"You seem down today. Usually you're so full of life.", Squall told her.

"Well, I'm a bit upset. It doesn't matter though.", Rinoa said.

"I count on you to cheer me up and now I have to do the job of cheering you up.", Squall said.

"You don't have to.", Rinoa told him.

"I guess.", Squall said. Squall sat down next to her.

"Don't you have someone to go to?", Rinoa asked.

"Hm?", Squall questioned.

"You know.", Rinoa said.

"Huh?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa told him. _Why am I acting like this?_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, come on.", Squall said. Squall touched Rinoa's arm.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Talk to me.", Squall told her.

"It's funny. Most of the time I'm trying to get you to open up and now you're doing it to me.", Rinoa said.

"Do you have a problem with that?", Squall asked.

"No, it's fine.", Rinoa said.

"I miss you're smiling face.", Squall told her.

"Really?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Well, thanks.", Rinoa told him.

Squall looked at Rinoa. It was late at night. Squall felt content next to her.

"Tell me what's going on.", Squall said.

"Why?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, most of the time you are trying to get me to open up. I thought I could try the same with you.", Squall told her.

"Well, thanks Squall. Thank you for thinking of me.", Rinoa said.

"Let's talk about your father. What's up with you guys?", Squall asked.

"I argue with you a lot. Yet, while my arguments with you are fun, it's different with my father.", Rinoa said.

"You seem really upset with him.", Squall said.

"Yeah, sometimes I get really angry at things my father does.", Rinoa said.

"Well, you won't be seeing him for awhile. I'll visit him you someday.", Squall said.

"Really?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah.", Squall told her. _I like being with Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"Thanks, Squall. I don't know how that'll help, though.", Rinoa said.

"Whatever.", Squall said.

"Now, tell me about you.", Rinoa told him. Squall turned to Rinoa. It was dark outside. Squall looked at the water and his refection projected off of the water. Squall closed his eyes.

"Well, I wish I knew more about my parents.", Squall said. Squall looked at Rinoa. Squall noticed Rinoa looking down. Squall touched Rinoa's arm. _It's so relaxing being with Rinoa_, Squall thought. Squall looked deep into Rinoa's eyes. Squall watched as Rinoa looked back down. Squall knew something was wrong. Squall sensed it. Squall loved being around Rinoa. Rinoa always cheered him up and made him smile. However, seeing her looking sad made Squall want to cheer Rinoa up.

"You don't know them?", Rinoa asked.

"I was an orphan.", Squall said.

"Wow. When I was little I always wanted to be an orphan.", Rinoa explained.

"It's not as great as it sounds.", Squall told her.

"I can imagine so. Were you ever adopted?", Rinoa asked.

"No. I don't remember anything about that really.", Squall said.

"I remember my childhood well.", Rinoa told him.

"I can imagine.", Squall said.

"I felt lonely a lot, though. I always wished that I could hangout with someone.", Rinoa said.

"You had a lonely childhood?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"Well, I never would've expected that.", Squall told her.

"I'm full of surprises too.", Rinoa said.

"There you go, stealing my lines.", Squall said.

"Well, it's true.", Rinoa said.

"I'm gonna get you!", Squall exclaimed.

"Squall!", Rinoa said. _It's so nice, being here with Squall_, Rinoa thought. She closed her eyes, wishing to savor the moment.

"Rinoa, what was your childhood like?", Squall asked again.

"It was lonely. I wished I could hangout with everyone.", Rinoa said. "What about you?", Rinoa asked.

"I told you. I was an orphan.", Squall said.

"I know. But there's more.", Rinoa told him.

"Well, I feel kind of foggy.", Squall said.

"I'm sleepy.", Rinoa said.

"Me too. I'm be going now.", Squall said, walking off.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa sighed. She looked down. "Maybe… someday.", Rinoa said. Awhile later, Rinoa walked back to Balamb. When she entered Zell's house, she gasped. She saw Squall's hand in that girl's. "Hi.", Rinoa said.

"Hey Rinoa.", Squall said, looking up.

"Hi.", Rinoa replied.

"What's up?", Squall asked.

"Nothing. I… I was just coming to say hi and bye.", Rinoa said. Rinoa ran out. "What did I just do?", Rinoa asked.

Squall looked out the door where Rinoa had left. Squall wished he could go run after her, but he couldn't. He sighed as he looked out at the door.

"I wonder why she left.", Ellone said.

Rinoa ran outside. "Why do I keep doing this?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa sighed. "It was just a hand. Why am I making such a big deal out of it?", Rinoa asked. RInoa shook her head and walked back to the house.

"I guess it's time to go.", Squall said. "Thank you.", Squall said to Zell's mom.

"Anytime.", she replied. They walked back to Garden together. As they were leaving, Squall saw Rinoa.

"What's wrong?", Squall asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine.", Rinoa said.

"Bye then.", Squall said. Rinoa watched as he left with that girl. Rinoa sighed as she watched them leave.

"I'll go back to my room.", she said. Rinoa walked slowly to her room and went to bed. "I better rest up, because tomorrow is a new day.", Rinoa said.

Hey. Squall and Rinoa are a great couple and Squall and Rinoa will get together. This chapter was Rinoa realizing her feelings for Squall and Squall is beginning to realize his feelings for Rinoa. When Squall and Rinoa get together their will be a lot of nice romance and sweet scenes. Let's see what will happen in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flower Field**

Hello and welcome to Chapter 4. I've already written most of chapters 5, 7 and 8. I hope more readers will read this story, but, hey, I should try to write better. Sometimes I write stories that are very descriptive, but I made this story have more dialogue then descriptions, while other stories I have tons of descriptions. Anyway, here is next chapter of my Squall and Rinoa story. I promise, Squall and Rinoa will get together soon and have lots of sweet moments. Now, Squall is beginning to realize his feelings for Rinoa are very strong. However, because he's seeing someone, he needs to make a decision. Rinoa has realized that she has feelings for Squall and needs to make a decision.

**Chapter 4**

Squall woke up the next morning. It was going to be a long day. He smiled, remembering last night, the nice time he had with Rinoa. He wished he could be with Rinoa more often. However, he knew that he couldn't leave Ellone. He was beginning to realize that he had feelings for Rinoa. _I keep thinking of Rinoa_, Squall thought. An image on Rinoa entered his mind. Squall smiled.

"I'm so confused.", Squall said. Squall stood up and got out of bed. He wondered where he should go. He thought of looking for Rinoa. However, he knew that Ellone probably wanted to meet him somewhere. He wanted to talk to Rinoa. He wished they could finish last night's conversation. Squall got up and walked down the halls of Garden.

Rinoa rested in her bed. She had been resting for quite some time, when she got up. _I keep thinking of my conversation with Squall last night_, Rinoa thought. The conversation replayed in her mind.

"I have to think of something else.", Rinoa said. Rinoa kept thinking of Squall. After Rinoa got dressed and ready, she walked through Garden. She smiled. Then, she spotted Squall. "Hey!", Rinoa began. Then she saw that Squall wasn't alone. Squall was with that girl. Rinoa sighed. She looked after them as the left. Rinoa felt another tear beginning to form, but brushed it away. "I have to be strong.", Rinoa said. She walked over to the top of Garden.

"Hello Rinoa.", Quistis said.

"Hey Quistis.", Rinoa said.

"Hey there.", a voice said. Rinoa turned around to see Squall and that girl.

"Hey, Squall, may we go to Trabia?", Selphie asked.

"It's important to her.", Zell said.

"Alright, let's go.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Sorry about our conversation last night.", Squall said.

"What's there to be sorry about?", Rinoa asked.

"I hope I didn't pressure you.", Squall said.

"Of course not.", Rinoa told him.

"Squall, let's here about Trabia.", Ellone said.

"I don't know that much about it.", Squall said.

"You could ask Selphie.", Rinoa suggested.

"Thank you, Rinoa.", Ellone said.

"Hey.", Rinoa said.

"Hey.", Squall replied.

"Ready to go?", Rinoa asked.

"You bet.", Squall said. Squall smiled at Rinoa.

"Have you ever been to Trabia?", Rinoa asked.

"Not that I remember.", Squall said.

"Oh.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa brushed her hair and smiled at Squall. Squall had a sweet smile on his face.

"Sorry if it detracts from our mission.", Squall said.

"It'll be nice.", Rinoa said.

"I hope so.", Squall told her. Rinoa smiled a bright smile at Squall.

"Is that a genuine smile?", Squall asked.

"What do you mean?", Rinoa questioned.

"Nothing.", Squall said. Squall playfully pushed Rinoa.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Squall, are you picking on Rinoa again?", Ellone asked.

"Yes, caught red handed.", Squall said.

"It's okay.", Rinoa said. "Anyway, let's go.", Rinoa said, smiling. They piloted the Garden and landed at Trabia.

"You ready?', Squall asked Rinoa.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked out together with the others. They arrived at the gates of Trabia.

"This might be harsh.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa replied.

"Selphie, you might get surprised.", Zell said.

"Don't worry.", Selphie said.

"Rinoa, come here.", Squall said.

"Yeah?", Rinoa asked.

"We have to climb up, so get behind me.", Squall said.

"You can climb right in.", Ellone told her.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said. Rinoa followed them to Trabia.

"It's a direct hit.", Selphie said. The missiles had hit Trabia. She ran forward.

"Wait up.", Zell said.

"Any idea where Selphie is?", Rinoa asked.

"She went that way.", Squall said.

"I have to go follow them", Irvine said.

"I wonder if there are any monsters around here? Come on, Squall, let's hurry after her.", Rinoa said.

"Oh, you're worried about her.", Squall teased.

"Squall, let's go.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa ran to the center of Trabia.

"Squall, let's find her.", Ellone said.

"Good luck.", Rinoa said.

"Huh?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"Tell me, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Let's just go.", Rinoa said.

"Okay.", Squall told her. Squall, Rinoa and Ellone walked through Trabia.

"Let's go to the court.", Rinoa said. Eventually, everyone ended up on the court.

"Selphie's in a good mood.", Zell said.

"Wow.", Rinoa replied.

"Rinoa's in a good mood.", Squall said.

"How would you know?", Rinoa asked.

"Actually, you've been seeming upset lately, but you won't tell me why.", Squall said.

"I can't.", Rinoa said.

"Huh?", Squall asked. _I wonder if the sorceress is coming_, Squall thought.

"Can we change the subject?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure.", Squall said.

"You know...ever since I met all of you, I've been doing some thinking. I can't stop thinking about it...I can't come up with an answer, either.", Rinoa said.

"What's wrong?", Squall asked.

"Things are different.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you can count on us.", Ellone said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, it's you who helped me open up more. I'm going to help you open up more, too.", Squall said.

"Thanks, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"You helped him, huh?", Ellone asked.

"I guess.", Rinoa said.

"Selphie, we are here for you.", Zell said.

"Thanks, Zell.", Selphie said.

"Rinoa, we are here for you.", Squall said.

"Thanks, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Let's see.", Irvine began.

"Um... Do we...have to fight? Isn't there another way? Y'know, to avoid any bloodshed?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, are you joking around now?", Squall asked.

"Hey! I'm serious.", Rinoa said.

"Seriously joking.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa, you love to joke around.", Squall said.

"Squall, you're the one who does.", Rinoa said.

"I love teasing you. Anyway, back to what you were speaking of.", Squall told her.

"Maybe someone really smart can come up with a way, so we wouldn't have to fight anymore...", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, why are you saying this all of a sudden?", Squall asked.

"Sorry.", Rinoa said.

_Rinoa, I wish we could do something like that. However, we're in SeeD_, Squall thought.

"Squall? You have to voice your feelings, or else I won't understand.", Rinoa said.

"You were...part of a resistance movement in Timber, right? Unlike others who are all talk, you took to your weapon and fought... And now you're saying all this? What happened to you?", Squall asked.

"I guess...I'm getting scared. Sometimes...when I'm with all of you... I...feel like we're on the same wavelength...you know? But when the battles start happening, it's different. Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and... ...I get left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use... How far is everyone going? I can't hear anyone... Once I catch up, I wonder...Is everyone safe? Will they welcome me with open arms? ...Is everyone ok? Well we all make it back together? When I start thinking like that...", Rinoa began.

"I understand.", Squall said. "I wish things could be like you said.", Squall told Rinoa.

"Rinoa, you have some interesting ideas.", Ellone said.

"You have interesting ideas too.", Rinoa told her.

"I also worry if someone might die before me.", Irvine said.

"We all do.", Selphie told them.

"Rinoa, we're here for you.", Squall said.

"Thanks, Squall.", Rinoa told him. _I wish we could be together_, Rinoa thought.

"You know, when I was little, I lived in an orphanage. It was the end of the Sorceress war and we had no parents. Selphie was special to me and I really liked talking to her.", Irvine said.

"Rinoa is special to me and I really like talking to her.", Squall said.

"Squall, are you serious?", Rinoa asked.

"You are fun to joke with.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Squall, are you teasing Rinoa again?", Ellone asked.

"Rinoa, you are a great person.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa told him.

"I love to tease you, though.", Squall told her.

"Hey! Stop it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I was little in the orphanage.", Irvine began. "All of us kids played together.", Irvien said.

"We?", Squall asked.

"Yes, you, most of us were there.", Squall said.

"I wasn't there.", Rinoa said.

"One day, Squall met a girl named Rinoa.", Ellone said.

"Yes, I remember meeting Squall when I was little.", Rinoa said.

"Really?", Squall asked.

"I remember now. We met once. One day we met together.", Rinoa said.

"Yes, I do remember it.", Squall said.

"It took me awhile to remember.", Rinoa said.

"I was brought up in an orphanage and I forgot all about it.", Squall said.

"I remember we set off fireworks one day.", Irvine said.

"Seifer was there too.", Squall said.

"Rinoa, you met Squall before.", Quistis said.

"Yes.", Rinoa replied.

"Squall talked about this girl for weeks.", Selphie said.

"I'm honored.", Rinoa said.

"I was little. I wish I could remember it more. Isn't this a coincidence, though?", Squall asked.

"It sure is. Maybe it's fate we met again.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"Of course.", Squall said teasingly.

"I'm serious!", Rinoa said.

"Seifer and I were best friends and rivals as a kid.", Squall said.

"You two were always around each other.", Quistis told him.

"We all talked.", Selphie said.

"I met Rinoa there.", Squall said.

"The boy I met was you.", Rinoa said.

"This is very nice.", Ellone said.

"It's such a coincidence.", Rinoa said.

"Cid organized it.", Ellone told her.

"How?", Rinoa asked.

"He knew who knew each other and tried to get everyone to reunite.", Ellone said.

"Cid didn't know about me.", Rinoa said.

"It was just by luck.", Ellone told her.

"Oh.", Rinoa said. _Just by luck_, Rinoa thought.

"How did I forget?", Squall asked.

"The guardian forces take our memories.", Irvine said.

"Yeah, sure.", Squall responded.

"They do. That is why we can't remember.", Irvine told him.

"How would you know?", Squall asked.

"Wait! I'm remembering something.", Rinoa said.

"_Hi.", Rinoa said._

"_Hi.", Squall replied._

"_Do you live here?", Rinoa asked._

"_Yes.", Squall said._

"_Where are your parents?", Rinoa asked._

"_Their gone.", Squall said._

"_Oh.", Rinoa said._

"_Are you coming to stay here?", Squall asked._

"_No. My daddy is taking me here. He wants to talk to that lady. I don't know why.", Rinoa said._

"_Oh. Why is he talking to Matron?", Squall asked._

"_I don't know.", Rinoa said. "Do you like this place?", Rinoa asked._

"_I guess.", Squall said. "It's nice and quiet here. I go here to think.", Squall told her._

"_Oh.", Rinoa said. "I have to go to my room to think. People are always coming over, asking to see me. Daddy's always busy. Mommy talks to me a lot, but I wish I had someone to talk to.", Rinoa said._

"_You don't have anyone to talk to?", Squall asked._

"_No.", Rinoa said._

"_You can talk to me.", Squall said._

"_Thank you. Who do you talk to when you're lonely?", Rinoa asked._

"_Sis.", Squall said._

"_Sis?". Rinoa asked._

"_Sis helps me when I'm sad. I hangout with everyone in the orphanage.", Squall said._

"_You're so lucky.", Rinoa said._

"_Well, you have a family.", Squall told her._

"_I guess I'm lucky too.", Rinoa said._

"_Maybe I'm lucky as well.", Squall said._

"_It's nice meeting you.", Rinoa told him._

"_You're the first person outside of the orphanage I've met.", Squall told her._

"_You're one of the first people I've really been able to talk to.", Rinoa told him._

"_Oh.", Squall said._

"_I wish I could talk to you everyday.", Rinoa said._

"Wow, I remember that too.", Squall said.

"I know there's more.", Rinoa said.

"I forgot the rest.", Squall told her.

"So we met again. This is interesting.", Rinoa said.

"I never would've guessed.", Squall told her.

"So the Guardian forces erase our memories.", Zell said.

"There was one more person.", Squall said.

"Matron.", Irvine continued. "She was dressed in black.

"They seem similar, don't they?", Squall asked.

"It's not just that. Matron is Sorceress Edea.", Irvine said.

"But why would she fight us?", Squall asked.

"I remember meeting her once.", Rinoa said.

"We must fight Sorceress Edea as SeeDs.", Irvine said.

_I remember I was talking to Seifer and he asked me what our mission was_, Squall thought.

"Squall, what are you thinking?", Rinoa asked.

"It's about Seifer. He asked what our mission was.", Squall said.

"Mission?", Rinoa asked.

"As SeeDs.", Squall explained.

"It must be fate that we are all here.", Rinoa said.

"We met again.", Squall said. Squall walked over to Rinoa.

"We have to fight Edea. We can't stop it, as much as we wish we could.", Squall said.

"I understand.", Rinoa told him.

"We can do it together.", Squall said.

"Squall, you know how that sounds?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, are you thinking that?", Squall asked.

"No.", Rinoa said.

"I know you are.", Squall teased.

"It's nothing.", Rinoa said.

"Kinky.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa... It's up to you. We're gonna fight...I think it's the only way we can move on with our lives. If that makes any sense at all, come with us. I'm sure that's what everybody wants.", Squall said.

"How did Edea turn out this way?", Irvine asked.

"We can find out.", Selphie said.

"I'll go.", Zell said.

"We can all go.", Rinoa said.

"I'll go too.", Squall said.

"I'm nervous, though.", Rinoa said. Squall knelt down next to her.

"Despite what truth we find, it's not going to change the present. But... I wanna see, too.", Squall said.

"I guess that's it...We're fighting. ...You guys are fearless.", Rinoa said.

_Fearless? I don't think that's quite right. If you think too hard, you become lost...I think that's what everyone's afraid of..._, Squall thought.

"I wish we didn't have to fight, either.", Squall said.

Squall and Rinoa walked outside together.

"Rinoa, I…", Squall began. Suddenly, they fell.

"Squall! Are you okay?", Rinoa asked. Suddenly, images filled there head. Someone named Laguna entered their mind.

"I'm going to see Julia.", Laguna said.

"Good luck.", Kiros joked. They walked into the Deling hotel.

"Ah, there she is.", Laguna said. Laguna walked up to a woman playing the piano. "Hey there.", Laguna said.

"Hey. I saw you watching me.", Julia said.

"You did?", Laguna asked.

"Yes. I see you come here every now and then.", Julia said.

"Ow does my leg hurt.", Laguna said.

"Are you okay?", Julia asked.

"Yes.", Laguna said.

"Are you nervous? Try to relax. You don't need to be nervous around me", Julia told him.

"Sorry.", Laguna said.

"I have a room here if you'd like to talk.", Julia suggested. "If you'd like to, feel free to come by.", Julia said.

"Sure.", Laguna told her.

"Ask for my room at the front desk.", Julia said.

"Okay.", Laguna told her.

"Hey.", Julia said. Laguna had entered Julia's room.

"Hey there.", Laguna said.

"Thanks for coming here. Have a seat", Julia said.

"I'm a big fan of yours.", Laguna said.

"I feel great when I'm up there and I see you smiling back at me. You have amazing eyes. I like gazing into them. Would you like some wine?", Julia asked.

"Although I fight, there's a lot of different things I want to do. I want to tell people about my travels. One of my articles got good reviews", Laguna said awhile later.

"I'm glad.", Julia said.

"I'm talking a lot. Tell me about yourself", Laguna said awhile later.

"Instead of just performing with the piano, I'd like to sing.", Julia said.

"I'd love to hear it.", Laguna said.

"I'm not good at lyrics, but because of you I feel I can right anything.", Julia told him.

"Me?", Laguna asked.

"Yes. Looking into your eyes I can see all kinds of emotions. When you're worried, happy, sad, when you feel pain deep inside. Your eyes show me so many things and now I can create a song.", Julia said.

"Am I dreaming?", Laguna asked.

"It's not a dream.", Julia said.

"Laguna, orders for you.", Kiros called.

"Can we meet again?", Julia asked.

"Yes.", Laguna said, leaving.

Squall and Rinoa awoke.

"Wow. What was that?", Squall asked.

"I don't know what happened.", Rinoa said.

"Who were these people?", Squall asked.

"I think I have an idea.", Rinoa said.

"How?", Squall asked.

"My mother's name was Julia and she looked just like that.", Rinoa said.

"That's your mother?", Squall asked.

"Yes. I don't know how we managed to see into her past, though.", Rinoa said.

"Who was that Laguna guy, then?", Squall asked.

"Perhaps it's you who might know. I was inside Julia's body and you were inside Laguna's. It was them talking though.", Rinoa said.

"I guess they didn't end up together, because your father is Caraway.", Squall said.

"I guess so.", Rinoa told him.

"I just wonder why we are shown this.", Squall said.

"Who knows?", Rinoa asked.

"No one else is here. It's only you and me.", Squall said.

"Don't try anything.", Rinoa said.

"You think I'd do that to you?", Squall teased

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You are too silly.", Squall told her. They began to laugh.

"You're the silly one.", Rinoa said.

Squall walked over to Rinoa and touched her arm.

"I'll help you up.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa replied. Squall pulled Rinoa up.

"We've discovered so many things today. What does this mean?", Squall asked.

"I don't know. Maybe…", Rinoa began, trailing off.

"Maybe what?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"Maybe we can ask your dad.", Squall suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea. My mother died and if dad found out about that, he might be upset.", Rinoa said,

"You're right.", Squall told her.

"Should we go back now?", Rinoa asked.

"I guess so. It's getting late.", Squall said.

"Yeah, you're right.", Rinoa told him. Squall touched Rinoa's hand.

"Ah! I didn't mean to do that!", Squall exclaimed.

"Hey! Squall, that was really harsh.", Rinoa said.

"Sorry, sorry.", Squall said, smiling.

"Ready to go back?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked inside Garden. They walked through the center

"Welcome back, Squall.", Ellone said.

"Oh.", Rinoa said. Rinoa watched as Squall and that girl walked together. She watched as that girl held Squall's arm. Rinoa sighed. Rinoa saw that other girl put her arms around Squall and learn toward him. "I can't watch anymore!", Rinoa said, running. Rinoa ran to her room.

"I thought I could handle it, but I can't.", Rinoa said. Tears gently dripped down Rinoa's face. Rinoa brushed the tears to the side. "I wish I could deal with it. Tell me how can I do this. Why is this happening to me?", Rinoa asked. She took a deep breath. "I wish I could forget this.", Rinoa said.

"A little too close.", Squall said.

"It was a good time.", Ellone said.

"Oh well.", Squall said.

"I wish I could handle this and forget him.", Rinoa said. "I wish I could, but I can't. I can't forget him.", Rinoa said. _My feelings for him are just getting stronger_, Rinoa thought.

Squall sighed. He went to his dorm room. Squall knew that he was developing feelings for Rinoa. He knew that he couldn't act on them, though. He wished he could be with her.

Rinoa lay down in her bed. She went through all the times she had with Squall in her mind. She wished the memories would go away, but instead they kept coming. As it got later, Rinoa went to sleep.

The next morning, Rinoa woke up. _How much time did I spend thinking of him?_, Rinoa thought. Awhile later, Rinoa got up. Rinoa decided to go to the center of Garden. Rinoa saw Squall with that other girl. Rinoa sighed. She turned around.

"Hey, it's Rinoa.", Ellone said.

"Hi.", Rinoa said. Rinoa turned around. She took a deep breath. _I can do this_, Rinoa thought.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Hey Squall.", Rinoa replied.

"Rinoa, today we're going to Shumi Village.", Squall said.

"Oh, sounds interesting.", Rinoa told him.

"It should be.", Ellone said.

"Yes, hopefully it will.", Rinoa said. Rinoa watched that other girl hold onto Squall's arm.

"I'll meet you there.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa walked to a bench in Garden. Rinoa sat there and sighed.

"I like Squall. I like Squall a lot.", Rinoa said.

"Hey there.", Squall said.

"Hi!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You must be thinking of Cid.", Squall said.

"I am not thinking like that!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I bet you thought of him last night.", Squall teased.

"I did not!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"So, we will be heading to Shumi.", Squall said.

"Yeah, I guess so.", Rinoa replied.

"Have you ever been there?", Squall asked.

"No, not yet. I've been to many places, but not Shumi.", Rinoa said.

"Ah! I see. I bet you'd like to go there at night with Cid, eh?", Squall teased.

"Squall! That is not right!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"We know it is.", Squall teased.

"Stop it!", Rinoa exclaimed, turning around.

"I'm just joking around.", Squall said.

"I know. ", Rinoa said.

"You excited?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said. Squall noticed a far away look in her eyes.

"Why are you upset?", Squall asked.

"I can't tell you.", Rinoa said.

"I guess I better go then.", Squall said, getting up. Squall left.

"I really like this guy. I know, though, that we are in a tough situation now. I wish we could be together.", Rinoa said.

Squall had heard what Rinoa said as Squall walked back. Squall didn't know that he was the one she was talking about. Squall was walking back. Squall didn't know that he was the one Rinoa liked. Squall looked down. "I guess she has someone she likes.", Squall said. "Maybe the one she was talking about is Seifer.", Squall continued. "Well, I really liked her, but I guess she has someone she likes.", Squall said. Squall looked down. Squall walked forward and began to think of Rinoa. _I guess she has _someone, Squall thought. Squall walked forward, sadly. "Rinoa…", Squall said. Squall felt upset. Squall didn't know that it was, he, Squall, that Rinoa liked. Squall thought she liked someone else. Squall didn't know why, but he began to feel sad. "I feel hurt.", Squall said sadly. He saw Ellone. Squall liked Rinoa, but he knew his current situation. Squall wished he could be with Rinoa. Squall liked Rinoa. He didn't know that he was the one Rinoa was speaking about. Squall looked down.

Rinoa looked down at the bench. "It's time to go to Shumi.", Rinoa said, smiling.

Rinoa walked up to go to the top of Garden when she ran into Squall.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed happily. "Hey Rinoa.", Squall said, smiling. Squall was glad to see Rinoa. Squall looked at Rinoa happily.

"Hi Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, Rinoa, ready to head to Shumi?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked up to Garden together. As the Garden headed to Shumi, Rinoa watched Squall. He looked so determined, so confident.

Squall looked over and watched Rinoa. He couldn't take his eyes off her, but looked away when she'd look.

"Rinoa…", Squall said.

"Yes?", Rinoa asked.

"We're almost there.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied, nodding.

"Yes.", Squall said. _She has someone, I wish we could be together_, Squall thought sadly.

"We've been saying yes too many times.", Rinoa said. _He's dating someone. I wish we could be together_, Rinoa thought.

They arrived by Shumi.

"Ready to go?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. Together they walked to Shumi and entered. It was a cold area with lots of snow.

"It's so cold.", Rinoa said.

"Come on.", Squall said.

"It's lovely, but it's quite chilly.", Rinoa told him.

"It is cold, but, hey, it's Shumi.", Squall said.

"Let's go forward, I guess.", Rinoa told him.

"Got it.", Squall said.

"Wow, look at this place.", Rinoa said.

"It looks very different.", Squall mentioned. Squall, Rinoa and the others went on the elevator.

"Wow, this elevator is quite different.", Rinoa said.

"Brilliant observation.", Squall teased.

"Stop it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"This elevator is different, though.", Rinoa said.

"You don't say?", Squall say, teasing Rinoa.

"Hey! Stop mimicking my voice!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Just kidding.", Squall said, smiling at Rinoa's reaction. The elevator took quite some time to arrive.

"Ah! This is taking so long!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Patience, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Sorry.", Rinoa told him.

"Squall, be softer on Rinoa.", Ellone said.

"It's okay, really.", Rinoa said.

"I guess we should get off now.", Squall said.

"Hee.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"Rinoa, that is not appropriate.", Squall teased.

"Like you didn't think the same thing.", Rinoa said.

"Well…", Squall began.

"Gotcha!", Rinoa said, running.

"This village is quite different in technology.", Squall said.

"You can say that again.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa looked up at Squall and smiled. Rinoa felt so good being around Squall. Even if he didn't feel the same, liking him was great.

"Why are you smiling?", Squall asked.

"No reason.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa.", Squall said, smiling.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall, Rinoa and the others walked around the village.

"We'll be back later.", Zell said.

"I guess we might.", Selphie said.

"See you later.", Rinoa said.

"Bye.", Squall said.

"Ellone is gone.", Rinoa said.

"She's talking to someone.", Squall said.

"Everyone here looks so… different.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, my ancestor was a Shumi.", Squall teased.

"Squall! Quit it!", Rinoa said.

"I'm seriously offended.", Squall told her.

"Right.", Rinoa said. Rinoa smiled. _Squall's so funny_, Rinoa thought,

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked down the village streets.

"Squall, where should we go?", Rinoa asked.

"Over there is some sort of building.", Squall said.

"Should we go in?", Rinoa asked.

"Why do you ask, silly?", Squall questioned.

"Silly?", Rinoa asked.

"You're funny.", Squall said. _You may have someone, but I like you a lot_, Squall thought.

"Squall, it's nice being here with you.", Rinoa said.

"So you like me, eh?", Squall asked.

"It's not that!", Rinoa exclaimed. _I do like you_, Rinoa thought.

"You liked him, then.", Squall teased, pointing at a member of the tribe.

"Squall! I don't!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Hey! She likes you!", Squall joked, calling out to a Shumi.

"Squall! I do not like that person! How could you make up something like that?", Rinoa asked.

"We all know you do.", Squall teased.

"He isn't being serious!", Rinoa called out.

"Oh… Cid… Ahh…", Squall teased.

"Squall, that is not right.", Rinoa said.

"Let's enter this building.", Squall told her. They walked through the building and saw many people holding supplies. They walked forward.

"It's cozy in here.", Rinoa said.

"Ah!", Squall exclaimed.

"Welcome to Shumi Village.", a tribe member said.

"Nice to see you.", Squall said. Squall listened as the tribe member explained the situation.

"We'd like you to do a favor and gather stones for our tribe.", the tribe member said.

"We have to get stoned?", Rinoa asked.

"No, stones.", Squall said, laughing.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You have some mind.", Squall said.

"I know you could've said the same thing.", Rinoa told him.

"Shall you find the stones?", the tribe member asked.

"Why do we have to find the stones?", Rinoa asked.

_Rinoa loves to state her opinions_, Squall thought.

"You shall find out.", the tribe member said.

"Can we?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure, why not?", Squall asked.

"Okay.", Rinoa said.

"I like it.", Squall told her.

"Hey! A stone is right there!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"What do you know?", Squall asked.

"Is this it?", Rinoa asked, pointing to a stone.

"Yes.", the tribe member said.

"We'll look for the rest now.", Squall said, exiting. Squall and Rinoa walked outside.

"This'll be interesting.", Rinoa said.

"So we have to get stoned?", Squall asked.

"We have to find stones.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"You think it's funny, huh?", Squall asked.

"I didn't say that!", Rinoa exclaimed. "But it is.", Rinoa said. _He's so funny_, Rinoa thought.

"Calm down, Squall.", Ellone said.

"Squall's just being himself.", Rinoa said.

"Are you talking to me?", Squall asked.

"Yes I am talking to you.", Rinoa said.

"Anyway, let's find the stones.", Squall said. _Even if Rinoa likes someone else I still enjoy being with her_, Squall thought, smiling at Rinoa. Squall loved seeing Rinoa's reactions as he teased her.

"I see a stone over there." , Rinoa said, pointing in front of them.

"Yeah, it's there all right.", Squall said.

"Oh, Squall.", Ellone said.

_I feel like I don't belong_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa walked in front of them, leaving them behind. Squall looked after Rinoa, disappointed.

"Hey, Rinoa! Wait up!", Squall called.

"I thought you didn't want to hangout with me.", Rinoa said.

"No, it's not that. Why do you think like that?", Squall asked.

"I-I don't know.", Rinoa said, embarrassed.

"Try not to think that way.", Squall told her.

"Okay.", Rinoa said. Rinoa was happy that Squall had come after her.

"Ready to continue our search?", Squall asked.

"If you little buddies can come here.", Rinoa said.

"Little buddies? What do you mean by that?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"Right.", Squall replied. They walked around the village.

"Can we take a break?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa sat down by the river. They managed to get alone time, just the two of them.

"It's been so hectic lately.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, you're a member of the Timber Owls. Aren't you used to this?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said, shaking her head.

"How about this? Tomorrow we'll take a break. Maybe visit Dollet a bit or something. Sound good?", Squall asked.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied.

"Relax.", Squall said.

"Where did she go?", Rinoa asked.

"Who?", Squall questioned.

"Ellone.", Rinoa said.

"Ellone's speaking with that other guy.", Squall said.

"You guys seem really attached.", Rinoa told him.

"Jealous?", Squall asked.

"I am not!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You're blushing!" Squall said.

"It's not like that!", Rinoa told him. _Yes, yes it is like that, because I like you_, Rinoa thought.

"There's lots of water here.", Squall said.

"I hear that some village Elder we must talk to is around here.", Rinoa told him.

"Yep, I wonder what he's like.", Squall said.

"Probably like the other Shumi.", Rinoa said.

"Stereotyping my ancestors?", Squall asked.

"Squall, you are not a Shumi.", Rinoa said.

"Yep, caught red handed. I'm not a Shumi.", Squall said.

"So, Squall… well… I'll sit down.", Rinoa said, sitting.

"Hey, before we search for the other stones, I need to look into that hotel.", Squall said, noticing a building.

"How do you know it's a hotel?", Rinoa asked.

"It looks like it.", Squall said.

"I'd like to sit here for a little longer.", Rinoa told him.

"I'll sit here, too.", Squall said, kneeling down next to her.

"Do you like the village?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Me too.", Rinoa told him.

"I heard that Norg was a Shumi. Well, he is a Shumi.", Squall said.

"The tribe doesn't seem like him.", Rinoa said.

"The Shumi are a very interesting tribe. Now we are looking for these stones. This seems like a fun thing to do.", Squall told her.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said. Rinoa smiled over at Squall. _I like it, being with him like this_, Rinoa thought.

"What are you thinking about?", Squall asked her.

"I like you, Squall.", Rinoa wished she could say, but she didn't. "A lot of things.", Rinoa told him.

"Like what?", Squall asked.

"Since when are you interested in my life?", Rinoa questioned.

"I don't know.", Squall said, looking down.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you. It's personal.", Rinoa said. _I can't tell you because it's about you_, Rinoa thought.

"You helped me talk more and now I want to do the same for you. You've been acting different, Rinoa.", Squall told her.

"Sorry.", Rinoa said.

"Why are you changing so much?", Squall asked.

"I… I don't know.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

Rinoa put her hands in the water and tossed some water on Squall.

"Ah! What are you doing?", Squall asked. Squall took some water and put some water on Rinoa.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed. Rinoa splashed some water on Squall. They laughed as they splashed water onto each other.

"Rinoa! You are gonna get it!", Squall said, splashing water onto her.

"You are, Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed, plashing water onto him. A few minutes later, they sat down.

"Now that was fun.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's head to the hotel.", Squall said.

"Right.", Rinoa replied, following him. Squall and Rinoa walked into the hotel. They heard music.

"Hey.", Squall began.

"It's such lovely music. My mom wrote this song. Now we here just the melody, but the lyrics are even more lovely.", Rinoa said, proud.

"It really is nice in here.", Squall said.

"So, why did you want to go here?", Rinoa asked.

"I've heard about this hotel.", Squall said. Squall walked into a room.

"What are you looking for?", Rinoa asked.

"Nothing.", Squall said. A moment of silence passed.

"Hm?", Rinoa asked.

"It's okay. Let's go back and look for the stones.", Squall said.

"Fine.", Rinoa replied.

Squall and Rinoa returned to the building. They met with the others there.

"Let's go find some stones.", Squall said. Together, they searched for the stones. Soon, they saw a rock wall.

"It looks pretty high.", Rinoa said.

"I'll get it.", Squall told her. Squall climbed to the top and got the rock. They continued looking for the stones, the whole group. They arrived back at the building.

Squall looked over at Rinoa and smiled.

"You may collect your reward from our elder.", the tribe member said.

"Okay.", Squall replied. They went to the elder.

"Seeing this hand is your reward.", the Elder said after speaking.

"Oooookay.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said as they walked outside.

"Whatever.", Squall said once they arrived outside.

"I guess we should head back.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah, I guess.", Squall told her. Squall sighed as they headed back through the elevator and went back to Garden. As they arrived in Garden, Rinoa went to her dorm room.

"Bye.", Rinoa said, walking off as she spotted Squall with that girl. _I can handle it_, Rinoa thought.

Squall looked after Rinoa as she walked away. _I guess she likes someone else_, Squall thought, remembering what he overheard Rinoa saying before. Squall couldn't get it out of his head.

"Let's take a walk.", Ellone said.

"Sure.", Squall replied. In the back of Squall's mind, he remembered the time Rinoa had asked him to take a walk.

Rinoa looked down. She knew she had to stop thinking about Squall and that girl, but it was on her mind. That night, Rinoa headed to the training center. She walked to the secret area. She sat down and sighed.

"Hey, Rinoa.", a voice called after her. Rinoa looked up and saw Squall.

"Hi Squall.", Rinoa replied.

"What's up?", Squall asked.

"Um… I… uh…", Rinoa trailed off.

"It's okay. Why are you here?", Squall asked.

"I needed to relax and think for a bit.", Rinoa told him.

"Oh, okay.", Squall said.

"You must have a lot of responsibilities to worry about.", Rinoa said.

"I guess.", Squall replied.

"It must be hard, huh?", Rinoa asked.

"Not really. I mean, we haven't been under attack in awhile.", Squall said.

"It could happen anytime.", Rinoa replied.

"I guess you're right.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa stood up and looked at Squall.

"I thought about going to Dollet tomorrow.", Squall said.

"That'll be fun.", Rinoa told him

"Then Dollet it is.", Squall said.

"You've been there before, right?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, we were on a SeeD mission the day I met you at the dance.", Squall said.

"My father took me on trips there when I was little.", Rinoa said.

"I see.", Squall said.

"So, I'll catch you tomorrow.", Rinoa called.

"Yeah, tomorrow.", Squall said.

The next day, Rinoa woke up. The day passed and as afternoon approached, they ehaded to Dollet.

"A nice break, huh?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said, smiling. The air was crisp. Being there with Squall was great.

"The others will catch up later. For now, let's look around.", Squall said.

"This'; be fun.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked around Dollet together. Rinoa's heart beat quickly as they were very close together, _I must calm down_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa accidently tripped.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"Sorry.", Rinoa said, smiling up at Squall. They continued walking.

"Let's walk into that bar.", Squall said.

"B-bar?", Rinoa asked.

"Just follow me.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said as she followed Squall through the bar and up the steps.

"What now?", Rinoa asked.

"We walk pass this guy.", Squall said, leading Rinoa to a bridge.

"Wow! This place has taken us to an amazing view.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah, it's a nice bridge, I thought I'd like to show you around it, Squall said, walking forward.

"It's an office.", Rinoa said.

"Ready to walk back?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Rinoa said, following him back down. Squall and Rinoa walked around Dollet. They walked passed a fountain.

"Nice fountain, huh?", Squall asked.

"It really does look lovely.", Rinoa said. Rinoa walked by the fountain and gently dipped her hands by the fountain.

"Wanna make a wish?", Squall asked.

"Okay.", Rinoa said.

"Here's one gil.", Squall said, handing Rinoa a gil.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, as they both through in one gil.

"That was nice.', Squall said as they walked through town.

"There's a hotel.", Rinoa said. They walked inside and then back out.

"The town cleaned up a lot since the invasion.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked toward the Dollet beach and stood there, looking out.

"Squall, ready to go back?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah.", Squall replied. After a few minutes, they walked back to Dollet. "Over there is a guard, I can show you a bit of the Dollet Tower if you want.", Squall said.

"Is it dangerous?", Rinoa asked.

"It's fine if you stay by me.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied. Squall and Rinoa snuck passed the guard and walked up the road.

"There's that thing we battled earlier.", Squall said. "It's a duplicate.", Squall explained.

"Oh.", Rinoa said as she followed Squall.

"This is as far as we can go.", Squall explained as they headed back. They went back to the town square and walked around.

"There are a lot of stores around here.", Rinoa mused.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"There's a bench.", Rinoa said.

"Let's sit down.", Squall told her. That sat down on the bench together.

Squall looked at Rinoa. Squall liked Rinoa and wished he could be with Rinoa. The thing was, he was in an arranged marriage to another girl. Squall wished he could be with Rinoa, but was arranged to Ellone. He couldn't do anything about it. Squall also thought that RInoa liked someone else. Squall looked at Rinoa, wishing he could be with her. If Squall had a choice, he'd marry Rinoa sooner then that other girl.

Rinoa looked at Squall, blushing. Rinoa liked being with Squall. Finally, a peaceful moment. Maybe now would be a good time to try and tell him her feelings. Rinoa took a deep breath. "Squall, I…", she began.

"Rinoa, Squall, we are back.", Irvine said. Ellone was next to him.

"Welcome back.", Rinoa said, standing up so Ellone could sit down. Squall go up and began to walk.

"Rinoa, let's talk.", Ellone said.

"Sure.", Rinoa told her.

"You know, I'm getting married to him.", Ellone said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"After he is done.", Ellone said.

"Oh… I see.", Rinoa said, getting up. Rinoa wished she, Rinoa could be with Squall. Rinoa began to walk backwards. "I see.", Rinoa said, looking down. "I have to go.", Rinoa said, running off.

"Why?", Ellone asked.

Rinoa ran quickly, with tears in her eyes. Rinoa didn't know that Squall liked her, Rinoa. Rinoa didn't know that Squall would rather marry her, Rinoa. Rinoa ran quickly out of Dollet towards the woods. "I can't believe it. I had such hope. I should have forgotten him right away.", Rinoa said. Tears formed in Rinoa's eyes. Rinoa felt a tear drip gently down her cheek. _I can't believe I had such hope_, Rinoa thought sadly. Rinoa ran quickly out of Dollet and back to Garden.

Squall looked on, upset. Squall wished he could tell Rinoa he'd rather marry her, Rinoa. Squall wished he could explain the story of the arrangement. Squall looked down, upset and disappointed. Squall would rather marry Rinoa. Squall would rather be with Rinoa. Squall wished he could get away and just have a nice life with Rinoa. _I should have been honest_, Squall thought.

Rinoa ran quicker. She took a deep breath. She had finally accepted the last situation and now this had come up. Rinoa looked down, sadly.

Well, this was chapter 4. Chapters 4, 7 and 8 are all almost finished. This chapter had a sad ending. Things will get happy.

Squall and Rinoa will get married in this story, after the main story. Squall and Rinoa will get together soon. I will make a Squall and Rinoa's wedding chapter. Squall and Rinoa are a great couple. Anyway, I'll be updating my story very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flower Field**

Welcome to Chapter 5. When I wrote this chapter, I was still writing chapters 4, 6 and 7 at once, so I could update quickly. The thing is, because I was writing the chapters all at once, before I got to read some reviews, the chapters were already written. I really appreciate everyone whose taken time to review my stories. Thanks so much. In this chapter, Squall prepares to leave and find himself. Squall realizes that he likes Rinoa a lot and is falling for her. Rinoa's feelings for Squall grow stronger. They both like each other a lot. After Squall's secret is revealed, many events occur. When I wrote this chapter, I finished it before I read the other reviews. Because of the new comments, I decided to follow the advice and edit a bit of the story, but a lot of it I left the same.

**Chapter 5**

Rinoa sighed as she woke up. She stayed in her dorm room. She wasn't in the mood to leave. Rinoa felt a tear go down her eye to her cheeks. Rinoa wiped the tear away. The tears kept coming though. "I can't believe I had such hope.", Rinoa said. _I can't believe it_, Rinoa thought. "They are getting married.", Rinoa said, sadly. Rinoa began to cry. The tears wouldn't stop. Rinoa shook her head and lay down on her bed.

"The secret is out.", Squall said as he woke up. Rinoa knew now. Squall shook his head. _She likes someone else, right?_, Squall thought to himself. Squall looked down. He felt disappointed that Ellone had to mention that very thing to Rinoa. Squall wished he could tell Rinoa the truth. It was an arranged marriage. Laguna had done it for Ellone. It did not make it good for Squall, who wanted to be with Rinoa. Squall looked down at a pamphlet. "A trip. I can clear my mind on a trip.", Squall said. Squall decided he would do it. Squall was going to take a two month trip. He needed to clear his mind. He wanted to forget everything. He was going to visit the deep sea research center to try and figure things out. Squall nodded his head.

Rinoa sat in her bed. She had been there all morning and the afternoon was passing by. She kept thinking of Squall. Squall was on her mind again. Every time she tried to think of something else, an image of Squall's face would appear in her mind.

"Why can't I forget him?", Rinoa asked aloud. Rinoa sighed. As she sighed, she remembered Squall again. "I keep crying.", Rinoa said. The tears kept coming down Rinoa's face. Rinoa wiped the tears away. She went to her bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and it reflected her face. Her face was covered in tears. Rinoa wiped the tears away. "I have to be strong.", Rinoa said. _I need to forget this_, Rinoa thought. "I'll use this day to cry. I'll be all freshened up by tomorrow.", Rinoa said. Rinoa nodded.

Squall walked through Garden.

"Have you seen Rinoa?", Irvine asked him.

"No, no I'm afraid I haven't.", Squall said. _Rinoa_, Squall thought. Her name made him smile. Now, though, he felt upset. Squall walked off.

Rinoa rested on her bed. Rinoa began to remember her times together with Squall. "We had so much fun together.", Rinoa said, smiling at the memories of all their times. Then Rinoa felt tears in her eyes again. She wiped them away. "I have to be strong.", Rinoa said. She remembered everything they'd been through. Now it was coming to an end. It was about to be over. She couldn't hold out any longer for Squall. She had to forget him.

Squall walked to the center of Garden and picked up a brochure about the deep sea research center. He was going to go there for two months to study. To take things off his mind and try to figure out things. It seemed like an interesting place. He decided to leave as soon as possible. _I need to go_, Squall thought.

Rinoa sat in her room as she went through all the time they had together. The day passed by. Rinoa kept thinking of Squall. "How can I make this feeling go away?", Rinoa asked aloud.

Squall sighed as he walked back to his room.

"Hey there, Squall.", Ellone said.

"Hi.", Squall replied.

"I see you have a brochure over there.", Ellone said.

"I'm going to the Deep Sea Research Center to study for a month there.

"Good for you.", Ellone said.

Rinoa looked around her room. She felt hungry. She kept some snacks in her room and began to eat.

"_Here's some food.", Squall said._

"_Thanks.", Rinoa said._

"_You're really eating fast.", Squall said._

"_Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed._

"_I'm just joking.", Squall told her._

"I keep thinking of him.", Rinoa said, as she remembered that time all too well. Rinoa shook her head.

The day passed and it soon became night. Squall walked back to his dormitory. He had booked a flight to the deep research center.

As it was night, Rinoa was in her room. "I stayed in here all day.", Rinoa said. "I guess I should go to sleep.", Rinoa said.

Rinoa woke up the next day. She was still upset about the situation. Rinoa sighed. "I am going to get up today.", she said. Rinoa got up and walked around Garden. She saw Squall.

"Hey Squall.", Rinoa called out.

"Hey Rinoa.", Squall replied.

"What are you holding?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa felt nervous. _I have to relax_, Rinoa thought.

"I'm going to the Deep Sea Research Center for two months.", Squall said.

"Oh…", Rinoa said, trailing off.

"I gotta go.", Squall said.

"Good luck.", Rinoa told him. _He's going away_, Rinoa thought sadly. "Now I won't even get to see him.", Rinoa said. It made her feel even more upset. Rinoa walked forward and spotted him with that girl. Rinoa walked back. Rinoa decided to go to the cafeteria. She walked there and sat down at an empty table to think. _Two months_, Rinoa thought. Squall was going away for two months.

Squall began to walk back to his dorm to pack up.

"Go get ready.", Ellone said.

Rinoa looked around the cafeteria. She wished to see Squall, but didn't. Two months. Rinoa shook her head.

Squall decided to tell Cid. Squall walked up to the top of Garden and saw Cid.

"Cid, tomorrow I am leaving here. I'll be back in two months.", Squall told her.

"Two months? Squall, you are a leader. You can't leave.", Cid told him.

"I have to leave.", Squall said.

"Squall, you can't.", Cid said.

"I'll make it up to you. I need to leave.", Squall told him. Squall walked back to his dorm room to think.

Rinoa left the cafeteria and walked back to her dorm room. That night, she decided to go back to the place where she had danced with Squall and look outside the balcony. She got ready and left that night. Yesterday she had spent the whole day in her room. Now she was going to look around. At night, she arrived there. She looked outside at the balcony. "I spent all day yesterday in my room. I should've done something else. I'm glad I went somewhere today.", Rinoa said.

"Hey Rinoa.", Squall called.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked. She saw Squall beside her on the balcony.

"Hey.", Squall said.

"Hi.", Rinoa replied.

"Well, it's the night before I leave.", Squall said.

"Yeah… I guess so.", Rinoa replied.

"Cid's mad at me.", Squall said.

"Well, you are a leader.", Rinoa told him.

"I know.", Squall said.

"I understand, though. We need to get away from it all at times.", Rinoa told him.

"Thanks for understanding. I'm glad you can understand.", Squall said. It was late at night.

"It's okay.", Rinoa said.

"It's okay.", Squall teased.

"Squall! Stop mimicking me!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Sorry, I had to tease you at least one more time before I left.", Squall said.

"I guess.", Rinoa replied. A few minutes of silence passed as a breeze went over them.

"I'll be back in two months.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa told him.

"Yeah, I guess I told you, huh?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied.

"I guess I'll just say, good luck.", Squall told her.

"You too. Have fun.", Rinoa said.

"Thanks.", Squall told her. "I come to this balcony at times to think. I guess I have a lot in my mind.", Squall said.

"You always do.", Rinoa told him.

"What do you mean?", Squall asked.

"You always seem to be thinking of things. I can tell.", Rinoa said.

"I guess you're right.", Squall said.

"I hope you have a great time.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked away. She felt too nervous to look Squall in the eye.

"Rinoa, why are you looking away?", Squall asked.

"I'm sorry, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Look at me.", Squall said.

"Yes.", Rinoa said, looking over at Squall. She looked into his eyes. Rinoa felt nervous. Her heart began to beat faster. She tried to look down.

"Rinoa, you can look at me.", Squall told her.

"Okay.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked deep into Squall's eyes. Each time she felt like looking down, she was nervous that when she looked into his eyes, her feelings would come out.

"Is something wrong?", Squall asked.

"No, nothing is wrong at all.", Rinoa said.

"Do you not like being with me?", Squall asked.

"No, it's not that. I… I like being with you.", Rinoa said.

"Then why won't you look at me?", Squall asked.

"I…", Rinoa began. _I can't tell you why_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa closed her eyes.

"Will you miss me when I'm away?", Squall asked.

"I'll miss you so much I'll cry each day.", Rinoa teased, remembering the last time she said that.

"I'm going to tell Cid you said that and get you in trouble.", Squall teased back, remembering the last time they said that.

"We said that before, remember?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"I guess this'll be our last time together… for awhile.", Rinoa said.

"I guess so. Good luck in Garden. I know nobody gets why I'm leaving, I don't even know why. I promise I'll be back.", Squall said.

"Have fun.", Rinoa said, looking down. _I'll miss you so much, but I can't tell you that_, Rinoa thought.

"Bye.", Squall said.

"See ya.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa stood at the balcony, watching outside after Squall left. Rinoa went back to her bed.

Squall walked back to his bed. "I like Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall nodded his head as he went to bed. "I know what I must do, though.", he said. Squall woke up the next morning.

Rinoa woke up. Often, she admitted that she'd get up late. Today was different though. She got up to see Squall off. After she got dressed, she ran to the infirmary to see Dr. Kadowaki.

"Hi, um, when does Squall leave?", Rinoa asked.

"He left twenty minutes ago.", Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Where?", Rinoa asked.

"He went to Timber to take a train to an airport.", Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa told her. Rinoa ran through Garden. She spotted Selphie. "Hey.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Selphie replied.

"Are you going anywhere?", Rinoa asked.

"Hey.", Zell said, appearing.

"Thanks for coming.", Selphie replied.

"I guess I better go.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, what's the rush?", Irvine asked.

"Do you know someone who can drive that's not busy?", Rinoa asked.

"I'll take you.", Irvine said.

"Wait! I can talk to Balamb and take the train from there.", Rinoa said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa called, rushing out. "I have to meet him.", Rinoa said. "One please.", Rinoa said, as she received a ticket. The Balamb Train station led her to the Timber Train station and drove her to the airport. Rinoa got in as it drove to a nearby airport. "I'm here, bye!", Rinoa called, running. It was an unknown airport. Rinoa ran to the airport.

"I guess she's not coming.", Squall said.

"Were you waiting for someone?", Ellone asked.

"No, it's nothing.", Squall said, leaving.

Rinoa ran towards the airport. She was beginning to get close. Suddenly, she saw a plane leaving. She heard that Squall's plane left at this very time. That must've been the plane. Rinoa walked down, looking out at the plane. "Bye for now.", Rinoa said, watching as the plane left. Rinoa looked at the plane and looked down. _I guess I'll go back_, Rinoa thought, sighing. Rinoa walked back to Timber train station. She asked if they could get her to Balamb. As she got back, she went to Balamb Garden. She sighed and walked back to her dorm. "I'll meet you in two months.", Rinoa said.

Rinoa walked back to her dorm room. She sighed. The next day when she woke up, she knew Squall wasn't going to be there. She went to the cafeteria. Squall entered her mind. "He's getting married. Why can't I forget him?", Rinoa asked. "Why must he enter my mind?", Rinoa asked.

Squall walked around the Deep Sea Research Center. He looked around. "I came here to study.", Squall said as he entered. He saw the place populated by various people. They all seemed interesting. Rinoa kept entering Squall's mind. _I keep thinking of Rinoa_, Squall thought. Then Squall remembered what she had said the other day. _Of course, she has someone_, Squall thought. Squall didn't know that he was the one Rinoa liked. Squall looked around.

"They say a legendary Guardian Force lived here once.", someone said.

"Bahamut.", Squall said. Squall knew the legend all too well and wanted to study it. Squall walked around. Rinoa entered his mind again.

Rinoa looked around the cafeteria. The day was so lonely without Squall. _I miss Squall_, Rinoa thought. She knew it was only going to be two months. Two months was still a long time. "I must deal with this for two months and it's only been a day.", Rinoa said. Rinoa sighed. "I keep thinking of him.", Rinoa said. "He's going to be living a new life. I have to forget him.", Rinoa said. Rinoa sighed. This was only the first day without Squall. She walked out of the cafeteria to the library.

Squall nodded his head as he listened to someone speak of the history of the Deep Sea Research Center. His mind wandered to Rinoa, though. Squall wondered where she was and how she was doing.

Rinoa looked through some books in the library. She sat down in the desk in the back of the room. Squall wandered onto her mind again. She remembered all the times she went through with Squall. "I miss him.", Rinoa said. Rinoa put her head down. Soon, the day had passed and it was night. Rinoa walked to the balcony where she had her last conversation with Squall. Rinoa looked outside the balcony. A breeze blew past her as she sighed. "I wish I could see you.", Rinoa said.

Squall rested in a nearby hotel. He thought of Rinoa before going to bed.

The next day, Rinoa woke up. It had been two days since Squall had left. It was late in the afternoon. "I missed the morning.", Rinoa said. Rinoa got up and walked around Garden.

"Hey Rinoa..", a voice called.

"Hi.", Rinoa said.

"Nice to see you.", the persons aid. Rinoa looked at the person. It was Xu.

"Same here.", Rinoa said.

"It's kind of lonely in Garden lately. You're usually so full of life and you seem upset now.", Xu said.

"It's nothing. I'm fine.", Rinoa told her.

"You sure?", Xu asked

"Yes, I'm completely sure.", Rinoa said, walking off. _I just miss Squall_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa walked upstairs, to the top of Garden. The air was fresh. She felt a longing for Squall. "Why do I keep thinking of him?", Rinoa asked.

Squall smiled as he looked around the Deep Sea Research Center. They were going to be given a tour. Squall had signed up for the tour and was ready. Squall took a deep breath as he arrived at the area where the tour would begin. "I'm ready.", Squall said.

Rinoa walked back down. "I have an idea.", Rinoa said. Rinoa liked Squall, but knew she had to forget him. "I miss you, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa decided to go to see Cid.

"Hi, Rinoa.", Cid said.

"Hi Cid.", Rinoa said.

"What's up?", Cid asked.

"I was wondering if I could go to Timber for some time.", Rinoa said.

"You'll return, right?", Cid asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"We shall go.", Cid told her.

"Thanks.", Rinoa replied. _I need to do this_, Rinoa thought. She decided to go back to Timber. She liked Squall a lot and being in Garden brought back memories of him. Maybe in Timber, things could change. Rinoa took a deep breath and took her things from her dorm room as the Garden traveled to Timber. It was late at night when they arrived there.

"When shall we pick you up?", Cid asked.

"Maybe a month.", Rinoa said.

"A month it is. Have a nice time.", Cid told her.

"Thanks.", Rinoa called out. Rinoa walked to Timber and went into a building.

"Hi, Rinoa.", a person said.

"Hi, I'd like to go to my room.", Rinoa said.

"Very well.", the person said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa told her. Rinoa walked to a building and entered her room. "He's getting married. This is for the best.", Rinoa said. Rinoa felt a tear drop down her face and brushed it away. "This is for the best.", Rinoa said.

Squall went to bed and began to think of Rinoa. "She's still on my mind.", Squall said.

Rinoa woke up the next day. She looked around the room and then remembered she was back in Timber. "I guess I'll visit some people.", Rinoa said. It had been awhile since she had been around Timber the way she used to be. She walked around the town.

"Hi.", Zone called.

"It's been a long time.", Rinoa said.

"It sure has.", Zone told her.

"I decided to come back for a bit, but I'm going to return to Garden.", Rinoa said.

"Good. It's nice to see you again.", Zone said.

"Thanks. You too.", Rinoa said as she walked around. She walked over to the hotel.

"Hi, Rinoa.", the manager said.

"Hi, I thought I'd visit you again.", Rinoa said.

"It's always nice to see you.", the manager told her.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said.

Squall looked around the Deep Sea Research Center. Today he'd be exploring the secret paths beneath the center.

"Are you ready, Squall?", someone asked.

"Yes, yes I am.", Squall told the person.

"Then let's go.", the person said.

"Got it.", Squall replied. Squall walked down the paths.

Rinoa walked to the home of the woman she visited before. The woman was a member of the Forest Fox, an ally of the Timber Owls.

"Hi.", Rinoa said.

"It's been so long.", the woman told her.

"Yes. It really has.", Rinoa said.

"Come on in, I'll make some dinner.", the woman said..

"It's dinnertime already?", Rinoa asked.

"Time flies.", the woman said.

"She went back to Timber.", Zell said.

"She didn't mentioned anything about it.", Irvine mentioned.

"Well, he didn't either.", Selphie said.

"Everyone seems to be going.", Zell mentioned.

Rinoa smiled as she finished dinner. She walked back to her room. She smiled again. _It's better to be happy then sad_, Rinoa thought. As she entered her room, she felt tears in her eyes again.

"Why do I keep crying?", Rinoa asked. "It's all over.", Rinoa said. Rinoa lay down in her bed. She wished things could go back to normal.

Squall looked at the clock next to his bed.

"Time to get to bed.", Squall said. Squall rested in his bed. He remembered Rinoa. _I've been thinking about her a lot_, Squall thought.

Rinoa woke up the next day and opened her eyes.

"It's only been a few days.", Rinoa said. She wish time would speed up. "He's engaged. Why do I want to see him?", Rinoa asked. Deep in her heart, Rinoa knew he was on her mind again. She needed to find out if he felt the same way. Even if he was engaged, he could still like her. It was possible. Rinoa decided to visit some of the buildings in Timber again. _I need to think of something else_, Rinoa thought. "I'm ready.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, how is it?", Zone asked.

"Things are going well.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, what's going on? You are acting different.", Zone said.

"Everything's fine.", Rinoa told him.

"You can tell me.", Zone said.

"I like Squall.", Rinoa said.

"That's great. You both have a lot of chemistry together.", Zone said.

"There's more to it.", Rinoa said.

"What?", Zone asked.

"I can't tell you.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you can tell me.", Zone told her.

"It's a long story.", Rinoa said.

Squall walked around the Deep Sea Research Center again.

"Are we going somewhere new tomorrow?", Squall asked.

"We'll be exploring more layers.", someone said.

"After that?", Squall asked.

"We'll take a trip to some island.", the person said.

"Got it.", Squall replied.

"I'm sorry I told you all of this.", Rinoa said.

"It's fine. I understand. You and Squall will get together, Rinoa. You both like each other a lot. We know things will work out. Good luck, Rinoa.", Zone said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said. Rinoa left and looked around Timber some more. Rinoa went outside and walked to the Timber beachside. The ocean tides gently brushed up and down. Rinoa sat down on the beach. She watched as the tide brushed up. Rinoa sighed and began to think. She began to think of all her times with Squall. _I want to see Squall,_ Rinoa thought. Rinoa shook her head. She decided to take a walk by the beachside.

Squall walked around and nodded. He began to think of Rinoa. He followed everyone down to the research center.

"Hey, Squall, right?", someone asked.

"Yes, I am Squall.", Squall told them.

"You're the famous SeeD, huh?", they asked.

"Yes I am.", Squall said.

"Do you have a busy life?", the person questioned.

"Yeah… yes I do.", Squall said. He looked ahead and pictured his life at Garden a week ago.

Rinoa walked back to Timber. It had gotten late. That night Rinoa went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she rested in bed some more. She wanted to have a nice day. She closed her eyes and began to dream. When she woke up, she tried to remember that sweet dream. It was a dream of Squall. They talked together by the sunset. Rinoa sighed. She got up and decided to visit some of the buildings. A few hours later, Rinoa walked through some of the buildings in Timber. She smiled at the fresh breeze. She decided to take a trip to Balamb. Rinoa walked up the train station.

"I'd like to go to Balamb.", Rinoa said.

"Do you have a ticket?", the conductor asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. Rinoa boarded the train to Balamb. As she arrived in Balamb, she looked around. "It's a bit chilly.", Rinoa said. Rinoa began to walk around Balamb. She walked over to the hotel. She remembered the fun she had there with Squall. Rinoa shook her head. Forgetting Squall was hard when they spent so much time together.

Squall walked down to the next layer of the Deep Sea Research Center.

"After this, tomorrow we shall go to a new island.", a person said.

"That'll be nice.", Squall mumbled.

"Hmm?", the person asked.

"Yeah. It seems like a good idea.", Squall said.

Rinoa looked around each house. The town was fresh and relaxing.

"I should go back soon.", Rinoa said. Rinoa walked over to the dock. The same dock she and Squall had talked together on. Rinoa smiled sadly. "Memories.", Rinoa said, nodding.

Squall walked upstairs and went back to his hotel. He began to pack for tomorrow's trip. Squall was trying to find himself during this trip. Trying to discover his identity.

Rinoa decided to go on a train back to Timber. It was getting late. As she arrived back in Timber, she went back to her room and went to bed. "Good night.", Rinoa said.

Squall had woken up the next day and was on his way to a special carrier that led to a different island. Squall carried his luggage onto the carrier and walked on. About a half hour later, they had begun to head to there. Squall was excited. He began to think of Rinoa again and smiled. As the carrier was closer to the island, the sights were breathtaking.

"This is a great view.", Squall said.

"It sure is.", a person next to him mentioned. Soon, they arrived in a new area.

"We shall now board.", an announcement said.

"Got it.", Squall said. As they entered, Squall looked around.

"Please gather your luggage and enter.", a voice said.

"Alright.", Squall said.

Rinoa woke up. She looked at the clock. "It's late!", Rinoa exclaimed. She didn't realize how late it was. Rinoa smiled. It was a little too late to worry about that. Rinoa lay in her bed and began to think. After she got up, she decided to take a nice trip outside.

"Another day.", Rinoa said. She walked around Timber some more.

Squall began to walk around the island. "This is amazing.", Squall said, looking around. It was going to be a long day.

A month and a few weeks passed. Rinoa was back at Garden. Squall's trip was ending.

One morning, Rinoa woke up.

"It's almost time for Squall to come back.", Rinoa said happily. She walked outside. In only a few days, Squall would be back. It had been a long time since she's seen him. She decided to go to the library to pass time. She walked to the library and began to read. After awhile, she went to the quad and then back to the library. Soon, it was getting late. It was sunset.

"It really is getting late.", Rinoa said. Rinoa walked outside. The day had went by fast and it was almost night. Suddenly. She felt somebody reach out behind her. "Ah!", Rinoa screamed. Rinoa took a deep breath and took out her weapon and tossed it right in the face of the attacker. Rinoa smiled as it ran off. "Bye bye.", Rinoa said. Then she felt a number of arms reach out to take her. Rinoa took a deep breath. She couldn't attack them all at once. _I need to survive this_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa closed her eyes. She wanted to survive this. She had to see Squall. Her arms were held by someone behind her. She wished she could attack. Her limit break was about to be reached. She couldn't call on Angelo. Her arms were tied behind her back. "What can I do?", Rinoa asked.

"Let go of her.", a voice said. A gunblade came up to the face of someone.

"Someone's here?", Rinoa asked. She saw a gunblade being swung behind her, at the attacker. The attacker ran back and began to attack the person who rescued her. The person who rescued her pushed the attacker off. The person went up to Rinoa. "Are you alright? You need to be careful.", the voice said. Rinoa looked up and gasped.

"Is this really happening?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa looked up at the person and saw Squall's face. _Squall's back_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa saw Squall next to her.

"Rinoa, you can use your weapon now.", Squall said. The ones who were the attackers were still trying to attack Squall. Squall used Lionheart and Rinoa used her weapon at the same time.

"We did it!", Rinoa exclaimed. Rinoa sat down.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Squall… you're back.", Rinoa said.

"I came back a few days early.", Squall said. Squall went next to Rinoa. Squall sat down next to her.

"Thank you so much.", Rinoa said. A few minutes passed as they sat down.

"You're welcome.", Squall said. Squall lifted Rinoa up.

"I guess we should head back.", Rinoa said.

"Can we wait outside a little longer?", Squall asked.

"Yes. That'll be fine.", Rinoa said. _I am so glad Squall's back_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, it's been so long.", Squall said.

"I know. It really has.", Rinoa told him.

"Take it from me, it's more exciting here then it was there.", Squall said.

"Then why did you leave?", Rinoa asked.

"Personal reasons.", Squall told her.

"I understand.", Rinoa said.

"It's getting really dark.", Squall told her.

"Yes. It is.", Rinoa said.

"I'd like to stay out here a bit longer. I need to catch my breath.", Squall said.

"I'm really glad you rescued me.", Rinoa told him.

"No problem.", Squall said.

"Tell me how you knew to take a trip back exactly when I needed you.", Rinoa said.

"I saw you being attacked. I was really worried.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said.

"So, what happened at Garden while I was gone?", Squall asked.

"I left for a month.", Rinoa said.

"You left?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said, looking down.

"Why?", Squall asked.

"You left too, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I guess I shouldn't ask then, huh?", Squall asked.

"Well… I'm really… glad… you're…", Rinoa began.

"Hmm?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"I see.", Squall told her.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?", Rinoa asked.

"Not really. I'm glad everything is okay, though.", Squall said.

"I missed you.", Rinoa said quietly.

"What was that?", Squall asked.

"I'm really glad to see you again.", Rinoa said.

"It's nice to see you too.", Squall said.

"You haven't changed much.", Rinoa said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you mocking me?", Squall asked.

"Nope, I'm just glad to see you.", Rinoa said.

"We haven't changed at all.", Squall sat, gently patting Rinoa on the head.

"Well, I'm really grateful to you.", Rinoa said.

"It's nice seeing you again.", Squall told her.

"Squall…", Rinoa began.

"Rinoa? Are you… crying?", Squall asked.

"I'm sorry… it's nothing.", Rinoa said.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Look at me, Rinoa. Look at me.", Squall said. Squall gently cupped her face in his hands and turned her to face him.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Nothing's changed.", Squall said, laughing.

"I guess things haven't.", Rinoa said.

"Let's head back.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked back to Garden together.

"We're back.", Rinoa said, smiling. _I can't believe it_, Rinoa thought.

"What are you smiling about?", Squall teased.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"I know you have a reason.", Squall said.

"I just feel really good right now.", Rinoa said. Rinoa laughed happily.

"I guess we gotta go. Bye.", Squall said.

"Bye.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa ran up to her room happily. "Squall is back.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"I'm back and I still haven't come to a resolution. I know I like Rinoa. Rinoa is the one I like. The thing is, I have been arranged to someone.", Squall said.

The next morning, Rinoa got up. She walked around Garden.

"What's going on, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Hi Squall.", Rinoa said, smiling. _I'm so happy he's back_, Rinoa thought. Then Rinoa remembered he was engaged. Rinoa sighed.

"What's with the change?", Squall asked.

"It's nothing.", Rinoa said.

"Everyone wanted to throw me a "Welcome back Party", Squall said, laughing.

"That'd be cool.", Rinoa said.

"Anyway, I said we should continue our mission. We are heading to Winhill tomorrow.", Squall said.

"Winhill?", Rinoa asked.

"It seems like a nice town.", Squall said.

"Then Winhill it is.", Rinoa told him.

"Alright then.", Squall said, smiling. They began to walk outside, when they felt something.

"What is this?", Rinoa asked. Suddenly, an image appeared before them.

"Hey, I'm back.", Laguna said.

"You understand? Go to your room and play.", Raine said to a little girl.

"I got in trouble.", the girl said.

"Too bad.", Laguna said.

"Laguna! Speak more properly!", Raine exclaimed.

"It's been awhile Laguna.", Kiros said entering. "Oh, you moved on I see.", Kiros said.

"What? Raine and I aren't…", Laguna began.

"Whatever you say.", Kiros said.

"Hey, Raine, how are you?", Laguna asked.

"Aren't you going to talk to your friend?", Raine asked.

"Yep.", Laguna said.

"What happened?", Kiros asked.

"I was bed ridden for six months.", Laguna said.

"I nursed him back to health.", Raine explained.

"Are you just hanging out then?", Kiros asked.

"That's a harsh thing to say. For your information, I have a very productive life.", Laguna said.

"I'll bet.", Kiros mumbled.

"How's Julia doing?", Laguna asked.

"Well…", Kiros began.

"You mean Julia, the singer?", Raine asked.

"That's right. Laguna admired her and visited her a lot at a night club.", Kiros said.

"So what if I did?", Laguna asked.

"Julia used to sing at a night club?", Raine asked.

"She played the piano.", Laguna explained.

"The first song she released was Eyes on Me, right?", Raine asked.

"W-what is the song about?", Laguna asked.

"You don't know?", Raine questioned.

"You never let me hear it.", Laguna told her.

"I didn't think you listened to music. The song's about being in love… I really like it.", Raine said.

"She got married.", Kiros said.

"Yes. To some Army General. General Caraway.", Raine said.

"Oh.", Laguna said.

"I read in a magazine that her love went off to war and never came back. General Caraway comforted her while she was upset. That's how they got to know each other.", Raine said.

"Laguna got to know Julia really well. Perhaps he was the one she sang about.", Kiros suggested.

"Oh… I see.", Raine said.

"It doesn't matter! As long as she's happy, right?", Laguna asked.

"Laguna and Raine are…", Kiros began.

"What are you talking about? We are acquaintances.", Laguna said.

"I guess we should go.", Kiros said.

"Bye for now.", Raine called.

"We need to exterminate monsters and report to the commander.", Laguna said.

"Commander? That woman?", Kiros asked.

"Her name is Raine. Raine, got it? She saved my life.", Laguna said.

"She seemed nice.", Laguna said as they continued walking. Eventually, they arrived back. Kiros walked up.

"Raine, are you going to live with him?", Kiros asked.

"What?", Raine questioned.

"Are you going to be with each other?", Kiros questioned.

"A guy like that? He came in here lying there and I had to take care of him. His crude way of speaking, I don't know about the way his dreams and aspirations will fit into this life. When I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it. Then he keeps snoring.", Raien said.

"You seem to have a good bond.", Kiros said.

"You know, I think eh wants to travel around the world. I don't think he wants to live in a town like this. Some people are like that. Oh, it makes me so mad.", Raine said.

"Do you not like him?", Kiros asked.

"No, it's not that. In fact, I like him a lot. I want to live that lifestyle with him.", Raine said.

"You want to?", Kiros asked.

"Yes I do.", Raine said.

"I'm back.", Laguna said, running up.

"Welcome back.", Raine said.

"I exterminated a lot of monsters.", Laguna said.

"All right! Thank you. Shall we eat before the next patrol you have? I'll call you when the food is ready, go on to your room now.", Raien said.

"Bye.", Laguna said.

Laguna went to his bed.

"What's wrong?", Kiros asked.

"I'm scared. Scared of not waking up in this room.", Laguna said.

"Scared of not seeing Raine?", Kiros asked.

"I need to be here.", Laguna said.

"You've changed.", Kiros told him.

"Please let me be in this room when I wake up.", Laguna said.

Squall and Rinoa woke up.

"It's that guy again.", Squall said.

"Yes, it's the second time we were given these images.", Rinoa said.

"This time a girl named Raine was in them.", Squall said.

"It mentioned that Julia married my father. It was the same Julia.", Rinoa said.

"Do you know Raine?", Squall asked.

"No, I never heard of her. I guess that's the way my mom and dad met.", Rinoa said.

"Did your mom ever mention Laguna?", Squall asked.

"No… she never did. I guess it was because she didn't want to upset father. She wanted to forget about Laguna.", Rinoa said.

"I was that guy in the dream again.", Squall said.

"I was that girl this time.", Rinoa said.

"What does all this mean?", Squall asked.

"I don't know. These are flashbacks to the past. I guess Raine ended up with him. We are given these images for a reason, but I don't know why.", Rinoa said.

"It must be for some reason.", Squall said.

"I think I figured it out.", Rinoa told him.

"What is it?", Squall asked.

"The village in the dream was Winhill. We are going to Winhill. It must be a message.", Rinoa said.

"I guess this is a sign. We should go to Winhill and find out if Raine is still there.", Squall said.

"Yes, we should.", Rinoa told him.

"I'll go get the others.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. Rinoa waited and saw Squall come down wit some people.

"Raine was a good friend of mine.", Ellone said.

"You knew her?", Squall asked.

"Yes, Laguna cared for me.", Ellone explained.

"I see.", Squall said.

"You can help us find out what happened.", Rinoa said.

"Raine died.", Ellone said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"She died carrying Laguna's child.", Ellone explained.

"That's so sad.", Rinoa said.

"Let's head to Winhill and find out what's going on.", Squall said.

"Oh, let's go.", Ellone said.

"Oh…. I guess so.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, do you want to come along?", Squall asked.

"No… it's alright.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, please come with us.", Ellone said.

"Alright. I'll come.", Rinoa said.

"Alright, let's head to Winhill.", Squall said.

"Yes. I'm excited.", Rinoa told him.

"Laguna seems nice.", Selphie said.

"Don't forget me.", Zell said.

"This will be a lot of fun.", Rinoa said happily.

"Then let's go. I'll tell Cid.", Squall said. They walked up.

"Let's head for Winhill.", Squall explained.

"Winhill?", Cid asked.

"Yes.", Squall replied.

"I'm a little worried.", Rinoa said.

"Don't be.", Squall told her. As they arrived, they all walked out and entered Winhill.

"Wow, this town is like it was in out dream.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall replied.

"There's the pub!", Rinoa exclaimed, running over.

"Rinoa, wait!", Squall exclaimed.

"Huh?", Rinoa asked.

"We don't know who lives there.", Squall said.

"Oh, I see.", Rinoa said.

"Raine lived there.", Ellone explained.

"I wonder who lives here now.", Rinoa said. As they walked inside, they saw an image.

"That ghost! It must be Raine!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Let's go upstairs.", Squall said, walking up.

"Who are you?", a woman said.

"Do you know Raine?", Squall asked.

"I've been living in this house for awhile and don't know who you are speaking of.", the woman said.

"Oh.", Rinoa replied.

"Well, I have seen images of ghosts around here.", the lady said.

"I see.", Rinoa replied as they walked downstairs. "So much for that, but what's that building over there?", Rinoa asked.

"That's a building for the rich. I never went there.", Ellone explained.

"Shall we look inside?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes. Let's go look.", Squall said.

"Right.", Rinoa replied. _I can't believe it. He's finally back. It's only been a day, but it feels like old times_, Rinoa thought happily.

"I'll go in.", Squall said as Rinoa followed him. They got to be alone there.

Rinoa walked over to a statue that collapsed.

"Rinoa, you're in trouble.", Squall said playfully.

"Oops.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa laughed.

"Hey! A piece of something fell.", Rinoa said, reaching down.

"It looks like glass.", Squall said, picking it up. They went upstairs.

"Please help us find the vase pieces.", someone said.

"Got it.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told her. They walked outside.

"Well, we found one piece.", Rinoa said.

"When I saw the ghost I found another piece here, Squall said, picking up a piece.

"We can all find pieces.", Ellone said.

"Let's go for it.", Rinoa said.

"Are you sure we can find them? I mean, they could be anywhere.", Squall said.

"I know, but we could try.", Rinoa said. They walked around the village.

"It's so interesting, seeing a village from our dreams.", Rinoa said as they walked around.

"Hmm?", Squall asked.

"It's really… peaceful.", Rinoa said.

"The fresh breeze…", Squall said, trailing off.

"It's really nice.", Rinoa mused. They walked around the village. As they left, they returned to Garden.

"I guess it'd time to go back.", Squall said.

"Bye for now.", Rinoa said. Rinoa watched as that other girl put her arm through Squall's and walked off with him. Rinoa watched them and then turned around. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow.", Rinoa said. Rinoa walked into her dorm room. Soon it became night. Rinoa walked to the quad.

"Rinoa!", a voice exclaimed.

"Squall! We ran into each other again at night!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Are you stalking me?", Squall teased.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Just teasing.." Squall said, smiling.

"Well, it's been a day since you've come back.", Rinoa said.

"It feels like I never left.", Squall said.

"I'm still really glad you've returned.", Rinoa said.

"We are out after hours.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa told him.

"Wanna sneak into the classroom?", Squall asked.

"Well, it's against the rules.", Rinoa said.

"I'm the one who enforces rules most of the time, but we can break them once.", Squall said.

"Then once it is.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Here, let's go.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked upstairs. _I always wanted to do this someday and I'm glad I can do this with Rinoa by my side_, Squall thought.

Rinoa's heart raced. _This is very sneaky and I'm nervous, but it's exciting_, Rinoa thought. Squall led Rinoa up a path. Garden faculty members guarded most of the hallways. Squall was a SeeD, so he could get away with it. Rinoa knew that she might get in trouble, but being with Squall was great. When they saw someone coming, Squall and Rinoa backed up. Rinoa went behind Squall. Squall put up a hand. "Can we go?", Rinoa asked.

"Coast is clear.", Squall said. _The only other person I'd done this with was Seifer and now Rinoa and I can try this_, Squall thought.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said. Rinoa's heart beat quickened as she followed Squall up the stairs. The hallways were dark. Rinoa ran after Squall as he walked upstairs. They heard a screech. Rinoa's heart stopped.

"It's alright.", Squall said. They waited for the person to pass as they ran up. Finally, they entered the door and arrived inside the classroom. Squall and Rinoa breathed deeply.

"Now that was scary.", Rinoa said.

"Come on.", Squall said. Squall gestured to Rinoa to follow him. Squall turned on the computer at his desk.

"What are we going to do?",Rinoa asked.

"I don't know. Here's the message board.", Squall said.

"Is anyone on?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, people are. Oh, someone asked if anyone wants a lovin' time.", Squall said.

"Hee.", Rinoa said.

"That must be your message.", Squall teased.

"It is not!", Rinoa exclaimed, laughing.

"Let's see, I'll write, "Yes, meet me in the training center in two hours, signed, Sexy One.", Squall typed. Squall and Rinoa laughed.

"Oh, they wrote something.", Rinoa said.

"They asked if we have a picture.", Squall said.

"What do we do?", Rinoa asked.

"I got one.", Squall said. Squall loaded a picture of someone from a magazine.

"Squall, where did you find that magazine?", Rinoa asked.

"On the floor.", Squall said.

"They responded!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"They wrote, 'You are amazing, I can't wait until I can see you up close and personal, I'm jumping for a chance to have a night out with you'.", Squall read.

"They seem a bit excited.", Rinoa said.

"Their loss.", Squall said, as they ended the message.

"Squall, that is so naughty!", Rinoa said, laughing.

"I got an idea, here's some other student's computers, let's put this magazine right here.", Squall said, loading the magazine into a different desk.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. They began to laugh together. Ten minutes later, they decided to go back.

"Guess it's time we head back.", Squall said, after logging off.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said, giggling. They walked back together to the center of Garden.

"Shall I walk you to your dorm?", Squall asked.

"Yes, I'd like that.", Rinoa said.

"We're almost there.", Squall told her.

"Squall, I was wondering why you didn't choose to go with that other girl.", Rinoa said.

"She'd probably get all shocked that I'd break a rule.", Squall said.

"Oh.", Rinoa said as they walked through the halls.

"Well, this is it. Bye, Rinoa. Sweet dreams.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said as she walked to her room.

"Good night.", Rinoa said, going to bed. The next morning she woke up. She walked down the halls happily. Then she saw Squall with that other girl. The other girl was taking him somewhere. Rinoa looked on as they headed toward the dormitory. Rinoa's hands shook a bit. "I guess I won't get to talk to Squall today.", Rinoa said, turning around.

Later that day, she walked through Garden.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Hi.", Rinoa said, looking up at Squall.

"We had a fun time last night, huh?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"So, want to talk?", Squall asked.

"Uh… sure. About what?", Rinoa asked.

"Hey, I just feel like talking.", Squall said, smiling.

"Sorry, I just… wasn't sure if you really wanted to.", Rinoa said.

"Of course I do.", Squall told her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, you always like to get me to talk, so I thought I'd try a bit. It used to be you trying to get me to talk and now I feel like I'm doing your part.", Squall said.

"Oh.", Rinoa said, as they walked through the halls.

"Well, anything you want to discuss?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you got me to talk more, so I want to do the same for you.", Squall said.

"Okay, then, ask me anything.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Well, what about that "Eyes on Me" song?", Squall asked.

"Hmm?", Rinoa questioned.

"Your mom sings it, right?", Squall asked.

"Yes… she does.", Rinoa said.

"Well, do you like it?", Squall asked.

"Yes, I love it.", Rinoa said, smiling. Rinoa looked over at Squall. He seemed to be genuine. Squall could joke around at times and tease her, but right now he had this genuine look on his face.

"What was it like growing up?", Squall asked.

"Well, I was a bit lonely as a child. My mother died when I was young and ever since then, my father separated from me. He changed a lot. I began to argue with him. Not the way I'd argue with you. My father seemed to do things that I'd disagree with. I felt like rebelling. My father would take me places and all the people we'd meet would be phony. They'd pretend to be nice, but end up talking about me behind my back. I had overheard them. It really hurt me. People pre-judged me because of my father.", Rinoa said.

"Really?", Squall asked.

"Yeah, a lot of kids assumed I had the same personality and I was picked on a lot because I was rich. My dad kept me inside his house and didn't let me really hangout. I wanted to be like everyone else. My dad wouldn't accept it. As I became a teenager, I began to rebel and the Timber Owls was formed. Now I'm 17 and we lead different lives. My father tries to make it up to me, but my father sees me as his daughter, rather then me as a person. He wants me to live the way he thinks is best.", Rinoa said.

"Wow, I never knew you had that kind of past.", Squall said.

"Well, I guess I should be lucky to have had a family. I mean, everyone around you seems to come from an orphanage.", Rinoa said.

"Well, at least in the orphanage we were all close and happy. I'm really sorry you had to go through that.", Squall said.

"It's okay, Squall. Sorry I'm talking so much.", Rinoa said as they walked together. She realized that they didn't have a particular destination. "Tell me about your past.", Rinoa said.

"Well, like I said, I don't remember much. I grew up in the orphanage and all. I hangout with the others, you know. Seifer was my best friend and rival. When got to Garden, people seemed to talk to me a lot and everyone began to admire me.", Squall said.

"You're so lucky you're popular. I wish I was as well liked as you.", Rinoa said.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean, my life's certainly not perfect.", Squall said.

"You should be glad you have such a great life. I wish my life was as great as yours.", Rinoa said.

"What's with that?", Squall asked.

"Sorry. I just feel a bit upset, you know? I wished I could be like you. At first we may have had lots of arguments, but I, like others, really admired you. I was hoping I was more then just another admirer of you, since so many people talk to you.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I never really knew this side of you.", Squall said.

"Sorry. I try to be the one to cheer you up and make you more talkative and right now you're doing it to me.", Rinoa said.

"This is one long walk.", Squall told her.

"I guess it is. You've been back for only a few days and it feels like you've never left.", Rinoa said.

"Same here. It does feel like I've never left.", Squall said. They smiled as they walked around Garden.

"It was really nice talking with you.", Rinoa said.

"Same here.", Squall told her.

"Bye.", Rinoa said, walking off.

"Bye.", Squall said, watching her leave. Squall walked around. He saw someone.

"Let's go have a nice time.", Ellone said.

"Where?", Squall asked.

"We can just look around.", Ellone said.

Rinoa felt good as she walked through the halls. Rinoa really liked that conversation she had with Squall. It put her in a good mood. The rest of the day went well for her. When she saw Squall with that other girl, she was still upset, but was really glad about how well her conversation with Squall went. They really had a fun time talking. Rinoa was glad he was back.

The day passed and soon it was night. Rinoa went to bed. She woke up the next morning. It was late. Rinoa got up later and walked around Garden. Rinoa saw Squall with that girl. They walked out to her.

"Rinoa, we are going to take a look at the building where the orphanage was today, okay?", Squall told her.

"Okay.", Rinoa said.

"Come to the top.", Squall told her. The Garden was pedaled over to the place where the orphanage was.

"I guess we should go.", Rinoa said. As they walked outside, they noticed the orphanage looked closed.

"I remember this place.", Squall said.

"It's getting late.", Rinoa said. "I guess I woke up late.", Rinoa confessed.

"The seems to be going by quick.", Squall told her. They went back inside Garden. Rinoa looked at the ring Squall was wearing. She really liked it. She wondered if she could have a ring like that. It might make her feel better. She didn't want to impose on Squall. She just thought the ring looked really cool. She didn't want to bother Squall though. She felt nervous about who to ask. Rinoa walked to the cafeteria and saw Zell.

"Hey.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, what's up?", Zell asked.

"You know Squall's ring?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah?", Zell said.

"It's really nice. I was wondering where he bought it.", Rinoa said.

"Squall's ring? I don't know.", Zell said.

"I want the same one. Is looks really cool, doesn't it?", Rinoa asked.

"That one with the creature on it, right?", Zell asked.

"YEAH!", Rinoa exclaimed. Then she looked around. "Oops.", she said, laughing.

"I'll try to make you one, okay?", Zell asked.

"Really? Sure, okay!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You can get Squall to show you the real thing.", Zell said.

"…I can't do that.", Rinoa said.

"Why not?", Zell asked.

"…It's embarrassing.", Rinoa said.

"Oh?", Zell asked.

"It's not what you're thinking!", Rinoa said, embarrassed.

"Bye.", Zell said.

"Oh great. Now I got myself into another situation.", Rinoa said. "What should I do?", she asked. She began to walk around. She walked through the hallway and ran into Squall.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Sorry.", Rinoa told him. Then she blushed, remembering what might happen.

"Anything wrong?", Squall asked.

"Nope.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"That was a lot of fun last night, huh?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"I guess I'll see you around.", Squall told her.

"See ya.", Rinoa called. She walked over to the library.

Squall began to think. He wasn't sure what to do. He always ended up in complicated situations. He then went up to the top, where Garden was piloted. He noticed Galbadia Garden was close to Balamb.

"Squall, take a look!", Nida said as Squall entered the bridge.

"Alright.", Squall said. Squall looked through the binoculars and saw Galbadia Garden. It was heading towards Balamb Garden.

"What do you think?", Nida asked.

_They probably know were here, if not, we'll have to make the first move_, Squall thought. "The battle seems inevitable.", Squall said.

"The sorceress must be with them.", Nida said.

"It seems so. A big battle is probably approaching us. _What should I do? I have to give orders to everybody. It's my responsibility. If I mess up, complete chaos will result. What should I say? Come on, think. There's no time!_, Squall thought. "This is Squall speaking.", Squall began. "We are approaching a battle with Galbadia Garden. As you may know, Seifer is with them. We plan to settle everything now. Garden will proceed straight ahead. If your student I.D is even, report to the quad, if it's odd, report to the front gate. Those who I've been working with, come to the bridge.", Squall continued. A smile crept to Squall's face. "Cafeteria team, collect all the hot dogs and store everything in the secret shelter. Don't leave anything for the enemy.", Squall said. Squall smirked.

"I think that was a bit unnecessary. People just need to know what's necessary.", Nida said.

"Sorry, sorry. I just had to get that out.", Squall said.

"We're here, Squall.", some of Squall's teammates said.

"Okay.", Squall replied. "Where's Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"She's in Garden.", Irvine replied.

"What about Zell?". Squall asked.

"He's taking a nap.", Selphie said.

"What are you talking about?", Squall asked.

"What about Rinoa?", Irvine asked.

_Rinoa…_, Squall thought. "You guys take care of her.", Squall said. _I like Rinoa. I want to see her before this battle. I need to find everyone, though_, Squall thought.

Squall ran around Garden. He had to figure out where to go. It was chaos everywhere. People were running around. It was crazy. People were running everywhere, falling down.

Rinoa was nervous. She didn't expect Garden to be under attack now. Rinoa had to find Squall. Rinoa walked through each area. "It's so chaotic here.", Rinoa said. "Where do I go?", Rinoa asked.

Squall ran to the platform and saw Zell. Squall sighed. After asking him what was going on, Zell approached him with a question.

"Give me your ring, I need to borrow it.", Zell said.

"Why do you need it?", Squall asked.

"No time, I need to borrow it.", Zell said.

_What the hell? I like this ring. I guess it's all right if I'll get it back_, Squall thought.

"Don't lose it.", Squall said.

"Thanks. Rinoa is gonna be so happy!", Zell said.

"Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Leave this to me.", Zell said.

"Zell, there you are.", Selphie said.

"Guys, I'm gonna fight too. I don't wanna just hide. I know I can fight. I wanna fight alongside everyone.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa…", Squall said.

"I can do it.", Rinoa told Squall.

"Rinoa, this is a big battle. It may be life or death.", Squall told her.

"I know, but I can fight if I'm with you. I may have been unsure before, but we've fought many battle together.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, this isn't any ordinary battle. It's a bigger battle then we have ever fought. Are you prepared for that?", Squall asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think of it that way. I know, though, that if I'm with you I can do it. I want to do it. I can do it together with all of you.", Rinoa said.

"I trust you. I believe in you. I won't try to stop you because I have trust in you that you can do it.", Squall said.

"Thanks, Squall.", Rinoa told him.

"Rinoa… be careful.", Squall said.

"I will.", Rinoa said.

"Okay.", Squall said.

"I have to fight. To prove to myself I can do it… That I belong with you guys.", Rinoa said.

"…Take care of yourself.", Squall said.

"Squall! Get back to the bridge right now!", an announcement said.

"I'm counting on you all. Good luck, everyone!", Squall said.

Squall ran upstairs.

Squall watched as Galbadia Garden approached. Squall saw Seifer. Seifer had a smile on his face. Seifer was Squall's best friend. Even though Squall and Seifer were rivals, they had still been best friends. Seifer understood Squall. They had been through a lot together. Now, Squall knew, he must fight him. Squall wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Squall knew he had no choice.

"Seifer is in charge over there. They're heading right for us.", Nida said.

"Just keep going.", Squall said. _I hope Seifer can join us again and come back. I don't know if I can fight him_, Squall thought.

Seifer looked over at Squall from where he was and stood.

"I guess this is a battle we must do.", Squall said. Balamb and Galbadia Garden came up close. Rockets flew into the sky. Galbadia's motorcycles plunged onto Balamb Garden.

"We're gonna crash!", Nida screamed.

"Pedal that way!", Squall said, gesturing. "They are right by us.", Squall announced.

Rinoa was watching from where she was. "I can do this.", Rinoa said.

"Oh yeah, Rinoa, here you go.", Zell said, showing her Squall's ring. "I got it from Squall. I'll make you one just like it, till then, hold onto it.", Zell said.

"What did you say to him?", Rinoa asked.

"I just told him to hand it over.", Zell said.

Rinoa looked at the ring. "It looks cool, but it's too big.", Rinoa said. _The ring reminds me of Squall. Even now, I think of him. I wonder what Squall is doing. He has a lot of tough things and responsibilities on him_, Rinoa thought. Suddenly, Balamb collided with Galbadia. The quad was rocked. Rinoa was standing in the quad. The ground began to break. Rinoa was standing on the piece of Garden that broke off. Rinoa slid down on the soil. The ground was far below. Rinoa gripped a piece of the ledge. Rinoa looked down. She watched as pieces of the ground fell down into the propeller. Rinoa looked up. _Oh no_, Rinoa thought. _I need help. What do I do?_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa's heart pounded.

"I can't reach her.", Zell said.

"We have to get her.", Selphie told them.

"Rinoa, hold on! We'll be right back!", Zell yelled.

Rinoa looked down.

"Come on, isn't there something we can use?", Zell asked.

Rinoa looked down at the cliff. Rinoa was worried. Her life was on the line. Rinoa closed her eyes. What could she do? _Please, I can't die_, Rinoa thought.

Squall stood on the bridge.

"They're coming through the front gate.", Xu said.

"Squall! Rinoa's in trouble!", Zell exclaimed.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"She's going to fall off Garden.", Selphie said.

_Damn!_, Squall thought. _What can I do? Rinoa's life is in danger. I need to help her_, Squall thought.

"Squall, listen up! We are being attacked.", Nida said.

_Rinoa… I have to help her. I also have to help everyone here_, Squall thought.

"Galbadia is ehading this way!", Xu called.

"Squall, did you hear me?", Zell asked.

"Yeah! I'm really worried about her. She's not the only one in danger, thought. I want to save her. Lots of people here are in danger. I don't know what to do!", Squall exclaimed. _I need to save Rinoa, but as a leader, what should I do?_, Squall thought.

"Squall, are you heartless? Rinoa might die!", Irvine exclaimed.

_Rinoa… What should I do? I have to save Rinoa. I want to save Rinoa. I need to be in charge. What do I do?_, Squall thought. "Zell, you help Rinoa.", Squall said. _I want to help Rinoa. I want to be the one to help Rinoa, but I need to be a leader_, Squall thought.

"Leave it to me.", Zell said.

"I want to save her. I want to help her.", Squall said. Squall ran upstairs to a classroom. The glass broke as Galbadia Garden members charged in and began attacking the students.

"Squall! Come to the bridge! Dr. Kadowaki is here!", an announcement called after Squall had helped the others. _What does she want?_, Squall thought, running up. In the hallways, people were on the floor. In classrooms and hallways, everyone was in chaos. People had fallen down. "Get up.", Squall said to a child, pulling him up. Squall ran to the bridge.

"What's going on?", Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"We stopped the first wave of attacks. Many are injured. I need to go help someone.", Squall said. "I must save Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Seifer is with them, right? It seems it is your destiny to face him. You've come this far already. Are you thinking of turning back?", Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"Seifer was my best friend. Now we are battling. I can't run from him. I only have one choice.", Squall said.

"How will we board their Garden?", Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"We have to crash into their Garden.", Squall said. Squall watched as Zell entered the room.

"Where's Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"I can't get into the quad. I can't do anything. The only way to get there is to fly through the roof.", Zell said.

……_Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"You just gave up on her, didn't you? Listen, do me a favor, You go help Rinoa. It may be to late, but don't give up until your certain there's nothing you can do.", Irvine said to Squall.

"I want to help Rinoa… I need to save her… I… I have to lead the attack.", Squall said

"That doesn't matter! Do it… please! For Rinoa!", Irvine said.

"What are you waiting for? It has to be you. You're the only one that can save her.", Zell said.

"Squall, you're forgetting something important.", Dr. Kadowaki said.

_What?_, Squall thought.

"Talk to everyone, encourage them as a leader. You may not know this, but everyone in Garden looks up to you. They like you.", Dr. Kadowaki said.

Squall began to make a speech. "...Everybody. This is Squall. How's everyone doing? You're all probably too tired to even stand up after all the fighting. But I want everyone to listen to me...We still have a chance to win, and I need your help. SeeD was formed to fight the sorceress; at least, that's what I heard. And Garden was created to train SeeDs. So this battle is Garden's destiny and also our destiny. It's a grueling battle, and I'm sure you guys are all exhausted. But I don't want to have any regrets. I don't want anyone to look back and regret this day. So just this once, I want you guys to give everything you've got! For yourselves and for me!", Squall said.

"That was wonderful.", Dr. Kadowaki said. Nida began to steer into Galbadia Garden.

"I want to save Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall ran to the second floor.

"Please help me find this boy.", a voice said.

_No, not now, dammit_, Squall thought.

"Please.", the person said.

_I guess I have no choice_, Squall thought. "Wait here.", Squall said. Squall saw the child. "Hey there, kid. Are you alright?", Squall asked, lifting him up. "There's a person down the hall whose waiting for you. I want you to go to her, ok?", Squall asked.

Suddenly, a machine crashed through the door.

_What should I do?_, Squall thought. Squall walked backwards, passed the armed person. They were approaching Squall. Squall walked back and tapped the emergency exit button behind him. Squall and the person tumbled out of the door. They were both hanging onto a slide. Below, people were running. Squall and the person began to fight. Squall blocked and then charged as the other person fought as well. Eventually, Squall knocked them down. Squall was headed toward the propeller and steered his machine upwards. Squall climbed the rope from the machine. Squall saw Rinoa. Squall steered the rope towards Rinoa. Rinoa was about to fall. Rinoa saw Squall and the rope. Rinoa grabbed onto the rope and swung forward. Rinoa felt excitement as she swung by the rope. Rinoa smiled, happy Squall had helped her. Squall and Rinoa landed on the ground by Garden, which was now a battlefield. People were fighting everywhere.

"Over there! There's the entrance!", Rinoa called. "Run to the left!"

Squall and Rinoa ran together. They watched the sight of people battling at Garden. People flying off bikes and fighting. All over Garden people were fighting. The battle seemed endless. Squall and Rinoa walked toward the back entrance.

"Squall! Thank you.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked at Squall. _I can't believe I'm alive. Squall saved me_, Rinoa thought.

"It was, ah...don't worry about it. It was my job. We're still under contract. And it was everybody else's idea, too. And I just happened to find you. That's all. So like I said, don't worry about it.", Squall said, blushing. _I'm so glad Rinoa's alright_, Squall thought.

"You know something, I couldn't afford to fall off that cliff and die. I have something very important that belongs to you. I can't die until I give it back to you, right? Zell gave it to me, see? I've been holding onto it.", Rinoa said.

_I'm gonna kill him_, Squall thought. "That's my favorite ring. You better give it back.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm serious.", Squall said.

"I'm sure it is. It's a cool-looking ring. What's this monster on it anyway?", Rinoa asked.

"It's not a monster. It's a lion. Lions are known for their great strength and pride.", Squall said.

"Hmm… great strength….. pride…. Kinda like you, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked at Squall.

"I wish…", Squall said.

"Hmm… so this L I O N of yours… does it have a name?", Rinoa said playfully.

"Of course. It's named Griever.", Squall said, a bit embarrassed.

"So that's what you call it. You know Zell said he'd make me one just like it. Who knows? Maybe I can become like a lion, too. That'd be crazy, huh? I mean, everyone might, y'know, get the wrong idea about us.", Rinoa said. _Ah! I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe I said that out loud!_, Rinoa thought. _I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe it. I forgot about out whole situation. Ah, I wish I could just get out of this_, Rinoa thought.

_If it's so crazy, why do you sound so delighted?_, Squall thought. _I better ask that_, Squall decided, playfully. "If it's so crazy, why do you sound so delighted?", Squall asked.

"What are you saying? I was only… kidding, Squall.", Rinoa said. _I can't believe I said that_, Rinoa thought.

_I remember when we first went on a mission together. Before some people knew about my situation. Everyone was trying to get us together. It was so obvious, even I could tell. I began to like it. I liked it a lot. I want to get together with you. At first I was nervous about it. Then I realized I like you. The thing is, I am arranged to be with someone else, so I can't be with you, even though I wish I could be with you. Once everyone else found out about the person I was with, everyone stopped. I wish I could be with you, Rinoa_, Squall thought. "You sound like you want everyone to get the wrong idea.", Squall said playfully.

"No-no-no-no-no!", Rinoa exclaimed. _I need to find a way to change the subject_, Rinoa thought.

"I know you want me.", Squall teased.

"Right. Whatever you say.", Rinoa said. _I don't want him to know the way I feel because of his situation_, Rinoa thought. _I can't tell him the way I feel until it's resolved. It may never be resolved. They're engaged. I wish I could tell him how I feel. I wish I could just take my feelings and tell him the truth/ I wish it could be just us_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa took a deep breath and began to walk away.

"Rinoa, what's going on?", Squall asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I was joking around, you know? About the ring being fitted and everything. It's fine and all. Everything's fine. I was only kidding about everything.", Rinoa said.

"Huh?", Squall asked.

"Thank you so much for saving me and I'm sorry.", Rinoa said.

"Why are you saying you're sorry?", Squall asked.

"It's nothing.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked up. She decided to smile. Forget the situation. A battle was going on now. "Well, we are in for some battle. Are you ready?", Rinoa asked.

"Oh yeah. We are going to rule.", Squall said.

"This is a battle that determines everything. Don't mess up.", Rinoa said.

"That's my line.", Squall told her.

"I got it.", Rinoa said, smiling. _I need smile instead of being all worried_, Rinoa thought. "We can do this.", Rinoa said.

"I know. We can do this together.", Squall said.

"I'm glad you saved me and I'm ready to do this.", Rinoa said.

"Well… everyone's waiting. ", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied.

"Rinoa, let's go.", Squall said.

"Ok!", Rinoa said, stepping in front of him. "Squall, let's go!", Rinoa said.

"Yes, I shall.", Squall said, following Rinoa into Garden. It was getting very late.

"I'm a bit nervous.", Rinoa said.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry.", Squall told her. _This is it, the big battle. I'm so glad Rinoa's here, with us. I'm so glad Rinoa's safe_, Squall thought. They entered the Garden to see everyone.

"Rinoa!", Selphie said.

"You're here!", Zell exclaimed.

"Thanks. Squall helped me a lot.", Rinoa said.

"Good for Squall.", Quistis said.

"It's nothing, really.", Squall said.

"I'm really grateful.", Rinoa said.

"The sorceress is here.", Irvine said.

_We can't turn back now_, Squall thought. "Forget about the past! Don't think twice for a second! We have no choice. I'd like to think so. She chose her path.", Squall said. _Seems I'm the only one whose worried_, Squall thought. "We've come this far. I guess there's no need to say anything.", Squall said.

"We're still listening. Squall, we want to know how you feel.", Rinoa said.

"I'll tell you later… after we all get out of this. Let's go.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa told him.

"Wait… I think we should go back to Garden for a bit.", Squall said.

"Why?", Rinoa asked.

"I need to see how everyone's holding up.", Squall said.

"Oh, alright. I'll come too.", Rinoa replied. The others followed Squall back to Garden. Rinoa decided to walk to a separate area outside. "This is a hard situation. I wish I knew what to do. I'm so confused. I wish I knew if we could be together. I know it's going to be hard. I know for sure that I will try to deal with it.", Rinoa said.

Squall had been watching for some time. _I guess she's thinking about that person from before_, Squall thought.

"I like Squall.", Rinoa said.

Squall gasped. _What?_, Squall thought. _It can't be! The person she was walking about from before was… me? No way_, Squall thought.

"I hope he's alright. Whatever happens will be fine. I know that I like Squall though and I accept it.", Rinoa said.

_It can't be, I'm the one she likes?_, Squall thought. Squall looked on. He was shocked. Squall liked Rinoa. He thought that Rinoa liked someone else, from that conversation on the bench he overheard. Squall had no idea that he was the one she liked. Squall thought he'd walk away, but then saw a piece of Garden beginning to fall. It was headed toward Rinoa. Squall ran forward and pulled Rinoa out of the way as the piece landed.

"Why couldn't you see that piece falling?", Squall asked.

"Sorry, I didn't notice it, thanks-", Rinoa began, then she suddenly turned around and saw it was Squall she was talking to. She gasped. She had just mentioned his name.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I…", Squall began, trailing off.

Here's the end of chapter 5. I made this another long chapter. By the time I was finished writing it, I saw some more reviews. I wished I could've written the chapter after I saw the reviews so I would be able to make them better. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story! I appreciate the help and comments! Thanks for the advice about the joking part. I may have been repetitive in some of my chapters. Once I've uploaded more chapters, I'll do a remake and edit some chapters from before. Thanks so much for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flower Field**

Squall and Rinoa are a great couple. In this chapter Squall realizes he loves Rinoa, but it may be too late for him to tell her. I decided to make Dr. Odine take a different role, so he has a stronger role in Squall and Rinoa's relationship.

**Chapter 6**

"I like Squall.", Rinoa said.

Squall had saved Rinoa from a piece of Garden and they looked at each other.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I…", Squall began, trailing off.

"Um…", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa…", Squall said. He didn't know how to respond. Squall liked Rinoa. Squall knew that because he was with someone else, he couldn't be with her.

"Squall… you are here! I'm sorry! It's completely different now. I don't… My feelings are different now… I mean… I…", Rinoa said, trailing off. _Oh my gosh_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, I too…", Squall began. "I…", Squall began again.

"I, too?", Rinoa asked.

"I need to go.", Squall said, leaving. Squall walked away. _I can't tell her how I feel_, Squall thought.

"Huh? What was that about?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa left and walked around the outside of Garden. "Now Squall knows how I feel.", Rinoa said, embarrassed.

_Rinoa… what should I do?_, Squall thought. Squall walked around as well.

Rinoa walked around Garden. "I have to find out what he meant.", Rinoa said with determination.

"What should I do?", Squall asked. Squall liked Rinoa, but he knew he couldn't tell her. "I can't let her get hurt. I like Rinoa. I know that. Even if it kills me, I have to tell her I don't feel the same, so no one will get hurt.", Squall said.

"Squall, I know you have feelings for someone else.", Ellone said, coming up to him.

"Why would I?", Squall asked.

"You are being different. I know this. I can't be with you anymore.", Ellone said, running off.

"Wait, Ellone.", Squall said. Squall ran after her. _I know I like Rinoa, but I can't hurt Ellone too, I wish I could be with Rinoa, though_, Squall thought. Squall ran after her.

"I need to ask him directly.", Rinoa said, running to find Squall.

"What's with you?", Squall said.

"You never kissed me. You don't love me, Squall.", Ellone said, running.

"Why am I in this situation?", Squall asked. Squall liked Rinoa, but he couldn't just leave Ellone. Squall ran and saw Rinoa. A smile reached Squall's face. Squall liked Rinoa. Squall felt that he was falling for Rinoa.

Rinoa was so happy to see Squall. Now she could find out how he really felt. "Squall… I…", Rinoa began. Then Rinoa gasped. She watched as Squall turned away from her and walked right past her. Rinoa turned around and watched as Squall walked to that other girl and turned his back on Rinoa. _He walked to Ellone_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa watched as Squall began to talk to that other girl. Rinoa looked on with tears in her eyes.

"I like Rinoa.", Squall wished he could say, but he didn't. He knew what he had to do, even if it killed him. Squall walked passed Rinoa to the other girl. He closed his eyes as he walked passed Rinoa. He didn't want to walk past her, but he had to. He liked Rinoa. He liked Rinoa a lot, but had to walk to Ellone. He looked at Ellone, the one who didn't want to be with. The one he liked was Rinoa. He wished he could be with Rinoa, but he had turned his back on her and walked to Ellone. He did it because he didn't want either of them to be hurt. He couldn't tell Rinoa that he liked her.

He turned to the other girl. Squall knew what he had to tell her. Squall closed his eyes and opened them, pained. "I don't know why you thought what you thought. I know that we are arranged, but you are important to me. You helped me out a lot. Those feelings are real. Until you say you don't like it anymore, I must be with you.", Squall lied. Squall wished he didn't say that. Squall had just said that to Ellone and lied. Squall liked Rinoa. Squall wanted to be with Rinoa. He knew he couldn't though. Squall looked at Ellone as he said that. Squall knew he was lying to Ellone. Squall wanted to be with Rinoa. Squall then remembered Rinoa was watching. Squall remembered that he had just walked passed Rinoa to Ellone. He remembered that Rinoa heard every word he had said. Squall had lied when he said that to Ellone. Squall looked up from Ellone back to Rinoa.

"Rinoa…", Squall said. Squall looked up into Rinoa's eyes. Squall wished he could just say, "Rinoa, I like you. I will be with you.", but he couldn't. He couldn't say that, no matter how much he wished he could. Squall wanted to be with Rinoa, but knew he couldn't. Squall looked down. "Rinoa.", Squall said. _I like Rinoa, but I can't be with her, even though I wish I could_, Squall thought.

Rinoa looked on as Squall talked to the other girl. _I guess it's true. I guess he likes her after all_, Rinoa thought, not knowing that Squall really liked her, Rinoa. Rinoa had tears in her eyes. _He said you are important to me. He said those feelings were real. He said that to that other girl, not to me._ _It's over_, she thought. Rinoa looked back with a smile on her face. "Have a nice day.", Rinoa said, running.

"Rinoa…", Squall said, looking after her. Squall wished he could follow her, but knew he couldn't leave the person he was with.

"How could I have done that? I can't believe it. I should have thought about how that other girl would've felt. It would've caused pain for everyone. I admitted my feelings to him. Now I know how he feels.", Rinoa said, with tears in her eyes. _You are important to me_, Squall had said to the other girl. Rinoa remembered him saying that to the other girl. Rinoa had looked on and watched as Squall had said all those things to the other girl. Rinoa felt hurt. Tears formed in Rinoa's eyes. Squall told the other girl she was important to him. "Good bye, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa entered Galbadia Garden. She ran forward. _I know how Squall feels now. He likes the other girl. He likes her. He doesn't feel the same way about me. He doesn't. He stated his feelings…_, Rinoa thought.

"I have to go now, for a short time. I'll be back.", Squall said. "I can't do this again.", Squall said. Squall ran for Rinoa. He had a feeling Rinoa could be hurt. Squall saw Rinoa. Rinoa was being attacked. Squall ran towards her.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

Rinoa gasped as she was being attacked. _Squall doesn't like me. Squall liked her. He told her he _did, Rinoa thought. Suddenly, a gunblade slashed up the attackers. "Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa, I'm sorry, but I am unable to tell you my feelings. I can't reply to the way you feel. I'm sorry. At least… though…", Squall began, trailing off.

"It's okay, Squall, I understand.", Rinoa said. _I wish I could be the one for you, but you stated how you felt_, Rinoa thought. Squall lifted Rinoa up.

Squall liked Rinoa. Squall wished he could be with Rinoa, but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. _I like Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"Are we ready to battle the Sorceress?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes.", Squall said. "We are ready.", Squall told her. _This is it, the big battle with Sorceress Edea_, Squall thought. _After this, I won't see any of them again_, Squall thought.

_We are battling the Sorceress. After this, I'll never see Squall again_, Rinoa thought.

They walked back inside Galbadia Garden and saw the others.

"We will find out where the Sorceress is hiding.", Squall said. They walked through the hallway of the first room.

"It's very quiet.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall commented. The hallways were empty. Their were many doors. The party members walked around, looking down the white hallways. They walked forward and opened a door. Inside, they received a key.

Squall exited the door and walked forward, opening a door with ice.

"There's ice.", Rinoa said. Squall, Rinoa and the others walked across the ice. It was slippery. Rinoa began to slip, but Squall caught her hand.

"You alright?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. _That was awkward_, Rinoa thought. They continued walking passed the ice and forward toward the dark room. They walked inside another large room with many doors. They walked across that room and entered a room with many doors. They ran across those rooms. Soon they came back around more passageways. The passageways seemed endless. They came back to the original lobby and walked up the stairs.

"It's them.", Squall said. Squall saw Fujin.

"We should talk to them.", Rinoa said, approaching Squall. They spotted Raijin too.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They approached the two.

"It's all over.", Raijin said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"We're leaving Seifer up to you. We don't know what's going on. We want Seifer to return to his old self.", Raijin said.

_I wish Seifer would come back too. He is under a spell. Deep down I know he wants to help us_, Squall thought.

"We don't know what to do.", Fujin said.

"I wish I knew what to do. I wish we could help save Seifer.", Squall said.

"I wish that too.", Rinoa said.

"Squall, you were Seifer's best friend. Are you sure you can do this?", Raijin asked.

"Yes. I can. I wish we didn't have to fight him, but it may be our only choice.", Squall said.

"It will be very hard for us.", Rinoa said.

"Bye.", Squall said. They walked over to the reception room and inside they saw the glass table. They walked out and through a door. As they walked around, they entered another door and received a key.

Squall walked downstairs and through doors. He eventually reached a roof and jumped off. He traveled all over the Garden.

"This is amazing.", Rinoa said. Eventually, they got the last key.

Squall and the others walked upstairs, through steps and up an elevator. They arrived at the room they had been looking for. They walked inside the office. "Are you ready?", Squall asked everyone.

"I think so.", Rinoa said.

"Here goes. This may be one of the hardest things we'll have to do.", Squall explained as they entered and found Seifer. Sorceress Edea was behind him.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have. I was going to visit you at my old home.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, this isn't you. You are a good person. Although we may have compete and may have been rivals, we were best friends. You wouldn't act like this.", Squall said.

"Squall, what a pleasure. I guess our battle must begin. We must fight and Edea's orders are my orders.", Seifer said.

"Seifer, come back to your real self!", Squall exclaimed.

"Let's see. Rinoa, why are you here? Will you fight me? Don't you remember what happened between us last summer?", Seifer asked.

"Stop! Return to your self!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Oh, here. Selphie, why are you here? Don't you remember how we got along?", Seifer asked.

"Please return to your self!", Selphie exclaimed.

"I guess we must battle.", Seifer said.

"Please come back!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"What?", Seifer asked.

"Seifer, you are a good person and we know it.", Squall said.

"What are you talking about, Squall?", Seifer asked.

"We were best friends and rivals. So much happened. We used to sneak around Garden at night. We became SeeDs. We'd get in trouble together. Are you still going to fight us?", Squall asked.

"I don't remember any of that. I am the sorceress' knight. I must battle you, SeeDs to save the world. You are the ones who are attacking. You could join me and become followers of Edea. Yet you choose to attack us. Then battle me.", Seifer said.

"We have no choice.", Squall said as the battle begun. The battle was intense, but it ended.

"I lost?", Seifer asked.

"Battle me below, SeeDs.", Edea said. Edea vanished and went through the floor.

"You guys can't beat her.", Seifer said.

"Let's go.", Squall said.

They walked to the auditorium. They heard voices and noises as they walked toward the stage. They heard chants.

_... What's going on?_, Squall thought.

_It's the Sorceress_, Rinoa thought.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as Sorceress Edea fell through the glass ceiling.

"Sorceress Edea!", Squall exclaimed.

"It is nice to see you all.", Edea said.

"What are you doing?", Squall asked.

"So the time has come. You're the legendary SeeD destined to face me?", Edea asked.

_What is she talking about?_, Squall thought.

"That's right, you are to face me.", Edea said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"I must say I am impressed. An impressive obstacle, SeeDs. Your life ends here, SeeDs!", Edea exclaimed.

"I'm back.", Seifer said.

"What are you doing?", Edea asked.

_You're not our Matron_, Squall thought.

"All SeeDs must perish!", Edea exclaimed. The battle began.

"I'm the Sorceress's Knight.", Seifer said. "You'll never… get past me.", Seifer said.

"I don't want to fight you.", Squall said.

"I can't afford to lose.", Seifer told him.

"Seifer, we are on your side. We can't fight you.", Squall told him.

"The battle begins here.", Seifer said.

"I don't want to do this.", Squall said. The battle began. After the fight with Seifer ended, Edea stepped up.

"I shall now battle the SeeDs!", Edea exclaimed.

The battle soon ended. Edea let out an aura.

_What's going on?_, Squall thought. "My body can't move.", Squall said. Squall watched as Rinoa began to move. _Rinoa_, Squall thought. Squall watched as Rinoa walked over to Seifer and put her face by his. Squall watched as Rinoa revived Seifer. _Rinoa… what's happening? It's me, Squall… Seifer… what's going on?_, Squall thought as he watched them. Squall watched as Seifer stood up. Squall gasped as Rinoa fell.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"Everyone, you have all grown up and become so strong. I feared this day would come. Have I protected everyone? Where is everyone?", Edea asked.

_What's going on?_, Squall thought.

"Squall, something's going on with Rinoa!", Selphie exclaimed.

_Rinoa… What's happening to Rinoa?_, Squall thought.

Squall ran back to Garden and ran into his dorm room and went to sleep. The next day, Squall got up.

_Is it over? What happened….? Rinoa… What happened to Rinoa……?_, Squall thought. Squall got up and went to the infirmary. Squall walked in and saw Rinoa's still body. Squall walked over to Rinoa.

"Rinoa! Rinoa, can you hear me? Rinoa, what's happened to you?", Squall asked. Squall went up to Rinoa. Squall went to Rinoa's side. Squall touched Rinoa's still hand. Her hands were cold. "Rinoa, what happened to you?", Squall asked. _I can't believed this happened. After all those things I said. I thought I did it so no one would get hurt. It didn't turn out that way. It's all my fault. I broke Rinoa's heart_, Squall thought. Squall remembered how in front of Rinoa, he told Ellone that she was important to him. Squall cringed as he remembered that Rinoa heard him tell Ellone that he would be with her. Squall lay his head down, wishing Rinoa would know how he felt. Squall thought by not telling Rinoa his feelings, she could forget him. Squall didn't want to hurt Ellone. That's why he said all those things to her. It ended up hurting Rinoa. Now Squall would never be able to tell Rinoa how he felt. "Now Rinoa will never know how I feel.", Squall said.

"Squall, report to Edea's house.", a voice said.

"Rinoa, I'm so sorry.", Squall said.

"Squall, it's a nice time to see you.", Ellone said.

"Hello.", Squall replied.

"Thank you for telling me what you think.", Ellone said.

"Oh.", Squall replied. "I need to go to Edea's house.", Squall said. Squall walked outside to Edea's house.

"Hello, Squall. Edea is back to being her old self.", Cid said.

"Please forgive me for what I have done.", Edea said.

"We forgive you.", Squall told her.

"You are SeeDs and cannot back out of a battle. I was possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia. I surrendered my body to her. Ultimecia is trying to take over the past from the future. Ultimecia appeared inside of me. Ultimecia wants to go inside Sorceress Adel and use her body. Adel will not hesitate to use her powers. The world could end if Ultimecia combined with Adel."

_I've heard enough. I understand what Edea is saying, but Rinoa… Rinoa is all that's on my mind. I like Rinoa. I broke the heart person I cared about most just because I didn't want to hurt someone else and made Rinoa think I liked someone else_, Squall thought.

"Matron, what's going on with Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Rinoa, the girl in light blue. I remember her. What happened to her?", Edea asked.

"She was with us when you fought you. After the battle, her body turned cold.. she didn't move…", Squall said.

"Did Rinoa die?", Cid asked.

"NO!", Squall exclaimed.

"Forgive me Squall, I don't know if I can help you.", Edea said.

"…It's all right.", Squall said. _This is all my fault_, Squall thought.

"Squall, you have responsibilities as a leader. Rinoa is in a dangerous position, but you must tell the outcome of the battle. We are deeply sorry about Rinoa. We need to concentrate on the battle.", Cid said.

"I understand… But…", Squall said.

"A leader shouldn't say that.", Cid told him.

_I can't stop thinking of Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"Ultimecia has an important objective."

_First time we met was the day I became a SeeD. We met again...in Timber..._, Squall thought.

"Ultimecia is hungry for power."

_We had a lot of arguments at first. But in time, things began to change_, Squall thought.

"Ultimecia wants to come to the past."

_You were looking at me...You smiled when our eyes met_, Squall thought.

"She wished to achieve time compression."

_It made me feel calm, tranquil. I teased you. You'd get angry. We'd fight and argue. We then got close. You helped me open up. We'd talk a lot and joke around. Then you found out that I was going out with someone. I liked you, but I thought you liked someone else. When I found out you felt the same about me, I didn't know what to do. I lied to you. I walked passed you and told the other girl that she was important to me and that I'd always stay with her, when I really liked you. I miss you, Rinoa. I like you. Why can't we be together?_, Squall thought.

"Past, present and future all combined."

_Rinoa...Give me another chance_, Squall thought.

"Squall?", Quistis asked.

"Basically, all we need to do is stop Ultimecia.", Squall replied automatically.

"I know but…", Zell began.

"We're worried about Rinoa too.", Irvine said.

"Then why don't you… Oh, forget it.", Squall said, ready to break down. "I need to go.", Squall said. Squall went back to Garden.

"That about covers the update. Sorceress Edea is back. We must stop Ultimecia at all costs.", Squall said.

Squall walked to the infirmary to check on Rinoa. Squall saw Rinoa's body. Her body lay there. Squall closed his eyes, pained and sat right by her.

_Rinoa...You feel so cold. Are you going to be like this forever?_, Squall thought."... Isn't there anything I can do? You were so full of life. Now you don't even make a sound... I want to hear you voice.", Squall said. _I want to hear Rinoa_, Squall thought. "Rinoa...Call my name."Squall said._ ... Rinoa… I'm so sorry… I didn't know what to do… Now it's too late to tell you…_, Squall thought. Squall collapsed next to Rinoa.

"I am here to drop someone off. This is Raine's child. Raine's gone now. I wish I could hear her voice, but I can't.", Laguna said.

_I want to hear Rinoa's voice_, Squall thought.

"Very well then, we shall take him in.", Edea said.

_I don't care if it's in the past or what. I want to hear Rinoa. I want to see Rinoa. That way, there might be a chance to save her_, Squall thought.

"I shall care for the boy.", Edea said.

_I want to hear Rinoa's voice_, Squall thought. Squall woke up.

"I like Rinoa. I got another memory I got that I don't know about. All I can think of is Rinoa. I don't know what's going on with these memories, but the only person I want to see is Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I can see you if we go back in time! Maybe even change things!", Squall exclaimed. "Send me back to the moment Rinoa went into a coma!", Squall exclaimed. Squall looked at Rinoa's body. Squall sat near Rinoa's bed. "What can I do?", Squall asked.

Squall left the infirmary. He wanted to see Rinoa. Squall ran to his dorm room. Squall went to his bed and closed his eyes. He went to sleep. He couldn't go through the rest of the day. He couldn't handle it. The next day, Squall woke up very late. Squall dreamt of Rinoa.

Squall ran to the center of Garden.

"Squall.", Ellone said.

"Rinoa is in a coma, Ellone. I don't know what's happened to Rinoa. She fainted. What can I do?", Squall asked.

"You seem so concerned about Rinoa.", Ellone said.

"Yes I am. I mean… I told you all those things, but… Rinoa… I can't stop thinking of Rinoa.", Squall said.

Squall ran to see Xu. "Is there anything I can do to help Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Go to the White SeeD ship. They can help you find out how to get to Esthar. There is a professor named Dr. Odine. He may know how to help Rinoa.", Xu said.

"Got it.", Squall told her. Squall piloted to Edea's house. "Do you know where the White SeeD ship is?", Squall asked Edea.

"They may be around the Centra island. Here, I have a letter for you.", Edea said, handing Squall a letter.

"Thanks.", Squall said. Squall went back to Garden. He visited Rinoa again.

"Rinoa, we will help you, I promise we will.", Squall said, near tears. Squall watched Rinoa. A few hours later, Squall went to the control room of Garden. It was near sunset. He spent the day thinking of Rinoa. They soon arrived at the white SeeD ship and entered.

"My name is Squall.", Squall said. "We wish to speak to you. We were sent here by Edea.", Squall said.

"Thank you for coming, but we have no reason to believe you. Please leave.", a crew member said.

"You heard our leader. There's nothing more to discuss.", another member said.

Squall walked forward to see the two people who helped Rinoa.

"It's me, Zone! Hey, how's Rinoa doing?", Zone asked.

"Rinoa fought with us against Edea. She's unconscious now. For some reason, she went unconscious after the fight. She's resting in Garden. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her. I'm… I'm sorry…", Squall said.

"You son of a bitch! I said take care of her! Scumbag! You lying scumbag. You're Pathetic.", Zone said.

"You're not the only one whose hurt, here!", Squall exclaimed. "I have feelings for Rinoa, stronger then yours! I'm in more pain now then you are. The pain is getting stronger. I can't go on. I need to help her.", Squall said.

"I came off a little harsh. I didn't think about your feelings. If you love her... you'll save her.", Zone said.

"L-l-love?", Squall asked, blushing a strong shade of red.

"It's obvious by the tone of your voice. You're on the verge of breaking down.", Zone said.

"We've come hear to learn about Esthar. If we can find Odine, we can help her… I know it!", Squall exclaimed. "I will save her. We will find out about Esthar and help her.", Squall said. Squall walked into the cabin.

"Yes?", a crew member asked.

"Here, a letter written by Edea. We need to find out about Esthar and the way to get there.", Squall said. "I was raised by Edea too. Edea is back to being her old self.", Squall said.

"Squall, thank you. We owe you and Balamb so much.", the white SeeD said, saluting.

"Even our salute is the same.", Squall said.

"It hasn't changed since SeeD was established. You need to speak with Dr. Odine. We're not exactly sure how Dr. Odine will help. We're sorry. Esthar can be gotten to a number of ways. Odine is there. Dr. Odine may know how to help that girl. If you go to Esthar, there's a laboratory. Take the girl with you.", the cadet said.

"Thank you for your help.", Squall said. Squall want back to Balamb.

"Have you decided on a destination yet?", Nida asked.

"Set a course for Esthar.", Squall said.

"The area's not suited for flying Garden.", Nida said.

"Set a course for Esthar.", Squall said.

Squall walked to the infirmary. Squall saw Rinoa's body.

"Rinoa…", Squall said. Squall touched Rinoa's face. Squall touched Rinoa's hair and put her hand to his face. "Please, wake up.", Squall begged. Squall looked at Rinoa. Squall put his head down. _Rinoa… please come back to me_, Squall thought. Squall picked up Rinoa and carried her on his back through Garden and outside. _Let's go, Rinoa. Let's go to Esthar. We can find a way to help you. Dr. Odine might help us. He can bring us together_, Squall thought. Squall carried Rinoa outside the emergency exit.

"Rinoa. I want to hear you. I want to see you laugh. I want to see that look on your face when I tease you. I want to see the look on your face when we argue. I want to see your smile. I want you to be with me again.", Squall said. Squall continued carrying Rinoa. …_Sorry everyone… I can't go on like this_, Squall thought. Squall walked down and carried Rinoa as he walked to the dock.

"I miss you so much. You always made me smile. When you'd laugh, smile, even when you'd get angry. Everything about you made me change.", Squall said. It was sunset outside. The sun was setting. It was getting very late. "It's a bit far, but we'll make it.", Squall said. _I want to be with Rinoa again… I need to go ...It's pretty far... Didn't think it would be this far... What am I doing...? Go to Esthar… Find Dr. Odine… Help Rinoa… Ask him a way I can save Rinoa…But there's no guarantee everything will be solved when I get to Esthar… Even so, I'm... I...sure have changed_, Squall thought. Squall carried Rinoa as he walked forward, into the sunset.

Squall gently lay Rinoa down and sat next to her, looking toward the sea. "Oh, Rinoa. I want to talk to you. I miss you so much. I want to hear you. I want to tell you how I feel. I never got to tell you that I feel the same. I want to take you in my arms. I just want to talk to you again, the way things used to be.", Squall said. "I never thought this could happen. There's a saying that goes, you don't know exactly how much you treasure something until it's taken away and you've lost it. I know how that feels. Please, Rinoa. Please wake up. I miss the times we'd love to talk, argue, tease each other and have fun. All those times we had together. Being with you was the best time of my life and now you're gone.", Squall said.

_I wonder what everyone's doing...? They're probably laughing at me. Or maybe they're angry..._, Squall thought. "What do you think?", Squall asked. "To tell you the truth...I worry too much about what other people think of me. I try to hide that side of me. That's why I'd act the way I do. I wanted to be with you so much. I was engaged though. I had to lie to you. I told you I didn't feel the same way you did. I made you think I liked someone else. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I tried to hide the way I felt. I'd either be quiet or joke around. I'd try to hide the deep thoughts inside of me and come off all cool. In fact, I was insecure. I was worried. When I met you, I felt relaxed. I was able to be me and laugh, instead of pretending to be someone I wasn't. I wanted people to think I was secure, when I often wondered if I was truly happy. It made it easy when I was perceived a certain way. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I did what I thought I should do, instead of what I wanted to do. When I met you, my life changed. My world changed. I was able to be me. That's a secret between you and me, got it?", Squall asked.

Squall kneeled next to Rinoa. "Rinoa…", Squall said. Squall picked up Rinoa and walked forward. He walked toward another dock. A song was playing nearby quietly. Squall recognized it.

Whenever sang my songs… On the stage, on my own. Whenever said my words… wishing they would be heard.

Squall listened to the lyrics as he looked at Rinoa. Squall began to remember his times with Rinoa as the music played. As each lyric entered his soul, the times flashed by him.

I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner… Of this tiny little bar.

Squall remembered their first meeting, at the dance.

Squall had seen Rinoa. Their eyes met. Rinoa smiled at Squall and lifted one finger.

"_You're the best looking guy here.", Rinoa said. "Dance with me?", she asked._

"_Um…", Squall said, trailing off._

"_Let me guess… you'll only dance with someone you like?", Rinoal asked. She smiled. "Ok then. Look into my eyes…", she said. She put a finger in front of Squall. You're-going-to-like-me… You're-going-to-like-me. Did it work?", she asked._

"_...I can't dance.", Squall said._

"_You'll be fine. Come on.", Rinoa said. "I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone.", Rinoa said._

Squall remembered the dance they had. The song continued.

My last night here for you. Same old songs, just once more. My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no.

Squall remembered their meeting on the balcony. Their last night together before he left.

"_Well, it's the night before I leave.", Squall said._

"_Yeah… I guess so.", Rinoa replied._

"_Cid's mad at me.", Squall said._

"_Well, you are a leader.", Rinoa told him._

"_I know.", Squall said._

"_I understand, though. We need to get away from it all at times.", Rinoa told him._

"_Thanks for understanding. I'm glad you can understand.", Squall said. It was late at night._

"_It's okay.", Rinoa said._

"_It's okay.", Squall teased._

"_Squall! Stop mimicking me!", Rinoa exclaimed._

"_Sorry, I had to tease you at least one more time before I left.", Squall said._

"_I'll be back in two months.", Squall said._

"_I know.", Rinoa told him._

"_I guess this'll be our last time together… for awhile.", Rinoa said._

"_I guess so. Good luck in Garden. I know nobody gets why I'm leaving, I don't even know why. I promise I'll be back.", Squall said._

Squall remembered pieces of their time together on the balcony.

I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?

Squall remembered their conversation as they traveled to Shumi. He gazed at Rinoa.

"_Hey Rinoa.", Squall said, smiling. Squall looked at Rinoa happily._

"_Ready to go to Shumi?", Squall asked._

"_Yes.", Rinoa replied. Together they walked to the top of Garden._

_Squall looked over at Rinoa and smiled._

_Rinoa looked over at Squall. She smiled at him._

Darling so there you are, with that look on your face. As if your never hurt. As if your never down.

Squall remembered Rinoa's smiling face as he showed her around on their tour.

"_Do you love arguing with me?", Squall asked._

"_Huh?", Rinoa asked._

"_I'm just kidding, Rinoa.", Squall said._

"_Squall, you tease me too much.", Rinoa said._

"_I can believe it.", Rinoa said. Rinoa began to laugh._

"_What's so funny?", Squall asked._

"_Nothing. It's just when you explain it that way, you sound so serious.", Rinoa said._

"_You're the one who asked me to show you around.", Squall said._

"_Oh, I'm sorry… You don't have to get mad like that.", Rinoa said._

"_You bet I'm mad.", Squall teased._

Squall remembered Rinoa's smile as they were together at the concert.

"_Squall, you can be funny at times.", Rinoa said._

"_That's it!", Squall exclaimed._

"_Come on! I'm sorry. What I was saying was, well, you can't handle things on your own. You may get confused with this knew role and withdraw yourself. Even if you don't think it may happen, it can. I want you to know that we'll be here to support you and be by your side.", Rinoa said._

Squall remembered Rinoa's smile as they were together on top of Garden.

_Squall saw Rinoa. Rinoa looked outside and smiled as she turned to Squall. The breeze gently blew her hair as she smiled gently at Squall. Rinoa pushed her hair from her face and looked up. Squall's eyes were still on Rinoa._

Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly, but sure

_Squall walked over to Rinoa and touched her arm._

"_I'll help you up.", Squall said._

"_Thanks.", Rinoa replied._

If frown if shown then, I'll know that you are not dreaming

"_Squall, you can be funny at times.", Rinoa said, laughing._

"_That's it!", Squall exclaimed._

"_Come on! I'm sorry._

So let me come to you, close as I wanna be

Squall remembered the time fighting the sorceress.

"_Just stay close to me."_, _Squall said._

Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast

"_Squall… you're back.", Rinoa said._

"_I came back a few days early.", Squall said. Squall sat down next to Rinoa._

"_Thank you so much.", Rinoa said._

"_You're welcome.", Squall said. Squall lifted Rinoa up._

"_I guess we should head back.", Rinoa said._

"_Can we wait outside a little longer?", Squall asked._

"_Yes. That'll be fine.", Rinoa said._

And stay there as I whisper how I love your peaceful eyes on me. Did you ever know That I had mine on you?

"_You seem down today. Usually you're so full of life.", Squall told her._

"_Well, I'm a bit upset. It doesn't matter though.", Rinoa said._

"_I count on you to cheer me up and now I have to do the job of cheering you up.", Squall said._

"_You don't have to.", Rinoa told him._

"_I guess.", Squall said._

Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough. The tears if you're holding back or pain if that's what it is.

"_Wow, I never knew you had that kind of past.", Squall said._

"_Well, I guess I should be lucky to have had a family. I mean, everyone around you seems to come from an orphanage.", Rinoa said._

"_Well, at least in the orphanage we were all close and happy. I'm really sorry you had to go through that.", Squall said._

"_It's okay, Squall. Sorry I'm talking so much.", Rinoa said._

How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out and I will know that you are no dreamer

Squall listened as the song ended. Squall felt tears enter his eyes. A tear gently dripped down his face. Squall was crying "Rinoa… Come back to me… Am I… crying?", Squall asked as he wiped a tear from his face. Squall touched Rinoa and held her in his arms. "Rinoa!", Squall called, burying his face on her neck. Squall closed his eyes and began to sleep. He woke up the next day. As he opened his eyes he looked around. He saw Rinoa next to him.

"Rinoa… we'll help you.", Squall said. Squall picked Rinoa up and began to walk forward when he saw the other party members.

"Squall, you were here all night.", Zell said.

"Oh.", Squall replied.

"Come on, let's go.", Zell said. Squall lifted Rinoa onto his back as they walked forward and escorted Edea.

"I am going to Esthar as well.", Edea said.

"Squall, you like Rinoa, huh?", Zell teased. Squall, you're blushing.", Zell said.

"We have to go help Squall.", Selphie said.

"Let's just go.", Squall said.

They walked forward towards the salt lake.

"We're going to bring Rinoa back.", Selphie said.

"Yes. We must help Rinoa. We must save Rinoa. We will bring Rinoa back, no matter what.", Squall said as they walked forward. They continued walking through the ice. They soon arrived on an elevator.

_I don't know what I'm doing or if we'll ever get to Esthar. I don't care. I need to save Rinoa. I have to save Rinoa_, Squall thought. "I can't turn back now.", Squall said. Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"It stopped.", Zell said.

_I don't care. All I care about is Rinoa. I want to save her_, Squall thought. Suddenly, they entered the city. Squall began to collapse. "No… not now…", Squall said. Squall stood up as they saw a car. The car took them into the city. "I need to see Dr. Odine. I need to save Rinoa. Where is Dr. Odine?", Squall asked.

"W-we'll take you to him.", the driver said, startled.

"Squall, calm down.", Edea said.

They soon arrived at the laboratory and saw someone.

"Where is Dr. Odine? We have to bring Rinoa to him! We need to see him, now!", Squall exclaimed.

"You shall.", an aid said.

"If don't I'll…", Squall whispered something.

"You want to take me hostage? Hold on, I'll get him.", the aid said.

"Hello.", Dr. Odine said.

"I need your help now!", Squall exclaimed.

"Calm down, are you a fool yelling?", Dr. Odine asked.

"I don't care! Just help me save Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"First, you must let me observe her.", Odine said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"Only I can help her. Meet us at the Lunar Gate", Odine said.

"You better not do anything to Rinoa.", Squall said. They arrived to meet him.

Squall saw Angelo enter. _It's gonna be ok. I'll take care of Rinoa_, Squall thought. He followed the others to enter the ship.

"You must enter this shuttle. The doctor shall meet you there. You will go into space.", the aid said. "There are risks involved. Will you still go?", the aid asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Rinoa.", Squall said.

"The girl in blue is in a cold sleep. We have taken her in.", the staff member said.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall entered the chamber. The ship took off. _Rinoa, everything will be alright_, Squall thought. Suddenly, Squall and Rinoa levitated. They reached the ground.

"Wow… she's a teenager, right? Is she dead?", a staff member asked.

"Don't touch her! Rinoa is alive. Be more respectful when you talk about her.", Squall said.

"Let's get her to the med lab", a guy named Piet said.

Squall picked up Rinoa and carried her to the lab. Squall gently placed Rinoa onto a bed nearby. "You better not do anything to hurt her.", Squall said.

"Alright, you're her knight in shining armor. Got it.", a staff member said.

_Saving Rinoa is more important then my dignity_, Squall thought. Squall ran upstairs and opened a door. "Ellone.", Squall said.

"Squall, there you are.", Ellone said.

"Oh. How did you get here?", Squall asked.

"I needed to come here.", Ellone said.

"Why are you here?", Squall asked.

"I came to see you and tell you that I will let you go.", Ellone said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"Go to Rinoa. I will not be with you anymore. Sorry for all the trouble.", Ellone said.

"Really? Are you sure?", Squall asked.

"Yes. Good luck with her.", Ellone said.

"Thank you. Sorry about everything. Rinoa is so important to me.", Squall said.

"I know.", Ellone told him.

"Thank you for understanding. I have to save her now.", Squall said.

"Go find Rinoa and save her.", Ellone said.

"Thanks. I will save Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall ran back down to Dr. Odine.

"Yes?", Odine asked.

"Now, help me save Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed

"It's a difficult procedure.", Odine said.

"You have a machine that can take you to the past. I need to save Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I need to see her.", Odien said.

"I brought her in the lab. Please come with me.", Squall said as they walked to the lab.

Rinoa's bed opened. Squall heard an alarm.

"What's that? The med lab… Rinoa.", Squall said.

Squall ran to the med lab and he saw someone being flung out. Squall watched as Rinoa walked out of the med lab. It wasn't Rinoa. Rinoa looked different. She moved around as if in a trance, as if something was controlling her. White surrounded her. This wasn't the real Rinoa. Squall approached her and was flung back against the wall. "Rinoa?", Squall asked. _Rinoa…What happened to you?_, Squall thought. _That isn't Rinoa. Something's taken control of her. I need to find her_, Squall thought. Squall followed Rinoa. As he approached her again, he was flung back. Squall approached Rinoa again and again and was flung back each time. Squall followed Rinoa as she walked around each room.

"What's going on with Rinoa?", Squall asked a staff member.

"She is opening secret seals. Adel's seals are being unsealed.", they said. Squall saw Rinoa again.

"Rinoa! This isn't Rinoa. Something's controlling her!", Squall exclaimed. Squall approached Rinoa and was blown back again and fell. He watched as Rinoa entered a room. Squall followed her.

"Adel is being unsealed. The next seal is in space.", Piet said.

Squall ran forward. "Have you seen a girl come by?", Squall asked someone.

"Yes, she went there. She is going into space.", the person said.

Squall ran forward. He was going to get her. _Damn! I need a space suit_, Squall thought. "Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. "I'll save you, Rinoa!", Squall said. Squall watched as Rinoa walked forward. Squall went behind and found a space suit and put it on. _Rinoa_, Squall thought.

Squall began to float up into space. He floated higher, suddenly, he had to go back. The top wouldn't let him in. _I need to go back_, Squall thought, going down.

"We need to evacuate!", a voice called.

"We must leave!", people exclaimed.

Rinoa had been possessed by Ultimecia. Rinoa floated toward Adel. Ultimecia made Rinoa unlock the tomb of Adel. After the tomb was activated, Rinoa was pushed far away.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"Come on! We need to evacuate, now!", Piet said. Piet and the others ran off. Squall saw Ellone.

"Squall, you must protect Rinoa.", Ellone said.

"I know. I will.", Squall said.

"She's calling out to you.", Dr. Odine said, entering from behind. "You are the only one on her mind.", Odine said.

"You can take me to the past, right? Take me to Rinoa! Now!", Squall exclaimed.

"I don't know if I can do that.", Dr. Odine said. "I'll try.", Odine told him.

Squall ran forward.

"The life support system is running out. There is nothing we can do.", Piet said.

"GOD! Rinoa is gonna die!...I can't take it. Please, Dr.. I've never felt this way in my life.", Squall said. Squall was on the verge of crying. "Take me to Rinoa… take me to her past.", Squall said.

"I shall see what I can do.", Odine said. He used a spell. An image entered Squall's mind. An image of Rinoa's past.

"Irvine, go back to the desert prison!", Rinoa said.

"No, it's your father's order. I'm taking you back to Deling City.", Irvine replied.

"We have to go back and help everybody!", Rinoa said, kicking Irvine. Rinoa jumped out.

"I'm sure they can get outta there when the time comes.", Irvine said.

"You don't know for sure. Squall might say 'but no one has ordered me to escape', and end up staying in there. We can't have that! We have to go help them! I don't care if I have to force you back.", Rinoa said.

Another flashback occurred.

"You know Squall's ring?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah?", Zell said.

"It's really nice. I was wondering where he bought it.", Rinoa said.

"Squall's ring? I don't know.", Zell said.

"I want the same one. Is looks really cool, doesn't it?", Rinoa asked.

"That one with the creature on it, right?", Zell asked.

"YEAH!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'll try to make you one, okay?", Zell asked.

"Really? Sure, okay!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You can get Squall to show you the real thing.", Zell said.

"…I can't do that.", Rinoa said.

"Why not?", Zell asked.

"…It's embarrassing.", Rinoa said.

"Oh?", Zell asked.

"It's not what you're thinking!", Rinoa said.

Squall awoke.

"That wasn't it. That was too far back.", Squall said.

"I apologize.", Odine said. Another flashback entered Squall's mind.

_Where am I...?_

The battle at Galbadia Garden was shown with Seifer.

_You're..._

Squall watched as Rinoa approached Seifer. Squall saw someone else in Rinoa's body.

_Rinoa..._

Squall watched as Rinoa had bent down to Seifer's body.

_This isn't Rinoa!_, Squall thought.

"Oh, my loyal knight, Seifer. The sorceress is alive...The sorceress demands."

_Ultimecia? The future sorceress is inside Rinoa?...Transferred from Edea?_

_Where's Rinoa?_, Squall thought.

"Find the legendary Lunatic Pandora, said to be hidden beneath the ocean. Only then shall the sorceress provide you with dreams again."

_Rinoa! Where are you? Answer me!_, Squall thought. He watched as Seifer stood up.

"As you wish, Ultimecia.", Seifer said.

Squall began to hear Rinoa's thoughts.

_...Squall...I'm scared_, Rinoa thought. He watched as Rinoa fell and the sorceress left her.

_Rinoa!_, Squall thought.

"Who's there? Get out!"

Squall awoke.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. He watched as Odine collapsed. His spells were nearly used up.

"Did you find the girl?", Odine asked.

"I couldn't do anything…. What should I do?", Squall asked. Squall looked at Ellone.

"You look so scared. You looked at me with those eyes when you were little, now you look at Rinoa with those eyes.", Ellone said.

"All those times are in the past.", Squall said.

"What's important is now. You must save her. Talk to Odine for help.", Ellone said.

"I have to help Rinoa now. That's the only thing I can do, right?", Squall asked.

"Squall, you must talk to her. Your voice may not reach her, but your heart will reach her.", Odine said.

An image of the past entered Squall.

Squall saw Rinoa floating in space.

"Am I...gonna make it...? How? I can't do anything... Drifting... endlessly. I'm helpless...", Rinoa thought. Her thoughts echoed as words to Squall. The life support system had lowered.

"No... I'm... That's it. I'm gonna... I'm gonna...die.", Rinoa thought. Her thoughts became words in Squall's mind.

The life support system had terminated.

"Good bye. Squall...", Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa! No! Don't give up!", Squall thought. His thoughts transmitted as words as they entered Rinoa's mind.

"……", Rinoa thought.

"Can you hear me? It's Squall...Rinoa! Rinoa!", Squall thought.

Rinoa was in space. Her breaths became heavier as she breathed for air. Her eyelids moved.

"Squall…? Is it you?", Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, come on! Try to remember!", Squall thought. His thoughts entered Rinoa's mind again.

"Squall… I think I hear his voice. Could it be him? Could it be Squall?", Rinoa thought.

Rinoa continued breathing. Her eyes closed as she began to stop breathing. She breathed a bit more and more but began to stop.

"Rinoa, I'm right here with you! Listen to me!", Squall thought.

"Squall? Is it Squall? Can Squall hear me? I keep hearing Squall's voice.", Rinoa thought.

Rinoa lay in her space suit. Rinoa floated through space. Rinoa continued to float through space.

Rinoa was in space. Rinoa's eyes opened. Squall's ring floated by her face. She looked at the ring sadly, but had a bit of hope in her eyes. She smiled as she reached toward her helmet.

"I'm...still... ...alive? Squall...?", Rinoa thought. Rinoa touched a button on her space suit. Oxygen entered her helmet as her hair blew gently.

Squall awoke. "I'm going to go save Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall grabbed a lever as he was pulled up.

"What's he doing? There's no way he can get back. E's insane. They're going to fund out of fuel in no time. They're both gonna die.", Piet said.

Squall floated up into space. "I love Rinoa.", Squall said. "Tonight I realized that I love Rinoa and I will save Rinoa, even if it costs my life.", Squall said.

To be continued in the next chapter. This chapter was originally very long, but I cut it down and deleted the descriptions. In the next chapter, Squall and Rinoa get together as Squall confesses his feelings for Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa become a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flower Field**

This is chapter 7. Squall and Rinoa get together. They are a great couple. I made this chapter very sweet. I made this chapter very sweet and mushy. I hope I didn't make it too hhsweet. I will be re writting this story when I am done to make a new version with descriptions. I made this story as a way to write the ideas, and once it's done the next story will come. I made this chapter extremely sweet. I am a huge Squall and Rinoa fan. This chapter will show them as they become a couple.

**Chapter 7**

Squall floated through space. He was going to save Rinoa. "I know what I am doing.", Squall said. _Rinoa...Where are you? I'm gonna find you, no matter what. I have to get in front of her...And catch her..._, Squall thought. Squall was in space. He felt nervous and worried. He was either going to die here or survive. Squall looked through space and saw Rinoa floating. _Rinoa..._, Squall thought. Squall saw Rinoa and went behind her. Squall wrapped his arms around her.

"Squall… thank you. I heard your voice.", Rinoa said.

"…I can't believe it.", Squall said.

"Are we gonna make it?", Rinoa asked.

"Don't worry.", Squall said. _I'm with Rinoa again, finally_, Squall thought.

The Lunar cry continued.

_Out of fuel… Low on oxygen.. What now? Die out in space? What should I do? I am so happy to be reunited with Rinoa. Am I going to die after this? I can't save Rinoa? Come on, think!_, Squall thought.

Rinoa looked around. _Squall is here. Squall is with me. It's like a dream. I'm with Squall. I'm so happy_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa saw a ship

"Rinoa…hold on.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa floated towards the spaceship. They moved forward and arrived closer as the ship faced them. Squall grabbed the side of the ship and pulled Rinoa inside.

_There's air_, Squall thought as they entered. Squall closed the door. _We made it. Finally I can tell Rinoa my feelings_, Squall thought.

Squall and Rinoa walked together on the ship. They took off their outfits.

"Thank you for saving me.", Rinoa said. A long silence followed. _I wish we could be together_, Rinoa thought.

"I want to be with you.", Squall said.

"You want to be with me?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, you.", Squall said.

"Really?", Rinoa asked. _I can't believe it_, Rinoa thought.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"I am so happy.", Rinoa said. Tears formed in Rinoa's eyes.

"I love you.", Squall said.

"I love you too.", Rinoa said.

"What do you say we get that ring fixed and make one for you?", Squall asked.

"We can't.", Rinoa said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"I wish we could be together, but you have someone.", Rinoa said.

"That's over now. Rinoa, the only person I love is, you. The one I want to be with is you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"What about your other girlfriend?", Rinoa asked.

"We ended it because I love you, Rinoa. I want you be my girlfriend.", Squall said. Squall looked into Rinoa's eyes. Squall hugged Rinoa.

"Yes I will. We can finally be together.", Rinoa said.

"Yes we can, Rinoa.", Squall said, holding her. Squall held Rinoa tightly.

"Squall, we are finally together.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, the one for me is you. You are the only one.", Squall said.

"Squall, the only problem is, we are in space. How do we get back?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's move forward.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked into the next room and they saw a creature.

"What's that?", Rinoa asked.

"I don't know.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked down the stairs and through the door.

"We are finally together.", Rinoa said, giggling. _I am his girlfriend_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, you are my girlfriend now.", Squall said.

"Squall, you are my boyfriend now.", Rinoa said.

"Now that we're together, we have to figure out how to get back home.", Squall said.

"Let's go through that door.", Rinoa said, pointing toward a door. _Squall is my boyfriend_, Rinoa thought. Squall and Rinoa held hands. Squall and Rinoa walked through the door and saw a creature and a battle began.

"We made it.", Squall said once the battle finished.

"Yes we did.", Rinoa said. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's arm. Rinoa smiled at Squall. Rinoa held Squall's arm tightly.

"You like holding onto my arm, don't you?", Squall asked.

"It's nice.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked together through the ship. They saw another creature. They battled the creature and walked through another room. After a few more battles, the entered a new area.

"Wow, this is some report.", Squall said, reading a report.

"It seems we must eliminate the ones we are battling by color.", Rinoa said.

"I guess you're right.", Squall told her.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said. Rinoa and Squall walked arm and arm through the door. Another battle begun.

"Rinoa, you have a new power.", Squall said.

"Yes. Angel Wing.", Rinoa said.

"Why do you have this power?", Squall asked.

"It's a secret.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"We finished.", Squall said when the battles were complete. They stepped on a lift and walked up.

"Wow!", Rinoa exclaimed as she saw the new room.

_I have to fly this thing?_, Squall thought. He heard a noise.

"Squall, it's trying to talk.", Rinoa said.

_Volume?_, Squall thought.

"This is Esthar Airstation. Do you copy?", the voice asked.

"We can get back.", Rinoa said. Rinoa hugged Squall's back.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Are you in space?", the voice asked.

"Yes. This ship is the Ragnorak.", Squall told them.

"Ragnorak… it's been 17 years.", the voice said.

"That's when I was born.", Squall said, laughing.

"We can get you down from here.", the voice said.

_We can go home?_, Squall thought.

"Copy that, come down here, we can track you down. Sit in the pilot seat.", the speaker said.

"There are too many seats here.", Squall said.

"It's the one on the right.", the voice said. Squall sat down. "Enter in the following data.", the voice said, giving Squall codes.

"Entered.", Squall said.

"No errors?", the voice asked. "Now, there's one more thing. Turn off the gravity generator. This should save some fuel.", the voice said. Squall turned it off. "One more thing, from all of us at ground control, congratulations.", the voice said.

"Thanks.", Squall said. Squall saw Rinoa float up in the air and turn backwards.

"Hey!", Rinoa asked.

"I'm coming.", Squall said. Squall floated over to Rinoa and took her in his arms. Squall floated back and sat in his chair. "Put your seatbelt on.", Squall said. Rinoa floated into Squall's arms. "Now go sit down.", Squall said.

"Just a little longer.", Rinoa said. Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall.

"How come you're holding onto me like this?", Squall asked.

"You don't like this?", Rinoa asked.

"Just not used to it.", Squall said.

"You hugged me a few moments ago. What about your other girl? Did she told you like this?", Rinoa asked.

"Before I met you, I didn't know how it felt. Now that I'm with you, this love and emotion is all so amazing to me.", Squall said.

"What about your parents? Didn't they give you affection?", Rinoa asked.

"I can't remember anything about my parents. Rinoa, you are the only one I feel this amazing love for. Only you, Rinoa. Ellone didn't give off the amazing feeling that only you, Rinoa, can give me. You are the only one I felt this with.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I didn't know how this felt before. As a kid, other people held me.", Squall said.

"Made you feel safe and secure?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, but when I met you, Rinoa, you were the only one for me. I tried to be distant in order not to hurt the others. I tried to be distant to you before. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt anybody, but I guess I did. I was afraid… afraid of hurting somebody. I was afraid of making people feel in pain. As a kid, I had been afraid of having comfort taken away from me. Then I became afraid to make my other girl and you to feel pain. I didn't know what to do.", Squall said.

"You were afraid of losing us. You were afraid of making us feel pain. You felt you had to stay away in order to keep us from feeling pain. Is that why you kept your distance?", Rinoa asked.

"Before I met you, I didn't know this feeling. I had been alone, I had been in love, I had been in love with you, I had been together. I was worried of doing things that others wouldn't approve of. I felt upset with my life, before I met you.", Squall said.

"Squall… you missed out on all the good things in live. You missed out on so much.", Rinoa said.

"Maybe.", Squall teased.

"Definitely.", Rinoa said.

"I know. You taught me the true meaning of comfort and love.", Squall said. Squall looked into Rinoa's eyes. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"You taught me the meaning of love.", Rinoa said.

"We both taught each other true love.", Squall said.

"I like it like this. You are my boyfriend. Being with you is so comforting. I liked having my mom hold me like this. My dad too, back when we got along.", Rinoa said.

"I'm not your mom.", Squall said, looking at her teasingly.

"No, of course not. But now… Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness. Not just that, but anger and sadness too. When you tease me I feel happy and angry. Even though we argue a lot, you make me feel an amazing love. I love you so much.", Rinoa said. Rinoa laughed and cuddled in Squall's arms.

"I know I love to tease you.", Squall said.

"You can get me upset at times.", Rinoa told him.

"Whatever.", Squall said.

"Whatever.", Rinoa said, teasing Squall. Rinoa laughed.

"I'm going to get you for that.", Squall said. _I love being with Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"Try me.", Rinoa challenged.

"You should get back to your seat now.", Squall said.

"Just a little longer.", Rinoa said. Rinoa cuddled in Squall's arms.

_You'll be safer in your seat_, Squall thought.

"We're gonna make it home, right?", Rinoa asked.

"We can only hope.", Squall said.

"When we get back… We won't be able to stay together, huh?", Rinoa asked.

"Maybe.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm only kidding. Of course we'll be able to be together. I'll do anything for you, Rinoa. You can't predict the future. Their aren't guarantees. Those were your words, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall held Rinoa's hand.

"That's not what I meant.", Rinoa said.

"We will always be together, Rinoa, no matter what.", Squall said, wrapping his arm around Rinoa's waist.

"Squall…", Rinoa said. _I love him so much, my boyfriend, Squall_, Rinoa thought.

"We'll figure out what to do when we get back.", Squall said. Rinoa floated over to her seat.

"They'll all be angry at me.", Rinoa said.

"Angry?", Squall asked.

"This is Airstation. Please respond.", the speaker said.

"This is the Ragnorak.", Squall said.

"We have some questions for you. We're collecting escape pods. We have a good idea of what happened. I hear no one from Lunar Base is on the Ragnorak. How many of there are you?", the voice asked.

"Just two.", Squall said.

"Your names?", the voice asked.

"Squall, I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden.", Squall said.

"And the other?", the voice asked.

"….Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Rinoa? The Sorceress? She's on the ship!", the voice asked.

_So it's true? Rinoa is a Sorceress?_, Squall thought.

"I've become a sorceress… I can't stay with you anymore, Squall.", Rinoa said. She curled up.

"Respond, Ragnorak!", the speaker said.

"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you…", Rinoa said.

_Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"Respond, Ragnorak!", the voice from the speaker called.

"No one would want to be around me anymore.", Rinoa said, bringing her legs to her face.

"The Sorceress will be seized upon arrival. Be sure to follow the crews instructions.", the speaker said.

"I'm… scared.", Rinoa said.

"Squall, do you copy?", the speaker asked.

Squall shut the speaker off. Squall knelt next to his true love, Rinoa.

"I don't wanna go back.", Rinoa said. Squall held Rinoa's hand. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and hugged her.

"I'll stay with you, Rinoa. I'll always be with you.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa kissed.

"I wish we could always be together.", Rinoa said.

"I'll hold you forever.", Squall said, holding Rinoa in his arms through the night.

_I don't know what to do. This is another crossroad in my life, but for the first time, I don't know which way to turn. I've come this far because I've… fallen for you. Rinoa… Am I just supposed to let you go?_, Squall thought. The night ended. The next morning, Squall and Rinoa arrived back on land. They climbed out of the ship.

"Are you ready?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa held hands.

"Sorceress Rinoa.", a voice said

"Come with us. We must seal your powers away.", another person said.

"…All right.", Rinoa said.

"Thank you for understanding. Tell us when you're ready.", the person said.

"…I should tell you this before I go. I was possessed out in space. Another sorceress was inside of me. Ultimecia, a Sorceress from the future. She's trying to achieve time compression. "She's the only one who would be able to exist in such a world. She and no other. As long as I'm free, she'll use me to accomplish her goal. I… we can't let that happen, right? I should go now. I'm ready.", Rinoa said.

"All right. We'll be heading to the Sorceress Memorial.", the person said. The other people left. Rinoa looked back at Squall and waved. Squall ran after her.

"Rinoa! Don't go!", Squall exclaimed.

"….Thanks, Squall. But I have to go.", Rinoa said.

_Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"…..Oh, I still have your ring.", Rinoa said.

"You keep it.", Squall said.

"You sure?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah..", Squall said. Rinoa left. Squall looked after her. _This is what Rinoa decided. There's nothing I can do about it, right?_, Squall thought. _I love Rinoa_, Squall thought.

Squall looked after Rinoa. As she left, Squall looked forward. Squall stood in the place where he and Rinoa were. Squall wished sadly. Squall turned around and walked back on the Ragnorak. Squall walked from room to room, remembering his time with Rinoa on the ship. Squall sighed sadly. Squall walked over to the many seats. Squall sat down.

_What should I do?_, Squall thought. "Why did this have to happen?", Squall asked aloud. Squall looked down.

"When you went to space, Rinoa was all you could think about.", Quistis said, entering.

"Hey.", Squall replied. Squall kept thinking of Rinoa and didn't ask how Quistis got there. _I miss Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"Where's Rinoa?" Quistis asked.

"Rinoa…", Squall began. "Rinoa is…"

"Hey Squall.", Zell said entering.

"Hey.", Squall replied.

"When you were in space all you thought of was Rinoa, I hear. Edea couldn't achieve what she wanted to. Edea's not a sorceress now. She passed her powers down to someone.", Zell said.

_To Rinoa…_, Squall thought.

"Lunatic Pandora came and a lot of stuff happened. Things were falling down. Adel came down. Dr. Odine talked to us all. So many things happened and…", Zell said.

"That's enough for now.", Squall said.

"This is important.", Zell told him.

"I know. There's a lot of problems. But I can't think right now.", Squall said.

"Why?", Zell asked.

"Rinoa is a sorceress now. An escourt from Esthar came to pick Rinoa up. Rinoa's in Esthar now.", Squall said.

"Did they capture her?", Selphie asked.

"No. It was Rinoa's decision. She was scared of being a sorceress… Scared of being feared. She was loved by me. She was scared of being feared…. Hated… she was scared no one would want to be around her anymore. She said she couldn't handle that… I wanted to protect her. She's my girlfriend now. We finally became a couple. I love her.", Squall said.

"You should've stopped her.", Irvine said.

"It was Rinoa's decision. What right did I have to object?", Squall asked.

"Squall, you need to save her. You risked your life to save her in space. It was because you wanted to be with Rinoa. You may never see her again now. Now are you just going to let her go after all you've been through to get together?", Zell asked.

_I guess… What am I thinking? I may never get to hear Rinoa's voice again._ _What the hell am I doing? What can I do? Of course…_

"We are going to Esthar, right?", Zell asked.

"Pandora whatever and Adel can wait. I don't even know what to do everywhere else. The only thing I know is Rinoa. The only thing I want to do for sure right now is Rinoa. We're going to get Rinoa back!", Squall exclaimed.

"Whoa!", Zell exclaimed.

"I think Selphie is up there.", Squall said.

"Irvine's up there too! I'm going now!", Zell exclaimed.

"He's fallen hard.", Squall said.

"He's fallen hard.", Quistis said, pointing to Squall.

"I better follow him to make sure there're no accidents.", Squall said. Squall ran up.

"We are flying!", Selphie exclaimed.

"You are an incredible girl.", Irvine said.

"Selphie, come here!", Zell exclaimed.

"He's a bit jealous.", Irvine said.

"There's no guarantee what will happen.", Selphie said.

_You can't predict the future, right?_, Squall thought, remembering Rinoa.

"Head for Esthar. Rinoa's at the Sorceress Memorial. We're gonna go rescue Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"I guess this is it.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked around the Sorceress Memorial. She made a decision. She was scared though. The thought of never being able to see Squall again worried her. "If this is for the best, I guess I should do it.", Rinoa said.

"You'll be fine.", a technician said.

"I hope so.", Rinoa said.

Squall ran up the stairs to the Sorceress Memorial. He was going to get Rinoa back no matter what.

"You want to see her off? I'll make an exception, go ahead.", the guard at the door said. Squall charged in.

"This is a restricted area. You must leave.", a technician said.

"No! I won't leave. I'm here to do what I should've done earlier! I'll never know unless I do it!", Squall exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?", the technician asked.

"I know what I want and what I have to do. There's still a chance. I'm not gonna look back. I'm taking Rinoa with me.", Squall said.

"You must be joking. It's too late.", the engineer said. Squall looked at his teammates who showed their weapons. Squall ran passed the engineer. The security alarm went off. Squall didn't care.

Rinoa watched and saw Squall. _Squall's here! He's come to save me!_, Rinoa thought happily.

Squall ran up to the place Rinoa was confined in. Squall saw Rinoa inside a glass confinement.

"Rinoa, hold on! I'll get you out in a sec!", Squall exclaimed. Squall punched the glass. "What am I supposed to do? Come on!", Squall exclaimed. Squall took his gunblade and cut the wires.

Squall watched as the wires split. Squall saw Rinoa. He smiled. Rinoa looked back at him and smiled. Squall and Rinoa ran to each other. Squall and Rinoa hugged. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa tightly as they embraced. Squall gently brushed Rinoa's hair with his hands and closed his eyes. Rinoa closed her eyes as she relaxed in his embrace.

"Squall, don't! I'm a sorceress.", Rinoa said.

"I don't care.", Squall told her.

"Rinoa, Squall!", Squall's teammates called.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall hugged Rinoa once more.

"Squall, I'm so glad.", Rinoa said.

"Me too.", Squall whispered. _I am so glad I can be with her again. My girlfriend_, Squall thought.

"Thank you so much.", Rinoa said. _I love him so much_. _My boyfriend_, Rinoa thought, hugging her boyfriend.

Squall and Rinoa kissed passionately.

"Rinoa…", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa held hands as they ran down the steps. As they ran out the doors, a man appeared, letting the other guards let Squall and Rinoa go.

_I've seen that man before_, Squall thought. Squall and Rinoa ran down the steps together.

"Thank you so much, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"No problem, just doing what I want, for the person I love.", Squall said. Squall stepped onto the Ragnorak and picked Rinoa up in his arms as he carried her onto the ship. Squall smiled. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's as they walked up.

"What's wrong, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"I'm just a little…embarrassed.", Rinoa said.

"Why?", Squall asked.

"I was so set on staying in Esthar. But then, when you guys rescued me… It made me so happy, and…", Rinoa said, trailing off.

"It's fine. We did it for you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Thanks… everybody.", Rinoa said.

"I'm so glad you're back.", Squall told her. _We are together again_, Squall thought.

"Why are you being so quiet, Squall?", Zell asked.

_I have a lot on my mind_,Squall thought.

"Squall can be the way he likes to be.", Rinoa said, grabbing Squall's arm.

"What do we do now? Where will we find Seifer?", Zell asked.

"I hope we can help Seifer.", Squall said.

"Then there's Ultimecia. We're SeeDs, we're here to destroy sorceresses, right?", Zell asked.

"ZELL! RINOA'S HERE!", Squall exclaimed.

"I'm sorry.", Zell said.

"Where are we going now?", Irvine asked.

"Umm… Can we go to that orphanage you guys were talking about in Trabia?", Rinoa asked.

"There's nothing to see there.", Selphie said.

"I want to stay away from places where there are lots of people… I'm a sorceress. If Ultimecia possesses me again…", Rinoa began.

"Let's go. Head to Edea's house.", Squall said.

"I'm going through so many emotions at once. Will I ever be at peace?", Rinoa asked Squall.

"I'll always be by your side.", Squall told Rinoa. _We are truly boyfriend and girlfriend_, Squall thought.

"Thanks, Squall.", Rinoa said. _We will always be together_, Rinoa thought.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa.

"We are here.", Zell said. They arrived at Edea's house.

"It's just as I remembered.", Squall said.

"I remember this place.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go to the flower field.", Squall said.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. Rinoa put her arm through Squall's.

"You guys are great together.", Zell said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa told him.

"I never thought Squall could be so romantic.", Zell said.

"Zell, I know that you are together with a certain somebody as well.", Rinoa said.

"The way I am with Rinoa is the way he wants to be with Selphie.", Squall said.

"You mean the way we are.", Zell said.

"When did this happen?", Squall asked.

"He's just full of surprises.", Rinoa said.

"You are perfect for each other.", Selphie said to Squall.

"You are perfect for each other as well.", Rinoa said to Selphie.

"The four of us are all in great relationships.", Squall said.

"Squall, no matter how much you tried to keep away, Rinoa helped you. Rinoa is all that's on your mind.", Quistis said.

"Who knows…", Rinoa said.

"Good luck, guys.", Irvine told them.

"Thank you so much.", Rinoa said.

"We'll leave you alone.", Zell said as they exited.

"It's just you and me.", Squall said to Rinoa.

"Yeah, just you and me.", Rinoa said. _Squall and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now. We kissed a few times and we are now together_, Rinoa thought.

"What's on your mind?", Squall asked.

"What'll become of me?", Rinoa asked.

"Don't worry about it. There've been many good sorceresses. Edea was one.", Squall said.

"But Edea's still… I can't guarantee anything, either, if Ultimecia possesses me again… You saw me. She controlled me in outer space and made me break Adel's seal. What might happen next time? What will I end up doing? Will I end up fighting everyone?... Scary thought, isn't it?", Rinoa asked.

_Rinoa…I love you_, Squall thought.

_Rinoa.. Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll… I'll be your knight_, Squall thought. Squall nodded his head.

"If I fall under Ultimecia's control again… SeeD will come kill me, right? And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall... Squall's sword will pierce my heart…… I guess it's ok if it's you, Squall. Nobody else. Squall, if that ever happens…", Rinoa said.

"That's enough!", Squall exclaimed, turning around. _I love Rinoa, my girlfriend. _, Squall thought. "I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I am after is not you, Rinoa. You know that I love you. My enemy is the sorceress from the future… Ultimecia.", Squall said.

"Ultimecia lives in the future and possesses me. She uses my body as an extension to this world. How? How will you save me?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa leaned forward.

"I'll come up with something… There's gotta be a way.", Squall said. _I don't want to leave you ever again_, Squall thought.

"…..", Rinoa said, trailing off. _Squall is so sweet_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"Come on, be honest.", Squall said.

"I'm a bit worried, but I'm so happy with you.", Rinoa told him.

"Really?", Squall asked.

"Of course. I love you, Squall. Being with you makes me feel great, like I can do anything.", Rinoa said.

"I'll make sure to help you.", Squall said.

"I'm a bit worried though, I mean, if I'm taken over again. I'm worried about what we'll do", Rinoa said, looking off.

"Don't worry. Trust me.", Squall said.

"…I trust you. Well, until you find a way, maybe… Maybe I should stay in Esthar, at the Memorial? Wouldn't that be better?", Rinoa asked.

"No… That'd be pointless. I'd just end up going after you again.", Squall said. _I don't want to leave you ever again_, Squall thought. "Rinoa… just stay close to me.", Squall said.

"Oh… Those words!", Rinoa exclaimed. Rinoa clapped her hands, happily.

"What?", Squall asked.

"That's what started everything.", Rinoa said. Rinoa leaned forward.

"Huh? What are you talking about?", Squall asked.

"You don't remember?", Rinoa asked. _Squall's so silly and that's why I love him_, Rinoa thought.

"Something I said?", Squall asked. _I hope she doesn't get mad_, Squall thought.

"Oh! Just forget it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"No, it's because of the guardian force. That's why I forget.", Squall said. _It has to be true, right?_, Squall thought.

"That's just an excuse.", Rinoa said.

"Sorry.", Squall said.

"Squall, it was at the Sorceress Parade, when you helped me.", Rinoa said.

"Yes… I remember.", Squall said.

"You told me to stay close to you. Those words gave me comfort and that's when I began to fall for you.", Rinoa said.

"I'm honored. Even though I teased you, you still fell for me. I loved being around you, too. We'd argue a lot, but I liked it.", Squall said.

"Thanks so much.", Rinoa said.

"Feeling better?", Squall asked.

"Yeah. Can I tell you a story? I had a dream. It was a scary dream. We make a promise. We promise to see shooting stars together. I get dressed up and put on your ring. But the thing is, I can't remember where I'm supposed to meet you. I start to panic. I really want to see you, Squall, but I don't know where to go. I start running through the mountains, the desert, the plains...Through Timber, Balamb and Galbadia... When I realize I can't run any longer...I...I just want to see you so badly... So I scream, Squall, where are you? Then I woke up. I was crying. I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. I just felt like I had to tell you.", Rinoa said. _I hope he doesn't freak out_, Rinoa thought.

"It was just a dream… It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it.", Squall said. _Now I'm worried_, Squall thought.

"…I guess you're right.", Rinoa said.

"I know, we can find a way to meet.", Squall said.

"Did you come up with an idea?", Rinoa asked.

"How about this… I'll be here…", Squall began.

"…Why?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa leaned forward, interested.

"The reason you couldn't find me is because we haven't promised yet.", Squall told her.

"Promised…?", Rinoa asked.

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise.", Squall said.

"I'll be here, too. It's a promise!", Rinoa said. She jumped happily. "Thanks, Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. "Next time, we'll meet for sure!", Rinoa said.

Rinoa kissed Squall.

"Rinoa, you are everything to me and I love you more then anyone in the world.", Squall said.

"I know. I love you more then anyone in the world.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa… I made a promise to myself that even if the world is fighting you, I'll be your knight.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Rinoa said.

Squall hugged Rinoa. "I felt that we were here, long ago…", Squall said, trailing off.

"Yes. I remember these words clearly.", Rinoa said.

"Whoa!", Zell exclaimed.

"Zell, where did you come from?", Squall asked.

"Sorry to interrupt. Only, it's an emergency. Ultimecia has a big plan and these guys have a plan to defeat Ultimecia. It's a long story. The people at Esthar wanted to contact SeeD to operate it.", Zell said.

"Might be a trap to get Rinoa back in Esthar.", Squall said. _I don't want to lose Rinoa again_, Squall thought.

"The guy we spoke to is named Kiros.", Zell said.

"It could be that Kiros. Maybe he wants to hire us. I'll promise to protect Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall put his arm through Rinoa's and held her close. "I'll be here for you.", Squall whispered in Rinoa's ear.

Squall and Rinoa walked onto the beach. They saw Edea.

"Squall, I see you and Rinoa are together. I'm happy for you. When you were a child, Rinoa came one day to meet. I hear you made a promise to meet her in the flower field.", Edea said.

"Squall made a promise right now.", Rinoa said.

"Once again, you promised to meet in the flower field. You did. You met again. When Squall was a child he was afraid of being alone. You, Rinoa, made him feel better.", Edea said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa told her.

"I am sorry about me giving you my powers. It must be difficult.", Edea said.

"I need advice from you, as an experienced sorceress.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you need a knight in order to survive. Adel didn't have one and Ultimecia might not either.", Edea said.

"Do you have one?", Rinoa asked.

"He's standing right beside me. Find yourself a knight. What's wrong?", Edea asked.

"I think I have an apprentice knight.", Rinoa said.

"Apprentice knight? That's all?", Squall asked.

"Not just an apprentice knight. A real knight.", Rinoa said.

"You are both a knight to the sorceress and a SeeD. I wish you luck.", Edea told Squall. Squall and Rinoa walked back outside. Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's arm.

"Thank you.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked out together.

"Squall!", Edea said. Squall and Rinoa turned around. "There is something I must tell you. It takes place about 13 years ago. When I was a child, I became a sorceress. Thirteen years ago I had encountered a Sorceress on the verge of death. I received her powers. I would not let her harm the children. The story began and now it has ended. There is an end. Even if you go through pain, things will get better. Squall, you must fight to the end. Tragedy may come, but you and Rinoa must hang on.", Edea said.

"Thank you, Matron.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa exited the home, arm in arm.

"Squall, you helped me out so much.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you're the one who helped me out.", Squall said. Squall felt so happy. Squall smiled. _Rinoa is the one who makes me smile_, Squall thought.

"Where to next?", Rinoa asked.

"We need to go the Esthar.", Squall said.

"Finally, I can visit it with you.", Rinoa told him.

"Yeah.", Squall said. Squall smiled at Rinoa as they headed toward the Ragnorak.

"How about we go to Dollet?", Rinoa asked.

"Hm?", Squall questioned.

"You know, on a date.", Rinoa said.

"Sure, Rin.", Squall said.

"Rin, I like that, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Anyway, ready to head there?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Rinoa said. They walked onto the Ragnorak.

"We are heading to Dollet.", Squall said as they went to the top.

"Dollet it is.", Irvine said.

"First, I need to go somewhere. Rinoa, want to come?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. The Ragnorak was piloted to Garden as they entered.

"Okay.", Rinoa said. Squall led Rinoa to a certain room.

"I thought you should meet Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I met Rinoa a lot.", Ellone said.

"We are going out now and I'm sorry we had to break it off.", Squall said.

"No sweat, I'm going out with someone new as well.", Ellone said.

"Already? Rinoa and I recently got together and you're already going out with someone else?", Squall asked.

"That is true, maybe we can go on some good dates.", Ellone said.

"I'm glad for you. Rinoa and I are doing great.", Squall said.

"I'm glad we are all happy.", Rinoa said.

"Ellone, are you ready yet?", a voice asked.

"You're kidding.", Rinoa said.

"You learn something new everyday.", Squall said, watching as Nida entered.

"We'll be going on our own date now, bye.", Rinoa said.

"I'm glad Ellone's happy, because now we can be happier, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa as they walked outside.

"The Ragnorak is right there.", Rinoa said, leaning her head on Squall's shoulder.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They entered the Ragnorak.

"A private date, just the two of us.", Rinoa said.

"You don't have your license, do you?", Squall asked.

"I never got my license and never had the test.", Rinoa said.

"You're so silly.", Squall said.

"I bet you got your license right away.", Rinoa teased.

"Actually, I drove on the wrong side of the road, forgot to turn my lights on at the right time, turned my light on at the wrong time, crashed into a couple of cars and couldn't parallel park the first time. I also failed the permit test three times. Now I'm an excellent driver though and a better pilot.", Squall said.

"Now I'm scared.", Rinoa teased.

"You don't even have a license.", Squall said.

"Let's just go to Dollet.", Rinoa said, Squall piloted the Ragnorak to Dollet. He landed the plane as they arrived there. Squall and Rinoa walked out on the ground and entered Dollet.

"It's so nice here.", Rinoa said. Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm.

"I knew you'd like it.", Squall said.

"It'll be a happier time then our last time there.", Rinoa said.

"Oh yes it will.", Squall told her. Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's arm.

"It's nice here.", Rinoa said as they walked through the town.

"Here's a restaurant.", Squall said, leading Rinoa towards a restaurant.

"It's lovely in here.", Rinoa said. They entered the restaurant and sat down.

"Rinoa, you look really happy.", Squall said.

"Well, it's our first official date.", Rinoa told him.

"I thought our time at the orphanage was our date.", Squall said.

"Whatever.", Rinoa replied, giggling.

"Hey! That's my line. My line!", Squall exclaimed, laughing.

"What will we order?", Rinoa asked.

"Hey, waiter, come here.", Squall called.

"Squall!", Rinoa said. They began to laugh.

"What is it?", the waiter asked.

"Can we get some food?", Squall asked him.

"Yes. What shall you have?", the waiter asked them.

"I'd like dumplings, an eggroll and rice.", Rinoa said.

"I'll have what she's having.", Squall said, laughing.

"Very well then, what shall you drink?", the waiter asked.

"Coke.", Rinoa and Squall said at the same time, laughing.

"Coke?", the waiter asked.

"Yeah.", they said, giggling.

"Very well then.", the waiter said, walking away.

"Rinoa, after this, want me to make your ring better?", Squall asked her.

"I love this ring necklace, though.", Rinoa said.

"Now we can make a ring just for you so both our rings are on there.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa replied. _I love being with him_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa smiled over at Squall.

"Why are you smiling?", Squall asked.

"I'm just really happy.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?", Squall asked.

"No, no, it's not that.", Rinoa said.

"What is it, then?", Squall asked.

"Being together with you is so great. Being your girlfriend and all.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"It's hard to believe everything is going so fast, huh?", Squall asked.

"You are my first real boyfriend.", Rinoa said.

"Me? Squall? What about my best friend you were with?", Squall asked.

"We were close, but we never went out or anything. I liked him a lot before I met you, but I never knew how he felt.", Rinoa said.

"Did you like him more then you liked me?", Squall asked.

"Squall, you are my boyfriend. My feelings for you are so strong. Yes, I had feelings for Seifer before I met you, my feelings for you, Squall, are very strong. I love you more then I've loved anybody.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"Really? Do you know me that well?", Squall said.

"Very well. Remember?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes! I remember. That time in the orphanage. It was fun. The way we fell in love, it was a love and hate thing. First you got angry at me, then you fell for me, right?", Squall asked.

"Although you drove me nuts at times, Squall, deep down I think I knew that at some point I was bound to fall in love with you.", Rinoa said.

"Now we've been dating for two days.", Squall told her.

"I'm glad you are my boyfriend.", Rinoa said.

"You know, even though I'd gone out before I met you, you, Rinoa, gave me my first kisses.", Squall said.

"Really?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"I'm surprised.", Rinoa told him.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall took Rinoa's hands in his. Squall leaned forward and kissed Rinoa.

"That will be our fifth kiss.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"The food is here.", Squall said.

"That was quick.", Rinoa replied. _Now we can eat_, Rinoa thought, smiling at Squall.

"You eat fast.", Squall teased.

"You still love teasing me about that, huh, Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"I love it so much, yes I do.", Squall said, laughing.

"This is great food.", Rinoa said.

"You love all food.", Squall teased.

"Not all food.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I'm teasing you.", Squall said, smiling. After they finished their food, they stood up.

"Where shall we go next?", Rinoa asked.

"Shall we?", Squall teased.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. "Ah!", Rinoa yelled. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and hugged her. "Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I just love holding you.", Squall said.

"I like being held by you.", Rinoa said.

"Why are you smiling?", Squall asked.

"Why not?", Rinoa questioned.

"I love to see you smile.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"People are staring, Squall.", Rinoa said. _I love Squall's kisses_, Rinoa thought.

"Let them stare.", Squall said, smiling.

"Squall, when did you become this outgoing?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, you helped me become more outgoing. We both helped each other become more outgoing. That is one of the reasons I can be who I am today.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, ready to go to our next place on our date?", Squall asked.

"You bet.", Rinoa said.

"Let's walk through town.", Squall said.

"Oh, yes.", Rinoa said. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's.

"Remember the water fountain?", Squall asked.

"Of course.", Rinoa said as they looked at the well.

"It brings back memories.", Squall said.

"Oh yes it does.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa gently dipped her hand in the water fountain.

"Want to make a wish again?", Squall asked.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. Squall handed Rinoa one gil.

"Oh, and what was your wish last time?", Squall asked.

"I can't tell you.", Rinoa said.

"Tell me.", Squall demanded playfully.

"I can't.", Rinoa said, giggling. Squall went up to her.

"Tell me.", Squall said.

"It was… to be with you.", Rinoa said.

"Mine was for you to be happy.", Squall said.

"Squall… you're so sweet.", Rinoa began.

"Let's make another wish.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa both tossed in one gil into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?", Rinoa asked.

"I wished for you and me to be together forever.", Squall said.

"Me too.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa kissed passionately.

"Squall, we do have things in common.", Rinoa said.

"Of course, we're not complete opposites.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa. Soon it became night.

"This has to be the longest date ever.", Rinoa said.

"Look, fireworks!", Squall exclaimed, pointing to a firework show above.

"Wow.", Rinoa said.

"Rin, this is great.", Squall said.

"Rin…", Rinoa said.

"Rin or Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Rinoa.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, this is great.", Squall said.

"I like both versions.", Rinoa said.

"You love to confuse me, my Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa.

"This is so romantic.", Rinoa said, leaning her head towards Squall's shoulder.

"Yes it is.", Squall said. Squall gently kissed Rinoa.

"Squall…", Rinoa said. They walked back to Garden.

"I guess we should go to our dorms.", Squall said.

"Yeah, good night.", Rinoa said. _I love you so much, Squall, my boyfriend_, Rinoa thought.

"Night.", Squall said, giving Rinoa one last kiss. _Rinoa is my true love_, Squall thought.

The next morning, Rinoa woke up. Rinoa opened her eyes. She had felt better this morning then any morning, ever. Her day with Squall last night was so romantic. Rinopa walked into Garden with a smile on her face.

"This is so great.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", a voice said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed, turning around.

"Good morning.", Squall said, smiling.

"Good morning.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"How's my girlfriend?", Squall asked.

"Great.", Rinoa said.

"Thanks, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"How's my boyfriend?", Rinoa asked.

"Wonderful.", Squall said. Squall walked over to Rinoa and wrapped his arms around her.

"Squall.", Rinoa said, relaxing in his embrace.

"Hey, guys.", Zell said.

"Hello, Zell,", Squall said.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Selphie said.

"Hey, Selphie.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I think we are all here.", Squall said.

"Oh, yes, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I'm guessing we could have a double date with them, eh, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"That'd be nice.", Rinoa said.

"We're going somewhere.", Zell said.

"Yeah.", Selphie told them.

"We're going somewhere.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa told them.

"Wow, we have things in common.", Zell said.

"Anyway, I decided to spend today with Rinoa, so we can have a long get together later.", Squall said.

"Where are we going, Squall?", Rinoa asked. _I'm so excited_, Rinoa thought.

"You'll see.", Squall said, with his arm around Rinoa.

"Hee hee.", Rinoa said. Rinoa felt so great with Squall.

"Rin.", Squall said.

"Hee.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I said you could call me either.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's have breakfast.", Squall said, walking Rinoa to the cafeteria. As they entered the cafeteria, all eyes were on them.

"Who is she?", one student asked.

"Squall's new girlfriend, Rinoa.", another student said.

"Rinoa?", another student asked.

"I guess I'm not that popular.", Rinoa said.

"That doesn't matter to me, Rinoa.", Squall said, holding her closer.

"Aw, Squall.", Rinoa said. _He is the sweetest_, Rinoa thought.

"Come on, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall led Rinoa to the cafeteria line. After they ordered, Squall and Rinoa walked over to a table. Squall's arm was around Rinoa.

"Now, let's eat.", Squall said.

"I eat quite fast.", Rinoa teased.

"So, what's up, Rin?", Squall asked.

"Squall…", Rinoa said.

"So, what's up, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"I did like both names though. I just get all giggly whenever you call me that name.", Rinoa said.

"What's going on?", Squall asked.

"I'm just so glad that you're here.", Rinoa said, smiling at Squall, her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you're here.", Squall said. They sat across from each other at lunch.

"Sorry I'm unpopular.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, we've been through so much. We've been going out for three days. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for three days. Do you really think that matters to me?", Squall asked.

"No, just at Garden I feel insecure a bit. I'm completely sure of your love for me, but I'm worried that everyone else's opinions that I'm not worthy of you will affect you. I know it's something I shouldn't think.", Rinoa said.

"I'll kiss you right in front of everyone.", Squall said. With that, Squall kissed Rinoa, his girlfriend, in the cafeteria.

"Squall.", Rinoa said, blushing after their kiss.

"Now do you have any doubts about me?", Squall asked.

"No. I just hope I don't cause you a reputation.", Rinoa said. _I love him and want him to feel the best_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, why would that matter to me?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said, looking down.

"It's alright. I understand your worry. Rinoa, I will never leave you. Ever. I will always be with you.", Squall said. Squall took Rinoa's hands in his. _My love for you is stronger then ever_, Squall thought.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"You are important to me. Rinoa, my feelings for you are stronger then any feelings I've ever had in my life.", Squall said.

"Wow, you can be so passionate.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I don't want you to have a single doubt about my love for you.", Squall said.

"I don't anymore.", Rinoa said.

"Anyway, this afternoon let's go to Balamb to get your ring made.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, giggling. _This will be so romantic_, Rinoa thought.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa stood up. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's. Rinoa held onto Squall's arm tightly as they walked happily.

"So, will we walk there?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked to Squall's dorm room.

"Why are we here?", Rinoa asked.

"I thought you'd like to look around my room.", Squall said.

"Are you going to…?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa.", Squall said, a smile on his face. Squall laughed.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed, letting go of Squall's arm.

"Come here.", Squall told her. Squall wrapped Rinoa in his arms and hugged her. Rinoa closed her eyes as she relaxed in Squall's embrace.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They got ready to walk to Balamb.

"I'm ready.", Rinoa said.

"Good.", Squall said. _This will be great_, Squall thought.

"Let's go.", Rinoa said. Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's arm.

"The air is fresh.", Squall said, breathing in the fresh air.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said, smiling. They laughed as they arrived at Balamb. It was the afternoon. They entered arm in arm.

"Here's a shop.", Squall said. "Hey, can you remodel this for me?", Squall asked someone.

"Into what?", the person asked. Squall whispered something into their ear. "Alright, then.", the person said, winking at Squall. Squall walked over to Rinoa.

"What was that about?", Rinoa asked.

"Rin.", Squall said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"I just like calling you that, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Hee.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"Is there some place you'd like to go?", Squall asked her.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said. _Anywhere with you is fine_, Rinoa thought.

"Want to visit Timber?", Squall asked.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"We'll take the train.", Squall said.

"I always felt nervous getting on trains as a kid.", Rinoa said.

"Why?", Squall asked.

"The gap.", Rinoa said.

"You are so silly.", Squall said, laughing.

"It's not funny!", Rinoa exclaimed, but then began to laugh along.

"Let's go.", Squall said, as they went onto a train.

"Where shall we sit?", Rinoa asked.

"Here.", quall said. Squall and Rinoa sat down together. _This is perfect_, Squall thought. Squall looked over at this girlfriend.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah?", Squall replied.

"I thought you made fun of the few people I hung out with.", Rinoa said.

"I make fun of you and I still love you.", Squall said.

"Anyway, so, when I was in a coma, did you see them?", Squall asked.

"Oh yeah.", Squall said. _Oh yes I did_, Squall thought.

"Well, let's see them now!", Rinoa exclaimed happily. The train arrived at Timber as they headed to the town. "Wow, Timber. Brings back memories.", Rinoa said. Squall held Rinoa's hand as they walked through Timber together.

"Squall! Rinoa!", Zone yelled.

"Hey, it's these two.", Squall said.

"You're back!", Zone exclaimed.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"We're back.", Squall said.

"You're together.", Zone said.

"Yeah.", Squall said, holding Rinoa's hand tighter.

"Yep.", Rinoa said, smiling up at Squall.

"I thought Rinoa would like to catch up with you.", Squall said.

"It's alright, Squall.", Rinoa told him.

"No. Have fun. I can't burden you all day.", Squall said.

"Squall, you're my boyfriend. You don't burden me.", Rinoa said.

"I'm really glad you're alright. I screamed at Squall when I found out what happened.", Zone said.

"Oh did he ever.", Squall mentioned.

"Poor Squall.", Rinoa said, grabbing Squall's arm.

"Let's talk.", Squall said. They had a long conversation and it was soon late at night.

"We have to return to Garden, bye.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa took a train back to Balamb Garden.

"Let's go to the secret area.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked to the secret area together.

"It's just us.", Squall said.

"Me and my boyfriend, you.", Rinoa said, smiling up at Squall.

"Yes, my girlfriend, Rinoa.", Squall said, laughing.

"So, what now?", Rinoa asked.

"Come to me.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"Squall.", Rinoa said, later.

"A certain person we knew always tried to get me here, but now I got you here.", Squall said, smiling.

"We've been through so much, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Yes, Rinoa. We have.", Squall told her. They looked around for a few minutes. "Shall I walk you back?", Squall asked.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, grinning. Squall walked Rinoa to her room as they went to bed. The next day, Rinoa got up a bit late. She walked through the halls of Garden, smiling.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa ran over to Squall and hugged him.

"It wasn't even planned.", Squall said, wrapping his arms around Rinoa.

"I woke up late.", Rinoa said. _I should've spent the day with Squall_, Rinoa thought.

"Yes you did.", Squall told her.

"What now?", Rinoa asked.

"Lunch.", Squall said as they walked to the cafeteria. After they had lunch, Squall took Rinoa to the center of Garden.

"Oh yeah! The rings. Were they remade?", Rinoa asked.

"I got your ring remade. We'll pick it up tonight.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa told him. "I can't wait.", Rinoa said. Rinoa walked with Squall around Garden. That night, they went to Balamb.

"We are almost there.", Squall said.

"Yay!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Here we are.", Squall said, when they got to the area.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said, linking her arm through Squall's. When they saw the person, they handed the rings over to Squall.

"Here you go.", the person said.

"Thank you very much.", Squall said. Squall handed Rinoa her ring.

"Thanks, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa examined the ring. "Ah! They made a mistake!", Rinoa said. The ring was in a different shape.

"Hm?", Squall asked.

"They were supposed to make a lion, right?", Rinoa asked.

"No. I told them to make it that way for you.", Squall said.

"Why?", Rinoa asked.

"That's an angel. I told them to make an angel for you, because you are like an angel. I'm like a lion.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Rinoa said. _Squall is so sweet_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa felt an amazing happiness.

"You are my angel.", Squall said.

"You really mean that?", Rinoa asked.

"You said I'm like a lion. If I'm like a lion, you're like an angel.", Squall said.

"Me?", Rinoa asked.

"The Angel and the Lion. The Angel that cured the Lion.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"A kiss for my angel.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend, ever.", Rinoa said.

"I wear this necklace, the sleeping lionheart. You awoke me, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Really? I, Rinoa, awoke the amazing Squall ?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, Rin.", Squall said.

"I..", Rinoa said, trailing off.

"Yes, Rinoa. You were the only one who made me be the real me. That's why you mean so much to me.", Squall said.

"You are my angel.", Squall said.

"The angel and the lion.", Rinoa said. _I have never been this happy in my entire life. Being Squall's girlfriend is the happiest experience ever. I feel amazing_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa walked around with Squall, with a smile on her face.

This ends chapter 7. I hope I wasn't too mushy. I just am a huge Squall and Rinoa fan. I decided to add lots of passion to their love and make them more passionate then in the game. Anyway, I wrote this chapter a long time ago, so it's in a similar style as my other chapters are. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I really hope everyone likes it. In the next chapter, Squall and Rinoa visit a person who has a connection to Squall's past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flower Field**

Here comes Chapter 8. Squall and Rinoa are together. They have lots of sweet moments and in this chapter, they meet someone from Squall's past. I think we all know who. When I am finished with this story, I will remake the story with descriptions and changes. This is only the first version of the story. The reason I had more dialogue then descriptions is because my chapters are so long. When I remake this, their will be more description and a lot of changes. In this chapter, Squall and Rinoa are a couple and have many sweet moments as they meet someone from Squall's past.

**Chapter 8**

Squall and Rinoa smiled that night. Rinoa was touched by Squall's words. She put the ring on her finger as Squall put his on his own. Rinoa still had the ring necklace as she smiled, touching it. Squall and Rinoa walked back to Garden as Squall had his arm around Rinoa. They slept that night and woke up the next morning. Rinoa got up. _That was a wonderful night_, Rinoa thought, remembering the last night.

"I'm woken up.", Rinoa said. Later, Rinoa walked to the cafeteria. She sat by a table. Rinoa's boyfriend, Squall, was already there.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Hi.", Rinoa replied, smiling as she sat down across from him.

"I already got breakfast for us.", Squall said. _I want this day to special, just like the last few days_, Squall thought.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said, sitting down. Rinoa smiled at Squall.

"What is it?", Squall asked.

"I always smile around you.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"I'm so glad we're together.", Squall said.

"Met too.", Rinoa told him. _I feel this amazing happiness_, Rinoa thought.

"Today we are going to go to Esthar, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Why?", Rinoa asked.

"We have to visit Kiros and the gang for the plan.", Squall explained.

"Oh yeah.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"You're so sweet when you're forgetful.", Squall said.

"Stop it!", Rinoa exclaimed, laughing. Squall stood up and walked over to Rinoa. Squall sat by Rinoa and kissed her.

"We are going to have a long day.", Squall said, laughing.

"I guess we should head there.", Rinoa said.

"I guess so.", Squall told her. Squall returned to his seat as they ate breakfast. They sat across from each other and smiled.

"I'm done!", Rinoa said a few minutes later.

"Wow.", Squall said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm not done.", Squall said. Squall smiled at Rinoa and gently touched her nose.

"Ah!", Rinoa exclaimed. Rinoa then smiled as she saw Squall grin. Squall gently brushed Rinoa's hair.

"I'll finish up now.", Squall said.

"Good.", Rinoa replied. As they finished, they stood up from their table and walked through the cafeteria They then saw two people.

"We ran into some familiar people.", Squall said.

"It's been quite a few days.", Rinoa said.

"We thought we'd check in.", Nida said.

"Well, we all seem to be doing well.", Ellone said.

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other.", Rinoa said.

"It sure has.", Ellone said.

"Things worked out for all of us. I'm so glad.", Rinoa replied

"Things did turn out well, didn't they?", Squall asked.

"I'm so glad things are resolved.", Rinoa said.

"Are you getting along?", Nida asked.

"Of course.", Ellone said.

"We can still be on good terms?", Rinoa asked.

"Things are going well for all of us.", Ellone said.

"I am so glad that things can be good with all of us.", Rinoa said.

"I was getting a bit worried, so I'm glad things are good.", Squall said.

"I was nervous too.", Rinoa said. _I thought this conversation was going to be a nervous one, but things are going great_, Rinoa thought.

"Well, it was nice seeing you.", Rinoa said.

"You too.", Ellone replied.

"I'm glad we both have someone to be with.", Rinoa said.

"All of us are.", Ellone said.

"Bye.", Rinoa said. Both of them walked off.

"I'm glad all of us are happy.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa said.

"Hey guys.", Zell said.

"You are in some mood.", Selphie said.

"Everyone is doing well.", Squall said.

"It seems we are all happy.", Rinoa said.

"This has been quite an enjoyable morning.", Squall commented.

"See you all later.", Rinoa said.

"Yep.", Squall told her as they walked on.

Squall and Rinoa walked together outside through the hallways. Rinoa smiled at Squall as they walked on. They walked into the library.

"I thought we should go here together.", Rinoa said.

"I know, we are a couple and have been a couple for quite some time. I love our relaxing moments.", Squall said. Squall smiled as he walked with Rinoa. Rinoa giggled happily. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's arm as they walked through the library.

"I spent a lot of time crying here, because of you.", Rinoa said playfully.

"I apologize, dear Rinoa.", Squall said.

"It's okay.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"Good.", Squall said. Squall gently lifted Rinoa's neck as he moved her face to his. Squall kissed Rinoa gently.

"We are the only ones in the library.", Rinoa said. _This is wonderful_, Rinoa thought.

"That's why it's perfect.", Squall said. _I love it_, Squall thought.

"Want to head to the Quad?", Rinoa asked.

"Very well, let's go.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa as they walked through the halls. They entered the quad and walked around.

"It's crowded.", Rinoa said.

"I wish we had the place to ourselves.", Squall mused.

"It's still nice.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked over at Squall. _I feel so great_, Rinoa thought.

"What now?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa said.

"I got an idea.", Squall said. Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand.

"Why are we running?", Rinoa asked.

"You'll see.", Squall told her. Squall held Rinoa's hand as he took her out of the quad and into the infirmary.

"Why are we here?", Rinoa asked.

"Dr. Kadowaki.", Squall called.

"Yes?", Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"You were right about us. Rinoa and I got together a few days ago.", Squall said.

"That's great. I guess I did predict it.", Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Squall, that comment you made the last time hurt my feelings.", Rinoa said.

"I apologize. Back then, I had no idea we'd end up like this. I'm sorry if my comments hurt you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Rin, you have made my day.", Squall said.

"You are using my nickname again.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you have made my day entirely and my week.", Squall said.

"Same here.", Rinoa said. Rinoa grinned at Squall who turned to her and touched her cheek.

"We better get out of the infirmary.", Squall said.

"Good luck.", Dr. Kadowaki said as they exited.

"It's almost afternoon.", Rinoa said.

"We visit Esthar later. I'm so glad you will finally get to see the whole city.", Squall said. _The last time I was heartbroken_, Squall thought.

"Shall we go?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes we shall. We have to get everyone in the Ragnorak.", Squall explained. "Let's pass time and go to Balamb.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa replied.

"I'll pilot Garden.", Squall said.

"I'll come with you.", Rinoa told him. Squall and Rinoa went up to the deck as Squall piloted Garden toward the town of Balamb.

"Let's go!", Rinoa exclaimed happily. They walked back through Garden and into Balamb.

"It's so calm here.", Squall said.

"Yeah, after everything we've been through.", Rinoa said.

"This whole town is relaxing.", Squall said. _It's so nice being here_, Squall thought.

"I like this relaxing aura.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Let's go to the docks.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked over to the docks in Balamb. They sat down next to each other.

"Remember that time we had here at night?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes I do. Very well.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said, relaxing.

"You think about the past a lot, huh?", Squall asked.

"Yes. I do think about the past a lot.", Rinoa said.

"You should concentrate more on the present.", Squall said.

"I really like going through memories, though. They're sweet.", Rinoa explained.

"Let's make new memories, better then the last ones.", Squall said.

"I think that would be great.", Rinoa said. Rinoa leaned her head gently on Squall's shoulder. They sat there for awhile. A nice, peaceful silence as they looked out at the ocean.

"These moments are precious.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"Yes. Very precious.", Rinoa said. Later, they got up and were back at Garden.

"You wait here. I'll get the others.", Squall told Rinoa as they entered. A few minutes later, the others assembled.

"We are going to pilot back to the Ragnorak. From there we head to Esthar.", Squall explained.

"This will be fun.", Rinoa said.

"I think so.", Selphie said.

"It will be a blast.", Zell said.

"A blast?", Squall asked.

"Come on, let's go.", Rinoa said.

"Any idea what the plan is?", Irvine asked.

"It should be important.", Squall said.

"We get to meet those people you spoke of.", Quistis said.

"Yes.", Rinoa replied.

"We should get ready.", Selphie said.

"I hope things work out well.", Squall commented.

"This will be so exciting.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told them. They were finally going to meet the people from their dreams. Squall and the others walked up to Garden and piloted to the Ragnorak. As they boarded the Ragnorak, Squall piloted the Ragnorak to Esthar.

"We're here.", Squall said as they arrived. As they went inside Esthar, everyone looked on.

"Wow! It's amazing.", Rinoa said. _I'm glad we are together_, Rinoa thought.

"Cool, huh?", Squall asked. _I am so happy we are a couple_, Squall thought.

"Let's go!", Rinoa exclaimed. They walked inside Esthar. Squall and Rinoa walked together with the others. They had arrived at Esthar. They walked through the city.

"I'll be by your side at all times.", Squall said.

"You are my boyfriend, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I know, but I am also your knight.", Squall said.

"My powers won't be released.", Rinoa said.

"I don't want anyone to capture you.", Squall said. _We are a couple and I am your boyfriend_, Squall thought. _I am Rinoa's boyfriend_, Squall thought. Squall looked over at his girlfriend, Rinoa. Rinoa smiled and grabbed onto Squall's arm.

"You really are crazy for me.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"I guess I am.", Squall said, as they walked through Esthar arm in arm.

"This place is so big.", Rinoa said.

"It sure is." Squall told her. Squall smiled as Rinoa walked around happily next to him. He smiled at the excited expression on her face.

"It is quite amazing.", Squall said as they walked. They went through the areas and past each area. Rinoa smiled as she walked with Squall.

"Your impression?", Squall asked.

"This city is huge.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Zell said.

"We are here too.", Selphie said.

"All of us are here.", Rinoa said.

"We will do this.", Squall said.

"I wonder what their plan is.", Rinoa said.

"We will find out now.", Squall told her. They walked forward through the town. They entered the main area.

"You may pass.", someone said. Squall, Rinoa and the others entered the building. They walked through the glass tubes. _What is up with this country?_, Squall thought as they entered.

"We are here.", Squall said as they entered through the doors. "It's them.", Squall said, recognizing the people. "Laguna and the others.", Squall said.

"Wow, we finally can meet them face to face.", Rinoa said.

"Hey there.", Laguna said.

"Hello.", Squall said.

"I see you guys are happy.", Laguna said.

"We are, thank you.", Squall said, putting his arm around Rinoa.

"Well, we know that you have been in our heads and we needed a chance to really meet you.", Laguna said. "I'm Laguna.", Laguna said, introducing himself.

"I'm Squall.", Squall said.

"I'm Rinoa.", Rinoa said.

"Here are the others, Squall said, introducing everyone.

"It's nice to see you all. If we weren't in a state of emergency, we'd have more time for introductions.", Laguna said. "Let's talk.", Laguna told him.

"Laguna talks for awhile, so throw out questions.", Kiros said.

"You ready?", Squall asked Rinoa.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"You look deep in thought.", Laguna said to Squall.

"Whatever.", Squall said. Squall looked up and noticed Laguna smiling.

"Let's ask something.", Rinoa said.

"What are you doing here?", Squall asked Laguna.

"You know my life, right?", Laguna asked.

"You seemed to be a silly Galbadian. I was frustrated with your attitude, Laguna.", Squall said.

"Well, well, well.", Laguna said.

"I liked your story though. It was intriguing. You went from Julia to Raine.", Squall said.

"I had a long story.", Laguna said.

"How did you get in this position?", Squall asked.

"It's a long story. I arrived in Esthar. It was ruled by Sorceress Adel. Dr. Odine was around as well. When people noticed my attitude, they tried to get me to help stop Adel. Soon, events came up. We had to stop the Crystal Pillar. Then we had to free Esthar. We spent awhile planning and went to the Research Facility. After awhile, we moved the Crystal Pillar. After being found out, we lured Adel to a trap. We tricked Adel into coming to the Sorceress Memorial. We pushed Adel into confinement. We had to seal her away into space. After a debate ensued, I ended up becoming a leader. Then, I was too caught up. I found out Raine died, and I never saw her again. Raine was dead. My life was draining away.", Laguna said.

"That's very sad, I'm sorry.", Squall said.

"That was awhile ago. Let's talk about our mission now.", Laguna said.

"Alright.", Rinoa replied.

"Can we hear the mission?", Squall asked.

"I shall explain.", Dr. Odine said. Sorceress Edea told me everything. Sorceress Ultimecia comes from ze future to possess ze sorceress of present day. Meaning she leaves her body in ze future and sends only her consciousness here.", Dr. Odine began.

"We understand.", Squall said.

"Continue.", Rinoa replied.

"There is only one way to defeat Ultimecia. You must kill her in the future. There is nothing we can do unless we go to the future. Sorceress Ultimecia plans to compress time. Compressing time with magic...What good will it do for the sorceress to compress time? There may be may reasons, but it doesn't matter. Let's just figure out what Ultimecia is up to. In order for Ultimecia to exist in this time, she must take over the body of a sorceress from the present. Ultimecia probably needs to go back further in time to achieve time compression. There are four sorceresses. The sorceresses are the following, Sorceress Rinoa, Sorceress Edea, Sorceress Adel and Sorceress Ultimecia. Three are from the present. Ultimecia wants to possess Adel.", Dr. Odine said.

"Then?", Rinoa asked.

"Adel may destroy this era.", Dr. Odine said.

"I am a good Sorceress.", Rinoa said.

"You are a good Sorceress.", Dr. Odine said.

"Anyway, continue.", Rinoa said.

"We must use Sorceress Rinoa's powers.", Dr. Odien said.

"You must use my powers?", Rinoa asked.

"Don't hurt Rinoa!", Squall said. Squall walked over to Rinoa and held her hand.

"We must have Rinoa inherit new powers.", Odine said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"Ultimecia's powers.", Odine explained.

"You can't push that onto Rinoa! Why should she have to deal with this? It's not her fault!", Squall said.

"It's okay, Squall. I can handle it.", Rinoa said.

"But, Rinoa…", Squall began.

"This is something only I can do. I need to do it to help out everyone.", Rinoa said.

"Are you sure?", Squall asked.

"Yes. I'm sure.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I'll make sure you'll be alright. As your boyfriend and as your knight, I will protect you.", Squall said. Squall looked at Rinoa.

"Thank you, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa wrapped her arm through Squall's.

"If we take care of the other sorceresses, Rinoa will be the only one left.", Odine said.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Ultimecia will need to possess her.", Odine said.

"I love Rinoa. This is too much.", Squall said.

"It's alright, Squall. I'll do it.", Rinoa said.

"When Rinoa is in the past, she will return to this to this world, I promise.", Odine said.

"She better be alright.", Squall said.

"It's okay, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Time, past, present and future will become compressed.", Odine continued. Odine left the room.

"I understand.", Squall said.

"I see.", Laguna told him.

"This sounds complicated.", Rinoa said.

"It may be, but we'll explain it further later on. Anything you want to know?", Laguna asked.

"What about Raine's story?", Squall asked.

"Do you really want to know?", Laguna questioned.

"If it's personal, you don't have to share it.", Squall said.

"I guess now would be a good time.", Laguna said. "Your girlfriend is there, right?", Laguna asked.

"Yes. Rinoa is here.", Squall said, looking at Rinoa.

"I wanted to apologize to you for all I have caused you.", Laguna said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"If it wasn't for me, then you would've been happier sooner. I caused pain for both of you.", Laguna said.

"How?", Rinoa asked.

"I set up the thing with Ellone. I'm sorry. I never should've done that. I was young then. I'm sorry, Rinoa and Squall. I'm sorry for everything.", Laguna said.

"You should think about others feelings! You caused Rinoa so much pain. I am very upset.", Squall said. Squall looked at Laguna angrily.

"I don't blame you. I should never have done it.", Laguna said.

"How could you even do that? What am I to you anyway?", Squall asked angrily.

"Are you sure you want to know?", Laguna asked.

"You owe me an explanation.", Squall said.

"Very well. As life went on, things changed. I had longed for Julia for awhile. Later, thought, I realized that Raine is the one I should be with.", Laguna said.

"So it was you with the baby?", Squall asked.

"Tell me about your story.", Laguna said.

"I love Rinoa. I realized that Rinoa was the one I should be with. As life changed I realized that Ellone did not have to be what she was. Rinoa was the one I wanted. I ended up together with Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I'm glad for you.", Laguna said.

"Tell me more about your story.", Squall asked.

"Well, I realized my true feelings and we were together. I proposed later on. I was away when she had a child. When I found out, it was too late. Raine died. I was depressed. I couldn't raise the child. I gave the child to an orphanage I knew someone else was there.", Laguna said.

"Oh, I see.", Squall said.

"I recognize the person standing beside you.", Laguna said.

"This is Rinoa Heartily. My girlfriend. The daughter of Julia Heartily. Rinoa Heartily is someone I will always love.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I see. You are Julia's daughter. It feels like you, Squall, fulfilled my old feelings. There was a reason Julia and I didn't work out. It was so you, Squall and Rinoa would fall in love and be together.", Laguna said.

"I finally get to meet my mother's old lover.", Rinoa said.

"How was Julia?", Laguna said.

"She raised me well. She died though and I distanced myself from my father.", Rinoa said.

"What was it like, did Julia ever speak about me?", Laguna asked.

"She thought of you many times. Father was good to her back then. My father and I fought a lot. We had lots of arguments.", Rinoa said.

"What is Caraway like?", Laguna asked.

"My father was very different from you.", Rinoa said.

"I can't believe you are Julia's daughter. Right in front of me. I never thought I'd meet you. I'm so glad I did. My feelings had changed after we left. I thought Julia was gone forever, but finally I have closure to the one part of my life I thought was gone.", Laguna said.

"It's amazing to meet you. It's even more amazing you fell for Squall, Rinoa.", Laguna said.

"Why is that?", Rinoa asked.

"It's what I'm getting at.", Laguna said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"Tell me your love for Rinoa, your girlfriend.", Laguna said.

"My love for Rinoa Heartily is the strongest ever. My girlfriend is Rinoa. She will always be the most important person to me. I will always love her. We are together now and will be together forever. We were destined for each other. Even when I die, I will always remember Rinoa Heartily.", Squall said.

"Squall, I'm so touched. I will always love you forever.", Rinoa said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa.

"Was Julia happy?", Laguna asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"I'm glad. I'm glad for you, Squall and Rinoa. Your story will be happier then mine.", Laguna said.

"Rinoa Heartily is my one true love and my girlfriend.", Squall said.

"I am truly glad for you. I know the way you feel. Your love for Rinoa is so strong and pure. I know how you feel. I feel that way still. Even though she is gone, I will always remember Raine Leonhart.", Laguna said. A moment of silence followed.

"No.", Squall said. A long pause followed. "It can't be.", Squall replied, still.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I can't believe it.", Squall replied. Squall began to shake.

"It's true.", Laguna said.

"You mean- you're my father? I'm your son? This is too twisted to be true.", Squall said.

"Squall, you look so scared.", Rinoa said.

"This- I'm just shocked. It all makes sense now, but I just can't believe it.", Squall said.

"It's true. You were my son, Squall.", Laguna told him.

"I feel really weird.", Squall said.

"Tell me about your girlfriend some more.", Laguna said.

"My love for Rinoa Heartily is very strong.", Squall said.

"Yes.", Laguna said.

"I love Rinoa Heartily with all the love in my soul.", Squall said.

"I know that feeling. Your love is strong enough to handle the upcoming challenges. This I know.", Laguna said.

"Squall, I'm touched.", Rinoa said. _Those words are so touching_, Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, you know I love you more then anyone in the world.", Squall said. _True love_, Squall thought.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I'd like to hear Squall's comments on what I told him.", Laguna said.

"Yes.", Squall said. "I have to reply. I can't forget the comment.", Squall began. "Is it true? It can't be. That's too hard to believe.", Squall said.

"Yes, Squall. It was you. You are the baby. You were the son I left behind.", Laguna told him.

"I can't believe it.", Squall said.

"Oh my gosh.", Rinoa said.

"It can't be true.", Squall said. Rinoa gave Squall a hug.

"It's alright.", Rinoa said.

"I'm your son, Laguna? You were my parent? I was the result of her death? This can't be true.", Squall exclaimed.

"Squall, it is true.", Laguna told him.

"I… I'm amazed. I didn't put this together. That's why you arranged everything. You wanted to put me in a life you knew. That's why. I never thought about that. I still can't believe it.", Squall said.

"Will you ever accept me as a father?", Laguna asked.

"Yes. I do. Because of your choice, I was able to meet Rinoa and find true love.", Squall said.

"Can I call you my son?", Laguna asked.

"Yes. I finally get to meet you.", Squall said. Silence passed.

"I guess we should start our plan.", Laguna said.

"Ready, Rin?", Squall asked.

"Oh yeah.", Rinoa said.

"Shall we go, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said, linking her arm through Squall's as they went to the airship.

"Welcome to the Ragnorak.", Squall said as the others arrived.

"Nice name.", Laguna commented.

"It's the ship that saved me and Rinoa.", Squall said.

"We owe our lives to this ship.". Rinoa said. Rinoa held onto Squall's arm tightly.

"You are going to fight Ultimecia.", Laguna said.

"Yes.", Squall told him. _I'm a bit nervous_, Squall thought.

"First, go to the Lunatic Pandora.", Laguna said.

"How?", Squall asked.

"This airship can break the barriers.", Laguna explained.

"Oh.", Squall said.

"I guess we should try it.", Rinoa said. _I love being with Squall_, Rinoa thought.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"Anyway, you must battle with Adel. It must be a surprise attack.", Laguna explained.

"Think we could do it.", Squall asked Rinoa, looking at her.

"Yes. We can do it.", Rinoa said. Rinoa lay her head on Squall's shoulder.

"Rinoa, I love you. Your strength and determination to do this is one of the reasons I love you. I will give you my strength.", Squall said.

"Squall, I know I can do this because you are by my side.", Rinoa said.

"Adel will need to pass her powers on.", Laguna explained.

"Who will inherit them?", Squall asked.

"Rinoa.", Laguna explained.

"Rinoa, are you sure you can do this? Are you sure you can handle it?", Squall asked.

"It's alright, Squall. I'll do it.", Rinoa said, looking up at Squall.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. Rinoa closed her eyes as she leaned her head on Squall's shoulder. Rinoa opened her eyes.

"You are amazing.", Squall said. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa from behind.

"Ultimecia may possess Rinoa. Rinoa, this will be hard and you'll have to accept her powers.", Laguna said.

"Why do you keep putting pressure on Rinoa? Why should you put the burden on her? Why must you do this?", Squall asked.

"I can handle it.", Rinoa said.

"Really?", Squall asked.

"I think so.", Rinoa said.

"I'll be there for you. I'm really worried.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa.

"I love you so much. Thank you, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I'll always be here for you.", Squall said.

"Rinoa may be sent to the past and brought back to our time.", Laguna said.

"You can handle it, right?", Squall asked.

"Yes, if you help support me, I can do anything.", Rinoa said.

"I will always be with you.", Squall said. Squall drew Rinoa close to him and gave her a quick kiss.

"Squall, everyone's here.", Rinoa said.

"I'm just so proud of you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"You will head into a time compressed dimension, where we cannot exist. Ultimecia lives far in the future. The only way to survive in a time compressed world is to have faith in each other and love and care.", Laguna said.

"Rinoa and I have that.", Squall said, cuddling Rinoa.

"Yes we do.", Rinoa said, relaxing in Squall's arms.

"Then you will make it.", Laguna saiud.

"You need to rely on each other and have some special place to think of. Imagine the place and the people you love once time compression begins. The place will welcome you. Squall and Rinoa, your bond of love is so strong and love will get you there. Squall, Rinoa, you can do it.", Laguna said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said.

"We can do it together.", Squall told Rinoa.

"You think you'll succeed?", Laguna asked.

"Yes. I believe we will.", Squall said.

"Squall gives me strength.", Rinoa said.

"I'm your boyfriend and your knight.", Squall said.

"Your everything to me.", Rinoa told him.

"Me too.", Squall said. They waited for the others to leave. _I love you dearly_, Squall thought.

"We'll do the best we can.", Rinoa said.

"Yes. We will.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa kissed.

"I believe we will make it.", Rinoa said.

"I believe in you.", Squall said.

"You give me courage.", Rinoa told him. _I love you so much_, Rinoa thought.

"I'll always be there for you.", Squall said. Squall hugged Rinoa.

"Thank you for giving me hope and support.", Rinoa said.

"You've helped me out so much as well.", Squall told her.

"It's getting late.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall told her.

"Let's return to Garden.", Rinoa said.

"Alright.", Squall told her. As the others reentered, Squall piloted the Ragnorak to Garden. Squall and Rinoa entered with the others.

"We're back.", Rinoa said.

"Yes we are.", Squall replied. Squall gently held Rinoa's hand in his as they walked through Garden.

"Where to now?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's have dinner in Balamb.", Squall told her.

"Okay.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa walked to Balamb together. It was getting late as the sky darkened. They arrived in Balamb and walked into a new restaurant.

"It's so much sweeter here at night.", Squall mused as they ate.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said. _I love this_, Rinoa thought. Eating dinner with Squall, her boyfriend, was the sweetest moment ever. As they finished dinner, they walked back to Balamb Garden. As they entered Garden, they walked back into the Garden and walked around throughout the day. Eventually, night fell. Squall walked Rinoa to her room.

"Goodnight, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Night.", Rinoa said.

"Rin, I'll see you later.", Squall said.

"Rin.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Rinoa, have sweet dreams.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa replied, as she walked into her bedroom. She went to bed.

Rinoa awoke the next morning. She opened her eyes. _Yesterday was wonderful_, Rinoa thought. She decided to rest in bed some more. She got up and walked through Garden. "I hope today will be great.", Rinoa said, smiling. As Rinoa walked through Garden, she spotted Squall.

"Hey!", Rinoa called out.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. _This will be a great day_, Squall thought. Squall ran to his girlfriend, Rinoa.

"Hi Squall.", Rinoa said.

"What's up?", Squall asked.

"Nothing, really. I'm just glad to see you.", Rinoa said. Rinoa gave Squall a quick hug.

"Me too.", Squall said. _I'm so glad Rinoa and I are together_, Squall thought.

"So, where should we go?", Rinoa asked.

"Wherever you want.", Squall said.

"I don't know. Can you choose?", Rinoa asked.

"Want to head back into Esthar?", Squall asked.

"Cool. I'd like that.", Rinoa said.

"Then let's go.", Squall said.

"What about the others?", Rinoa asked.

"I guess we should ask them too.", Squall said.

"Right.", Rinoa replied. Squall and Rinoa went through Garden.

"Hi Rinoa.", Quistis said.

"Hey.", Rinoa said, running over.

"What's happening?", Zell asked, entering.

"You sure found us quickly.", Squall said.

"We should all head to the same place.", Selphie said.

"That would be fun.", Rinoa said.

"Then, shall we?", Squall asked.

"Let's go.", Irvine commented.

"Got it.", Rinoa said. _I guess we'll all be going_, Rinoa thought. The Ragnorak drove to Esthar and they entered.

"Let's walk around." Rinoa said happily. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

"We will go too.", Selphie said.

"Have fun.", Rinoa said.

"We will.", Zell called back.

"Everyone's split again, so we get our time.", Squall said. Squall gently pat Rinoa's head.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"Let's go.", Squall told her as they walked through Esthar. _Finally, a time in this city where we can relax_, Squall thought. Squall and Rinoa walked around Esthar.

"I can get lost in here easily.", Rinoa said. _I'm glad Squall's here with me_, Rinoa thought. They walked around each area, across bridges and up steps.

"This store seems interesting.", Squall said as they entered a store.

"These machines are cool.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"Let's buy some things.", Squall said. After making their purchases, they continued to walk around Esthar.

"This can be really tiring, walking around. Can we sit down?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa sat down.

"This was really tiring.", Rinoa said, taking a breath.

"Yeah." Squall said, breathing. They laughed playfully. They sat there for a few moments, breathing. "Time to get up.", Squall said. Squall stood up and walked over to Rinoa. Squall took Rinoa's hands in his and pulled her up. They continued to walk round. Eventually, everyone met up.

"Let's have lunch.", Squall said. As they ate lunch in Esthar, they walked around some more.

"Think it's time we head back?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure.", Squall said. Squall looked from his ring, to Rinoa's ring, to Rinoa's ring necklace.

"Thank you so much for this.", Rinoa said.

"It was nothing.", Squall said, laughing.

"It was the meaning behind it that meant the most to me. I was touched by your words.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I'm really touched.", Rinoa said. _Your words of love comfort me_, Rinoa thought.

"Are you sure I should've given that to you?", Squall teased.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed playfully.

"I'm kidding, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall tapped Rinoa's head.

"I know.", Rinoa replied. They met up with the others as they headed toward the ship. Squall piloted the Ragnorak back to Garden. They arrived back in Garden. It was getting late.

"Rinoa, let's go to your home.", Squall said.

"Why?", Rinoa asked.

"I want to properly introduce myself to your father.", Squall said.

"No, it's too embarrassing. My father and I haven't been on good terms in ages, anyway.", Rinoa said.

"I want to meet your father.", Squall said.

"Alright. Then… I guess… let's head to Deling.", Rinoa said.

"Yes, let's.", Squall said. As Squall piloted the Ragnorak toward Deling, Rinoa felt nervous.

_I'm nervous about the way my father might react_, Rinoa thought. They arrived at Deling and entered the city.

"Lovely as always.", Squall said. Squall held Rinoa's hand as they walked through the city. The fountain at the beginning was right in front of them. They walked through the city and then came upon a bridge. They headed toward the Caraway mansion and inside. There they saw Rinoa's father.

"Rinoa.", Caraway said, seeing her. "Squall.", Caraway said, looking up again.

"I asked Rinoa to formally introduce us.", Squall said.

"What do you mean?", Caraway asked.

"This is Squall, my boyfriend.", Rinoa said.

"I see.", Caraway asked.

"I'm Rinoa's boyfriend. We have been together for some time. I just thought we should meet formally.", Squall said.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you.", Caraway said.

"I think we should go now.", Rinoa said.

"I think we should stay.", Squall said.

"Squall…", Rinoa said.

"Why aren't you seeing eye to eye?", Squall asked.

"Well, ever since my mother died, this person has been treating me differently.", Rinoa said.

"I treat you the way I think you should be treated.", Caraway told her.

"I'm not a little kid. I'm a person. You treat me like a baby. You do things for me that you think would be good for me. I'm a person. You don't have to treat me like a baby. You don't have to discipline me that way. You don't have to hurt me. That's why I get angry with you.", Rinoa said.

"I do what I think would be best.", Caraway said.

"Instead of doing what you think might be best, why not try to do what we can? What is best for you might not be best for everyone. I just wish you'd think of other's feelings, instead of ignoring everyone's problems.", Rinoa said.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to start over.", Caraway said.

"Are you really sorry, or are you just saying sorry?", Rinoa asked.

"I am sorry. I'll try to talk with you more and try to come to an agreement.", Caraway said.

"I guess we can have an agreement.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, is everything alright?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. _Thank you for being here_, Rinoa thought.

"You sure?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"Come here.", Squall said. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and hugged her. Suddenly, someone entered the room.

"Caraway.", Laguna said.

"We meet.", Caraway said.

"I knew Julia way back in the past. I thought I should meet you. How did she turn out?", Laguna asked.

"Julia turned out good. She became very happy.", Caraway said.

"I thought it was only right of me to meet you at least once.", Laguna said.

"It is good to meet you too.", Caraway said.

"So many things have happened.", Squall said.

"I am so glad we are together.", Rinoa said.

"This has been some interesting conversation.", Laguna said.

"It sure has.", Squall said, laughing.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied.

"Wow. What a moment.", Squall said, laughing.

"We can finish our conversation here.", Laguna said.

"I guess we should go.", Rinoa said.

"Alright. Bye", Squall called out as they exited. _We'll have a nice night_, Squall thought. Squall and Rinoa walked outside the mansion. Deling was lit up at night. Together, they walked through the streets of Deling. Squall looked over at Rinoa as they walked. Rinoa looked up at Squall and smiled.

"Should we go back to Garden?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's have dinner at Deiling.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said.

"It's nice, walking around and everything.", Squall said.

"It truly is a lovely evening.", Rinoa said. _I love spending it with you_, Rinoa thought.

"What about the meeting?", Squall asked.

"That was hard.", Rinoa told him.

"Are you glad we tried sorting things out?", Squall asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. Things can get better.", Rinoa said.

"They will get better. I promise.", Squall said. Squall held Rinoa close to him.

"Things are going better right now then anything in my life.", Rinoa said, relaxing in Squall's embrace.

"Me too.", Squall said.

"Well, let's go to the hotel.", Squall said.

"They serve a great dinner.", Rinoa told them.

"Oh, yes.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked into Deiling City arm in arm.

"Well, Squall, we're here.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"Yeah.", Squall said, looking at Rinoa. They walked together through Deiling and arrived at the hotel.

"Ah, it's you two again.", the receptionist said.

"We're going downstairs.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked downstairs, arm in arm as they sat down at a table.

"This brings back memories.", Rinoa said as they arrived at the table.

"Many memories.", Squall said. Squall looked over at Rinoa. "Ready to order?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"What shall you eat?", the waiter said. After Squall and Rinoa ordered, they looked at each other.

"You are wonderful.", Squall asked.

"Thanks.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"I hope I'm being a good boyfriend.", Squall said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said.

"I love you.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa said.

"Of course. We've been dating for quite awhile.", Squall said.

"I love you too.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"Sweet..", Squall said.

"We've been girlfriend and boyfriend for awhile and our love is stronger then ever.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall said, Squall held Rinoa's hands.

"I love being with you.", Rinoa said, smiling at Squall.

"Looks like dinner's here.", Squall said as they began to eat. When they finished, Squall asked Rinoa a question.

"Are you good at the piano?", Squall asked.

"My mother was great, but I'm not.", Rinoa said.

"Go up, try.", Squall said.

"I can't.", Rinoa said.

"Come on.", Squall encouraged.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. _I'm only doing this for Squall_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa walked over to the piano and sat down. Suddenly, she felt like her mother, Julia.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall saw Julia's image in Rinoa.

"I can't do this.", Rinoa said. Yet, as she sat down, as her fingers touched the keys, lovely music came out. She played "Eyes on me". As the song finished, Rinoa gasped. "How did I do that?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, that's amazing.", Squall said, running over to her.

"I don't know how I did it. It must've been my mother's spirit.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, try again.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. As Rinoa tried again, this time she messed up.

"I guess it was your mother's spirit.", Squall said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at musical instruments.", Rinoa said.

"That doesn't matter. I love you for who you are.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Come here.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa on stage in front of everyone.

"Wow.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go back.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked arm in arm back to the city and then walked back to the Ragnorak.

"I guess we should go back to Garden.", Rinoa said.

"Yes.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa went on the Ragnorak and Squall piloted it to Garden. "We're here.", Squall said, exiting with Rinoa.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa linked arms and walked by Garden.

"It's so lovely.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Want to stay out here a little longer?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Rinoa said. Rinoa gently rested her head on Squall's shoulder.

"What an incredible day, huh?", Squall whispered.

"It was filled with surprises and we learned a lot.", Rinoa said.

"I guess we should go in.", Squall told Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa walked back inside Garden.

"I'll walk you to your room.", Squall said. Squall led Rinoa to her room.

"Good night.", Rinoa said.

"Good night, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall gave Rinoa a kiss.

"Bye.", Rinoa said. Rinoa went to her bed and had a wonderful sleep. Rinoa woke up the next morning. _Last night was so great_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa knew it was probably getting late.

"Wake up.", Squall's voice called. Squall had entered Rinoa's room.

"Hey! How did you get here?", Rinoa asked.

"You sleep so late and I needed to wake you up.", Squall said. Squall tapped Rinoa on the head gently. "Time to get up.", Squall said.

"Okay. I'll get up.", Rinoa said.

"I'll wait for you outside, Rinoa.", Squall told her.

"Thank you.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa watched as Squall exited the room. She giggled happily as she got dressed. She opened the door and walked outside.

"Good morning, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall smiled and took Rinoa's hand.

"Breakfast time.", Rinoa said. Squall held Rinoa's hand and walked her over to the cafeteria, where they ate breakfast together.

"This is great food.", Rinoa said. They were at a table together.

"You enjoy it a lot, I see.", Squall said, watching Rinoa eat.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. "I'm done.", Rinoa told Squall as she finished.

"Let's head upstairs.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied. Squall and Rinoa walked upstairs.

"Tell me what a great day this is.", Squall said.

"It's a wonderful day.", Rinoa told him, smiling.

"Oh yeah.", Squall said. _I love sharing this day with Rinoa_, Squall thought, smiling happily.

"Hey, everyone.", Rinoa called as they got up top.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Selphie said.

"We are trying to figure out what to do next.", Zell said.

"This will be a challenge.", Squall said.

"We can explore a bit.", Rinoa said.

"We will find out.", Qustis replied.

"Any ideas, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"I don't know.", Rinoa replied.

"Well, we aren't ready for the big confrontation yet.", Squall said. _I know I need to figure out a few things first_, Squall thought.

"Yes, you are right.", Rinoa commented.

"We can choose a place.", Ellone said.

"I can drive you all there.", Nida replied.

"How did so many people suddenly get up here?", Rinoa asked.

"There is a lot of space.", Irvine said, laughing.

"We know what is coming up.", Ellone said.

"This will be a very difficult battle.", Rinoa said.

"I hope I can do it. I know I've had emotional training, but I don't know if I can do this.", Squall said.

"I hope Seifer will come back and join us.", Rinoa said.

"I hope things will turn out right. I know that the upcoming battle will be very hard.", Squall said.

"We can do it. I know we can.", Rinoa said.

This was chapter 8. In this chapter, Squall and Rinoa are together. Squall and Rinoa met Laguna and Squall and Rinoa had a lot of nice moments. I will be rewriting this story once I am finished to change my chapters, as many suggested. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I will make this story with a lot of chapters. The next chapter is chapter 9. Thank you for your reviews. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flower Field**

Welcome to chapter 9. In this chapter, I made a lot of sweet Squall and Rinoa moments. I made this chapter a chapter for new things. I'm including a lot of original scenes that I made for this story. I made a lot of happy days and romantic days for Squall and Rinoa as a couple. I wanted to add in a lot of romantic scenes, so I decided to add them in for this story. This chapter has many original scenes and goes through more days together as a couple before I get to the next chapter, where more major events come into play. I hope you like this chapter. Now, chapter 9.

**Chapter 9**

Squall looked over at Rinoa. He smiled at her. She gave him courage. Courage and happiness. "Yes, yes we can.", Squall said. _You make me feel wonderful_, Squall thought.

"This will be difficult, but we can do this. Things can work out.", Rinoa said.

"Things will be good.", Squall said. "You give me strength to go on.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa. Rinoa gently rested her head on Squall's shoulder.

"You give me strength too, Squall.", Rinoa said. _You make me feel passion_, Rinoa thought.

"Hey, everyone.", Irvine said.

"What is it?", Squall asked.

"Have fun.", Irvine said.

"We will.", Squall told him.

"I knew it would happen.", Irvine said, walking off.

"That was… interesting.", Squall said.

"Always nice seeing everyone.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's go to this secret place.", Squall said.

"What secret place?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, it's not really a secret. It's where Odin resigns.", Squall said.

"Odin, Odin's a legendary guardian force.", Rinoa said.

"We can call on Odin for help.", Squall said, holding Rinoa closer.

"Are you sure that's possible?", Rinoa asked, looking up at Squall. They were now alone together on the top, as the others had left.

"Anything is possible.", Squall said, gently brushing Rinoa's cheek with his hand.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"I need to go somewhere. See you later.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa parted ways.

Rinoa walked downstairs. "I wonder if that would work.", Rinoa said. Rinoa then remembered that she was still a sorceress anything could happen. She felt a bit worried, about Ultimecia coming. Then she remembered Squall's words. _I'll be your knight_, Squall had said. _Squall is always by my side_, Rinoa thought. She walked downstairs toward the library. She decided to headed back to her dorm room. On her bed, she found a note. Rinoa gently picked up the note and opened the paper. "Meet me in the Secret Area – Love ya, Squall", the note read. Rinoa smiled and giggled. She headed through the training center to the secret area. She smiled as she saw Squall sitting down. The two of them were together in the room.

"You are late.", Squall said.

"Sorry, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"It's alright, Rinoa.", Squall told her. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa from behind and wrapped his arms in front of her. Rinoa relaxed in Squall's arms.

"Did you call me for quality couple time?", Rinoa asked.

"More then that, Rinoa. We need to discuss what to do next.", Squall said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"There's a major battle ahead of us. We should go find Odin to see if he will grant us some help. There's still things to resolve.", Squall said

"Yes.", Rinoa said. _I wish things could be as relaxing as this_, Rinoa thought. She knew, though, that tough times were ahead. As relaxing as things seemed to be now, many difficult events were ahead of them.

"In a few days, we should go look for Odin. Today, we'll relax. This journey has been a long, hard road and a long, hard road is still ahead of us. I know that together, we can make it through the battles and things will go well.", Squall told her.

"I know. With you, I can do anything.", Rinoa said.

"Things are about o get a lot harder, so let's use this time to relax.", Squall said.

"Where should we go?", Rinoa asked.

"Anywhere.", Squall said.

"Where do you think?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's head to Fisherman's Horizon.", Squall said.

"Why?", Rinoa asked.

"It's a calm town.", Squall told her. _We need to relax_, Squall thought.

"Alright then.", Rinoa said, nodding.

"Yes.", Squall said. Squall tilted Rinoa's head toward his and kissed Rinoa.

"I feel relaxed now.", Rinoa said.

"Me too.", Squall told her, smiling. "Let's go.", Squall whispered. Rinoa nodded, smiling. "I'll pilot Garden there.", Squall said.

"I'll come with you.", Rinoa told him. Squall and Rinoa went to the top of Garden and piloted it to Fisherman's Horizon. Squall and Rinoa walked out.

"Take in the view, Rinoa.", Squall said, pointing toward the view from the top of Garden.

"It's nice.", Rinoa said. _It's great with you at my side_, Rinoa thought.

"Come on, let's go.", Squall said. Squall held Rinoa's hand and grinned at her.

"Yes, let's.", Rinoa told him. They walked hand in hand down the arrived in town. They smiled as they walked around town.

"I remember this.", Rinoa said, running.

"Come back here, now.", Squall said, going after her.

"This brings back memories.", Rinoa said.

"It sure does.", Squall said. Squall linked his arm through Rinoa's.

"So many memories.", Rinoa told him. Squall and Rinoa walked arm in arm around town.

"Think the mayor is still mad?", Squall asked.

"Who knows?", Rinoa asked, giggling. _It's so great, just to be like this_, Rinoa thought.

"Ah! The train tracks I carried you around.", Squall said.

"Carried me?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, I cried and held you in my arms at night.", Squall explained.

"That's so sweet.", Rinoa said. Rinoa held Squall's arm tightly.

"Did you hear me calling out to you?", Squall asked.

"I think I did. I'm really touched, Squall.", Rinoa said sincerely.

"I'm so glad that you are mine.", Squall said. _So glad_, Squall thought.

"It's because of you I am alive.", Rinoa said. Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm happily.

"Look at all these stores.", Squall said.

"It's been awhile since I was here.", Rinoa told him.

"Last time I was here was when I was carrying you in my arms.", Squall said.

"I remember when you blushed.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"I did not.", Squall told her, laughing.

"Yes you did!", Rinoa said.

"Ah, there is the overpass.", Squall noted.

"Yeah, we saved that guy, remember?", Rinoa asked.

"You love to reminisce.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa told him.

"Hey, let's enter that house.", Squall said as they headed back. Squall and Rinoa walked inside a house.

"Hello.", a voice said.

"Hey.", Squall called.

"Tell me if you've been to Shumi Village?", the person asked.

"Yes we have.", Squall said.

"I need you to deliver this.", the man said, handing them an object.

"We will, thank you.", Squall told him. They exited together.

"I guess we'll be going back there soon.", Rinoa noted.

"I guess we will.", Squall said. They smiled as they walked together.

"This is so nice.", Rinoa told him.

"A room.", Squall noted.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Let's have lunch.", Squall suggested. Squall and Rinoa walked inside a restaurant and had lunch. As they finished, they walked outside.

"That was so good.", Rinoa said. _It was delicious_, Rinoa thought, smiling.

"You sure loved it.", Squall noted.

"I really did, thank you.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa held onto Squall's arm as they walked down the streets.

"It's so great, doing this. Things are so peaceful and relaxing now, even though a lot is going on.", Squall said.

"If only everything were this simply.", Rinoa said.

"That would be paradise.", Squall said. "Oh, Rinoa.", Squall began, lighting up.

"Yeah?", Squall asked.

"Well, this may sound funny, but I had been saving up during SeeD earlier to buy a home. The funny thing is, it was supposed to be a house to share with, well, someone else. Now I can share it with you.", Squall said.

"Oh, Squall.", Rinoa said, grinning.

"First, though, I'll buy an apartment. Then we can get the house. Of course, this is looking way into the future.", Squall said.

"You're so nervous. It's adorable.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"I'm going to get you in trouble.", Squall teased. They laughed as they walked together. They went to some stores and soon it was getting late as they walked outside together. It was dark out.

"I love you.", Squall said.

"I know, I still love it each time you tell me that. You know I love you.", Rinoa said.

"I know.", Squall said. Squall wrapped his arm around Rinoa's waist as they walked together.

"Ah.", Rinoa said, smiling happily.

"Let's head back to Garden.", Squall told her. They walked toward Garden and went inside.

"Rinoa, hey.", Quistis said.

"Hi Quistis.", Rinoa said.

"We both have a certain someone.", Quistis said.

"My certain someone and I had our special time.", Rinoa said.

"Mine and I did too.", Quistis told her.

"I'm so happy we can all be happy.", Rinoa said.

"Hey Rinoa.", Selphie said.

"Were you with him?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes I was with him and I know you were with your one.", Selphie said.

"It's so great we are all happy.", Rinoa exclaimed.

"We are all very happy.", Squall said, entering.

"I guess I better go.", Rinoa called.

"We are all doing well.", Zell said.

"I should go now.", Selphie called.

"Things are so great.", Rinoa said.

"Yes they are.", Squall told her as they walked off. They smiled together happily.

"We were having out fun talk.", Rinoa said.

"Good.", Squall told her.

"Where are we going?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's have dinner here.", Squall told her as they went off. After dinner, they walked back to the place where they had their first dance.

"I remember this so well.", Rinoa said.

"Let's dance again.", Squall told her.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they began to dance. They had a long, loving dance. Squall twirled Rinoa around on the dance floor as they smiled. When they finished, they walked out to the balcony. "That was so much fun.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"I know.", Squall told her. They looked outside the balcony. Squall put his arm around Rinoa.

"It's so great here.", Rinoa said. Rinoa gently lay her head and Squall's shoulder.

"Today is perfect.", Squall said. They stood outside for a long time. Squall gently kissed Rinoa. They had a relaxing night and Squall walked Rinoa back to her dorm.

"Good night.", Squall said.

"Bye.", Rinoa called. Rinoa went to bed, happily.

Rinoa woke up the next day. _If only things were always the way they were yesterday_, Rinoa thought. Yesterday was so perfect. It was amazing. Rinoa lay in bed happily. Later, she got up. She walked over to the middle of Garden to meet Squall.

"Rinoa, hey.", Squall said, greeting Rinoa.

"Hi Squall.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"What's up?", Squall asked.

"I am going to get you something special.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"What?", Squall asked.

"Well, you gave me the present of the ring and I will give you a present.", Rinoa said.

"It's fine, Rinoa.", Squall told her.

"I'm getting you something. Meet me at a table in the cafeteria. Bye.", Rinoa said.

"Alright.", Squall told her.

Rinoa smiled. _This will be perfect_, Rinoa thought. She went to her dorm room. She looked at the instructions to a packet. She knew she couldn't make things, but she wanted to try. She spent a long time, but finally made a necklace for Squall to go along with his sleeping lionheart necklace. "I wish this turned out better.", Rinoa said, looking at the necklace. She wanted to create something like Squall's sleeping lionheart. She then looked at the cookies she spent so hard making. She carried them and met Squall in the cafeteria during lunch. She ran inside.

Squall stood happily by the cafeteria.

"Squall, you are doing fine, right?", Irvine asked.

"I am.", Squall said, nodding.

"You seem to be living the good life, huh?", Irvine asked.

"I know.", Squall said.

"Why are you waiting?", Irvine asked.

"Well…", Squall began.

"Sorry, I'm late.", Rinoa said, entering.

"It's alright.", Squall said.

"I see.", Irvine said, nodding.

"Hi there.", Rinoa said.

"Hey.", Squall told her.

"Well, I… I guess I'll let you have fun.", Irvine said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa smiled happily.

Squall and Rinoa walked over to a table in the cafeteria and sat down.

"Here is a necklace to go with the sleeping lionheart. I'm not really that into jewelry, but you're my boyfriend and you like that sleeping lionheart necklace, so I made you one that it like it.", Rinoa said, handing him it.

"I see.", Squall said, picking it up. Squall grinned.

"Well?", Rinoa asked.

"It looks like it's been done by hand.", Squall said.

"Well, it is.", Rinoa told him.

"It doesn't look professional at all.", Squall teased.

"Fine! I won't give it to you then!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I still love it.", Squall said. Squall took the necklace and put it on.

"Return it! Hey!", Rinoa said, going over to Squall and touching the necklace as he put it on.

"No, I'm wearing it.", Squall said.

"Give it back! I said I'm not giving it to you if you don't appreciate it!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I was only kidding.", Squall said.

"I'm taking it back.", Rinoa said. They laughed together happily as Rinoa playfully touched the necklace and Squall playfully teased her.

"Hey!", Squall exclaimed.

"If you don't want it, I'll have it back!", Rinoa said, playfully pulling the necklace.

"You're going to hurt me.", Squall teased.

"Oh, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"All that matters is that it's from you, the one I love.", Squall said, smiling at Rinoa.

"Oh, and here are some cookies.", Rinoa said, handing Squall the cookies.

"Let me taste. A bit hard.", Squall teased.

"Fine! If you don't want them, give them back!", Rinoa said.

"No, I like them.", Squall said playfully, eating them.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. They laughed happily together.

"I'm keeping the necklace you gave me and I'm eating the cookies.", Squall said.

"I'm glad.", Rinoa told him.

"You tried to pull it away from me.", Squall said.

"Oh, Squall.", Rinoa said happily.

"I'm glad you got these for me.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"Squall.", Rinoa said, giggling. The day passed by happily. Soon it was night.

"Now that was a fun day.", Squall said.

"It sure was.", Rinoa told him.

"Good night, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Night.", Rinoa called as she walked to her dorm and went to sleep.

Rinoa woke up the next morning. _Another day_, Rinoa thought. She smiled. Later, she got up and met Squall in the middle of Garden.

"Hi Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall smiled and gave Rinoa a hug.

"It's great to see you.", Rinoa said, grinning.

"I think we should go somewhere today.", Squall said.

"Where?", Rinoa asked.

"I think we should take a nice trip around Esthar.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's go on the Ragnorak.", Squall said.

"I'd like that.", Rinoa told him.

"We can have our own time.", Zell said.

"A very nice time.", Selphie said.

"We always run into everyone.", Rinoa said.

"We are doing great, hope you are too.", Squall said.

"Very great.", Zell told him.

"We have our time.", Squall said.

"Yes we do.", Rinoa said.

"We are all doing good.", Selphie said.

"We need to go.", Zell said.

"See you.", Rinoa called.

"We can have our time now.", Squall said.

"Yes. I'm glad. All of us.", Rinoa said. The two couples went their ways.

"It's great everyone is doing well.", Squall said.

"Oh yeah.", Rinoa told him. _Very great_, Rinoa thought.

"I really wish Seifer were here.", Squall said.

"Me too. We could tell him about our relationship. He could help us out.", Rinoa said.

"We'll find him again. Let's go now.", Squall told her.

"Right.", Rinoa said. They boarded the Ragnorak and traveled to the plains in Esthar.

"What's up?", Squall asked.

"It's so hot outside. I wish we landed in Esthar.", Rinoa said.

"I know.", Squall told her. Suddenly, a noise erupted.

"What's going on?", Rinoa asked nervously. A figure appeared.

"We meet.", the figure said.

"Ultimecia?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Ultimecia said.

"Why are you here?", Rinoa asked.

"You know why.", Ultimecia said.

"Why are you coming here?", Squall asked.

"I need to explore this land.", Ultimecia told them.

"I'm a Sorceress too. I know what you are up to and I will stop it.", Rinoa said.

"Let's see how well you do.", Ultimecia said. Suddenly, Ultimecia cast a light onto Rinoa.

"Ah!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa!", Squall yelled. Squall ran to Rinoa's side. "What are you doing to her?", Squall asked.

"You'll see soon.", Ultimecia said.

"Rinoa, are you alright?", Squall asked.

"Squall…", Rinoa said.

"Bring back Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"Let's see if you can.", Ultimecia challenged.

"How can you be here now, if you are taking over her?", Squall asked.

"I simply put some energy into her. The energy takes on it's own form.", Ultimecia said.

"Bring her back! Right now!", Squall exclaimed. Ultimecia floated on.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, come back!", Squall exclaimed. Squall saw an aura surrounding her as she began to attack. "Someone has taken control of her! Please, come back!", Squall cried. He looked around and saw Esthar guards surrounding them. He watched as Rinoa's powers went onto Squall. "Please, come back.", Squall said.

"Move aside.", an Esthar guard said.

"I won't let you attack her.", Squall told them.

"You'll be killed.", a guard said.

"She's a wonderful person. She will come back.", Squall said. Squall looked at her. Squall knew she would come back. He was attacked by magic, over and over. _Even if you end up as the world's enemy… I'll… I'll be your knight_, Squall remembered. The guards surrounded him as Squall was attacked by magic. Squall knew that this was not Rinoa doing it. He let himself be attacked. He knew she would return to herself. The guards watched as Squall was attacked. Squall stood in front of her. _I will protect you even if it costs me my life_, Squall thought. "You'll have to kill me first.", Squall said to the guards. The guards backed off and watched as Squall was attacked by magic. The magic Ultimecia was using. Ultimecia used her energy to get inside Rinoa's pure heart. Squall knew this wasn't Rinoa that was doing this. Squall stood there as he was attacked by magic. _I will save her and take her back to her true _self,. Squall thought. What mattered was Rinoa coming back. Squall didn't mind that he was attacked. He wanted Rinoa back. Squall looked at Rinoa and hugged her tightly. _I will get her back to her true self_, Squall thought.

"You are being attacked!", the guards yelled.

"I'm fine.", Squall replied.

"We shall see.", the guards said.

"Rinoa, I love you. I know that you are inside. An energy is trying to possess you and using you to cast magic on me. I know that you are a loving person with the most loving heart. You are a wonderful person. I want you to come back. Even though I'm being attacked, that doesn't matter. I don't care how much I'm attacked, or if I die. I just want you to come back. Ultimecia may be using energy to possess you, but the true you is loving and strong and can overcome this. Rinoa, I love you so much. Please. You can hear my voice. Return to me, Rinoa. Rinoa… Please, Rinoa. Rinoa. Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. Squall felt tears in his eyes as he hugged Rinoa tightly.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. She looked around. _What just went on?_, Rinoa thought.

"You're back. Thank goodness.", Squall said. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm back. Squall… where are we?", Rinoa asked.

"She's back.", Squall said to the guards as they retreated.

"I'm sorry. Ultimecia gained control again.", Rinoa told him.

"The important thing is, you fought the energy off. You came back.", Squall said.

"Thank you for protecting me.", Rinoa told him.

"I told you. I'm your boyfriend and your knight.", Squall said, hugging her.

"I see you've done it. Soon things will change.", Ultimecia said, appearing, She then disappeared.

"That was scary.", Rinoa said.

"I was worried. You were attacking me with your magic.", Squall said.

"I was?", Rinoa asked.

"It wasn't you, though. It was the energy that had taken over. Everything's alright now.", Squall said, hugging Rinoa.

"I am so glad you're alright too.", Rinoa told him.

"I was so worried. Like I promised, I'll always protect you.", Squall said.

Squall kissed Rinoa. He then hugged her tightly.

"Squall, thank you so much.", Rinoa said.

"I'll always protect you.", Squall told her.

"You are the one who saved me.", Rinoa said.

"You were the one able to fight the control.", Squall told her.

"I couldn't have done it without you.", Rinoa said.

"We'll find Odin later. Today, we'll just rest.", Squall said. His eyes were filled with tears, as were Rinoa's.

"Squall, I was so worried.", Rinoa said. _I was so scared_, Rinoa thought.

"Come here.", Squall said, as he embraced Rinoa once more. They stood there, for a long time.

"I'm glad I fought the control.", Rinoa said.

"I'm so glad.", Squall told her.

"You took that vow seriously and I'm so happy.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's go back to Garden and stay there today. I think you need some time to rest.", Squall told her. Rinoa nodded. They boarded the Ragnorak together.

"I am so grateful that you did that.", Rinoa told him.

"I told you I'd always be your knight. You were able to come back. I will always, always protect you.", Squall said.

"I'm still shaken up by the whole situation.", Rinoa confessed.

"I know. I don't blame you. I am as well. The thing is, we need to move on. We need to more forward.", Squall said.

"I know. You're right. I just… I just am really shaken up by it all.", Rinoa said.

"Today we will relax. Tomorrow I will take you somewhere to relax. It will help get your mind off things.", Squall promised.

"Thank you. Thank you, Squall.", Rinoa said. They went into Garden and entered.

"Is something wrong?", Nida asked, approaching.

"Things are fine.", Rinoa said.

"We were worried when we heard.", Ellone told her.

"I'm fine now.", Rinoa said.

"She helped regain control of herself.", Squall explained. Squall and Rinoa walked through Garden.

"Hey, we were worried about you.", Irvine said. The others approached.

"It's fine. I'm going to take care of Rinoa for now.", Squall told them.

"Rinoa, we were all worried.", Selphie said.

"Thank you, everyone.", Rinoa said.

"We will support you.", Quistis said.

"Thank you so much.", Rinoa told her.

"Rinoa, come with me.", Squall said. Squall walked Rinoa to his dorm and place dher on his bed.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Rest here.", Squall said.

"I'm fine, though.", Rinoa told him.

"I want you to be relaxed.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa lay on his bed and closed her eyes.

"I will always protect you.", Squall said.

Rinoa woke up after the nap.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked, looking around. She sat up.

"I'm right here, Rin.", Squall said.

"Squall, how long was I asleep?", Rinoa asked.

"I watched over you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa replied.

"I'm right here, by your side, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Is it late?", Rinoa asked.

"Sort of. We are going to take things easy today. Let's go have dinner.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, getting up. They walked together to a dinner room and had dinner. That night, they both went to sleep.

Rinoa entered her room and rested. _Squall helped out so much_, Rinoa thought happily.

Rinoa woke up the next day. She walked around Garden.

"Rinoa, hey.", Squall called out, running over to her.

"Hi.", Rinoa said, grinning.

"Today we will relax.", Squall told her. They walked to the cafeteria. After they had breakfast, they met in the secret area again. "I have plans to make today relaxing.", Squall told her.

"Yeah?", Rinoa asked.

"We are going someplace special.", Squall explained.

"Where?", Rinoa asked.

"The shores of Timber.", Squall said. He smiled happily as he looked deep into her eyes.

"If you'd like it.", Rinoa said.

"I'll take you there. Right now.", Squall said.

"Right now?", Rinoa asked.

"If it's alright with you. It would be a nice place to talk.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. _If Squall is there, I'm fine_, Rinoa thought.

"I'll pilot Garden there. You wait here.", Squall said. Squall ran upstairs, excited. _This will be perfect_, Squall thought.

"Yes.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa waited as Garden was piloted to the tides of Timber. She walked outside and met Squall there.

"Rin.", Squall said.

"Nice to see you.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Yes?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's go.", Squall told her. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they walked to the shore. Squall and Rinoa sat down next to each other. They looked out as the tides moved up and down next to the shore.

"The tides are moving back and forth.", Rinoa said.

"Very relaxing, is it not?", Squall asked.

"Very relaxing.", Rinoa said. Rinoa gently lay her head on Squall's shoulder.

"We need this time.", Squall said. Squall wrapped his arm around Rinoa.

"Did you want to ask me something?", Rinoa questioned. _Things are going well_, Rinoa thought.

"It's about the promise we made. To meet.", Squall said.

"Yes, in the flower field.", Rinoa said.

"These tides… the tides here… If we can't meet in the fields, the tides represent a place for us to go if we have troubles. The tides go back and forth as life goes up and down. I'd like this to be a place we go.", Squall said.

"I keep thinking of the past.", Rinoa said.

"You think a lot about the past. Try to relax in the present. We all have done things we regret. Try to relax right now, where we are.", Squall said.

"I wish it was that easy, but the past is on my mind.", Rinoa said.

"Try to just relax. The past enters everyone's mind. Let's just relax.", Squall said.

Squall kissed Rinoa. It was a soft, sweet kiss that made Rinoa feel wonderful.

"I'll relax in this moment.", Rinoa said.

"I love you.", Squall said.

"I know. I'll always love you, too.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"It's a perfect moment.", Squall said. Squall smiled at Rinoa.

"Yes. A perfect moment.", Rinoa said, nodding. Rinoa closed her eyes and relaxed with Squall's arm around her.

"The sensation of the moment.", Squall said.

"You are very romantic. Before we got together, I never thought you could be this way.", Rinoa said.

"With you, I'm romantic. We've been together for awhile.", Squall said.

"You have these times when you can have completely different personalities.", Rinoa said.

"What are you talking about?", Squall asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes you can be one way, other times another. You know?", Rinoa asked.

"You are the same.", Squall said. "We both have different ways of acting that make up our personalities.", Squall continued.

"Yes. Yes we do.", Rinoa said. Rinoa grinned happily.

"Want to have a picnic here?", Squall asked.

"I would never think of you as someone who'd suggest that.", Rinoa said.

"I told you, I'm always full of surprises.", Squall said.

"Well, where will we get the supplies?", Rinoa asked.

"We can get them later. For now, let's just relax.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa relaxed as they watched the ocean currents. The currents went up and down and back and forth.

"It's been quite some time.", Rinoa said.

"I guess it's later then the usual lunch time.", Squall remarked. _We can get it now_, Squall thought.

"Well, I'm ready if you are.", Rinoa said.

"Oh yes.", Squall said.

"I'm ready to eat.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"You and me both.", Squall said.

"Where do we get things for the picnic?", Rinoa asked.

"You wait here. I'll go to Garden and get something.", Squall said running off.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. _I'm really excited_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa looked out at the ocean as the tides swayed back and forth. Rinoa closed her eyes as she relaxed. Memories of the time she had been there while Squall was gone resurfaced. She was together with Squall now. Things were going great. A few minutes later, she heard a voice.

"It's me.", Squall said, sitting beside her.

"Hi.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Here's a blanket, and here's our food.", Squall said as he sat up the picnic.

"You didn't have to.", Rinoa said.

"I want to.", Squall said. They both sat on a blanket as they began to eat.

"This is so sweet, Squall. I wish I could do something for you.", Rinoa said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"You've done so much for me ever since we became a couple. I haven't even gotten you anything really special yet.", Rinoa said, looking down.

"Being with you is enough, Rinoa.", Squall said. _This is the best feeling ever_, Squall thought.

"I just wish I could do something better for you.", Rinoa said.

"Relax.", Squall said.

"You being with me is better then any other gift you gave.", Rinoa said. _It's true_, Rinoa thought.

"Thank you. I feel the same.", Squall said. They ate happily. After they finished, they began to talk. Squall moved closer to Rinoa.

"So much is ahead of us, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, tell me about last summer.", Squall said.

"Well, Squall, before we got together, I met Seifer. Before I got together with you, Squall, I had this spark with him. He really made me feel great and confident. We were acquaintances. He's a great guy. You, Squall, are my boyfriend.", Rinoa said.

"It's hard to remember things before I met you.", Squall said.

"I often think about the past and remember the past. Right now, being with you is my paradise.", Rinoa said. She smiled at Squall.

"Yes.", Squall said. Squall wrapped his arm around Rinoa.

"I'm so nervous about everything that's about to come.", Rinoa said.

"I'm nervous too. We need to live in the moment, though. To relax.", Squall said.

"I know. I can't help being nervous. I need to take time to relax. Being with you is so relaxing.", Rinoa said.

"I'm glad. Things have been hard for you lately. I promise you, things will get better.", Squall said. Squall gently touched Rinoa's hair and kissed the top of her head. "Things will work out.", Squall whispered into Rinoa's ear.

"I trust you.", Rinoa said, closing her eyes. They sat there for a long time. Suddenly, saw something.

"An attack.", Squall said.

"Let's go.", Rinoa replied. A battle was on the way as they saw others. They began to fight and soon the battles ended. It was getting late. The sun was setting.

"It's getting late.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said, looking at Squall.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday.", Squall said.

"I had a feeling that would come up.", Rinoa told him.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall hugged Rinoa tightly.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked. She relaxed in his arms. It was late. The sun had already set.

"Even though you were taken over, you regained control. That is something that shows your heart is stronger then all that tries to take over you.", Squall said. _You are amazing_, Squall thought.

"I couldn't have done it without you. You are the one who saved me. Without you, I would've been killed.", Rinoa said.

"I protected you. It wasn't you attacking me. It was Ultimecia's energy that took over.", Squall said.

"I know, but it was inside me.", Rinoa said. _I wish I knew exactly what occurred_, Rinoa thought.

"You helped yourself. It's your heart that is strong. The thing is, I may not always be there every moment. If there is a moment I am not there and this happens, I want to try and help you to be able to overcome this.", Squall said.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't do it without you helping me.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you can. You need to relax and smile.", Squall said.

"Relax and smile?", Rinoa asked. _Squall gives interesting advice_, Rinoa thought.

"Act silly. Being cheerful and positive will make it a lot harder for the energy to take over. If you smile and are happy, the energy won't be able to take over.", Squall said.

"I'm fine with trying that. But…Squall. Will that really work? What if the energy takes me? What if I can't come back the way I did? What if the energy makes me attack you even more?", Rinoa asked.

"Don't worry. I will still stay by your side. I will always protect you. I am your boyfriend and your knight. No matter what, my feelings will be with you. No matter what takes over you, I will be by your side.", Squall said. _I will love you forever_, Squall thought.

"Squall…", Rinoa began.

"Even if you are taken over. Even if I am made to fight you if you are taken over, my feelings can never be separated from you. No matter what, my heart will always be with you. I will always, always love you. I will be by your side, even if that would occur. I will always be with you.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I'm with you.", Squall said. Squall placed his hands on Rinoa's shoulders. Squall looked at Rinoa as they stood together. Squall bent down and kissed Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa shared a loving kiss.

As the kiss ended, Squall and Rinoa relaxed. They began to play by the waves.

"Hey, Squall!", Rinoa called, running. It was late at night. The sky was dark, but they were still happy.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. Squall ran to Rinoa and picked her up.

"Ahh!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm taking you.", Squall said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed playfully as Squall put her down. They ran through the waves together.

"Watch out!", Squall said as he picked up some water.

"Ah! No!", Rinoa called playfully.

"The water is coming.", Squall called, splashing some water.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed, laughing. _This is so relaxing_, Rinoa thought. They laughed as they ran through the water.

It was late at night. Squall and Rinoa sat side by side on the sand. Squall put his arm around Rinoa as Rinoa gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is so perfect.", Squall said. Squall gently kissed Rinoa.

"I'm so glad you are always by my side.", Rinoa said. They smiled at each other. It became late. Squall and Rinoa sat there for a long time. Later they stood up and entered Garden. Squall walked Rinoa to her dorm.

"Good night.", Squall said.

"Good night, Squall.", Rinoa told him. She smiled as she rested in her bed and went to sleep.

Rinoa woke up the next morning. _I feel so special_, Rinoa thought as she awoke. Squall's words were comforting. _Squall can take anything and make it better_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa rested in bed for awhile. Later she got up and met Squall.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall took Rinoa in his arms and held her.

"I'm here.", Squall said. _I'll always be with you_, Squall thought.

"Yes.", Rinoa told him.

Squall and Rinoa walked around Garden. They walked to the center.

"Remember, if the energy tries to take over, think positive.", Squall said.

"I will.", Rinoa told him.

"I'm glad.", Squall said. The day went by and it was soon lunch time.

"We'll have lunch in Timber.", Squall told her.

"Alright. That works out perfectly.", Rinoa said.

"We had lunch there the other day.", Ellone said.

"We know you'll enjoy it.", Nida told them.

"Wow, we both tend to have lunch at the same places.", Rinoa said.

"Well, they are good places.", Squall told her.

"You can achieve that goal.", Ellone said.

"I always tried to liberate Timber.", Rinoa said.

"We know she can do it.", Squall explained.

"Enjoy yourselves, and we will too.", Nida said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa replied. Both couples talked off.

"I'm so glad we are all happy.", Squall told her. Squall hugged Rinoa.

"Yeah. Let's go to Timber.", Rinoa said. They arrived at Timber later and had a nice lunch.

"I guess we're done.", Squall said, smiling at Rinoa.

"Yep. That was really nice. Someday, Timber will be liberated.", Rinoa said.

"I guess we should go back.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked back to Garden.

"Squall, this was a very nice day. Very calm after the emotional day yesterday.", Rinoa said.

"Remember, smile.", Squall told Rinoa, gently touching her nose.

"I will.", Rinoa said, grinning sincerely.

"Rinoa, hey.", Selphie said.

"Hey.", Rinoa replied.

"We came back from lunch as well.", Zell said.

"It's great to run into you again.", Squall said.

"Always nice.", Rinoa said.

"It sure is.", Selphie said.

"Things are really looking up.", Zell said.

"We have difficult times ahead, though.", Rinoa said.

"We will get through anything.", Squall said.

"I know we can do it.", Rinoa said.

"You seem better.", Selphie said.

"I am better.", Rinoa said.

"We had a nice day at the beach.", Squall said.

"We should all talk some time.", Rinoa mentioned. They talked together for awhile. Soon the day passed by.

"It's night again.", Squall said as night fell.

"These days go by so fast.", Rinoa said. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's arm.

"I know.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked arm in arm through the hallway.

"I'll see you today and tomorrow and today and tonight.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"Oh yes.", Squall said.

"I love this.", Rinoa said. Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm playfully.

"I like it when you do that.", Squall said, laughing.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said, giggling.

Squall walked Rinoa to her dorm. "Good night.", Squall said.

Squall kissed Rinoa. Rinoa felt the sweetness of the kiss.

"Night.", Rinoa said. Rinoa watched as Squall left. She later went to sleep.

The next morning, Rinoa woke up. _The past two days were so wonderful_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa smiled as she lay in bed relaxing. Later, she got up.

"Today will be a big day.", Rinoa said. Today they were going to fight Odin.

Squall smiled as he walked around Garden. _It's time to see Rinoa_, Squall thought happily. Squall walked around Garden and spotted Rinoa. Squall looked at her happily. He walked over to his girlfriend, Rinoa.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Hi, Squall.", Rinoa called. Rinoa ran over to Squall.

"It's great to see you today.", Squall said, wrapping his arms around Rinoa.

"It's wonderful seeing you.", Rinoa said, smiling. _It is so great being with Squall_, Rinoa thought.

"What are you thinking?", Squall asked, looking down.

"I'm thinking about how great things are with you.", Rinoa said.

"I agree, Rinoa.", Squall told her. _Rinoa is the most important person in my life_, Squall thought.

"Things are so wonderful.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, we have a big day coming up. Today we are going to find Odin.", Squall explained. _I love being your boyfriend_, Squall thought.

"I know. I hope this will help us.", Rinoa said.

"We will do all we can.", Squall said. _We will do anything_, Squall thought.

"Are we ready?", Rinoa asked.

"After we eat breakfast, come on.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa went to the cafeteria.

"Now that was a nice breakfast.", Rinoa said as they finished. They went to the top of Garden.

"Ready to go?", Irvine asked.

"We sure are.", Squall said.

"We are all going to Odin.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's pilot to the tower.", Squall said.

"I'm kind of nervous.", Rinoa said.

"We all are.", Quistis commented.

"This trip can help everyone.", Selphie said.

"I hope things will go well.", Rinoa replied.

"Squall, did you start piloting yet?", Zell asked.

"Yes, I'm doing that now.", Squall said.

"Why aren't we taking the Ragnorak?", Rinoa asked.

"We may need things in Garden.", Squall replied.

"Everyone is getting ready.", Ellone said.

"For what?", Rinoa asked.

"For an upcoming battle.", Ellone explained.

"This will be a hard battle.", Rinoa said.

"We can do it.", Squall told her.

"We will win.", Nida said.

"He's quite confident.", Squall commented.

"Are we there?", Rinoa asked.

"Almost.", Squall said. _We can do this_, Squall thought.

"Squall, I hope Seifer is alright.", Rinoa said.

"We can help Seifer.", Squall said.

"Seifer helped everyone so much.", Rinoa said.

"We will help him, now.", Squall told him.

"Squall, he's your best friend.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you're my girlfriend.", Squall said.

"Squall, I love that you're my boyfriend.", Rinoa said.

"We are here.", Squall told everyone. _Time to get ready_, Squall thought.

"I guess we should go.", Rinoa said. Squall and the others climbed down to the Tower.

"I'm kind of scared.", Rinoa said.

"I'll protect you.", Squall told her. Squall put his arm around Rinoa. "I'll always protect you.", Squall said.

"It's time to go.", Irvine said.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"You give me courage, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I'm glad. Come here.", Squall said. Squall led Rinoa to a private place before entering the tower.

"Yes?", Rinoa asked.

"This will be difficult, but we can do this. I'll be by your side the whole time.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go, now.", Squall told her. Squall took Rinoa's hand and led her to the tower. The others met there.

"I'm still a bit nervous.", Rinoa said.

"Everything will be alright.", Squall told her. They entered the tower. They heard a voice.

"Those who can reach my location within the tower may face me, but you must do so in time.", Odin said.

"A time limit?", Rinoa asked.

"It seems there is one.", Selphie said.

"I thought we could take our time, but it seems we need to hurry.", Rinoa said.

"We have twenty minutes.", Squall told her. They began to run through the tower area.

"There are so many places to go.", Rinoa said.

"There's a gate. Let's walk past it.", Zell commented.

"We can make it.", Selphie said.

"Rinoa, are you prepared?", Squall asked.

"I know we can do this.", Rinoa said.

"Yes.", Squall commented. They ran past the gate. They saw steps. Everyone climbed up the steps. They ran to many places. Many passages were ahead of them. They climbed up stairs and went through many rooms. They climbed up an area.

"It seems we need to solve something.", Rinoa commented.

"Yeah.", Squall said. After solving some puzzles and walking through areas and passages, they found a code. They walked back to enter the code. Eventually, they found Odin.

"There is still time left and you have much courage. If you can defeat me, I'll lend you my services.", Odin said.

"Is this a challenge?", Squall asked.

"Yes. Do you accept?", Odin questioned.

"Of course we accept. That's why we came here.", Squall said.

"Excellent. To those who vanquish me, I shall grant with my services. The strong shall succeed.", Odin told them.

"We will succeed.", Squall said with determination. The battle began. As they defeated Odin, Odin gave a message.

"You have proven yourselves worthy and I shall front three thy power.", Odin said. "I shall help you in some battles. I will lend you my strength when you need it. Farewell.", Odin said, vanishing.

"The legend was real. We have acquired Odin.", Squall said.

"Now we are more prepared.", Rinoa said.

"Yes.", Squall told her.

"What next?", Rinoa asked.

"We stop off at Shumi and drop this item off.", Squall told her.

"Okay.", Rinoa said.

"Now we have to get back.", Squall said.

"Yep.", Rinoa commented. _I am so glad everything worked out_, Rinoa thought.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Everyone climbed back down and exited the tower. They soon arrived back on land.

"That was exciting, I was very nervous though.", Rinoa said.

"We all were. It worked out great, though.", Squall said. They smiled as they walked together back to Garden.

"The day went by quickly. It's gotten really late.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa looked up at Squall, grinning.

"It's dinnertime already.", Squall noted. Squall and Rinoa walked together with the others.

"Look! A sunset!", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall replied. Rinoa took Squall's hand as they walked over to an area with each other.

"It's very romantic.", Rinoa said, looking out at the sunset happily.

"Very romantic.", Squall told her as he gazed at the sunset. Squall smiled as he looked over at Rinoa.

"Things are coming together.", Rinoa said.

"Yes things are.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"This will be a relaxing evening.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"I'll make sure it will.", Squall told her. Squall put his arm around Rinoa.

"Everything is so great tonight. I know, though, that there's a lot of pressure ahead. There's many battles coming up. I'm really nervous.", Rinoa said.

"We all are. We just have to try our best.", Squall told her.

"I really hope things turn out alright.", Rinoa said.

"I know.", Squall replied. _Many things are coming up_, Squall thought.

"I really hope that things all turn out alright. I'm worried.", Rinoa told him.

"Live in the moment and relax.", Squall told her.

"I am. I enjoy this moment so much.", Rinoa said as she lay her head gently on Squall's shoulder.

"Things will work out. I promise.", Squall said as he gently brushed Rinoa's hair.

"You are so special to me, Squall.", Rinoa said. _You are everything to me_, Rinoa thought.

"You are the one I live for, the one I'd die for.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"You've done so much for me.", Rinoa told him.

"You are the one who gave me meaning to my life.", Squall said. _Rinoa is my one true love_, Squall thought.

"If only this evening would last forever.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa stood together, looking at the sunset. Squall's arm was around Rinoa.

"Many things are coming up and I will always stay by your side.", Squall said. _I will always be with you_, Squall thought. Squall smiled down at Rinoa. Things were so peaceful, so relaxing as he took in the sunset. He knew that many things lay ahead of them, but he was living in the moment.

That night, Squall walked Rinoa back to her dorm.

"Good night, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Night, Squall.", Rinoa told him.

"Today was great. Take each day gently.", Squall told her.

"You sound like you're giving advice.", Rinoa said.

"Good night.", Squall told her, smiling as he left.

"Good night.", Rinoa called out. Rinoa went to bed and smiled happily.

Rinoa woke up the next morning.

"I'm tired.", Rinoa said. _I need to get up_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa rested in bed for awhile longer. Later, she got up. She looked around for Squall and spotted him on top.

"Rinoa, we are about to face a battle.", Squall said.

"That battle?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes.", Squall said. _I'll protect you forever_, Squall thought.

"I guess it's time.", Rinoa replied.

"Remember, think positive. This is going to be the biggest battle yet.", Squall said.

Thank you for reading this chapter. I wrote lots of romantioc moments with Squall and Rinoa as a couple in this chapter. I made a lot of original scenes for this chapter. I decided to make an original chapter with Squall and Rinoa's times together as a couple before the next chapter. I changed around a lot of my scenes. Originally, the beach scene was meant to be first, then the scene in Esthar, but then I switched around the scenes and put them in different orders. Thank you for reading this chapter. This ends chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flower Field**

Here is Chapter 10 of my story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. In this chapter, Squall and Rinoa are together and they will reunite with Seifer. Squall and Rinoa's love grows and they reunite with Seifer. Squall and Rinoa celebrate their anniversary. I made a lot of Squall and Rinoa scenes in this chapter. Squall and Rinoa are together and share many romantic moments as they get ready for an important event. Many events happen, find out how things turn out in this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. I also want to say that some scenes in this story are taken from scenes from a T.V. show. As in, some of my Squall and Rinoa scenes are similar to some scenes from a certain show. I used some of the similar scenes and ideas and recreated them with Squall and Rinoa. Some scenes are similar to scenes from a T.V. show, but, while they are similar, I used my own content and dialouge. I just wanted to say that, to give credit to a T.V. show that I used some scenes and ideas from and recreated the scenes to fit Squall and Rinoa. At the end of the story, when all the chapters are complete, I will tell which scenes are similar to scenes from a certain T.V. show and tell which T.V. show it is and to give credit and write how I recreated them. It's a few scenes and a few ideas, most scenes are original by me, but some are similar to scenes from a T.V. show. I just had to write that out. Now, here is chapter 10.

**Chapter 10**

Squall smiled at Rinoa.

"We will overcome this.", Squall said. Squall walked next to Rinoa and hugged her. "Things will turn out right.", Squall said.

"I believe in you, Squall.", Rinoa said, nodding. Rinoa relaxed in Squall's embrace. Rinoa knew that a big battle was coming up, though. One of the most difficult battles they'd ever have to face. _I wish things could always be great_, Rinoa thought.

"We can do this, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"You make me feel better about everything.", Rinoa said.

"I know. I love it when you are glad.", Squall said. Squall held her close.

"Thank you, Squall. Without you, I don't know what I would have done or where I'd be if I hadn't met you.", Rinoa said.

"Don't even think about it.", Squall said. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa.

"So… what now?", Rinoa asked.

"Now we relax. In a few days, we'll go in there. The next two days we'll prepare.", Squall said.

"Are you putting this off for a reason?", Rinoa asked. _It must be difficult_, Rinoa thought.

"Why do you ask?", Squall questioned.

"Squall, no matter how long we put it off, we're going to have to fight his battle. I learned this lesson from you, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I know, I know.", Squall told her. Squall touched Rinoa's cheek. "I remember saying something similar to you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Things will be good, Squall.", Rinoa told him.

"Yes, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"This is going to be it, huh? No turning back now.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall told her.

"Are we going into that building?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Is Seifer in there?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes.", Squall replied.

"I wish we could help him.", Rinoa said.

"Seifer was my best friend.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa replied.

"Rinoa is my girlfriend.", Squall said.

"Yes.", Rinoa replied, smiling.

"You are my girlfriend.", Squall said.

"We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few weeks.", Rinoa said.

"We've been a couple for almost a month.", Squall told her. _I love Rinoa so much_, Squall thought.

"We've had so many dates.", Rinoa said.

"We've shared so many kisses.", Squall continued. _Great ones_, Squall thought.

"I've been your girlfriend for almost a month, but it feels like we've been together for years.", Rinoa said.

"I know. I've been your boyfriend for almost a month, but my love for you is so strong and eternal, that it feels like we've been together for much longer.", Squall said.

"I know. I'm so glad we both feel that way.", Rinoa told him.

Squall kissed Rinoa gently. "Things will turn out well.", Squall said, patting Rinoa's head.

"So, out of all our dates, which was your favorite?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, our time in space was great, but so was the time by the flower field.", Squall said.

"I was so touched by your words.", Rinoa told him.

"I meant each and every word sincerely.", Squall said. Squall held Rinoa closer and brushed his lips onto the top of her head. _I really did and I still do_, Squall thought.

"Rinoa, you have been my girlfriend for almost a month and I think we need to have our anniversary.", Squall said.

"An anniversary of being together for one month?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Alright!", Rinoa said.

"I planned it already. Today we'll relax and tomorrow we will go on our anniversary. Today we'll relax, though.", Squall told her.

"That's good.", Rinoa said.

"You'll love it.", Squall said, grinning.

"I'm so glad to have you as my boyfriend.", Rinoa told him.

"Oh, Rinoa.", Squall said, patting her on the head.

"So, what do we do today?", Rinoa asked.

"Hmm… just chill, I guess.", Squall said. "Oh, I told you about that apartment I'm going to buy, right?", Squall asked.

"Yes, yes you did.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"When this is all over, we can concentrate on that.", Squall said. Squall gently cupped Rinoa's face in his hand and tilted her face up to meet his.

"Cool.", Rinoa said, nervously. _Apartment? Does that mean we'll be living together?_, Rinoa thought. She suddenly felt nervous. Squall was her boyfriend. They were very close. But living together? Already?

"Rinoa, you're blushing.", Squall said.

"No I'm, not!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"It's a bit late for breakfast, so let's have lunch.", Squall suggested.

"Okay.", Rinoa said. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they walked to the cafeteria. They took a seat across from each other.

"I'll go get the food.", Squall said, standing up. _I'm nervous about the upcoming events, but for now I'll relax_, Squall thought. _With Rinoa_, Squall thought happily. Squall carried a tray of food over to the table he shared with Rinoa. He gently placed the tray down and sat down in the seat across from hers.

"So, what will we do after this?", Rinoa asked.

"Relax around Garden. Take it easy.", Squall said lightly. Squall touched Rinoa's cheek.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. After they finished their lunch, they stood up.

"Want to go to the training center?", Squall asked.

"Sure.", Rinoa said. _I need to relax_, Rinoa thought. The training center would bring about new battles, though. Squall and Rinoa walked to the training center together. They entered through the doors and walked in.

"Want to fight some battles?", Squall asked.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied. They entered a few battles. As they finished, they went to the secret area.

"That gave me a real workout.", Squall said, sitting down. He brushed his hand across his head.

"Me too.", Rinoa said. She breathed heavily. "Now we need to relax.", Rinoa said.

"The battles did get our mind off some things.", Squall said. _We can't run away though_, Squall thought. Squall looked at Rinoa, who sat down across the room from him. Squall stood up and sat near Rinoa.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa looked over at Squall. Rinoa took a nice breath. She sighed and smiled over at Squall. Rinoa looked over at him. _He is so swee_, Rinoa thought, looking at the caring, loving look on Squall's face.

"I have the anniversary all planned out.", Squall told her.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Things are going to be great, Rinoa.", Squall told her, grinning.

"I'm really excited, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Rin, this will be fantastic.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa told him.

"Rinoa.", Squall said, smiling a sweet smile. Squall took Rinoa into his arms as he was sitting down and held her close.

"What's most important is that we are both happy.", Rinoa told him.

"Yes.", Squall said, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Squall brought Rinoa's lips to his and kissed her gently.

"We've been here for quite awhile, haven't we?", Rinoa asked, looking up at Squall with a smile. _It feels so great_, Rinoa thought.

"Yep we have.", Squall told her. "Ready to get up?", Squall asked.

"I need to rest a little longer.", Rinoa said.

"Alright.", Squall told her. That sat there happily for awhile, in each other's arms. Later, they stood up and walked back through Garden. The day passed by and Squall and Rinoa were talking with some people.

"Squall was being so sweet today.", Rinoa said.

"Squall, you are trying to be smoother then me.", Zell said.

"Well, Zell.", Squall told him.

"Zell is doing fine.", Selphie said.

"I'm glad we are all doing well.", Rinoa said.

"We sure are.", Squall told her, grinning.

"If there's anything you need, I'll get it.", Zell said.

"It's alright, Zell.", Selphie replied.

"Well, things seem to be perfect, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"It's boiling outside.", Squall commented.

"I know.", Rinoa said.

"It'll be fine eventually.", Ellone commented.

"Of course it will.", Nida said.

"I'm so glad we can all talk happily.", Rinoa said.

"Why wouldn't we, Rinoa?", Ellone asked.

"Well, it has to do with my past.", Rinoa said.

"When she was young, she wasn't that close with a lot of people and now she has me as a boyfriend.", Squall said.

"He said it perfectly.", Rinoa told them.

"It must have been tough.", Selphie said.

"I guess.", Rinoa said, looking down.

"It's good things worked out.", Ellone told her.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said.

"Ah, it's so nice to get some fresh air.", Squall commented. Squall looked at Rinoa happily.

"The day is just going by.", Rinoa said.

"I know.", Squall told her. The passed by and it was soon night.

"Thanks for dinner.", Rinoa told Squall. Squall and Rinoa had dinner in a restaurant in Balamb. It was a nice dinner and they walked back on the docks.

"It's nice out here, huh?", Squall asked.

"It's a pleasant evening.", Rinoa said. _I'm glad I'm with you_, Rinoa thought.

"Yeah, things are great.", Squall told her. Squall put his arm around Rinoa as they looked at the docks together. They went back to Balamb and the day ended.

Rinoa woke up the next morning. _Today is a special day_, Rinoa thought. Squall and Rinoa were celebrating their one month anniversary. It was around one month. Rinoa smiled. Later, she met Squall in Garden.

"Hi, Rinoa.", Squall called out. Squall spotted Rinoa and waved over to her. Rinoa walked over to Squall.

"Hey, Squall.", Rinoa replied. They walked together across Garden.

"We are going to Deling.", Squall told her.

"Okay.", Rinoa said.

"Tonight we are. Today we are going to Dollet.", Squall said.

"Sounds fun.", Rinoa told him.

"First, let's have our breakfast.", Squall said, linking his arm through Rinoa's,

"Very well then.", Rinoa said, giving Squall a grin. They walked over to the cafeteria and sat down.

"We'll have a normal breakfast.", Squall said. Squall brought her breakfast as they ate. It was a normal breakfast indeed.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. _I like this_, Rinoa thought. After breakfast, they headed to Deling from the Ragnorak and entered the city.

"Let's walk through town.", Squall told her.

"Sure.", Rinoa told him.

"Well, let's walk through it and then meet up in the shopping corner.", Squall told her.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, smiling. They walked to separate ends of the city. After awhile, Rinoa went to meet Squall. Rinoa smiled as she saw Squall standing. _It's great being with him_, Rinoa thought. She looked at him and then called over. "Hey!", she exclaimed. She watched as Squall grinned. Rinoa ran over to him.

"Let's go.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa replied, smiling. Squall and Rinoa held hands. As Squall and Rinoa walked through the shopping center of Deling, they held hands tightly. As they walked and held hands, their hands gently swung as they smiled. Rinoa saw a store and as she held Squall's hand, she took him over to the window. They went inside. It was a new store that had all sorts of things. It had lots of games and they both loved games and electronics.

"This is great.", Squall said.

"This is wonderful.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa picked up some games and looked at them. When she accidentally bumped into a stand containing potions, it was about to fall down, but Squall caught it. Squall steadied the stand as it fell toward him. Squall and Rinoa smiled as they picked the stand up. They went through the shop, looking at games and books. Rinoa gently touched Squall's shoulder and smiled. Squall grinned happily.

"This is relaxing.", Squall told her.

"Relaxing and enjoyable.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa both picked up the same games and showed it to each other. They grinned as they saw they picked the same one. Squall and Rinoa saw flowers in a flower stand. They picked up the flowers and showed them to each other. They saw books. They picked up some books, games, movies and more. They showed each other time items. Then they saw some potions. They picked them up and showed them to each other. They smiled at each other, grinning. They bought some games, books and episodes of shows.

"That was great.", Squall said as Squall and Rinoa exited the shop.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied as they walked back.

"We'll be back here tonight. Let's go to Dollet now.", Squall told her.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. They walked outside, entered the Ragnorak and Squall drove them to Dollet. As they arrived, they entered Dollet.

"Ah, it's nice here.", Rinoa said. She felt nostalgic walking through town. Rinoa's arm was linked through Squall's as they walked around Dollet happily. They looked through the shops and had a nice walk on the bridge. It was very relaxing.

"Well, it's time for lunch.", Squall said. Squall took Rinoa to a restaurant. "Here we go.", Squall said. After they ordered food, they began to talk.

"It's like a regular day.", Rinoa said.

"I know, but it still feels special.", Squall told her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, after Deling, we head to Garden. Our dance floor awaits.", Squall said. _We'll be enjoying a special night_, Squall thought.

"Squall.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Once again, we have the place to ourselves tonight.", Squall told her, grinning.

"You're so sweet.", Rinoa said.

"I know.", Squall teased.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed. She laughed.

"You're very special to me, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa replied. "I keep thinking of all those times we shared together. Everything we've been through. I know you told me many times that I think about the past too much, but all these memories are always around.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall replied.

"We've had lots of great conversations about many things, but how about we talk about us. I usually get embarrassed, so we talk about other things. But… I was wondering when it was that you realized you liked me?", Rinoa asked.

"Woah, you're blushing.", Squall said.

"No!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Yes you are.", Squall told her. "Well, I think I realized there was something going on around the time of the Sorceress Parade. Ever since then, things took off.", Squall told her.

"When you said 'Just stay close to me', that's when I really started feeling that way.", Rinoa said.

"Ah.", Squall told her.

"So much has happened these past few months.", Rinoa said. _So many important things_, Rinoa thought.

"So much is yet to come.", Squall told her. They looked at each other, grinning. After they had lunch, they walked around Dollet some more.

"It's getting late. Let's head to Deling.", Squall told her.

"Sure.", Rinoa said. As they arrived at Deling, the night sky was lovely.

"Let's stroll around town.", Squall told her. They walked around Deling. It was a peaceful night. Squall took Rinoa to the bridge in Deling.

"It's really nice here.", Rinoa said. _I love just being like this_, Rinoa thought.

"I know.", Squall told her. "I just want to talk. I planned out this anniversary. I planned it out so it'd be relaxing and nice. I just really love being with you.", Squall told her.

"I know. I got this new game.", Rinoa said.

"You love games just as much as I do.", Squall said.

"Yeah, I love gaming. We can play later, sometime. I like how we can talk and have great conversations about games and about all sorts of things. It's always great talking with you.", Rinoa told Squall.

"I know. So, remember how Nida was today?", Squall asked.

"Nida wants to be in your position.", Rinoa told him.

"I know. He seems to try so hard to get to be the head of Garden.", Squall told her.

"Cid prefers you.", Rinoa told him.

"Oh, Cid…", Squall teased.

"Squall! Don't start that again.", Rinoa said.

"Sorry, sorry.", Squall said.

"I hear Xu is doing well.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall replied.

"Remember how Edea would act before we freed her of her power?", Rinoa asked.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering if she completely lost it. I mean, 'let's end the ceremony with a sacrifice'? What?", Squall asked.

"I almost was the sacrifice.", Rinoa reminded him.

"And who saved you?", Squall asked.

"You did.", Rinoa replied.

"You were really scared.", Squall told her.

"I know. I was so glad to see you.", Rinoa told her.

"I was so glad to see you.", Squall said. Squall walked toward Rinoa. Squall looked at her lovingly. Squall kissed Rinoa. It was a long, loving kiss.

"I'm still glad to see you.", Rinoa said, grinning up at Squall.

"Things worked out great.", Squall said. Squall hugged Rinoa tightly. _Things are so great right now_, Squall thought. He wished things could just stay this way.

"We have a lot of things coming up. If only things were this easy.", Rinoa said. She closed her eyes as she relaxed in Squall's arms.

"It's a little late for dinner.", Squall said. He looked at the night sky. It was very dark.

"It's never too late for dinner.", Rinoa told him.

"I guess you're right. Let's go.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked into the Deling city hotel.

"It's just as great as ever.", Rinoa said, taking a seat. After their meal, they walked around the city some more.

"Let's go to the top of the tower with the controls.", Squall said.

"It's dangerous.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's go.", Squall said, grinning. Squall took Rinoa's hand. They climbed up to the control room together. Squall lifted Rinoa up when he reached the top.

"I feel this energy.", Rinoa said.

"Mmm hmm.", Squall said.

"Yeah. It reminds me of the Sorceress Parade.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's make tonight a great night.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa deeply. He looked into her eyes.

"It's great here.", Rinoa said.

"Remember, we have to return to Garden.", Squall told her.

"I know.", Rinoa said. _Tonight is amazing_, Rinoa thought.

"Let's wait here for some time.", Squall said. Later, they were ready to go.

"Let's go.", Rinoa said. As they exited the city they went back to Garden.

"Come on, we must get to the ballroom.", Squall said. As they walked to the ballroom, Squall took Rinoa's hand. They began to dance.

"This is the fourth time we've danced here.", Rinoa told her.

"I know.", Squall said as they danced. They waltzed together happily. As Squall pulled Rinoa to him, he kissed her gently. They twirled and waltzed together. As their dances ended, they sat down.

"That was so sweet. This really has been a great day.", Rinoa said.

"It's been great for me, too.", Squall told her. _One of the best days_, Squall thought.

"Well, I guess we should head back.", Rinoa said.

"Sorry I didn't get you a present.", Squall told her.

"It's alright. It's great just being here with you.", Rinoa said.

"I'm so special, aren't I?", Squall teased.

"Too special for me?", Rinoa asked.

"Of course not, Rinoa. Then, remember Cid. Ohh Cid.", Squall joked. He saw Rinoa laughing.

"Entertaining.", Rinoa said.

"You argue a lot, usually.", Squall joked.

"Oh, I argue? I know we got into arguments before we became boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're calm.", Rinoa said.

"You may be a bit argumentative.", Squall teased.

"What do you mean?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, before we got together, when I'd say things, you got a bit upset.", Squall teased.

"I had a right to!", Rinoa said.

"Sometimes. I was very calm, though.", Squall told her.

"What? I didn't get that angry.", Rinoa said.

"Really?", Squall asked.

"Squall, you are my boyfriend. Now you're accusing me of being argumentative. Why do you have to day things like that?", Rinoa asked. She walked outside and sat on a bench.

"What?", Squall asked, looking after Rinoa.

Rinoa sat down on the bench, outside the room. _Things were so romantic_, Rinoa thought. Why did Squall need to bring up that comment? Rinoa looked up and saw a bracelet. "What?", Rinoa asked.

"Sorry about what I did. I usually act mature and I wanted to brighten up the mood a bit. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know I love you, Rinoa. You know how special you are to me and how much I treasure you. I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings. We are boyfriend and girlfriend, so I should have not hurt your feelings like that.", Squall said.

"I'm sorry I overreacted.", Rinoa told him.

"It's fine.", Squall began. Squall sat down on the bench next to Rinoa. Here's a locket. I just wanted to give you a gift. Something special. I felt this locket would make you happy. I bought it thinking of you, not just to give you a gift. I love you and want you to keep it. Here it is.", Squall said, handing Rinoa the locket. Rinoa held the locket in her hands and smiled.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said. Rinoa smiled. _Squall is so sweet_, Rinoa thought. "Thank you so much. I love it because of the thought you put into it. You love I love you.", Rinoa said Rinoa smiled and gently lay her head on Squall's shoulder.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. They sat there for a long time. Rinoa relaxed as she gently lay her head on Squall's shoulder. _This is wonderful_, Rinoa thought happily. A few minutes later Squall gently ran his fingers through Rinoa's hair. Squall looked at Rinoa, tilted her head up toward his and kissed her gently. Rinoa laid her head gently on Squall's shoulder again as they relaxed.

A few minutes later, they got up and Squall walked Rinoa to her dorm room. "Good bight.", Squall said.

"Good night.", Rinoa replied grinning. She smiled as Squall left. _What a perfect day_, Rinoa thought smiling. Rinoa went to sleep. She woke up the next morning. _Last night was so perfect_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa woke up and walked around Garden.

"Where's Squall?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa walked around Garden. She smiled as she spotted Squall.

"I'm right here.", Squall said, grinning. Squall gave Rinoa a hug.

"It's so nice to see you.", Rinoa said. Rinoa looked up at Squall and grinned.

"It's great to see you.", Squall said, smiling.

"Over here.", Zell said.

"Let's see what's going on.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked over to Zell.

"Hey Rinoa.", Selphie said.

"Hey Selphie.", Rinoa replied.

"We can all talk now.", Zell said.

"So, what's up?", Squall asked.

"A lot of things. It's been a big week.", Zell said.

"A lot of things are happening.", Quistis said.

"I'm glad we can talk like this.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Squall commented. Squall ran his fingers through his hair. It was great being able to relax and talk.

"Selphie, let's go upstairs.", Zell said.

"Rinoa, let's go somewhere.", Squall told Rinoa.

"Sure. I need to do something, first.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, do you need advice?", Quistis asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"Ask away, Rinoa.", Quistis replied.

"Well, it's about me, Rinoa. You know. Squall and I have been dating for a month. Now, Squall is the first serious boyfriend I've had. Yes, I, Rinoa have only had one boyfriend, my boyfriend, Squall. Anyway, you know we've been dating for a month. Many people thought I was seeing Seifer, but Seifer and I were friends and Squall is my first boyfriend. Anyway, I know you've gone out with a couple of people and all, so I wanted to ask if you had any idea of something special I could plan for Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"You seem nervous.", Quirtis said.

"I know. You've had more experience then me, so I thought I could ask you.", Rinoa told her.

"Well, it's true I've had some experience.", Quistis told her.

"I know. So, we had our one month anniversary the other day. Is their something special I could plan for him?", Rinoa asked.

"Do what you feel is right.", Quistis said.

"Alright. I guess I'll try something I think Squall will like.", Rinoa said.

"Hey, Rinoa, what's going on?", Squall asked.

"Hi, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa followed Squall down the hallways.

"What's up?", Squall asked.

"Nothing. I have a question. Is there something special you'd like me to plan or something?", Rinoa asked.

"What?", Squall questioned as they walked down the hallways.

"I mean, you planned our whole anniversary. I want to plan something special for you.", Rinoa said.

"You don't have to.", Squall told her.

"I bought you a movie and a book.", Rinoa said, handing Squall a package.

"Thanks, Rinoa.", Squall said, grinning.

"I really liked picking them out for you. Picking out gifts for you makes me think of you and I feel all warm.", Rinoa said. She smiled at Squall. _I always love being with you_, Rinoa thought.

"I feel the same when I pick out gifts for you, Rinoa.", Squall said as he held the package.

"Really?", Rinoa asked. _This is great_, Rinoa thought.

"Rin, this package was wrapped well.", Squall told her.

"I used some nice wrapping paper.", Rinoa told him.

"Rinoa, thank you.", Squall told her.

"No problem.", Rinoa said,. She looked at her boyfriend, Squall. "I just wish I could plan something special.", Rinoa told him.

"Rinoa, you're fine.", Squall said. Squall picked Rinoa up gently and then put her down. Squall gave Rinoa a long kiss.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Let's visit Shumi today.", Squall suggested.

"Sure.", Rinoa said.

"We need to find Seifer soon. We have to help Seifer come back.", Squall told her.

"I know. We can help Seifer.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, let's go.", Squall told her. Squall and Rinoa walked together.

"Hey, where are you going?", Irvine asked, spotting them.

"Shumi.", Squall said.

"Is the gang coming?", Irvine asked.

"Everyone's coming.", Rinoa said.

"Great.", Irvine said.

"You tend to follow everyone.", Squall told him.

"I guess so.", Irvine said.

"Rinoa and I are going on the Ragnorak with the others.", Squall explained. Squall and Rinoa walked together. The others met them on the Ragnorak. Squall piloted the Ragnorak to Shumi village. They walked out together. They walked passed everyone and to the Elder's home.

"It's been months since you've visited.", the Elder said.

"I know It has.", Squall commented.

"We visited someone you know.", Rinoa commented.

"In Fisherman's Horizon.", Selphie said.

"It was nice seeing them.", Rinoa said.

"Well, it's been a very long time. Here, we have something for you.", the Elder said, handing them a product.

"Thank you.", Zell said.

"What is it?", Squall asked.

"I guess we'll find out later.", Rinoa told him.

"We can walk around the village some more.", Quistis suggested.

"Sure.", Rinoa said good-naturedly.

"Let's see.", Squall said. They walked around for awhile. It was just as they'd remembered it.

"Squall, come here.", Rinoa said. _I need to show him this_, Rinoa thought.

"Alright.", Squall told her when they had alone time.

"This was the pond we were at.", Rinoa told him.

"Yeah, I remember that.", Squall told her.

"That's when we got to know each other better.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah. I really loved talking to you.", Squall told her. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"It's been so long since we've been here.", Rinoa commented.

"I know.", Squall said, putting an arm around Rinoa.

"I guess we better head back.", Squall said.

"Yes.", Rinoa told him. They returned to Garden. Soon the day ended. Rinoa went to bed and woke up the next morning. _This is the big day_, Rinoa thought. This was a big day.

"I should walk around Garden.", Rinoa said. The day passed and it was soon almost night.

"Rinoa, let's go to Ragnorak.", Squall said. Rinoa nodded. The others walked to the Ragnorak as well.

"I'm scared.", Rinoa said.

"I'm by your side.", Squall told her. Squall hugged Rinoa.

"It's beginning.", Irvine said.

The Ragnorak was piloted toward the building.

"I guess we must go in.", Squall said. He watched as the Ragnorak crashed into the building.

"This is it.", Rinoa said. "Ah!", she said.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. Squall ran next to Rinoa as the ship was tilting as it made it's way into the building. Squall held Rinoa's hand. The ship came to a halt inside the building.

"I guess we enter.", Rinoa said. Everyone entered the building.

"Them? They are here?", a voice asked.

"That voice…", Squall began.

"It's Fujin.", Rinoa said.

"Well, it's Squall and the gang, ya know?", Raijin commented.

"Yes, I'm here, with my true love, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa.

"So you're together.", Raijin said.

"Long time no see.", Rinoa said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Squall, we need you to hand over Rinoa.", Raijin said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"Hand her over.", Raijin said.

"No! I'll never hand over Rinoa! Rinoa is my girlfriend and my true love. I'll never let anyone take her.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa jumped up, happily. _He is the greatest boyfriend ever_, Rinoa thought, smiling at her boyfriend, Squall.

"Oh, while we are talking, I won't let you resurrect Adel either.", Squall said.

"You tell them.", Irvine said.

"We can do this.", Selphie commented.

"We can help everyone.", Rinoa said.

"That's my message.", Squall stated.

"We must battle you.", Fujin said.

"Battle us?", Rinoa asked.

"Why do we need to?", Zell questioned.

"Yeah, why?", Squall asked.

"It's our orders. We can't turn back, ya know?", Raijin asked.

"Yes you can.", Rinoa said.

"It is possible.", Quistis told them.

"We can help you.", Rinoa commented.

"You just need to let us. We can help Seifer too.", Squall said.

"We need to fight, now.", Raijin told them.

"We have no choice. Let's not go too hard on them.", Squall told the others as the battle began. The battle lasted for awhile, until it finally ended.

"Squall, I can see why Seifer respected you.", Raijin said.

"I hope you will let us help Seifer.", Squall said.

"We believe in him.", Rinoa told them.

"We need to retreat.", Raijin said, as they left.

"We need to find out what's going on.", Squall said.

"We should look around.", Quistis said.

"We need to explore.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told them.

"Right.", Rinoa said. They began to explore the building and looked all over.

"It's Biggs and Wedge.", Squall commented.

"They are here.", Rinoa said.

"We could approach them.", Zell suggested.

"It may turn into a battle.", Selphie said.

"We may have to fight them.", Rinoa said.

"We can handle that.", Squall told them.

"We taking orders from some kid now.", Biggs said.

"He is our superior.", Wedge explained.

"We're taking orders from this guy… what career are we in?", Biggs asked.

"Very funny. Why don't you quit?", Wedge asked "Ha! I'm just kidding.", Wedge said.

"You're right. Absolutely right! As of today, I quit!", Biggs said.

"Well…", Wedge began.

"I'm gone.", Biggs said.

"What about our salary?", Wedge asked.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner? Quitting.", Biggs stated.

"Hey.", Squall said, entering.

"It's you guys.", Biggs said.

"We are entering and ready.", Squall told them.

"Well, we are out of here.", Biggs told them.

"Let's just make amends, okay? So we end up on good terms at least.", Squall explained.

"Amends are made.", Biggs said.

"Alright.", Squall said, watching them leave.

"I guess we have to keep going.", Rinoa said. _It's good things worked out_, Rinoa thought.

"Yep.", Squall told her.

"This will be tough.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's arm.

"We can do it.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa walked arm in arm through the building as the others walked arm in arm as well. They walked together and saw Fujina nd Raijin.

"You again?", Squall asked. They gasped as a machine appeared and a bttle ensured. As the battle ended, they walked forward. They knew what awaited.

"Let's go.", Rinoa said. Squall, Rinoa and the others walked inside the building and saw Seifer standing on top of a platform.

"We are here.", Squall said.

"I must show you some hospitality, since you are my guests.", Seifer said.

"Seifer.", Squall stated.

"Ah, welcome Squall.", Seifer said, grinning.

"Seifer, we can help you. Join us and help us.", Squall said.

"Sorry, Squall.", Seifer told them.

"Seifer, you are my best friend.", Squall told him.

"Squall…", Seifer began.

"Come on. Come back! I know you are still good inside.", Squall urged.

"We are with you.", Fujin said.

"What's up?", Seifer asked.

"You are a good person, yet you are being controlled by energy. We want to old you back.", Raijin told him.

"Seifer, you are a good person, please come back.", Rinoa said.

"We believe in you.", Squall told him.

"Hey, what's going on now? What's happening?", Seifer asked.

"Seifer, we want you to come back.", Raijin said.

"All of us.", Rinoa commented.

"You have to rely on Squall. He will help you.", Fujin told him.

"I thought we were a posse. We worked together through so much and now everything is gone?", Seifer asked.

"Seifer, please join us. I know you are a good person. Please come back.", Squall told him.

"Seifer, we want you to return.", Fujin said.

"Please come back, Seifer.", Rinoa said.

"Why is everyone turning on me?", Seifer asked.

"It's because we need you to come back.", Fujin said.

"We want to help you.", Rinoa said.

"We need you to come back.", Squall told him.

"It's been fun.", Seifer began. Seifer jumped down.

"Are you going to continue with this knight thing?", Squall asked.

"The knight has retired. You are a knight too, I see.", Seifer said.

"As a matter of fact, I am a knight. Rinoa's knight.", Squall said, putting an arm around Rinoa.

"We were both knights, so you should understand.", Seifer told him.

"We do. You are a good person and we want you to come back.", Rinoa said.

"I guess you could call me a young revolutionary.", Seifer commented.

"What?", Squall asked.

"I always need to be doing something big. I don't want to stop. I have to keep running. I've come this far… I have to make it to the end… to the goal.", Seifer said.

"We can help you, please come back. You are a good person.", Rinoa said.

"I must keep going. I can't share this goal with you.", Seifer said.

"You are my best friend. Come back!", Squall called.

"We were?", Seifer asked.

"Rinoa is my girlfriend. Seifer is my best friend. You two are the closest to me.", Squall said.

"We believe in you.", Rinoa said.

"We need to battle first.", Seifer said.

"I can't fight you!", Squall exclaimed. The battle began. Odin came forth.

"Odin?", Seifer asked as Odin came toward him. Seifer cut Odin in half.

"Odin?", Squall asked.

"I won't go down like that. Squall, show me what you got.", Seifer said.

"I will get you to come back.", Squall said.

"Let me add another scar.", Seifer said. The battle was long, but it soon ended.

"Seifer, are you alright?", Rinoa asked.

"Is this… the end?", Seifer asked.

"Seifer…", Rinoa said.

"Seifer… you can do it. You can become yourself.", Squall told him.

"Squall… Rinoa…", Seifer called.

"He's coming back.", Rinoa said.

"I… where am I?", Seifer asked.

"Seifer! You're back!", Squall exclaimed.

"Where… am I? Squall, was I battling you?", Seifer asked.

"It's alright. You have come back.", Squall said.

"I… what's going on?", Seifer asked. An energy surrounded him.

"Seifer?", Squall asked.

"I can't go down yet, Squall!", Seifer exclaimed.

"Seifer… the energy is taking over you!", Squall exclaimed.

"It's not over.", Seifer said.

"We'll save you.", Squall told him.

"I must go.", Seifer said, running.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed. She was taken by Seifer.

"Rinoa!", Squall called.

"We need to follow Seifer.", Irvine said.

"Let's go follow Seifer. Let's find Rinoa.", Squall told them.

Seifer held onto Rinoa.

"Seifer! You're a good person. Please stop! We can save you and help you. We are on your side.", Rinoa said.

"I can't… go back.", Seifer told her.

"Please, we believe in you. We can help you. Haven't you done enough? We are all ready to help you. I know you're not like that.", Rinoa said.

"I have to keep going. I can't go back now! I can't go anywhere. The sorceresses as one! Ultimecia's wish!", Seifer said.

Squall loved his girlfriend, Rinoa. Rinoa was Squall's girlfriend. Seifer was Squall's best friend and rival. Squall was in a difficult predicament. His girlfriend, Rinoa was being taken. Squall looked up. His best friend, Seifer, was under a spell. He had taken Rinoa with him somewhere. He knew he may have to battle Seifer. He wanted to save Rinoa. Squall ran forward. "I must save her.", Squall said. Seifer was his best friend. Rinoa was his girlfriend. She was his true love. He knew what was going to happen.

Squall ran up to the top of a large building. Squall walked up and down the halls as music played. Squall walked forward across the bridge through the path.

Rinoa stood up. Squall was Rinoa's boyfriend. Seifer was Squall's best fried. Rinoa was Squall's girlfriend. Rinoa had been close to Seifer, and Rinoa was dating Squall. Rinoa loved Squall. Seifer was put under a spell. He had her in her arms. Rinoa didn't know what was going on. The Seifer she knew was kind and smart. The Squall she knew was loving and sweet. She thought about both of them and her situation as she stood there. What would Squall do? The nice Seifer she knew was now under a spell and had taken her. Rinoa was scared. This wasn't the same person. She was being pushed towards Adel. Rinoa had to do something.

"…Seifer. No more… Please?", Rinoa asked. Seifer was pushing her forward.

"Rinoa…", Seifer said. Seifer was a good person. Seifer was Squall's best friend. Seifer knew that Squall was Rinoa's boyfriend. Seifer used to talk to Rinoa and they had known each other well. Seifer remembered her. He heard a voice inside him, telling him to stop. He was under s spell and couldn't.

"Seifer! No!", Squall said, entering. Squall saw his girlfriend Rinoa. Squall saw his best friend Seifer. Seifer was under a spell and was pushing Rinoa forward toward Adel. He needed to do something. He must save Rinoa. Squall walked toward him.

"Rinoa and Adel! The sorceresses as one. Watch closely, Squall.", Seifer said. Seifer was a good person, but under a spell. Seifer pushed Rinoa forward toward Adel. As he began to move forward and push her, Rinoa landed on her knees. Adel had awakened and reached toward Rinoa. Rinoa screamed.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. Rinoa pushed passed everyone and saw Rinoa held captive by Adel. "Rinoa! Hang on! I'm coming!", Squall said.

"We need to save her.", Zell said.

"Just attack Adel.", Squall explained. Squall was face din battle against Adel. Rinoa was attached to Adel. Adel was draining her health. Squall began to cure Rinoa. Adel casted spells on them.

"Ah!", Rinoa screamed. As the battle ended, Adel vanished. Rinoa was freed. Rinoa began to sway from side to side.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. Squall ran to Rinoa and hugged her.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm so happy you're alright.", Squall said, hugging Rinoa tightly.

"It's all thanks to you.", Rinoa said. _My boyfriend, Squall is always there for me_, Rinoa thought.

"I'm so glad.", Squall told her. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"Squall, I'm so glad you saved me.", Rinoa said.

"Seifer, please return to yourself.", Squall said.

"We know you can do it.", Rinoa told him.

"I…", Seifer began. The words of everyone entered Seifer. The energy inside of him changed and he returned to himself. For good this time.

"You're back.", Squall said.

"Thank goodness.", Rinoa told him.

"Hey there.", Seifer said.

"Seifer!", Squall exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I finally got out of the spell. Rinoa, I'm really sorry.", Seifer said.

"It's alright.", Rinoa said.

"I'm sorry to you, especially, Squall.", Seifer told him.

"It's fine. You had no control over it.", Squall said. _I forgive you_, Squall thought.

"The truth was, as we were battling, the spell by the sorceress took over me. She decided to dig deep into my memory and use my past with Rinoa to generate a new energy. They turned my respect for Rinoa into a new energy and developed new feelings into my mind. They tried to get me to kill you, Squall. I didn't want to harm you or Rinoa. The energy in my mind changed my feelings toward both of you. I'm so sorry about everything.", Seifer said.

"It's fine, we're just glad you're back.", Squall said.

"Me too.", Seifer said. Seifer gave Squall a pat on the back. "Friends again.", Seifer said.

"You bet.", Squall said.

"Thanks.", Seifer said. Seifer gave Rinoa a pat on the back. "Good luck with Squall.", Seifer said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa told him.

"What now?", Squall asked. _I'm so glad Rinoa's safe_ Squall thought.

"I know you may not forgive me after all I have done, but I was wondering if I could fight alongside you all.", Seifer said.

"What do you think, Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"I think it's fine. Welcome back.", Rinoa said.

"Thanks, everyone. I'm glad to be back.", Seifer said smiling.

"Do you approve of me and Rinoa?", Squall asked.

"Of course I approve. How long have you been together anyway?", Seifer asked.

"We've been together for over a month.", Squall said.

"They have been great weeks.", Rinoa told him.

"Good luck, guys.", Seifer said.

"Thanks.", Rinoa replied.

"Let's go.", Squall told her. They walked outside to meet with Laguna and the others.

"Now's your chance.", Laguna said. Suddenly, Rinoa fainted.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed. "What did you do?", Squall asked.

"We are sending Rinoa into the past.", Laguna explained.

"It'll be fine.", Ellone said.

"She better be alright.", Squall said.

"Now, get Rinoa back.", Laguna said.

Rinoa stood up.

"Rinoa!", Squall exclaimed.

"I...was inside Adel...The young Adel...", Rinoa said.

"Are you alright?", Squall asked, going over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Rinoa said.

"Ultimecia got inside Adel. Time compression is about to begin. Remember to think of good thoughts.", Laguna said.

"We can do this.", Squall said.

"Hang on.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's do it.", Irvine said.

"It will work.", Selphie told them.

"We have to think hard.", Zell commented.

"We can.", Rinoa said.

"Concentrate.", Quistis commented.

"I'll think hard.", Seifer said.

"We have to do this.", Squall told them.

"We have to think good thought so we don't separate.", Rinoa said.

"It's time.", Squall told them. They all began to think of good times, good memories.

Squall, Rinoa and the other party members began to fall. The ground began to shake. They went through a vortex. They floated down to many areas. The platform fell below them and they reached an area with bubbles. Squall's memories floated by inside the bubbles. Squall saw many of his memories beside him. They appeared as they happened. It was incredible, seeing all these events he went through beside him. Reliving those events. It was like watching films of memorable times of his life.

"Where are we going?", Squall asked as they floated down. They all plunged into a pool of water as the water rose.

"Where should we go?", Rinoa asked.

"To Edea's house.", Squall said.

"I'll… Probably disappear…", Rinoa said.

"Just stay be my side. I won't let you disappear!", Squall exclaimed.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said.

"I'm here.", Squall told her. As they flew through the air, Squall floated over to Rinoa and held her hand. They headed for the bottom of the ocean as it splashed up. A vortex appeared as they fell down and time compression began.

"I'm scared, yet excited.", Rinoa said as Squall held her hand.

"We have to wait until we reach the bottom.", Squall said, holding Rinoa's hand tightly. Finally, they reached the bottom.

"Whew.", Rinoa said.

"Made it.", Squall told her.

"Ah!", Rinoa exclaimed. Suddenly, lots of images appeared.

"Hm?", Squall questioned.

"What's going on?", Rinoa asked.

"Are you alright?", Squall asked her.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Rin.", Squall said.

"Everything's okay.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"You are so great.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I'm so glad.", Squall said. Squall hugged Rinoa.

"We made it.", Rinoa said happily.

"We all made it.", Seifer said.

"Rinoa, we better get ready.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa told him.

"This is going to be a challenge.", Selphie said.

"Almost.", Zell said.

"I hope we can do this.", Rinoa said.

"I know we can.", Squall said. _I love Rinoa_, Squall thought,

"Let's go.", Rinoa said. _I love Squall, my boyfriend, so much_, Rinoa thought.

"Is everyone ready?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", the others replied.

"Then let's go. Time compression has begun.", Squall said.

This was chapter 10. Some parts of the chapter were made at different times. Some of the chapter I had made weeks before other parts. Some quotes may be repeated, since I made different parts of the chapter at different times and added in other parts. I'm sorry if I repeated a lot of things and have similar scenes. I'm going to edit all my chapters when this is done and add lots of descriptions to make this a real story, instead of making mostly dialogue, I will add descriptions of people, locations and more. I'll wait until I finish this story and then I will go back and edit every chapter. This will be version one and version two will be my improved version. I changed Squall's personality a lot. Thank you for all your reviews. This story will have about 15 chapters. So five more chapters and then I will edit my story. I will edit some quotes and scenes that I may have repeated, add new scenes, delete some scenes, add more description and more. Thank you for all your comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Flower Field**

This is chapter 11. Squall and Rinoa are together and happy. Seifer is back and has joined Squall and Rinoa and the others. Now, time compression has begun and the final battle is approaching. Many events are happening as everyone gets ready for the big battle with Ultimecia. Before the battle, though, everyone decides to go to the Deep Sea Research Center to get Bahamut to help aide them on their quest and explore more areas. They decide to stop off at a hotel.

**Chapter 11**

Squall looked at Rinoa and the others.

"Are you ready?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Time is now compressed. That is- past, present and future are all one. Things may get confusing, but think good thoughts. We may be facing some difficult battles ahead, so hang on.", Squall told everyone.

"You sound like a real leader, Squall.", Rinoa told him.

"Well, I have been in that position for quite some time now, Rinoa.", Squall told her. Squall held Rinoa's hand tightly.

"I guess this is it.", Rinoa told him.

"No turning back now. We've gotten too far to turn back.", Squall said.

"I wonder what the world will be like, now that time is compressed.", Rinoa said.

"Well, it will be a lot different from this world.", Squall told her.

"I hope we can survive.", Rinoa said.

"It seems this is the only way to save everyone.", Quistis said.

"Is everything ready?", Zell asked.

"Everyone is ready.", Selphie said.

"I guess it's time.", Rinoa said.

"It is.", Squall said.

"We can do this, everyone!", Seifer exclaimed.

"We must go forward now.", Squall said. _I'm so glad to be with Rinoa_, Squall thought.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. _It's great being with Squall_, Rinoa thought.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall held Rinoa's hand. They walked through the new area. They all walked forward to see a figure sitting on a chair.

"Edea?", Irvine asked.

"It's someone else.", Rinoa said.

"It's not Edea.", Selphie said.

"Who could it be?", Rinoa asked.

"We'll find out.", Squall said. The figure turned around. They saw a sorceress that resembled Edea.

"Welcome, Seeds.", the sorceress said.

"Hello.", Squall replied. He watched as many sorceress images surrounded the sorceress.

"Time compression has started.", the sorceress said. The sorceress whirled around.

"It's a battle!", Rinoa said.

"We can do it.", Squall told her. _Rinoa and I can do this_, Squall thought.

"Yes.", Rinoa replied.

"The battle has begun.", the sorceress said. As the sorceress whirled around, mirages of the sorceress appeared. Many sorceresses whirled around.

"What's going on?", Rinoa asked.

"It seems there's a lot of the,.", Irvine said.

"We have to find out what's up.", Seifer said.

"It's the only way.", Selphie said.

"What should we do?", Quistis asked.

"Fight them.", Squall said.

"I guess it's time for the battle.", Rinoa said.

"Are we really ready?", Zell asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"Alright. Let's go.", Squall said. They walked toward the spinning sorceress and a battle begun.

The battle appeared in a town. Soon, the battle shifted locations. After they defeated some sorceresses, the battle shifted to a new location. After each defeat, a new location appeared. The battle lasted a long time. The locations kept changing. They were in all sorts of places they had been before. Time was being compressed. The locations of the battle kept switching. From Balamb, to Deling, to Dollet, to Esthar, to each and every place. The location switched back and forth. The battles continued, until they finally arrived at Edea's house. They all landed right by the orphanage.

"We're here…", Squall began. A long silence followed.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said. She looked at Squall.

"Let's go in.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Seifer said. The group nodded and walked forward into the orphanage. As they walked outside, they saw bodies.

"Future SeeDs… We're fighting across generations.", Squall said.

"Look!", Rinoa said, pointing toward the sky.

"A castle.", Seifer said.

"Ultimecia's Castle.", Squall stated. _This is it_, Squall thought. They looked up toward a Castle.

"This is Ultimecia's Castle.", Rinoa said.

"Yeah.", Selphie said.

"We should wait.", Quistis said.

"You're right.", Rinoa said.

"Ultimecia's reign… We have to end it now." Squall said.

"It's going to be a challenge.", Rinoa said.

"I know. We'll wait. We'll prepare before the big battle. We have plenty of time.", Squall told her.

"Time is compressed… where are we supposed to go?", Rinoa asked.

"Well, most places are closed off. There's a place, though. A special town that's not closed off.", Squall told her.

"What can we do?", Rinoa asked. _Time is compressed_, Rinoa thought.

"Well, we can prepare. There's this place I went to… Deep Sea Research Center. We'll go there. There's a guardian force there. I know it.", Squall said.

"Yes, I heard that too.", Seifer said.

"Sounds interesting.", Rinoa said.

"We should go. There's a hotel near there. It's new and built by the Ocean. In the future, it was built there, so we can go there. There are people there, even in time compression.", Squall explained.

"So we can all go to the hotel and stay there while we visit the Research Center.", Rinoa said.

"It works out.", Quistis said.

"How about it?", Selphie asked.

"I think we all agree.", Rinoa said.

"That settles it. We'll stay at the hotel until we've completed out preparation for battle.", Squall explained.

"I wonder what it's like there.", Rinoa said.

"This'll be fun.", Zell asked.

"It really will.", Selphie commented.

"Wow, Zell, long time no see.", Seifer said, smiling.

"I'm not a chicken anymore.", Zell said.

"Has he changed?", Seifer asked.

"No.", everyone replied.

"What?", Zell asked.

"I guess he's still the same.", Seifer said, smiling.

"Hey!", Zell exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Well, first let's find the Ragnorak.", Squall explained.

"Right.", the others said.

"Follow me.", Squall told them. _This upcoming battle will be very challenging_, Squall thought. They all wandered the plains for a long time. Eventually, they came upon the Ragnorak.

"There it is!", Rinoa called. Everyone ran over to the Ragnorak.

"Let's go in.", Squall said. The others climbed into the Ragnorak.

"It floated here during time compression.", Quistis explained.

"It was in a different place before.", Selphie said.

"I guess it transported and now it's over here.", Rinoa said.

"Well, we're here and that's what matters.", Squall commented. He brushed his brown hair to the side. Everyone wandered into the Ragnorak.

"Should we go visit Garden first?", Rinoa asked.

"Can we visit Garden?", Irvine asked.

"We can. It's possible.", Squall said.

"Garden still exists and it can be entered.", Seifer told them.

"I hope everyone's alright.", Rinoa said.

"Everything's fine.", Squall told her. _Rinoa, I'm here with you_, Squall thought.

"I feel nervous.", Rinoa said.

"Try to relax. I know it's hard, though.", Squall said. Squall held Rinoa's hand.

"Well, we won't have to fight the battle right away.", Rinoa said.

"Yes, that's true.", Squall told her.

"Good.", Rinoa replied. _I'm so glad Squall's here_, Rinoa thought. They stood on the ship together in a corner. Rinoa felt Squall wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes as Squall tightened his grip. Rinoa wished she could stay in Squall's arms forever. _I want things to work out_, Rinoa thought. They were all in a dangerous situation. Time was compressed. Who knew what could happen?

"We're at Garden.", Selphie said.

"We are?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's go in.", Selphie told them.

"Right.", Rinoa said. They walked inside and entered Garden. It was the way it had been. Garden was the same during time compression.

"Shall we stay here for the night?", Seifer asked.

"I guess that's a good idea.", Squall said. They walked around Garden. It was getting late. "Let's go to the secret area.", Squall suggested to Rinoa.

"Okay.", Rinoa said.

"Take my hand.", Squall told her. Squall took Rinoa's hand and led her to the secret area. _Rinoa and I will have a nice talk_, Squall thought.

"We're almost there.", Rinoa said. She felt her heart pounding. She was very nervous. So many things were happening.

"We're here.", Squall said as they arrived. It was nighttime. The area was dark. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other. The cool night air filled the room. "Rinoa, a big battle is coming up.", Squall explained.

"I know.", Rinoa said.

"I know you can handle it. I believe in you. I admit, I am very worried about you and what could happen, but I love you and I know that you are ready for this.", Squall said.

"Thank you, Squall.", Rinoa told him, smiling.

"I know we'll make it. We will save the world, Rinoa. The battle is coming up soon. I'll always stay by your side.", Squall said. _Rinoa is the most important person to me_, Squall thought.

"I'm a sorceress, so I'm worried, what if time compression has an affect on me?", Rinoa asked.

"You're fine right now, aren't you?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Don't worry. I will make sure to protect you.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa deeply.

"I trust you.", Rinoa told him. "I know you'll protect me.", Rinoa said, smiling. She closed her eyes, savoring the sweetness of the moment. _Times will be tough from here on out_, Rinoa thought. "This may be… the last time we can relax like this.", Rinoa said.

"There are a lot of things coming up.", Squall said. "We'll still find time to relax, Rinoa.", Squall assured her. Squall slipped his arm around her back and drew her close, turning her to face him and holding her closely.

"I know. We are heading to that hotel soon, right?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes. Then we go to the research center.", Squall whispered. "Things will work out.", Squall said.

"I believe you.", Rinoa told him. That night, Rinoa went to bed. The next morning, she and the others met in the middle of Garden.

"Rinoa, you'll never believe this.", Squall said as he greeted her.

"What, Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Come on, Squall. Why are you so surprised?", Seifer asked.

"Well, I never expected this.", Squall said.

"What? What's going on?", Rinoa asked.

"He's with Ellone.", Selphie said.

"When did this happen?", Rinoa asked.

"We had a long talk. She was very happy for you when you and Rinoa got together.", Seifer said.

"I'm very happy Rinoa and I got together.", Squall said, smiling broadly at Rinoa.

"I am very happy.", Rinoa said, grinning at Squall.

"I'm happy with someone too.", Zell said.

"I am very glad.", Selphie said.

"Well, now that we all have someone, I think we should hold a dance.", Seifer said.

"That'd be nice.", Rinoa commented.

"We'll have to wait.", Quistis said.

"I guess we will.", Rinoa replied.

"After everything.", Ellone said.

"When we beat Ultimecia.", Rinoa continued.

"That settles it. The night we defeat Ultimecia, we have a dance here in Garden.", Squall said.

"That's a nice plan.", Irvine commented.

"That'll be a happy day.", Rinoa said, smiling as Squall put his arm around her.

"What about Nida?", Squall asked.

"Nida found someone else, right here.", Seifer said.

"Don't tell me.", Selphie said.

"That's right.", Quistis replied.

"You learn something new everyday.", Rinoa said.

"Well, we all have someone, so I'm glad we are all happy, especially Rinoa and I.", Squall said, patting Rinoa on the head. _Rinoa and I will have a great time_, Squall thought.

"I can't wait until we finally beat Ultimecia.", Rinoa said. _Squall and I can relax_, Rinoa thought.

"Yep. We have to leave for the hotel now. Cid is here.", Squall said.

"Here I am. To wish you SeeDs good luck.", Cid said. "You have shown that you can do anything you put your mind to.", Cid commented.

"Rinoa, you have become a wonderful sorceress, especially with your knight, Squall, by your side.", Edea commented.

"Will I still be a sorceress after the battle?", Rinoa asked.

"We will find that out then. You have controlled your powers very well, especially at such a young age.", Edea commented.

"Rinoa has shown a lot of strength and courage.", Squall explained.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed, blushing.

"It's true. You've been through so much and I'm very proud of you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Squall gave me a special name.", Rinoa told them.

"Rin.", Squall said.

"I like it.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa has been through a lot.", Squall said.

"I didn't disappear, even in time compression.", Rinoa exclaimed.

"You don't even need to worry about that.", Squall told her, tapping her on the head.

"Well, I wish you good luck.", Cid told them.

"Thank you.", they replied.

"Let's go.", Squall said. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they all walked to the Ragnorak. They entered the ship and climbed on. The ship traveled to an island by the Deep Sea Research Center and landed near a new hotel. Everyone exited the ship, carrying luggage.

"We're here.", Squall said.

"I'm excited. I have a lot to carry.", Rinoa told him.

"I'll help you with that.", Squall said, walking over to her. _Rinoa and I get to share a room_, Squall thought.

"Each room has two beds. We've rented out enough rooms for the people who are coming with us.", Rinoa said.

"Each of us will share a room with someone.", Squall explained as they entered the hotel.

"This is exciting.", Rinoa said.

"Let's check in.", Squall explained as they entered the building.

"Alright!", Seifer exclaimed, happy.

"It's great to have you on our side again.", Squall said.

"It's great to be in control of my own mind and body.", Seifer replied.

"We're really glad you're back.", Rinoa commented as they walked inside.

"I'm very glad, too.", Ellone said.

"So, here we are.", Rinoa said as they walked inside.

"This hotel is huge!", Zell exclaimed.

"It's gigantic!", Selphie said.

"It is very big.", Rinoa said.

"Well, here's the counter. Even during time compression, it's still around. Hello, I'm here to make appointments for some rooms.", Squall began, walking over to the counter.

"Let's checkout our rooms.", Rinoa said.

"Right.", Squall told her. Squall put his arm around Rinoa.

"An elevator is over there.", Quistis said.

"Let's go.", Irvine commented.

"Got it.", Squall said. When the elevator reached their rooms, everyone stepped out. With their keys, they entered their rooms.

"How do you like it?", Squall asked Rinoa.

"It's very nice.", Rinoa said as she put her luggage down.

"There's your bed and there's my bed.", Squall said, pointing towards two separate beds.

"I guess we'll be here for the next few days.", Rinoa said.

"What do you think?", Zell asked, entering his room.

"It's very neat.", Selphie said as she put down her bags.

"I can relax here.", Zell commented as he smiled broadly.

"We're here.", Seifer said.

"It's lovely.", Ellone said as she looked around the room.

"Perfect.", Seifer commented, pointing towards the walls.

"This room is arranged quite well.", Nida said, observing the room.

"It's very clean and organized.", Quistis commented as she eyed the room.

"We've got it made!", Irvine exclaimed, entering his room loudly.

"I guess this is alright.", Xu said.

"This is awesome.", Irvine exclaimed, jumping on one of the beds.

"This is great.", Squall said.

"I hope everyone found their room.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you and I will have the best time.", Squall told her. _Rinoa and I are sharing a room_, Squall thought.

"You look very happy.", Rinoa commented, laughing.

"Oh yes I am.", Squall said, a wide grin on his face. Squall gave Rinoa a big hug and twirled her around before placing her down on the edge of her bed.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed, laughing.

"Anyway, the Deep Sea Research Center awaits. Today we'll explore the area.", Squall told her.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. Everyone settled into their rooms for awhile. They all met downstairs later on.

"So, what are we going to do?", Seifer asked.

"Let's look around the area today.", Squall said.

"Relax before going to the Deep Sea Research Center? Alright.", Irvine commented.

"I guess we're ready.", Rinoa said.

"Let's look outside the land.", Selphie commented.

"Alright then.", Rinoa said. The others walked outside of the hotel and into the outdoor land area. The Deep Sea Research Center was near this area, but it would still need to be flown to by the Ragnorak.

"It's nice out here.", Squall said as they looked around the outside area.

"It is very nice.", Rinoa said.

"Even during time compression, the area looks well.", Squall said. _Rinoa and I can relax here_, Squall thought.

"I feel nervous.", Rinoa told him.

"Relax. Everything will work out.", Squall said, placing an arm around Rinoa.

"Thank you, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa took Squall's arm and linked her arm through Squall's. Rinoa smiled as she held onto Squall's arm.

"Let's all walk around.", Squall said. Squall gently pat Rinoa's head.

"Alright, then.", Seifer said, grinning. Everyone walked around the area.

"Usually, I get nervous during trips. I prefer to relax at home instead of traveling. It's so much easier. But when I'm with you, Squall, I feel great.", Rinoa said.

"I feel the same.", Squall told her. Squall grinned as Rinoa's arms were wrapped around his arm. He felt wonderful. _Being with Rinoa makes me feel better about everything_, Squall thought.

"Time compression is making me nervous, knowing the battle we're about to fight.", Rinoa told him.

"Yes. We are all nervous. We're going to take everything slowly. We still have some time before the big battle.", Squall assured her as they walked to an area outside of the hotel. They were by a garden. The sun was setting.

"It's so lovely here.", Rinoa said, gently laying her head on Squall's shoulder.

"I know. Even during time compression.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa told him, smiling.

"It's going to be time to go back soon.", Seifer said.

"I guess so.", Ellone replied.

"We have a lot of time ahead of us.", Seifer told her.

Squall smiled at Rinoa. "It's so nice out here.", Squall said.

"I know. It really is.", Rinoa told him.

"Everything around here is so perfect.", Squall said.

"Usually, you don't take notice of things like that.", Rinoa said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"You know.", Rinoa said.

"You're right.", Squall told her.

"Thank you.", Rinoa replied, smiling. It was very nice out there. Although Rinoa preferred the indoors, she was having a great time. Although she felt a nervous feeling. She closer her eyes, savoring the sweetness of the moment.

"Everything will be alright.", Squall assured her.

"Thank you.", Rinoa replied.

"It's very warm here.", Zell noted.

"It's getting dark.", Selphie told him.

"I want to stay out here a little longer.", Zell told her.

"It feels really romantic .", Rinoa said.

"You're smiling.", Squall told her.

"Well, I know.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"We have many battles ahead.", Quistis said.

"That's right.", Nida replied. "They'll be gone soon.", he finished.

"They will.", Quistis replied.

"I guess we should head back in.", Seifer said.

"Sure.", Ellone replied.

"Let's have a good time.", Seifer said.

"Rinoa, look at the sun." Squall said.

"Yeah, it's setting. If only things could be this easy and relaxing always.", Rinoa said. She grinned up at Squall.

"Yes, that would be perfect.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"I feel so great. I know that many tough times lay ahead, so I'm nervous.", Rinoa told him.

"I respect that. I'll always protect you.", Squall said, smiling at Rinoa.

"What a night.", Irvine commented, looking around.

"Squall, this is so great.", Rinoa said.

"Yep. We have to have dinner.", Squall told her.

"Yes, yes we do.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go meet everyone.", Squall told her. After dinner, Squall walked over to Rinoa.

"I hope many great times are ahead.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Yeah. Once the battle ends, many great night will come.", Squall promised. As the sun set, Squall walked Rinoa to another Garden by the hotel. "Meet me here in an hour.", Squall said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"Go back to the room and we'll meet here an in hour. In this garden.", Squall said.

"It's really dark here. What if I get lost?", Rinoa asked.

"Don't worry about it. Meet me here.", Squall said.

"Okay. I will.", Rinoa told him. Rinoa went back to the hotel. She walked around. _I'm getting so anxious_, she thought. _I guess I'll just have to wait_.

"Let's call it a day.", Zell said.

"Alright, then.", Selphie replied.

"I wonder what Squall is planning.", Rinoa said as she walked around.

"It's time to go back.", Seifer said.

"This will be a nice surprise.", Squall said.

"It's been an hour.", Rinoa said. She walked off into the garden area where she promised to meet Squall. It was dark as she found her way into the center of it. The cool breeze was relaxing. She looked around and saw Squall in the dark.

"Hey, Rinoa.", Squall called, smiling.

"Hi, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Come here.", Squall said. It was now dark and quite late. Squall took Rinoa's hand and took her under a gazebo, which lit up the area.

"This place is so perfect.", Rinoa said, smiling. _A gazebo_, Rinoa thought.

"Yes, perfect for one of the last days of relaxation.", Squall told her. Squall put his arms on Rinoa's shoulders. They began to slow dance under the gazebo, which lit up the dark garden. The light from the gazebo shined.

"I hope we can come back here someday, when everything is over, just to relax and remember everything we've been through.", Rinoa told him.

"Of course we will.", Squall said. _Rinoa and I will come back here_, Squall thought.

"I know I think about the past a lot.", Rinoa told him.

"Let's enjoy this moment.", Squall told her as they danced.

"Yes, I'll enjoy this moment.", Rinoa told him as she gently lay her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"We will come here again.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa. They shared a long, romantic kiss.

"I'm glad.", Rinoa said as she looked deeply into his eyes. _This night is so perfect_, Rinoa thought.

"We will always be together, remember that.", Squall said. _Rinoa and I will be together forever_, Squall thought.

As it got later, Squall and Rinoa walked back to their room, as did the others. Everyone entered there rooms to prepare for the next day. Squall slept on one bed and Rinoa on the other. The next morning, Rinoa woke up.

"What a night last night was.", Rinoa said. _I need to prepare for today_, Rinoa thought. Today was a big day, that was for sure.

"Let's get up.", Squall said.

"I'm tired.", Rinoa told him.

"You know we've got to go.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa replied.

"It's going to be a long day.", Squall said.

"A challenging one too.", Rinoa replied.

"It's a bright morning.", Selphie said.

"We need to get downstairs.", Zell told her.

"I'm ready to roll.", Seifer said.

"This will be a challenging battle.", Ellone said.

"I know we can win.", Seifer said.

"I'm up.", Rinoa said.

"I'm glad.", Squall told her.

"How long have you been up for?", Rinoa asked.

"Quite some time.", Squall said.

"This is going to be a exciting day.", Irvine said.

"You need to be prepared for all situations.", Xu advised.

"Another mission.", Nida commented.

"This will be a chance to prove your skill.", Quistis told him.

"I'll take that chance.", Nida said.

"Almost ready to get dressed?", Squall asked.

"I'll be ready soon.", Rinoa said.

"Tell me when you are.", Squall said.

"I'll be ready soon.", Rinoa informed him.

"I'm all ready.", Seifer said.

"This will be a big day.", Ellone said.

"I'm ready for it.", Seifer replied.

"Squall, I'm ready to get dressed.", Rinoa said.

"Alright. I'll be in the bathroom. Tell me when you're done.", Squall said.

"Thank you.", Rinoa told him.

"Take your time.", Squall called.

"Thanks.", Rinoa called back. A few minutes later she was ready. "I'm ready, Squall.", Rinoa called out.

"Alright then.", Squall said, opening the door to the bathroom.

"I guess it's time.", Rinoa told him.

"Yes. We have to get going.", Squall said.

"I'm nervous.", Rinoa said.

"Everything will work out. I've been here before.", Squall assured her.

"Alright.", Rinoa said.

"Let's get downstairs.", Squall told her. Squall held Rinoa's hand. They walked down through the hotel together and arrived at the lobby to meet the others.

"Let's get some breakfast.", Seifer said.

"Sure.", Squall replied. They all walked over to a buffet in a nearby room. After they finished eating, they walked back to the lobby.

"You all ready?", Seifer asked.

"We're ready.", Squall said.

"You prepared?", Irvine asked.

"Everyone's here.", Rinoa said.

"It looks like it.", Zell commented.

"Everyone arrived.", Selphie said.

"We all got here.", Quistis commented.

"Rinoa, are we ready?", Squall said.

"Yes, I think so.", Rinoa told him.

"Everyone?", Squall asked.

"We're ready.", the others replied.

"Then let's go.", Squall said. Squall smiled at Rinoa, his girlfriend. He grinned as she linked her arm through his as they walked toward the Ragnorak. After everyone got on, they prepared their trip to the Deep Sea Research Center. When they arrived, the others walked inside.

"We're finally here.", Rinoa said.

"Here it is.", Squall told everyone, raising an arm to present the area. They all walked on the ground. They saw some bridges and steps. They all looked through the area as they walked around the path leading toward the building.

"Guys, what is this place?", Rinoa asked.

"Hmm?", Squall questioned.

"You told me about it, but I was wondering what we'll do and everything.", Rinoa said.

"This island will lead us to the main area. There are a lot of battles inside. According to a legend, Bahamut is in here. I believe it. Let's go.", Squall said. The others followed him inside the area.

"Wow!", Rinoa exclaimed, looking around.

"This is neat!", Selphie exclaimed.

"It's cool.", Irvine commented.

"Let's look around.", Quistis said.

"This place looks like it's hiding something.", Rinoa said.

"That's what we'll find out.", Seifer told her.

"Let's go forward.", Squall told them. "Here we are. Be careful. When you see the bright light, freeze. Otherwise, we'll be attacked. Got it?", Squall told them.

"Yes.", the others replied. They all waited for the light to fade as they walked closer.

"There it is!", Rinoa called, noticing they were approaching something.

"So you wish to challenge me?", a voice asked.

"It's not our will to fight.", Squall said. Suddenly, a battle began against dragons. When the battle had ended, the voice had another question.

"Begging for mercy?", the voice asked.

"Never.", Squall replied, determined. Another battle ensued, more difficult then the last. "This really is a challenge.", Squall said as they fought the dragons. When the battle ended, the voice still had some comments.

"What's going on? Why do you wish to fight?", the voice asked.

"It's our nature… There is no real reason… Maybe… maybe we were born to fight.", Squall said, confused as the words escaped his lips before he knew what he was saying.

"Interesting…", the voice responded. "I'll challenge you then.", the voice said. Soon, a battle begun. This time, with Bahamut.

"The great guardian force…Bahamut.", Squall said.

"This will be a challenging battle.", Rinoa said.

"We can do it.", Squall assured her. As they battled Bahamut, the battle became very challenging until it had ended.

"I see the light.", the voice said when the battle had ended. "Another path to your destiny awaits… I shall join you…", Bahamut said.

"We have acquired Bahamut.", Squall told the others.

"We did it!", Rinoa said happily.

"Yes. We did.", Squall told her.

"Shall we go further?", Seifer asked.

"Can we do it? Is everyone ready?", Squall asked the others.

"Inside the rest of the area?", Rinoa asked.

"We could try.", Quistis said.

"It may be dangerous.", Rinoa commented.

"It looks like it'll take a long time.", Selphie said.

"How far down is it?", Rinoa asked.

"We'll have to find out.", Squall told her.

"We'll do it the next day.", Seifer said.

"Alright.", Rinoa replied. They walked up and then entered the ship.

"Time to go back.", Squall said as the Ragnorak flew back to the hotel. They entered the hotel and everyone returned to their rooms.

"What a day!", Rinoa said.

"I know.", Squall told her. Squall watched Rinoa sit on top of her bed. Squall sat down next to her.

"I need to relax.", Rinoa said.

"Let's relax.", Squall told her. Rinoa lay down and smiled. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"What a day. I'm tired.", Seifer said as he entered his room. He smiled. "It's so great to be back with everyone.", Seifer said, grinning.

"So, what do we do now?", Rinoa asked.

"We'll have dinner in the hotel. Then relax like we did yesterday.", Squall told her.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. She sat up. "We did a lot today.", Rinoa continued. Later that day, everyone met downstairs for dinner and ate together.

"That was a wonderful dinner.", Squall said as he held Rinoa's hand underneath the table. Everyone sat at a large table as they spoke.

"I know.", Rinoa said, grinning.

"It was fast.", Quistis commented, nodding.

"Dinner did go by quickly.", Rinoa said.

"I wish I'd ordered more things.", Zell said.

"You can later on.", Selphie told him.

"So, I guess we'll see each other later.", Seifer said.

"Sure.", Squall replied.

"Well, I better get up.", Irvine said, rising from his seat.

"Rinoa, let's walk around the hotel.", Squall suggested.

"Alright.", Rinoa said, rising. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they walked out of the dining room.

"This place sure is nice.", Squall said, holding Rinoa's hand. They walked around the hotel. It was very large and had many floors and rooms.

"I know.", Rinoa told him, smiling. They walked around and saw a casino. They entered the casino and smiled, walking past it. Past the casino, they reached an arcade. "Alright!", Rinoa said.

"We reached a great spot.",. Squall said. _Rinoa and I can have a great time_, Squall thought.

"Let's play.", Rinoa told him.

"Okay.", Squall said. The room was dark. They laughed happily as they played. When they were finished, they exited and continued walking around. They saw a staircase. They walked downstairs and saw a pool. They walked back up and saw an exercise center and then a theater. They walked around the hotel and then up the stairs.

"That was a very fun tour.", Rinoa said.

"It's very dark outside.", Squall told her. They walked up the stairs to a balcony on top of the hotel.

"The air is so fresh.", Rinoa said, breathing in the fresh night air.

"It's great up here.", Squall said. _It's great being with _Rinoa, Squall thought.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, come here.", Squall told her. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and kissed her passionately.

"This night is so lovely.", Rinoa said, gazing into Squall's eyes.

"I know.", Squall told her. Squall put his arm around Rinoa as they looked outside. They later went back to their room and walked onto the balcony.

"The perfect ending to a perfect night.", Rinoa said, giggling.

"Yep.", Squall replied. Squall walked over to his bed and Rinoa walked over to hers. They went to sleep.

Rinoa woke up the next morning. _I'm so tired_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa smiled as she awoke.

"Good morning, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Good morning, Squall.", Rinoa replied.

"I love you, Rinoa.", Squall told her.

"I know. I love you, Squall.", Rinoa replied, smiling.

"Well, I'll wait for you to get dressed so we can go get breakfast.", Squall told her.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. Later they arrived downstairs.

"Hey, everyone.", Squall called as he spotted the others.

"There's a buffet here.", Zell pointed out.

"Sounds good.", Rinoa said.

"We're all here.", Seifer told her.

"We're prepared.", Selphie said.

"It's going to be a long day.", Rinoa said.

"It'll work out.", Ellone told her.

"Thank you.", Rinoa replied.

"Let's grab a table.", Squall said, holding Rinoa's hand. The walls were painted white and their were many areas filled with food. Squall found a table.

"Let's get some food now.", Rinoa said.

"Of course.", Squall told her. After breakfast, the others met in the lobby.

"It's time to go.", Seifer said.

"We should get going.", Quistis commented.

"I guess now is a good time.", Rinoa said.

"Then we'll go.", Squall told the others. They walked outside the lobby and onto the ship. They boarded the Ragnorak and flew to the Deep Sea Research Center.

"We'll go through the rest of the place now.", Squall said.

"Okay.", Rinoa replied.

The group descended inside the center.

"We're heading down.", Squall said.

"What is that? Looks like it leads down... By the way, I wonder what that is...?", Rinoa asked.

"Let's find out.", Irvine said.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They all walked down. Further and further. After pressing a switch, the level below them opened up. They climbed down many flights of stairs. The walk took a very long time. They pressed many buttons and many switches to go down each flight. Eventually, after many hours, they reached the bottom.

"Something's going on.", Zell said.

"I have a nervous feeling about this…", Rinoa commented.

"Something's ahead.", Squall said.

"What is it?", Rinoa asked, looking forward.

"I've seen this before.", Seifer said.

"I knew of this too. So it's really here.", Squall commented.

"What is it?", Rinoa asked.

"What could it be?", Quistis questioned.

"This is going to be some battle.", Seifer said.

"What is that?", Selphie asked.

"Ultima weapon.", Squall said.

"Will we fight it?", Rinoa asked him.

"Well, we came all the way down here.", Ellone said.

"This looks like it will be a long battle.", Rinoa said.

"Are you all ready?", Squall asked. Squall looked at the others. Some had a determined expression on their face. Others had fear. Squall felt the energy of the others surrounding him. He closed his eyes and then opened them. "Seriously, are we ready?", Squall asked.

"If we're fighting Ultimecia, Ultima Weapon should be no problem.", Seifer said.

"Alright then, everyone?", Squall asked.

"Yes.", the others replied.

"Let's go.", Squall said. The battle begun. Ultima weapon proved to be quite a challenge. Everyone's health seemed to be dropping. Each member of the group attacked. The battle was long and lasted for quite awhile. "Lionheart.", Squall said after a long battle. Squall's renzokuken was followed by lionheart. After many strikes, Ultima Weapon was defeated. Everyone was gasping as the battle finished.

"We…", Rinoa said.

"We did it.", Squall said. He looked at the others. This battle took a lot of energy from everyone.

"Now what?", Rinoa asked.

"I drew Eden from Ultima Weapon. Now we must go back.", Squall informed them.

"All the way back?", Rinoa asked.

"Looks like it.", Squall said.

"We made it down here.", Quistis said.

"We can make it back.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go.", Squall told them. After a very long walk, everyone arrived on top. They went to the Ragnorak, which drove back to the hotel. When the others entered the hotel, they all took deep breaths.

"We made it.", Rinoa said.

"We really did it.", Selphie said.

"Now that was a challenge.", Seifer commented.

"It sure was.", Squall replied.

"It was worth it.", Quistis said.

"We all worked really hard.", Rinoa said.

"We should all feel proud.", Zell said.

"Well, how about we go back to our rooms and call it a day.", Squall said.

"Sure.", everyone replied.

"Then we'll all go to the ballroom here.", Squall told them. Everyone went back to their room.

"That was amazing.", Rinoa said as she walked up the flights of stairs with Squall to their hotel room.

"It sure was.", Squall said. Squall put his arm around Rinoa. "Now that we have accomplished this, we can beat Ultimecia. This proves that we can do anything.", Squall told her.

"Yes. I feel really proud. I was really scared there.", Rinoa told him.

"We're back, now.", Squall said as he put his card key through there hotel room.

"I need to rest.", Rinoa said as she lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes.

"We really should relax today. We all deserve to. We accomplished a lot.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied. Rinoa stood up and walked over to the window outside the balcony in the room.

"It's too late for lunch, so dinner's our next meal.", Squall told her.

"The view from the window is really nice.", Rinoa said, looking outside.

"Yep.", Squall said.

"I'm really tired.", Rinoa said.

"A lot is coming up, so you should get some rest.", Squall told her.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Come here, Rinoa.", Squall said. "I'll come there, actually.", Squall told her. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and hugged her tightly. "Everything will work out. Everything is going to work out. I promise.", Squall said, kissing the tip of Rinoa's head.

"I believe you.", Rinoa told him, relaxing in Squall's embrace.

"There's a lot of events coming up.", Squall told her.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"We'll make it. I know we can.", Squall said.

"Thank you, Squall.", Rinoa told him. Later in the day, they walked downstairs.

"Nice as always.", Squall said, linking his arm through Rinoa's.

"It's so great here.", Rinoa said. Rinoa wrapped her arm around Squall's.

"Well, we have a big battle ahead.", Squall told her.

"I'm very nervous, but we're prepared.", Rinoa said.

"This was just what we needed. After this, we must face the most challenging battle yet.", Squall said.

This is the end of the chapter. I added this part to the plot. When I revise my story, I will put in descriptions and edit all of the chapters. I hope this part was good. There are a few more chapters, because I will continue after the ending. Thank you to all the reviewers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Flower Field**

This is chapter 12. There will be more chapters after this. Squall and Rinoa go to the final battle. This chapter will be about the finale, but there will be chapters after this, continuing the story. This is not the last chapter. This chapter will be revised. Since it's been a long time since I wrote the last chapter, this chapter will be edited a lot. I wanted to get this chapter up, it may seem like it's going too fast, so I'll be editing it.

**Chapter 12**

Squall and Rinoa walked into the dining room. They sat down in the restaurant with the others. Squall and Rinoa began to eat food with the others as they smiled. After everyone finished their dinner, Squall and Rinoa walked back to their room. It was getting late.

"Rinoa, let's go to the ballroom.", Squall said.

"Alright.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa put on new outfits. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they walked out of the room and into the ballroom. Squall and Rinoa descended the steps leading down as Squall held Rinoa's hand. The other couples from Garden were in the ballroom as well. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they began to dance. It was late at night.

"Rinoa, it's great to relax.", Squall said.

"I know.", Rinoa told him.

"It's wonderful here.", Squall commented.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said. _I feel so relaxed_, Rinoa thought as she danced with Squall.

"It's amusing, how much has changed.", Squall commented.

"I remember out first dance, so long ago.", Rinoa said as they danced.

"Me too.", Squall told her. Squall smiled. After their dance, Squall and Rinoa walked over to the balcony. Rinoa rested her head on Squall's shoulder. Rinoa closed her eyes as they stood on the balcony. She was in love. In love and in the best mood.

"It's so nice out there.", Rinoa said.

"I know, with all the stars in the sky.", Squall commented.

"It's so dark out. Dark and peaceful.", Rinoa said.

"Mm hmm.", Squall agreed.

"Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah?", Squall questioned.

"It is so great to be your girl friend.", Rinoa said.

"It is even better to be your boy friend.", Squall said.

"I know I must sound so mushy.", Rinoa said.

"What, Mushy? What does that mean?", Squall asked.

"I mean, I'm talking about how great it is to be your girlfriend.", Rinoa said.

"I know.", Squall replied.

"Then you said it's great being my boyfriend.", Rinoa continued.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"I'm so embarrassed. I mean, I sound so mushy and, you know. Ahh!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Ah. I never thought I'd ever sound like this. I mean, you know me. You know the things I'm saying to you aren't things I'd ever say before. Before we became boyfriend and girlfriend, you knew how I acted." Squall said.

"Yes, Squall. Before we became girlfriend and boyfriend, you acted very different.", Rinoa commented.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"You acted so cold and wouldn't talk this much. I never thought you'd become so romantic.", Rinoa said.

"I know. The things I'm saying aren't things anyone would've thought I'd say before I met you.', Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I can't imagine what Seifer would say if he heard the way I'm talking.", Squall said.

"Really?", Rinoa asked.

"I used to tease you so much before we got together.", Squall told her.

"I know. Teasing people seemed to be your specialty.", Rinoa said.

"Did my teasing ever get you angry?", Squall asked.

"Actually, I'd never have let you know it, but I loved your teasing.", Rinoa told him.

"I knew it.", Squall said. _My girlfriend loved my teasing_, Squall thought.

"You did? I didn't even realize it.", Rinoa said.

"I could tell.", Squall said.

"I guess my crush on you wasn't that easy to hide. We had fights, we had arguments, we had loving moments, we had teasing. I was attracted to you, even though I wouldn't admit it back then. Even though you teased me, I still knew you were handsome. Through our fights and arguing, I couldn't help but notice how cute you were. We had arguments, but my crush on you was still there.", Rinoa said. _My boyfriend loved to tease me_, Rinoa thought.

"Our arguments had lots of passion in them.", Squall told her.

"Yes, I wouldn't admit it, but secretly I thought you were kind of hot when we had our arguments and you teased me.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"I am just too sexy.", Squall joked.

"I used to think, back before we started dating, that, while you liked to tease me, make fun of me and argue with me, you were amazing. I felt I wasn't beautiful enough for you. You were always arguing with me and you were very handsome. You used to drive me crazy with your teasing. You made fun of me a lot and we were arguing so much, but your personality was intriguing, though I wouldn't admit it. You may have been mean at times, but you could be thoughtful and you had a sense of humor and even though you liked to tease me, you had this loving side you'd hide underneath your teasing and tough comments. I realized I loved you, even though you were mean to me at times. It was your teasing that made me fall in love with you, our arguments were filled with love. It was kind of tough, liking you and all.", Rinoa said.

"Sorry if I got you upset.", Squall said.

"Oh, you didn't. I loved your teasing.", Rinoa said.

"Really?", Squall asked.

"Yep.", Rinoa replied..

"Well, this is a great night for romance.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"The words you say aren't words I'd think you'd every say before we got together.", Rinoa said.

"Why? Did you think I was too dense?", Squall teased.

"I didn't say that.", Rinoa said.

"You better not have.", Squall told her.

"I didn't!", Rinoa said.

"I'm teasing you, you little fool.", Squall said.

"What did you call me?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm kidding.", Squall told her.

"I know.", Rinoa said.

"Of course you did.", Squall said.

Squall and Rinoa walked back to their rooms. The next day flew by. The next night, Squall and Rinoa walked through the garden at night, hand in hand.

"It's our last night here.", Squall said.

"I'll miss this place. A lot of challenges are coming up.", Rinoa said.

"Yes. I hope you can handle them.", Squall said.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?", Rinoa asked.

"You never know with you.", Squall said.

"Are you teasing me?", Rinoa asked.

"What do you think?", Squall said.

"Yes.", Rinoa said.

"Of course, you little fool.", Squall told her, smiling.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"I'm kidding. Do you want me to call you my little fool or sweetie?", Squall asked.

"You know, your nicknames for me tend to alter a lot. You call me sweetie, you call me your little idiot, you call me sweetheart. You can me your little fool. You really change.", Rinoa said.

"That's 'cause I love you.", Squall said, smiling.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. Squall and Rinoa held hands as they walked through the dark garden, lit by lamps. Squall took Rinoa's hand as they walked under the gazebo, which lit up the dark garden. Rinoa began to giggle.

"What's so funny?", Squall asked.

"Nothing.", Rinoa said.

"It better be nothing.", Squall teased. Squall embraced Rinoa. Squall hugged Rinoa softly. Rinoa relaxed in Squall's embrace. After their embrace, Squall gently kissed Rinoa.

"If only things were always this sweet.", Rinoa said.

"I wanted a special day to prepare for the upcoming challenges.", Squall said.

"Thank you for making this day special.", Rinoa told him. Squall and Rinoa shared a long, loving moment under the gazebo. Filled with kisses, talks and loving teasing. Later, Squall and Rinoa went back into their room. Rinoa looked out at the balcony.

"It's the last night here.", Squall said.

"Yes. Yes it is.", Rinoa replied.

"Good night.", Squall said.

"Night.", Rinoa said, looking out at the sky. _Please, please let everything turn out right_, Rinoa thought.

The next day, Squall and Rinoa packed. They met with the others downstairs.

"It's time to go.", Rinoa said.

"It was a nice break.", Selphie said.

"It was enjoyable.", Zell said.

"Rinoa had a lot of fun.", Squall said.

"And you didn't?", Rinoa asked.

"I had a lot of fun with you.", Squall said, laughing.

"You just love to tease me, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"We got everything.", Seifer said.

"It's time to leave.", Ellone said.

"Is everyone ready?", Quistis asked.

"I think we all are.", Rinoa said.

"Let's move it.", Irvine said.

"Is Nida ready?", Rinoa asked.

"I'm ready.", Nida said.

"Then we all are. Great.", Squall said.

"I'm nervous.", Rinoa said.

"Relax.", Squall told her.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said.

"Everything is ready to go.", Quistis said.

"It seems so.", Seifer commented.

"I hope we make it.", Rinoa said.

"We will.", Squall told her.

"Squall, come here.", Rinoa said. Rinoa took Squall's hand and they walked over to an empty area.

"Rinoa?", Squall asked. Squall saw Rinoa try to hold in tears.

"I'm sorry.", Rinoa said.

"You're my little fool, I love you, my little fool, you can cry. Don't hold it in.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa began to cry gently. Squall wrapped his arms around her as they hugged.

"It's going to be alright.", Squall said.

"I'm worried. I'm worried we'll die.", Rinoa said.

"We'll live. Everything will be alright.", Squall said as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you.", Rinoa said. Rinoa wiped her tears away.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They began to walk back.

"Thank you, Squall.", Rinoa said. They walked back to the others.

"Alright, let's go.", Squall said. They left and soon arrived at the area where Edea's house once was.

"This is where Edea lived.", Rinoa commented.

"Edea isn't here now.", Selphie said.

"Time compression.", Squall commented.

"The present, past and future combined.", Zell said.

"Love can help us make it. Relationships and love. We can do it.", Rinoa said.

"Yes.", Squall told her. They walked through Edea's house and noticed fallen SeeDs. They walked onto a platform and continued up. Mirrors passed. They finally arrived at their destination. The dungeon of Ultimecia. They walked up the steps and through the dungeon.

"Ultimecia's reign...We have to end it now.", Squall said.

"We've come this far. She's gotta be here.", Rinoa said.

"Yes.", Squall replied. They walked through the dungeon.

"This place looks amazing.", Rinoa commented.

"It is.", Squall agreed. Everyone walked up many steps and spotted a creature. A battle ensued. They opened the double doors and stepped on a chandelier. The chandelier fell through, to the ground. New rooms awaited. Squall, Rinoa and the others walked through many rooms. Many passages, art galleries, dungeons, stairs and hallways were ahead. They walked through the entire dungeon. They later climbed up many twisted steps. The steps twisted for a long time as they grew higher and higher. They walked across a clock, down many stairs and through many areas. They had went through every area of the dungeon and many battles. After facing many challenges, they climbed down many ladders and arrived at the room they knew they were looking for.

"That's where Ultimecia is, right?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes. Ultimecia resides in there.", Squall replied.

"I'm nervous.", Rinoa said. Squall took Rinoa to an area where they could talk personally. Squall hugged Rinoa tightly.

"It's okay. We can do this.", Squall told her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I'm ready.", Rinoa said.

"Remember, I love you.", Squall said.

"I love you, too.", Rinoa said.

"I am in love with you.", Squall told her.

"I know.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"No matter what the outcome of the battle is, I'll always love you.", Squall assured her.

'Thanks.", Rinoa said. Rinoa smiled and laughed. "Squall, you change so much. One second you're cold and quiet, the next second you're outgoing and teasing. In the past, these are words I thought you'd laugh over, since you always seem to be teasing me. It's always shocking how you do this.", Rinoa said.

"Shocking? Are you saying I'm confusing?", Squall asked.

"Maybe.", Rinoa said.

"I'm glad I can get you to smile now, since you've gotten me to smile.", Squall said.

"Yep.", Rinoa told him.

"Now, let's go.", Squall told her.

"Right.", Rinoa said.

"We will always be together.", Squall said. Squall hugged Rinoa tightly.

"I'll always be your girlfriend, right?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, silly, and I'll always be your boyfriend.", Squall said.

"Thank you. I just, your love, it can give me strength in this battle. We can make it.", Rinoa said.

"Yes. We will make it.", Squall assured her. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's as they walked arm in arm back to the main area. "We are ready.", Squall said.

"We'll do this.", Seifer said.

"Yes.", Rinoa continued.

"Let's go.", Squall said. They entered the doors and saw a Sorceress seated. They looked up. Squall stood next to Rinoa. They all stood together, looking up at Ultimecia. All of them. They faced Ultimecia. Ultimecia looked down at them and grinned.

"SeeD.", Ultimecia said. "SeeD. SeeD. SeeD. Curse all SeeDs.", Ultimecia said.

"Oh?", Squall asked.

"You are SeeD, destined to face me. This battle was meant to be against me. The world was on the brink of the ever-elusive time compression.", Ultimecia said.

"Yes? And?", Squall asked.

"You think you can defeat me? You have no idea what you are about to face.", Ultimecia said.

"Continue with what you are saying.", Squall said.

"The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time-compression'. Insolent fools! Your vain crusade ends here, SeeDs. The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining. There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity. Hahahahahahahaha.", Ultimecia said.

"Oh, wow.", Rinoa said.

"Some talk.", Squall commented.

"Are you ready for this challenge?", Ultimecia asked.

"Yes. We are so damn ready.", Rinoa said.

"Oh, you know, even if you do defeat me, order shall not return to this world.", Ultimecia said.

"Well, letting you leave won't help.", Squall said.

"I do have the power to return the world to normal.", Ultimecia said.

"Like you'd help?", Rinoa asked.

"The world will end if I die.", Ultimecia said.

"You'd end the world if you lived.", Zell said.

"Test me.", Ultimecia said.

"This will be the last battle.", Selphie said.

"It will be quite a challenge.", Ultimecia said.

"We can defeat you.", Rinoa said.

"You? Defeat me. You are quite mistaken.", Ultimecia said.

"I think it's you whose mistaken.", Rinoa said.

"Oh?", Ultimecia asked.

"Everyone is prepared.", Quistis said.

"You seem to be.", Ultimecia said.

"You may have controlled me, but I regained control.", Seifer said.

"Oh, it is you.", Ultimecia said.

"We can defeat you.", Rinoa said.

"That's a laugh.", Ultimecia commented.

"You won't have your way!", Squall exclaimed.

"You can never defeat me.", Ultimecia continued.

"I can defeat you. You tried to take over me and you lost.", Seifer said.

"Yes, but I did control you. You, too.", Ultimecia said.

"I will defeat you!", Rinoa said.

"Let's go!", Squall exclaimed.

The battle begun. Ultimecia appeared.

"Let's go.", Squall said. The battle begun. Ultimecia cast many spells. Slowly, one by one, everyone began fading away. The people around Squall drifted into time. After Squall had hurt Ultimecia, griever appeared.

"I shall use your mind to come up with a creature you find is strong, Squall. Griever, make them bleed.", Ultimecia said.

"Griever?", Squall asked. _Oh my_, Squall thought.

"That's Squall's ring!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"We have to…?", Squall asked. Greiver appeared. The battle began. It was difficult as more and more people had faded. Griever used a difficult attack.

"Oh my gosh.", Rinoa said.

"That was some attack.", Squall commented. They were out of breath after that attack. After Griever was defeated, Ultimecia was junctioned onto Griever and a new battle began.

"See if you can defeat this.", Ultimecia said.

"Huh?", Rinoa asked.

The battle was even more difficult than the last. More and more people were fading. The battle with Ultimecia continued, until Ultimecia junctioned to Griever was finished. Ultimecia fell apart.

"Is it over?", Rinoa asked.

"It's not over yet.", Squall said. Sparks flew through the air. Shards fell from the sky. Suddenly, they were transported to a new area. Squall and Rinoa were the only ones left.

"This is Ultimecia. Time will compress. Existence is denied.", Ultimecia said.

"Oh my gosh!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"What is that?", Squall asked.

"I think this is it. The last battle.", Rinoa said.

"Let's make it worth it.", Squall told Rinoa.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. The battle with Ultimecia continued. Attack after attack. It got more and more challenging. Finally, Squall used Lionheart. After many strikes, things with Ultimecia were almost done.

"Reflect… Time… it will not wait…", Ultimecia said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"The end… the end has come… It is over…", Ultimecia said.

"What?", Rinoa asked.

"I am defeated… time… has passed… reflect upon it… The end… has come…", Ultimecia said.

"What?", Squall asked. Suddenly, Ultimecia fell and exploded. The sparks blew.

"It's over.", Squall said.

"Yeah.", Rinoa said.

"It seems like there's more to come.", Squall said.

"I have a feeling something is ahead.", Rinoa said.

"Let's go back to our time.", Irvine told them.

"Everyone needs to get to the right time.", Quistis said.

"We need to be careful.", Seifer said.

"There's many places to go.", Selphie said.

"I hope we can make it back.", Rinoa said.

"We can do it.", Squall said.

"Everything is shaky.", Zell said.

"This looks confusing.", Rinoa said.

"It is.", Squall said. Everything was blurry. Everyone seemed to look blurry, running back and forth. Where would he go? _What's going on?_, Squall thought. Squall suddenly found himself running in a new direction.

"I need to find Squall.", Rinoa said. "Where is he?", Rinoa asked.

"Where am I going?", Squall wondered.

"Time...place...who I wanna be with... I wanna go there! Where Squall

and I promised. Squall! Squall! Let's go home! Where are you?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa began to run. Rinoa touched her necklace.

Squall ran through the dark. _Where am I?_, Squall thought.

"Squall? Where are you going?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa touched her necklace again and closed her eyes. "Squall.", Rinoa said.

Squall ran throughout the area. He saw a younger version of himself. Suddenly, he was transported back in time. To the orphanage. Edea was there. Matron.

"Where can I go?", the young Squall asked.

Squall watched his young self run. Edea approached the present Squall.

"Have you seen a little boy?", Edea asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be around.", Squall said.

"We've been trying to help him.", Edea said.

Suddenly, Ultimecia appeared. Squall looked on.

"You're alive?", Squall asked.

"The sorceress?", Edea asked.

"Yes, Matron. We had defeated… stand back.", Squall said.

"What?", Edea asked.

"Matron, this is a sorceress from…", Squall began.

"It's alright. There's no need to fight. That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her power on to. A sorceress must free of all her powers. I shall take over that sorceress' powers. I do not want one of the children to become one.", Edea said.

"I can't disappear yet…", Ultimecia said.

Squall pulled out his sword. Ultimecia's powers had zapped into Edea.

"Is this the end?", Edea asked.

"Most likely.", Squall said.

"What is going on?", Edea asked.

"I'm from Balamb Garden. A SeeD.", Squall explained.

"SeeD? Garden?", Edea asked.

"Both SeeD and Garden were your ideas.", Squall explained.

"You're that boy from the future?", Edea asked.

"Yes.", Squall said.

"You must leave, You do not belong here.", Edea said.

Squall saw his past self run up.

"Matron, I can't find Elle anywhere.", his past self said. "Whose he?", his past self asked.

"No one you need to know. The only Squall permitted here is you.", Edea said.

"Wait!", Squall exclaimed.

"Yes?", the young Squall asked.

"What's going on? Ellone is missing? When was this? This didn't happen in the past. I don't remember this. Unless someone did something to alter the past.", Squall said.

"Where is everyone? I can't find anyone.", the young Squall said.

"This didn't happen. This Squall looks so sad. I don't remember this scene. Someone must have altered the past.", Squall said.

"Where is everyone?", the young Squall asked.

"I am you from the future. Any advice or change I make will affect now. I can't give you any advice or tell you anything. I just want you to know that things will get better. I promise you.", Squall said.

"You're me from the future?", his past self asked.

"Yes. Things will get better.", Squall promised.

"Alright.", his past self said.

"Rinoa will come.", Squall said.

"Do you need help returning?", Edea asked.

"I'm alright.", Squall said. He realized that something had changed from the past. That scene was different. Or was it that this present had changed? How many times did this happen? Squall wondered.

Squall decided to return. _I'll be alright_, Squall thought. The area disappeared. Squall was back into a void. _I'll be alright. I am not alone. I am in love. I am happy. I have someone who loves me_, Squall thought. _Rinoa is here_, Squall thought. _If I call out, they'll answer_, Squall thought. "Where is everyone?", Squall asked. "Rinoa!", Squall called. "Rinoa? Rinoa, where are you?", Squall asked. "Rinoa.", Squall said. "Where are you?", Squall asked. Squall ran back and forth, but couldn't find his way. _I'm alright. Rinoa… I want to hear your voice_, Squall thought. _Am I…? I can't be… I can't be…No… I have someone…_, Squall thought. Squall realized that he didn't see anyone. He couldn't be by himself. He couldn't. He was. He didn't have anywhere to go. Where was he to go?

There was a flash. Squall looked around. There were planes all around him. Squall turned around. Squall began to walk around through the planes. Dust clouded the air. The sky was grey and brown pieces of ground surrounded him. He looked around. He paced the ground, taking slow steps. Squall continued to walk. The air was dusty. There was fog above him. He continued walking, anxious. Things seemed in slow motion. He walked and walked. He looked around. Where was he to go? There were planes and more planes. It was like a desert. Was there an end? Squall walked quicker, kicking at the dust on the ground, pacing the ground. He tried to keep his cool.

He swayed back and forth. He began to take quick steps, then slow steps. He felt anxious, but maintained his cool. He felt upset, but kept walking. Squall looked down. He began to kick with his steps. He seemed to go around the same places. The plains seemed endless. Squall scraped the floor as he walked. Squall sighed and continued walking. _Where am I going? Where am I headed?_, Squall thought. Squall sighed and walked around, confused. _I need to get back so I can see Rinoa_, Squall thought. Squall thought about his girlfriend, Rinoa. Squall wanted to see her. Squall walked around the plains. Squall walked through the desert. _Where should I go?_, Squall thought. He was lost. _I need to see Rinoa_, Squall thought. Squall continued to walk. His pace quickened and then slowed. The sky was turning grey. Things were dark. He looked behind him over an edge.

Squall walked forward. He kicked and hunched down. He looked at the floor. He was very upset, worried and tense. Now the ground was frost covered. Squall continued walking. Squall looked over the edge. There was no where left to walk. _What the hell?_, Squall thought. _What? What do I do? What?_, Squall thought. _Need to find everyone. Need to get _back, Squall thought.

"I need to see my girlfriend.", Squall said. _I need to see my girlfriend_, Squall thought.

Squall needed to get back. He had to. Squall tried to keep his cool as he walked. He needed to relax. _Where am I supposed to go?_, Squall thought. _What is going on_?

Squall looked over the edge of the cliff and turned around. Squall couldn't take it. He looked around. Squall surveyed the area. Where could he go? He was lost. Time was compressed. Where could he go? Suddenly, there was no way back. He was on a floating piece of rock. He couldn't go back. It was dark all around. He looked around again. There wasn't anywhere to go. Squall kicked upward. Squall kicked downward as he looked around. Squall scraped the rock below and then collapsed. Squall fell down and sat on the floor.

Squall hung his head down and raised his shoulders.

Rinoa began to run. _I need to see Squall_, Einoa thought. Things were moving so fast. "Where can I go?", Rinoa asked. Rinoa ran quickly. The sky was dark. Rinoa ran forward and turned around. Rinoa turned around and turned her head back and turned forward. Rinoa looked back and forth as she ran. She ran quickly. She found herself in a field. There was a garden, but everything was dark.

Rinoa looked up. She was worried. The sky was dark. _Where is he_, Rinoa thought. She had a worried expression on her face. Rinoa blinked. Rinoa looked down. Rinoa looked up again, looking around. Rinoa then turned down and looked at her necklace. Rinoa held her necklace. The necklace connected her ring with Squall's. She looked up. Rinoa looked at the sky. _Please, Squall, be safe_, Rinoa thought.

Squall sat down on the gravel. Squall wore a heartbroken expression on his face. He felt helpless. He needed hope. Squall looked up at the dark sky. He saw something floating in the distance. It was a feather. The feather floated down. Squall looked up, a hopeful, longing expression on his face. Squall looked up, confused. He couldn't think right. His thoughts were longing. Squall looked up. The feather floated down. Squall caught the feather in his hands.

Squall looked up. Squall clenched the feather. Squall saw a vision. It was more than just a vision. He was there. It felt like he was there. Their was a sunset, the sky a mixture of yellow, pink and orange. He saw a vision of Rinoa. He saw wings attacked to Rinoa. _Rinoa_, Squall thought. _An angel_, Squall thought. Squall saw wings and then he saw Rinoa in a field by the sunset. Pink petals flew down. He saw the back of Rinoa.

Squall looked forward. There was a sunset, a field, petals. There were flowers. There was Rinoa. Squall was standing. Petals flew through the sunset as Squall closed his eyes. Squall opened his eyes and looked forward.

"Rinoa.", Squall called. Squall looked forward, confused. He saw the back of Rinoa. Squall saw her. "Rinoa!", Squall called again. _Is it Rinoa? Is Rinoa here?_, Squall wondered.

Squall blinked and looked forward. He was confused. He needed hope. He looked forward with a pleading, wishing expression. He wanted it to be Rinoa. He wanted to see Rinoa. Squall saw Rinoa turn around. He couldn't see Rinoa, though. Her face. He couldn't see her face. He saw it, but his vision was blurred. He saw swirls.

Squall tried to picture Rinoa. He couldn't see her face. He had to remember Rinoa. He tried to see her face, but he couldn't. He needed to picture her in his mind. He had to. He needed to find her. He needed to picture a memory where he could see her. He had to. Squall saw the image of Rinoa. He couldn't see her face. His vision was blurred and he saw swirls and blurred images. Suddenly, a quick image of Seifer appeared. Then Rinoa appeared. He was at the dance. He saw Rinoa. Then Rinoa turned around. Once again, Squall couldn't see her face. He couldn't picture her face. It was blurred from his vision again. _Why can't I see you? Why? I love you. You're my girlfriend. We're in love. I need to see you. I need to. I need to see my girlfriend. I need to see you. Come on_, Squall thought.

Squall tried to picture his love, Rinoa, at the dance. Squall pictured the dance and pictured Rinoa. He couldn't see her fance. He tried to picture her, but his vision was blurred. He couldn't see her face. His vision was blurring. He saw her lift one finger and glance at him, but he couldn't see her clearly. Everything was blurry. He saw things in double. He pictured her again, but this time it was swirling. The same swirls from before. He tried to picture her at the dance again, but this time he saw her transparent in his mind. He tried to picture her again at the dance, lifting up one finger, but once again, his image of her was blurry. He tried to picture her again at the dance, but the image flashed by. He tried to picture another image of her.

He pictured her looking at him wearing her other outfit. It was blurry too. He decided to go back and picture her at the dance. His mind went back without him trying. He needed to picture Rinoa. He loved Rinoa. He had to remember her. Seeing her would help him. He pictured her lifting up one finger again at the dance, but this time his vision was even more blurry before. Instead of a small blur or shaky vision or seeing in double, things were blacked. He couldn't see her face at all, he saw her features, but things were blurred and mixed up.. Then his vision shook and flashed. He pictured her again at the dance, looking toward him. This time he could see clearer, things weren't mixed, just blurry, with double and shaky vision. His vision blurred again. He pictured her at the dance once more. This time he couldn't see her face at all. He saw swirls and new images.

He needed to picture her. Squall pictured Rinoa at the dance again. He needed to picture her. He saw her, a close up of her. He couldn't see her, though. His vision was shaky again. Then the swirls took over. He pictured her again, even closer, he had the blurry vision again. He saw the swirls again. He needed to see Rinoa. He wanted to see Rinoa. Squall saw Rinoa. He saw Rinoa. Then he saw Seifer. Then he saw Rinoa again. Then he saw the swirls again. He saw Seifer. He saw Rinoa. Squall saw space. He saw a new memory of Rinoa. Squall pictured the time he was in space. His memories ran through. He saw her in space. He saw a close up of Rinoa in her helmet. Squall's vision was blurry again. He couldn't see her face. Squall then saw her from a distance. His mind went back to the dance again. This time, she wasn't there. He saw the couples around him, but he couldn't see her. He panicked. He saw a quick flash and he saw her again. He was happy to see Rinoa again. He couldn't see her face though. His image of her flashed by and then he saw the dance floor without her again.

Squall needed to see her. He needed to see Rinoa. He had picture her. He saw Rinoa again for a second, but he couldn't see her again. His image of her faded. He saw the dance again and the people around him, but he couldn't see her. He saw more flashes. He pictured Rinoa and saw her in between the flashes. Then he saw Rinoa. In his mind she was at the dance again and was walking forward. He couldn't see her face, though. His image of her was blurred more than before. Everything was mixed. His vision of her wasn't just blurred anymore, his image of her was mixed and he couldn't see clearly at all. It wasn't double or shaky, his image of her as he tried to picture her was dark. In his vision she walked forward to him at the dance, over and over again. Then she disappeared. Squall pictured their two rings in space. Squall saw an image of Rinoa looking toward him. Then other memories appeared in front of him. The time he went to Dollet tower, right before he met Rinoa at the dance. Then he saw the other people waving to him during the mission. Then he pictured Rinoa again, the time he saw her by the balcony of Garden, looking out. She smiled at him, but his vision was shaky. He saw her in double.

Squall continued. He had to see Rinoa. He had to. He wanted to so much. He tried harder. He saw her looking at him from the edge of Garden smiling, but things were shaky and in double. He saw an image of the others and a quick image of Rinoa passed. He saw the other people he knew. Then he saw Rinoa again outside of Garden. He couldn't see her face though, it was blurred again. Squall tried to picture her. Then he saw Seifer again. Then Squall saw Rinoa again. He still couldn't see her face. He saw things in double, his vision was shaking. He saw more images. He saw Rinoa, the look on her face as Squall was falling. As he fell down when he was struck by a shard. He still couldn't see clearly.

Squall was in a state of panic. He tried harder to picture Rinoa. The image of her in his memory as he watched her when he fell down after the sorceress parade flashed in his mind. His vision went by quickly. Suddenly, he was in Deling City. The gates of Deling opened. Now the ball was at Deling and he saw Rinoa move toward him. Rinoa lifted up a finger and moved toward him. In his head he still couldn't see her face. His vision was more blurred then before. Again, his vision wasn't just blurry, it was mixed, he saw colors and darkness. He needed to picture her. He saw Rinoa walking toward him over and over again. He couldn't see her clearly in his mind. He saw her, but his vision of her was blurring. He couldn't see her clearly. She walked toward him again. She kept walking toward him. He heard different music and sounds in his head as he saw her in his mind, where everything as blurred. Things were even more blurry then before, where he saw her, but he saw things in a different order and everything was a different color. He saw her walking toward him. New images flashed by. As he pictured her at Deling, fragments of the dance filled his mind, as did other memories. He saw her at the dance at Balamb. He saw another image of her. Things were in double. Then he was back in Deling.

He was at the dance again. He saw Rinoa. Squall tried to picture her. He couldn't see her. His vision was shaking and he was seeing in double again. He saw her swaying before him as he saw her in his mind. His images of her flashed back and forth. He saw her twirling around him. He saw her at the dance. He couldn't see her clearly. He saw the time in space again. Then he saw her at the dance again. Then his vision was cut in hald. He saw many people. Then he saw lots of images of her face. The images kept flashing by him quickly. Lots and lots of images. The images continued. Then he pictured her running toward him as they were about to hug. He couldn't see her clearly. It was blurred even more.

He tried to picture other scenes. Squall pictured more intimate moments with Rinoa. The time he saved her during the battle. The time she watched him fall. The time they'd hugged at the Sorceress Memorial. The time they were on the Ragnorak together. Their kiss on the Ragnorak. Their hug on the Ragnorak. The promise they'd made together by the flower fields. Their first date. Their kiss in the flower fields. Their time in space. He tried to picture the dance over and over again. He pictured their kiss in the hotel. He pictured their hug when he saved Rinoa from Adel. Squall pictured Rinoa again. He pictured their time at the beach. Him hugging her when he got her to come back when Ultimecia had taken control. He pictured his time with Rinoa in the hotel ballroom. He pictured their kiss on the beach. He pictured their anniversary. He pictured them holding hands. He pictured their different dates. He pictures their kisses. He pictured them linking arms. He pictured them holding hands when falling into time compression. He pictured their hugs. He tried more and more. Still, each time he couldn't see her face. He tried over and over again and couldn't see her. He kept trying to see her but couldn't. He couldn't see her.

He saw an image of the helmet when they were in space. He couldn't see her in it and it cracked. He saw a whole in his head. He saw the glass from the space helmet Rinoa wore crack. Squall's eyes opened wide, his face paled. Squall's eye opened widely. He felt tears falling down his face, but he felt too pale to realize it. He couldn't make it. He saw white. His eyes opened. Suddenly, Squall leaned back and collapsed. Squall fainted and fell to the floor. A feather fall down.

Rinoa walked forward. It was dark. The sky was dark. The ground was hard. Rinoa slowly walked forward, into the light. Rinoa stepped forward, quickening her pace. Rinoa's necklace brushed as Rinoa walked. She stepped forward. Rinoa continued walking forward. She spotted someone laying down on the ground. It was Squall. Rinoa looked down. _It's Squall_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa looked at him, observing Squall's body laying down on the gravel. She saw him. Rinoa saw Squall, his eyes were closed. He was unconscious. He lay on the ground. Rinoa bent next to him. _Squall_, Rinoa thought, _Yes, it's Squall. My boyfriend_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa moved toward him. Rinoa moved her hands over to his face. Rinoa lifted him up. She saw his face. Rinoa put her hands behind Squall's head. She lifted him up and then moved him down. She saw his closed eyes.

Rinoa looked at Squall, who was motionless. Rinoa ran her hands through his hair. Rinoa moved her hands down from her boyfriend's hair to his face. Her boy friend was lying down, collapsed in her arms. Her boyfriend had collapsed. He wasn't conscious. Rinoa continued to move her hands through his hair and down his neck. Rinoa looked at him and opened her mouth. "Squall.", Rinoa said slowly. She saw his closed eyes. He didn't respond. _He can't be…_, Rinoa thought. _He can't be dead_, Rinoa thought. Tears formed in Rinoa's eyes. Rinoa held him in her arms. Rinoa held Squall as light shown in front. They were on the ground together. Rinoa held the fainted Squall in her arms.

Her boyfriend lay in her arms. She looked at him. She looked forward. _Please let him be alive_, Rinoa thought. _He can't be dead.._, Rinoa thought. Rinoa began to cry. She held him and looked forward. Rinoa looked down. There was no hope. He was gone. Tears poured down Rina's eyes. _He's gone_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa closed her eyes and hugged Squall tightly. Her eyes had tears running down them as she hugged Squall tightly. Rinoa rested her head in Squall's neck as she hugged him. Suddenly, the dark sky lit up. A light flashed as petals flew throughout the air. A garden appeared. Their was grass, flowers. A light shown. The skies cleared up, the flowers bloomed, the petals flew by. Rinoa lay down.

She held her boyfriend in her arms. Rinoa cried. She rested her head in Squall's neck. She heard the wind brush by. _What is it?_, Rinoa thought. _What could possibly make it alright? Things can't get better. What is it? What is it?_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa looked up. The land was different. The darkness was overtaken by light. There wasn't darkness anymore. There was light. Petals flew throughout the air. A garden was blooming, light was falling upon them. Rinoa looked up, a distant expression on her face. Rinoa watched sadly as the petals flew throughout the air. She looked on, a sad and distant look. She looked around as petals flew in the air. Rinoa looked through the area. Rinoa saw the petals float past her. Rinoa looked down at Squall. Something was going on.

Rinoa looked down at Squall. He was breathing. His eyes opened. Rinoa looked at Squall with tears in her eyes. _Is he alive?_, Rinoa wondered. She watched as Squall moved. His eyes were open. _He's alive_, Rinoa thought. _He's alive!_, Rinoa realized.

Her boyfriend's eyes were opened.

"Squall.", Rinoa said. She watched as he regained consciousness. Squall's eyes were open. He was moving. He was alright. He was ok. He was alive. Rinoa had tears in her eyes. She looked at Squall, an expression of relief in her eyes. He was alive. Rinoa looked around, realizing where they were. Time compression had blurred it. Now the blue skies had overtaken the darkness. They were in the flower fields. The flower field they promised to meet in. The flower field from their promise.

"I'll be here…"

"Why…?"

"I'll be waiting here…"

"For what?"

"I'll be waiting for you so, if you come here, you'll find me, I promise."

The words flashed through Rinoa's mind. It was fate. It was destiny. They were a couple destined to be together. They were a couple who were meant to be. Destined to reunite in the place they promised to. Petals flew throughout the air. Their promise had become a reality. She had known where to find him. It wasn't too late. Squall was awake.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa?", Squall asked. _Where am I?_, Squall wondered. _Am I alive? I see Rinoa… Rinoa… Rinoa's here!_, Squall thought. _Rinoa… is this a dream? No… this isn't a dream_, Squall thought. _This is real. Rinoa's here. Rinoa's back_, Squall thought. _Rinoa ahs returned for me. My girlfriend is really here. Rinoa's here. Rinoa's back_, Squall thought. He heard Rinoa's voice. He saw Rinoa's face. He looked around.

"Yes, Squall, it's me. Your girlfriend, Rinoa. I'm here for you.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, is it really you?", Squall asked.

"Yes, Squall. It's really me. Your Rinoa. I'm back. I'm here for you.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa…", Squall said. Squall felt so happy, so in love. He was in love, happy, thankful, relieved and felt magical. He was in Rinoa's arms. _Rinoa's back. We are together again_, Squall thought.

"I'm back, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa. I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to see you. I was lost and I thought I'd never see you again. My memory was beginning to fade. I panicked. I couldn't remember you and was ready to die. I passed out and you came for me and brought me back to life.", Squall said.

"Squall, I'm so glad you are safe. I love you so much.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I love you so much as well. I was so scared that I'd never see you again. All my thoughts were confused. Everything got blurry. I was lost. I was so worried I couldn't be able to see you again.", Squall said.

"It's alright Squall. I'm here. You have nothing to worry about.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Oh, Squall.", Rinoa said. Rinoa hugged Squall tightly.

"You saved me. I was ready to die not being able to see you. Thank you, Rinoa. I'm so glad you're here.", Squall said.

"Squall.", Rinoa said, as she released her arms.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall hugged Rinoa tightly. "I don't ever want to let you go.", Squall said.

"I was lost too, I wanted to see you, too.", Rinoa said.

"I was the one who panicked, not being able to remember you.", Squall said.

"Were you scared?", Rinoa asked.

"I was terrified.", Squall said. "I was ready to die. I kept walking and collapsed. I tried to remember your face, but everything was blurry. I needed to see you. A feather reached into my hand and I thought I saw you. Illusions and flashbacks entered my mind. Finally, I collapsed.", Squall said.

"Squall, I'm so glad you're alive and I can be with you.", Rinoa said. They were both sitting down in the flower field.

"Come to me.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa.

"I'm so glad that you are alive.", Rinoa said.

"I am so glad we are here with each other.", Squall said.

"Me too.", Rinoa said, crying.

"We are in the flower field where we promised. I promised to meet you here.", Squall said.

"Yes. It's a good thing we made that promise.", Rinoa said.

"You have no idea how good. It's a miracle.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa were in the flower fields, kneeling next to each other, in each other's arms.

"We're finally together again.", Rinoa said.

"Yes, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa embraced for a long time. Time seemed to stand still, yet passed. Squall held Rinoa tightly for a long time.

"Do you think we will get back?", Rinoa asked a long time later..

"Whether or not we can doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you.", Squall said, holding Rinoa in his arms as they sat together.

"We are by the orphanage. It's a long walk back.", Rinoa said.

"It's fine if I'm by your side. Never leave me.", Squall said.

"I'll never leave you, Squall.", Rinoa told him. Squall and Rinoa embraced. They hugged for a long time. Their eyes were closed as they sat together, embracing.

"I'm so glad you found me.", Squall said.

"It's you who helped us. You promised to meet me here. That is why were we able to reunite.", Rinoa said.

"Rinoa…", Squall said.

"Our promise reunited us.", Rinoa said.

"Yes.", Squall said. Squall kissed Rinoa again.

"We'll be together forever.", Rinoa said.

"Of course.", Squall said,

"I know I sound mushy.", Rinoa said.

"Ha ha, mushy. That's a word I never thought I'd hear you say. Mushy. A first grade word.", Squall teased.

"Hey! You try to think of a better word! Mushy sounds fine!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I'll sound like that. I feel that this romance is what saved me. I couldn't make it without you, Rinoa. I am in love with you. My love for you has gotten me this far. We have been dating for a long time. Although it may not have seemed like a long time, it feels like much longer then a few months. For all the time we have been going out, for the time we have been boyfriend and girlfriend, it's just been so amazing. It feels like it's been much longer then a few months.", Squall said.

"Wow, I never imagined you'd say such romantic words, Squall Leonhart.", Rinoa said.

"Well, I do have a romantic side for your information, Rinoa Heartilly.", Squall teased.

"I know. We've been dating long enough for me to realize it. Of course, before we became an item you were much colder.", Rinoa teased.

"Yes, before we were a couple I'd tease you.", Squall said.

"It took a long time to get you to be this passionate and romantic. I bet the old Squall would laugh if he realized he'd be saying things as romantic as this.", Rinoa told him.

"Is that a challenge?", Squall teased.

"Maybe.", Rinoa said, laughing.

"I'll always be with you.", Squall said.

"Squall, stay with me.", Rinoa said. Rinoa held Squall in her arms as they sat together in the flower fields. Suddenly, Garden went over them.

"We're saved.", Squall said, noticing Garden.

"Let's go home.", Rinoa said.

"Yes.", Squall said. Rinoa and Squall walked onto Garden together.

"You're safe!", everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, we are.", Squall said.

"Squall's in critical condition. He needs to be taken to the infirmary right away.", Rinoa said. Rinoa followed the others as Squall was taken to the infirmary. Squall lay down on a bed, just as he had before. Before he reunited with Rinoa. Before everything began. Squall rested on a bed in the infirmary.

"I'll watch over you.", Rinoa said.

"It's okay, Rinoa. I need to rest. I want you to have fun.", Squall said.

"I can't without you.", Rinoa said.

"I need to go through procedures. I promise I'll see you later.", Squall said, as he lay down.

"Please, feel better.", Rinoa said, kissing Squall.

"Thank you, Rinoa.", Squall said.

"I love you.", Rinoa said.

"I love you, too.", Squall told her.

"Good bye.", Rinoa said, giving Squall one last kiss. Rinoa looked at Squall. She saw him smile as he lay down on the infirmary bed. Rinoa walked out.

Rinoa exited the infirmary. Rinoa walked upstairs.

"Rinoa, there's going to be a party tonight in honor of the defeat of Ultimecia.", Irvine said.

"Oh.", Rinoa said. _I will only go if Squall can be there_, Rinoa thought. Rinoa walked to her dormitory.

Squall opened his eyes. He had rested for quite some time. He was awake again and back where he had started. The same area he was during fateful day the changed everything and the night he met Rinoa.

"Are you alright?", Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"Yes.", Squall said. _I hope Rinoa's alright_, Squall thought.

Rinoa walked to her dormitory. Everyone was talking about the big party taking place this night. It was a celebration of the defeat of Ultimecia. The day passed and it was soon late at night. The party had begun and people were cheering. Rinoa walked into the ballroom and saw the party. Rinoa walked passed everyone. It had been many hours since she'd seen Squall. She didn't know whether or not Squall would be there. Rinoa walked out to the balcony. She smiled as she looked at the night sky. She remembered all her times together with Squall. Everything they'd been through. All that happened. It was night time. Rinoa walked over to the balcony and decided to think. It was very late at night. Rinoa looked outside for a long time. Half an hour passed.

Rinoa lifted up one finger and noticed the camera on her. Rinoa looked away. She was all alone on the balcony. She smiled as she looked out. She had hoped Squall would come to the party, but it seemed he wasn't feeling well. _I wish he was here,_ Rinoa thought. Rinoa looked outside, smiling. At least he was safe. She looked outside at the night sky. She smiled, remembering everything that happened. So much had happened during the past few months. Today, so much had happened. Now, everything was finally complete. The battle was won. Things could finally be normal. Still, the memories were inside of her. She looked out at the night sky, thinking of all that happened. It was an amazing night. So much had happened.

Rinoa smiled, looking out. Suddenly, Rinoa turned around and saw her boyfriend. Rinoa saw Squall. Rinoa felt so wonderful. _He's here_, Rinoa thought. _Squall's come here!_, Rinoa thought excitedly. Rinoa smiled at Squall. Rinoa lifted up one finger. Squall smiled at Rinoa. A loving, genuine smile. Squall walked over to Rinoa and took her in his arms. They began to dance. Squall kissed Rinoa. As they were kissing passionately on the balcony, Garden turned. Rinoa felt the warmth of Squall's kiss. It was more loving and better then any kiss they'd ever had.

Squall felt Rinoa's kiss. He had come to the party just to see her.

Rinoa relaxed as the kiss lasted for so long. It seemed to be an eternity. As Squall released her from the kiss, Rinoa smiled. Rinoa looked at Squall. She was so in love, happy and elated he made it there and surprised her.

"Sorry I arrived late.", Squall said.

"I'm late all the time.", Rinoa said.

"I know you are.", Squall teased.

"Of course you know.", Rinoa said.

"Well, I made it.", Squall said.

"Yes, you did. You made it at the right moment.", Rinoa said.

"Did you think I wouldn't show up to my own party?", Squall asked.

"Actually, I really thought you wouldn't. I waited outside for half an hour.", Rinoa explained.

"The party's just started.", Squall said.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to do this?", Rinoa asked.

"Yes, I feel well enough to wrap you in my arms and kiss you.", Squall said.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it.", Rinoa said, blushing.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.", Squall said.

"You just needed to say that line, didn't you?", Rinoa teased. _My boyfriend, the romantic_, Rinoa thought.

"Let's stay out here for a bit longer.", Squall said. He was smitten with her. He loved her dearly.

"Alright.", Rinoa told him.

They looked out on the balcony together, remembering all the times that had passed.

Squall put his arm around his girlfriend, Rinoa. Rinoa smiled, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Finally, things were at peace. She was in love with Squall. He was there with her. She felt more relaxed and content then ever. They were outside at night for a long time.

"Squall.", Rinoa said.

"Ready to head back in?", Squall asked. Squall kissed her cheek gently.

"Yes.", Rinoa said. Rinoa held Squall's arm as they walked back in. Rinoa walked into the ballroom on Squall's arm, smiling brightly.

"We waited for you.", Irvine said.

"We needed some private time.", Squall said.

"We had a great time.", Rinoa said.

"We needed some time too.", Zell said.

"We have our time.", Selphie said.

"This is turning out to be amazing.", Squall said.

"The party is perfect.", Rinoa said.

"I'm here with Rinoa, my love. Seifer's back with us too. Everything is perfect.", Squall said.

"Hey there.", Seifer said.

"We are happy, too.", Ellone said.

"Rinoa, it seems we have company.", Squall said.

"I'm so glad we are all happy.", Rinoa said.

"All of us especially.", Quistis said.

"We can all be glad.", Nida said.

"We are all in pairs.", Squall said.

"It seems we all have our special relationships.", Rinoa said.

"We are all in a relationship.", Squall said.

"Yep.", Rinoa commented.

"Everyone is here.", Selphie said.

"We are all doing well.", Zell commented.

"This is perfect.", Rinoa said.

"Everything has come together.", Squall commented.

"Squall, it seems to be that everything is in perfection.", Seifer said.

"Now is a great opportunity for everyone.", Ellone said.

"To relax?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa and I are very happy.", Squall said.

"We had the most amazing day and night.", Rinoa said.

"Come here, Rin, Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall took Rinoa in his arms.

"What is it, Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, shall we dance?", Squall asked her.

"Yes, we shall.", Rinoa said. Squall twirled Rinoa around in his arms. They entered the dance floor with the others.

"Oh! We need to get you on camera.", Irvine said.

"Alright.", Squall said. Squall danced with Rinoa as Irvine filmed them.

"Squall! Why did you say that?", Rinoa exclaimed when they had stopped dancing. Rinoa looked at Squall playfully. Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's arm.

"Let them see us.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Wanna hook up in the secret area, Rinoa?", Squall teased, leaning in toward Rinoa.

"What?", Rinoa exclaimed.

"We hooked up there many months ago.", Squall said.

"Squall! Stop it!", Rinoa exclaimed, laughing.

"You're blushing.", Squall said.

"Hey!", Rinoa said.

"Come here.", Squall said, laughing. Squall took Rinoa into his arms as they began to dance again.

"This is a night we will always remember.", Squall said.

"I am so glad we can be together, like this.", Rinoa told Squall.

"Me too.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa danced together lovingly. Squall smiled. _This is the perfect night_, Squall thought. Everything was perfect.

Well, that was chapter 12. Some things may be repetitive, since I was writing it down quickly. Some things may be too detailed. It's a long story why. I may need to reedit this chapter. I hope it turned out well. I will redo it. There will be more chapters. Thank you.


End file.
